No Expectations
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Traduction. UA. Slash. Remus Lupin est journaliste musical quasi inconnu travaillant pour un magazine musical quasi inconnu. Blue Stag est son prochain Gros Projet - enfin, son premier plutôt.
1. Chapitre 1

Encore une traduction...oui, je sais, j'ai plein d'autres projets en même temps mais je ne pouvais pas résister ! (et puis No Expectations est facile à traduire) Cette fic-ci est en cours et compte à l'heure actuelle 9 chapitres. Je dépends donc directement du bon vouloir de l'auteur, ne m'en voulez pas si la fic n'est jamais terminée : je ne suis que la traductrice.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire appartient à thisbluepeony, je ne suis que la traductrice.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une fic UA non-magique sur un groupe de rock, parce que j'ai toujours aimé ce genre-là. J'espère que vous apprécierez, même si je sais que les fics UA ne plaisent pas à tout le monde.

Notes de la traductrice : Comme dit juste au-dessus, c'est une fic sur un groupe de rock – britannique, on s'en doute. Attendez-vous à de _très nombreuses_ notes de bas de page, parce qu'il faut de bonnes connaissances en cultures rock et britannique pour tout comprendre. Je ne mettrais des notes que pour ce que j'estime nécessaire (vous connaissez tous les Beatles, quand même?), pour le reste...pour reprendre une parole très sage : "Vous avez le même Google que moi !"

**_No Expectations_**

« Blue Stag ? »

Il était très probable que Remus ait mal entendu son patron. Après tout, il était huit heures du matin, il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir avant quatre heures du mat' (grâce au Rottweiler timbré du numéro 24 et le Yorkshire Terrier névrosé du numéro 28), avait zappé petit-déjeuner et douche de peur d'arriver en retard au boulot et était, quand "Blue Stag" avait été mentionné la première fois, en train d'ajuster son T-shirt car il venait de seulement remarquer qu'il l'avait mis à l'envers.

Alors, oui, il était tout à fait probable que Remus avait tout simplement mal entendu Frank Longdubat.

Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas.

« C'est exact. » répondit Frank, prenant une gorgée tranquille de sa tasse aux couleurs de Woodstock '69. **(1)**

« Mais c'est...un groupe de rock. »

« Mm. »

« Je veux dire, un groupe de rock plutôt lourd. »

Frank soupira et balança sa tasse sur le bureau, renversant du café sur le dessous de verre. Le désordre avait tendance à le rendre mal à l'aise et il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au liquide chaud avant de s'adresser à Remus avec une frustration renouvelée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire, Lupin ? »

Frank ne l'appelait "Lupin" que quand il était énervé comme _« Lupin, je t'ai demandé un profil détaillé sur Buddy Holly, pas le compte-rendu d'un de tes rêves érotiques »_ ou _« Tu sais peut-être ce que "démiurgique" veut dire Lupin, mais le reste du monde n'en a pas la moindre putain d'idée. »_ **(2)**

Alors, Remus décida qu'il valait mieux être raisonnable ; s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris en travaillant pour le magazine _Soundscape_, sous la supervision de Frank Longdubat, c'était qu'il valait mieux laisser le sarcasme et les pointes de cynisme pour les articles (généralement, ceux sur des groupes du genre Adam and the Ants). **(3) **Du coup, il répondit du ton le plus poli qu'il put : « C'est juste que je suis un peu perplexe. En général, je couvre des sujets plus légers. »

Quand Frank tendit la main vers sa tasse Woodstock, l'air toujours aussi mécontent, Remus s'empressa d'ajouter : « En général, tu demandes à Benjy de couvrir le reste. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Le nombre d'employés de _Soundscape_ était très bas, surtout quand on considérait que le magazine indépendant se vendait à peine hors de Gloucester, qui n'était pas exactement le foyer de la musique et de tout ce qui était cool. Dorcas et Emmeline s'occupaient de la production. Benjy produisait en série des articles et des critiques sur des groupes de rock passés comme actuels avec toute l'admiration d'un auteur d'Évangile. Remus faisait le reste, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement parce qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il aimait plus que rester tranquillement chez lui avec les Beatles et Bob Dylan, et occasionnellement Robert Johnson, quand il se sentait d'humeur un peu plus folle. **(4)**

Il n'était certainement pas le type à tripper sur un disque de Blue Stag, mais il était certain d'avoir vu un de leurs posters de tournée derrière le bureau de Benjy, à côté d'une bannière des Sex Pistols.

Frank eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Et bien si tu crois que je vais laisser quelqu'un d'aussi incapable et pochard que Fenwick partir en tournée avec Blue Stag, peut-être que tu es trop stupide pour ça aussi. »

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Il avait _définitivement_ mal entendu cette fois.

« Euh, pardon mais...tournée ? Partir en tournée ? »

Enfin, Frank sourit. Son air était plutôt suffisant, mais c'était mieux que la mine désapprobatrice qu'il avait arborée toute la matinée. Il glissa ses mains dans son dos d'une manière auto-satisfaite.

« J'essaie de nous mettre sur une tournée depuis des mois, tu le sais. Atlantic a finalement réussi à me mettre en contact avec un homme appelé Maugrey – carrément un psychopathe, mais bon, ce n'est rien – qui _finalement_ m'a dit que je pouvais envoyer un journaliste pour un mois sur leur prochaine tournée au Royaume-Uni. Une chronique de trois pages sur la vie avec Blue Stag. Je veux que ce soit toi qui la fasses, Remus. »

Il devait vraiment tenir à l'avoir sur ce projet : il était revenu à "Remus".

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » répondit Remus. Il était submergé par un mélange d'excitation (heavy rock ou pas, Blue Stag restait un groupe connu et il était un journaliste musical en difficulté) et de nervosité parce que, vraiment, il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il couvrait les "sujets plus légers". Le groupe le plus lourd qu'il ait jamais abordé avait été Fleetwood Mac, bon sang. Et Benjy serait anéanti.

« Et que dis-tu de "Merci Frank pour cette occasion unique ? » proposa Frank, sa voix retrouvant sa pointe d'exaspération. Ce n'aurait pas été une occasion unique si le bureau dans lequel ils se trouvaient faisait partie de, mettons, le magazine _Rolling Stone_ ou _NME _**(5)**, mais quand ils se trouvaient dans une des deux pièces qui composaient les bureaux de _Soundscape_, partir en tournée un mois avec Blue Stag était vraiment une grosse affaire.

« Merci. » dit-il bêtement, les bras ballants tandis qu'il tentait d'absorber l'information.

« Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas aussi simple. Je veux que tu fasses des recherches, avant de les rencontrer. Fenwick peut t'aider pour ça. Je refuse que tu fasses les éloges de ce foutu Woody Guthrie **(6)** à James Potter. » Remus le regarda fixement. Frank précisa, le ton mordant : « Chanteur de Blue Stag ! »

« Okay. » répondit rapidement Remus. « Okay, okay. James Potter. Bien sûr. »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Frank roula simplement des yeux.

Inutile de le préciser, après avoir annoncé la nouvelle à Benjy (une fois qu'il eut décidé de débarquer et leur faire la grâce de sa présence, plus tard dans la matinée), Benjy était, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, vexé d'avoir été snobbé par son patron en faveur du journaliste moins "hardcore" de _Soundscape_. Les mots réconfortants de Frank tinrent en _« Tu peux avoir la prochaine exclu, Fenwick, si tu apprends à faire la différence entre ton ventre et un tonneau de bière, d'ici là. »_. Une fois que Benjy eut suffisamment surmonté la trahison et le traumatisme de la nouvelle pour arrêter de geindre « Mais _moi_, j'aime Blue Stag ! », il mit de côté, à contre-coeur, son article sur le second album de Led Zeppelin pour informer son collègue journaliste de quelques détails apparemment importants.

« La tournée sur laquelle tu pars... » le renseigna-t-il, de mauvaise grâce, une fois que Remus se fut assis à côté du bureau désordonné de Benjy. « ...sert à promouvoir leur deuxième album. »

Il fourgua un disque à Remus, dont le titre, _Filthy Voice_ (que c'était charmant), était en lettres d'un bleu criard. **(7)** Dessous, on pouvait voir quatre jeunes hommes, arborant des expressions assez intimidantes et se tenant dans des postures tout aussi intimidantes ; bras croisés ou mains dans les poches de leurs jeans ridiculement moulants, jambes écartées ou croisées, et corps avachi – juste pour montrer qu'ils n'avaient besoin de faire aucun effort avant de vous botter le cul. Remus déglutit et prit le CD, observant leurs T-shirts déchirés, bandanas et bottes. _Et bien_, pensa-t-il, _il n'y aura certainement pas d'apologie de Woody Guthrie._

Benjy pointa chaque membre, commençant par un grand roux à l'extrême-gauche, en pantalon en cuir et gilet, l'air d'être juste sorti de la plus grande beuverie du monde.

« Fabian Prewett. » fit Benjy. « Batterie. » Il y avait une note d'admiration dans sa voix, et avant que Remus puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Benjy expliquait déjà : « Fabian est un immense batteur. _Immense_. »

« D'accord. Immense. »

« James Potter. » continua Benjy, l'air légèrement irrité du manque d'enthousiasme de Remus pour les talents de batteur de Fabian Prewett. « Tu _dois_ savoir qui c'est ? »

« Le chanteur. » répondit immédiatement Remus, se souvenant de ce que Frank avait dit, et espérant se racheter d'une certaine façon.

« Et guitariste solo, oui, bravo. » précisa Benjy, son doigt passant de l'homme maniaque aux cheveux en bataille et au sourire diabolique qui ne portait qu'un jeans délavé au garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau à côté de lui, vêtu juste un peu plus conventionnellement d'un pantalon-cigarette déchiré et d'un T-shirt avec un col en V si bas qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne rien mettre. « Sirius Black. » poursuivit Benjy. « Bassiste. Incroyable, un peu comme John Entwistle, tu vois ? »

« Oui, oui. » répondit Remus, se rappelant quand Benjy, pratiquement en train de baver, l'avait forcé à écouter "The Real Me" des Who et en apprécier la ligne de basse déjantée.

« Et celui-ci, c'est Peter Pettigrow. » reprit Benjy, désignant le dernier du groupe, un type blond et petit, habillé d'un T-shirt et une cravate, ce qui était peut-être supposé être ironique. « Guitare rythmique. »

« Okay. » acquiesça Remus, reportant son regard vers les musiciens et essayant de se rappeler de leur rôle (il ne se souvint immédiatement que de Fabian, parce qu'il tenait ses baguettes).

« Je suppose que tu dois aussi écouter un peu leurs chansons ? » demanda Benjy.

« Tu sais, j'ai déjà _entendu_ Blue Stag auparavant. »

Remus commençait à être légèrement exaspéré des regards jaloux et du ton froid de l'autre homme. Après tout, il n'était pas totalement ignorant du heavy rock. Il était _journaliste musical _et par conséquent, il se devait de connaître tous les différents genres de musique si il voulait être pris au sérieux. Il était obligé d'écouter ces groupes – il ne les aimait tout simplement pas beaucoup et du coup, ne connaissait pas le moindre détail de leur vie, comme leur marque préférée de shampoing...ce qui était très probablement le cas de Benjy. C'était exactement la même chose, pensa Remus, que Benjy qui était au courant que des chansons comme "Yellow Submarine" existaient, alors qu'il incapable de faire la différence entre les quatre Beatles.

Pourtant, il laissa Benjy jouer l'album et passer une chanson que Remus reconnut (dû au fait qu'elle passait perpétuellement à la radio ces derniers temps), tout en guitare électrique rapide et charlestons, suivis d'un soudain fracas de batterie et quelque chose qui ressemblait très fort à un cri de guerre. Quand la chanson fut à plein débit, complétée avec des accords de guitare et une basse rapide, Dorcas s'était éloignée de son bureau, un air rêveur dans les yeux.

« J'adore ce groupe. » dit-elle, attrapant la pochette du disque. « James Potter est _tellement_ canon. » Elle soupira avec un air admiratif, oubliant pendant un moment qu'elle était une femme de vingt-cinq ans avec un travail et pas une pré-adolescente des années 70.

« J'aime bien Sirius. » fit Emmeline, qui s'était approchée et était à présent en train de fixer la pochette, par-dessus l'épaule de Dorcas. « Il est tellement mystérieux. »

Benjy avait l'air d'avoir envie de vomir, ou du moins, de se lancer dans une diatribe sur le fait qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes que l'aspect physique d'un groupe.

« Uh, mais il est tellement ennuyeux. Je veux dire... » Dorcas fit la grimace. « La _basse_ ? »

Benjy craqua finalement, arrachant la pochette des mains de Dorcas et la tenant tout contre sa poitrine. « Un des plus grands bassistes de rock, alors regarde ça. » Il pointa l'air. « Je veux dire, écoute ça. »

Il faisait référence à l'importante ligne de basse, la dernière mode en matière de rock, mais Dorcas avait juste l'air confuse. Même quand Benjy imita la ligne de basse à grand renforts de "da'dum", elle ne pouvait pas la distinguer des autres guitares – ce qui eut pour résultat de désespérer totalement le fanatique de rock.

« Et toi, t'en penses quoi ? » demanda-t-il, une fois les filles parties.

« J'aime bien. » répondit Remus, plus pour ne pas recevoir encore un roulement d'yeux et des soupirs indignés de la part de Benjy qu'autre chose. Ça ne fonctionna pas. Benjy pensait juste qu'il mentait.

« Frank m'a dit de te les donner. C'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment. »

"Tout ce que Benjy avait" prit la forme d'environ vingt magazines empilés et une grande enveloppe brune pleine de coupures de presse. Benjy saisit un _Rolling Stone_ écorné du haut de la pile et en tourna rapidement les pages, le montrant à Remus quand il trouva une petite chronique de Blue Stag.

« La plupart sont comme ça. » fit-il, pointant la critique d'une page du premier album du groupe. « J'ai seulement vu quelques grosses chroniques sur eux. Je veux dire, comparés aux grands groupes, ils sont toujours en train de se faire un nom. Mais je pense que c'est cette tournée qui va réellement provoquer l'intérêt du public. Et de penser que toi, tu seras juste là, avec eux... » La fin de la phrase mourut, Benjy fixant intensément la critique, même si ses yeux ne bougeaient pas.

« Je suis désolé à propos de ça, Ben. » lui dit Remus, sentant un soudain élan de sympathie l'envahir tandis qu'il fixait la grande collection rock de Benjy et songea à son propre espace de travail qui ressemblait bien moins à un autel, dans le coin.

« C'est rien. » répondit Benjy d'un ton bourru. « Je comprends. Tu travailles plus dur que moi alors tu le mérites plus que moi. Seulement... » Il soupira, l'air de vouloir dire à Remus de ne pas se faire passer pour un idiot. « Seulement, essaie de m'avoir leurs autographes, tu veux ? »

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Remus fut envoyé rencontrer Blue Stag et leur "psychopathe" de manager, Alastor Maugrey, au May Fair **(8) **où le groupe logeait. Considérant qu'une telle visite exigeait un voyage de deux heures depuis Gloucester et un retour qui prenait tout autant de temps (il n'avait pas les moyens de rester à Londres plus longtemps qu'il ne le devait), il n'était pas vraiment heureux. Et le fait qu'il était incroyablement nerveux n'aidait pas.

Frank avait voulu venir (et Benjy avait essayé de soutirer une invitation aussi) mais à la dernière minute, le manager du groupe avait téléphoné pour indiquer que seule la présence de Remus était requise, une chose dont Frank avait été terriblement offensé, jusqu'à ce que Dorcas casse la photocopieuse ; après ça, il avait tout oublié.

Quand Frank lui avait d'abord parlé de l'arrangement pour la tournée, Remus n'avait rien éprouvé d'autre que l'automatique excitation qui vient avec la perspective de rencontrer quelqu'un d'important, et un peu de nervosité à l'idée d'une telle nouvelle expérience. Mais rien de trop méchant. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait passé la dernière semaine à lire les magazines de Benjy, écouter les deux albums de Blue Stag (qui, décida-t-il, étaient comme les Ramones, en légèrement plus technique et britannique) et en général, chercher tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre sur le groupe pour ne pas se faire passer pour un idiot, sa nervosité avait augmenté proportionnellement à ses connaissances.

Ils semblaient assez sauvages, pour le dire de façon édulcorée. Ils étaient tous âgés entre vingt-trois et vingt-cinq ans, comme Remus, et pourtant ils semblaient appartenir à un autre monde. Il avait lu des articles avec des titres comme "Blue Stag : Princes de Pandémonium", et dans toute la vingtaine de magazines de Benjy qu'il possédait, il était fait mention d'alcool, de drogue, de groupies, et, occasionnellement, de musique. Ils n'avaient encore balancé aucune télé par la fenêtre, mais apparemment Fabian Prewett avait déjà brisé une Ford Thunderbird de 1965 juste avec un tom, à en croire l'article, simplement parce qu'il le pouvait.

Ça ne faisait pas pour autant penser à Remus qu'ils étaient particulièrement _cool_. En réalité, pour l'image que tous les journalistes flagorneurs et trop exubérants et les hôtes d'émissions radios donnaient d'eux, Remus avait l'impression que les membres de Blue Stag étaient assez immatures. Malgré toutes les fois où il se l'était répété, il savait qu'il allait de toute façon être intimidé par eux comme la seule chose qu'il avaient en commun était de sortir de public schools. **(9)** Et même à cette époque-là, ils étaient déjà clairement rebelles alors ils ne pourraient probablement pas tisser de liens là-dessus. En aucun cas il ne leur admettrait qu'il avait en réalité _aimé_ l'école.

Remus arriva en retard au May Fair, bien sûr. Il était un journaliste en difficulté venu rencontrer de grandes rock stars alors, _bien sûr_, rien ne pouvait aller comme prévu. Pour empirer encore les choses, il se sentit horriblement mal habillé quand il trébucha à travers les portes vitrées et vit tous ces beaux gens s'affairer autour du foyer de l'hôtel.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements (une chemise blanche à col boutonné et un jeans fripé) au même moment que la réceptionniste derrière le long comptoir doré et, de façon empruntée, essaya d'aplatir ses boucles indisciplinées quand il vit le regard peu impressionné qu'elle lui jetait. Elle le dirigea vers le groupe, qui se trouvait au bar de l'hôtel, et lui lança un dernier regard comme pour dire «_ Et vous ne devriez certainement pas les rejoindre. »_.

_Croyez-moi_, avait-il envie de dire, _je le sais_.

Le groupe n'était pas difficile à repérer, étant donné que, à une heure de l'après-midi, ils étaient les seuls occupants du bar. Le fait qu'ils étaient vêtus d'accoutrements typiques des groupes de rock – tout en jeans moulant, T-shirts criards et bouts de métal à la place de véritables ceintures – aidait aussi.

Il traversa le bar argent-et-acier et s'approcha d'un homme recroquevillé au bout de leur table. Même de derrière, il lui semblait plutôt vieux, et, à moins que Blue Stag ait changé d'angle cette dernière semaine, Remus était sûr que c'était le manager. Avant de pouvoir dire un mot, cependant, l'homme se retourna, présentant un affreux visage couturé de cicatrices et un œil couvert d'un bandeau, encadré par des cheveux gris.

« Oh mon Dieu. » bredouilla Remus, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il entendit un éclat de rire et vit quelqu'un – Sirius Black, réalisa-t-il, quand il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux autour de lui – enlever un bandana pour découvrir des yeux très rouges et lui sourire.

« Meilleur réaction qu'il ait jamais reçu. » dit-il avec un surprenant fort accent londonien.

« Pour toi, ce sera Mr Maugrey. » fit l'homme dans un grognement, lui enfonçant un doigt dans la poitrine, comme si Remus l'avait juste appelé "Big Al" ou un truc du genre. « Et je suppose que c'est toi le journaliste ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est moi, je... »

« Tu es en retard. »

« Je sais, et je suis désolé, c'est juste que je viens d'arriver de... »

« Assis-toi. » Maugrey avait l'air de se refréner d'ajouter « Et ferme-la ».

Remus, immédiatement ramené à ses jours d'école, fit comme on lui disait, s'asseyant rapidement sur la chaise à côté du manager et jetant un regard nerveux aux visages qu'il avait appris à si bien connaître au fil de la semaine passée. C'était bizarre de les voir en chair et en os. James Potter, remarqua-t-il, portait des lunettes de soleil bien qu'ils soient à l'intérieur et à en juger par la façon dont Sirius avait noué son bandana autour de ses yeux, et la manière dont ils avaient tous l'air de vouloir être ailleurs, il supposa qu'ils subissaient les joies d'une bonne gueule de bois.

Pourtant, ils parvinrent tous à lui adresser un petit sourire, même Fabian, une fois qu'il fut capable d'extraire sa tête hors des confins de ses mains dangereusement grandes.

Ils se présentèrent, comme si c'était nécessaire, et avant même que Remus ait pu lâcher la main de Peter Pettigrow, Maugrey se lançait dans un discours qu'il avait de toute évidence préparé à l'avance. Même si c'était moins un discours qu'une liste de choses que Remus n'était pas autorisé à faire, incluant mentionner les groupies (ou plutôt "l'interaction avec les fans") et la drogue (non, _bien sûr_, que le groupe était dans ce travers-là, mais beaucoup de gens autour d'eux se permettaient un fix ou deux de temps en temps).

« Écoute. » interféra James, l'air un peu maladroit – une vision vraiment étrange pour quelqu'un qui gagnait sa croûte en respirant l'assurance. « Pour le moment, on a des disques à vendre, des fans à contenter. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Après une courte pause, Remus trouva le courage de dire : « Alors, vous voulez que je mente ? »

« Non. » grogna Maugrey. « Laisse juste de côté les détails fâcheux. Pense pouvoir arriver à faire ça ? Un joli p'tit article sur la musique et les fruits de l'amitié, hein ? »

Et c'est là que Remus comprit soudain pourquoi un magazine tel que _Soundscape_ avait été autorisé à faire cette chronique, en premier lieu. Les grands magazines pouvaient écarter le groupe s'ils étaient un peu trop difficiles sur ce qui allait ou pas faire partie de l'article – Blue Stag se débrouillait bien, mais les éditeurs avaient plein de plus gros groupes pour continuer à les faire tourner – mais un magazine en difficulté n'aurait jamais refusé l'offre qu'on avait présenté à Frank. A recevoir une liste de à faire et à pas faire, Remus se sentit soudain comme un paysan au milieu de la royauté.

Il accepta quand même.

Maugrey le fit signer un contrat qu'il affirmait concerner le respect de la vie privée des membres du groupe, mais qui, en réalité, disait simplement à Remus qu'il n'écrirait rien qu'ils n'approuvaient pas. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'on lui volait le contrôle créatif pour lequel il avait envoyé ad patres les rêves de ses parents d'une admission au King's College de Londres. **(10)**

Une voix plus forte rétorqua qu'il était vraiment idiot s'il pensait dire non à ces gens pour le sacrifice de quelques paragraphes sur la drogue et les femmes. Il était certain qu'il aurait suffisamment de matière à écrire (même si, quand il lut le contrat, il découvrit qu'il n'était pas non plus autorisé à parler de leurs relations et vies de famille en détail).

« Excellent. » dit Maugrey, arrachant le contrat des doigts de Remus, son ton contrastant étrangement avec son choix de mots. « On se voit dans une semaine. »

« C'est tout ? » demanda Remus. Il n'avait pas voulu paraître impoli, mais les mots le semblèrent néanmoins. Maugrey étrécit les yeux. _Merde_, pensa Remus,_ il est susceptible. Et voilà, j'ai perdu ce putain de boulot maintenant._

« Seigneur, je suis _désolé_. J'ai oublié de vous dire. » fit Maugrey avec un ton dément et sarcastique. « Rappelez-vous d'emporter votre brosse à dents, voulez-vous ? » Il se leva soudain et contourna la table d'une démarche traînante. « Venez, les gars. »

Les quatre musiciens se levèrent pour le suivre, chacun d'eux de façon plutôt groggy. Seul Sirius prit la peine de tendre la main à Remus, déclarant qu'il était enchanté de faire sa connaissance. C'était une agréable surprise, considérant le fait que sur la plupart des photos du groupe qu'il avait vues, Sirius souriait rarement et que, de ce qu'il avait compris dans les articles et interviews, l'homme était e plus calme du groupe et par conséquent avait reçu l'étiquette du "morose" ou, comme Emmeline l'avait dit, "mystérieux".

Et à part James Potter qui lui avait dit de laisser certaines choses hors de l'article, Sirius était le seul à lui avoir réellement adressé la parole et à lui avoir souri. Remus se demanda si toutes ses prédictions sur le groupe allaient être fausses.

« Alors, tu restes à Londres, Remus ? » demanda Sirius, tandis qu'ils retournaient au foyer, traînant un peu derrière les autres, même Maugrey qui boitait.

« Non, non, je rentre chez moi maintenant. » répondit Remus. Il le fixa et détourna rapidement le regard à nouveau. Regarder Sirius Black dans les yeux semblait mal, d'une certaine façon, comme s'il n'était pas supposé faire ça. Peut-être que ç'aurait été plus facile s'il portait des lunettes de soleil, comme James.

« Mais tu vis à Gloucester, non ? » fit Sirius, surpris. Apparemment, la célébrité lui était tellement monté à la tête qu'il ne comprenait pas que des gens normaux ne pouvaient pas réellement se payer un hôtel à Londres s'ils vivaient à seulement deux heures de là.

« Et travaille là-bas. » les interrompit fortement Maugrey devant eux. « Alors il te remerciera de ne pas le laisser traîner. »

En réalité, Remus était juste content que quelqu'un avec qui il allait passer le prochain mois ne semblait pas totalement irrité par sa présence, même si Sirius ne faisait que feindre son intérêt pour la pauvre petite vie d'un journaliste de Gloucester par politesse. Il sourit à Sirius et parvint à le regarder dans les yeux, cette fois (qui étaient d'un bleu photoshopé dans chaque photo couleur que Remus avait vu de lui, mais étaient gris pierre en réalité) et lui dit qu'il avait hâte d'être le mois prochain.

Il serra également la main des autres, et puis ils furent tous partis, le laissant seul dans le foyer. Disparus dans les escaliers de l'hôtel pour s'adonner tout ce que de jeunes et riches rock stars faisaient en 1983. Casser des trucs et se bourrer la gueule, supposait Remus.

Il se retourna, les mains dans les poches, et sortit du May Fair en traînant les pieds. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir l'importance étincelante qui l'avait accompagné en leur présence glisser de ses épaules comme une substance visqueuse, tandis qu'il quittait l'endroit.

Il n'était pas jaloux de Blue Stag, ou même particulièrement en admiration devant eux comme Benjy l'aurait été, mais il savait parfaitement bien qu'il était entouré de gens plus cool, plus beaux et beaucoup plus riches que lui, et il se demanda à quel moment pendant ce mois avec eux, il parviendrait à oublier ce fait.

Puis, il s'arrêta dans la rue, tandis que cette pensée le frappait ; deux semaines auparavant, il se tracassait au sujet de factures, de dates limites, de relations insignifiantes, du Rottweiler voisin qui l'agressait chaque matin. Et le voilà, à la sortie du May Fair, à se demander s'il allait jamais se sentir à l'aise avec un groupe de rock stars.

_Lui. _Remus Lupin.

* * *

**(1) **Je suppose que tout le monde connaît Woodstock, mais sait-on jamais. C'est un festival de musique rock/folk et un grand rassemblement de hippies à quelques kilomètres de Woodstock, dans l'État de New York, qui a eu lieu en 1969. C'est un des plus grands moments de l'histoire du rock'n'roll.

**(2) **Buddy Holly est un chanteur-guitariste-compositeur de rock'n'roll, né en 1936, mort en 1959. Il a influencé des groupes comme les Beatles, les Beach Boys, les Rolling Stones ou encore Bob Dylan. Démiurgique vient de "démiurge" qui se réfère à la puissance créatrice du monde en religion et philosophie. Par extension, on l'utilise pour parler d'un esprit créatif et innovant.

**(3) **Adam and the Ants est un groupe de rock britannique actif dans la fin des années 1970 et le début des années 1980. Ils sont un des groupes qui ont marqué la transition entre le punk rock des années 1970 et le courant new wave/post-punk. Soundscape, traduit littéralement veut dire "paysage sonore".

**(4) **Gloucester, ville du sud-ouest de l'Angleterre et 53e agglomération la plus grande du Royaume-Uni, à environ deux heures de Londres. Robert Johnson (1911-1938) est considéré comme un des meilleurs guitaristes de tous les temps et a influencé des artistes comme Jimi Hendrix, Jimmy Page, Bob Dylan, Brian Jones, Keith Richards ou encore Eric Clapton.

**(5) **Rolling Stone est magazine mensuel américain sur la pop culture mais à dominante musicale, créé à San Francisco en 1967. NME ou New Musical Express, est un journal hebdomadaire musical britannique influent et spécialisé en pop/rock, tiré depuis 1952.

**(6) **Woody Guthrie (1912-1967) est un chanteur et guitariste folk américain. Pas le genre du groupe de James, on s'en doute.

**(7) **"Blue Stag" veut littéralement dire "Cerf bleu" (ce brave James), mais "stag" a également le sens de célibataire (d'où le nom "stag party" pour enterrement de vie de garçon) et de spéculateur. Quant à "blue", le mot peut vouloir dire également "triste", "cafardeux", "porno" et "cochon". Bref, vous comprendrez aisément le double sens que peut avoir Blue Stag, ici. Quant à Filthy Voice, le nom de l'album...continuons dans la lignée, "filthy" voulant dire obscène, ordurier, grossier, dégoûtant.

**(8) **Hôtel londonien 5 étoiles, très chic, près de Hyde Park.

**(9)** Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire avec leur nom, les public schools, en Angleterre, ne sont pas publiques du tout. Ce sont des écoles privées, très chères, généralement anciennes et prestigieuses et qui dispensent un enseignement secondaire de qualité (bref, c'est par là que passent tous les grands noms). Vous voyez Eton College ? Ça.

**(10)** Le King's College de Londres est un établissement d'enseignement supérieur britannique, à la réputation académique solide et classé parmi les meilleurs établissements supérieurs du Royaume-Uni, d'Europe et même du monde. Ses cours de licence en Histoire, Politique, Philosophie, Culture classique, Musique, Médecine dentaire et Droit sont particulièrement difficiles, se classant souvent dans le top 5 des classements universitaires nationaux.

**Aherm. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous attendent le chapitre 2 de _The Pursuit to Slow Realisation_ mais...je me suis un peu lassée de cette fic. Je l'aime toujours, soyons clairs, seulement, traduire des lemons me fait (pardonnez le vocabulaire employé) royalement chier. J'aurais dû y penser avant de traduire, je sais -_-' Et puis, honnêtement, je ne résiste pas aux Maraudeurs en groupe de rock (et des années 80 en plus ! Oui, c'est bon, je me tais). Aussi, j'ignore quand paraîtra le chapitre 2 (de cette fic comme celui de _The Pursuit_), ça peut être dans quelques jours comme dans quelques semaines (j'essaierais de ne pas atteindre les mois). La joie des examens.**

**Quant à Killing Loneliness, le chapitre 6 avance bien mais j'ai un gros blocage sur la relation Sirius/Antoine. Les autres projets, n'en parlons même pas. Beaucoup d'idées mais pas de muse pour écrire. Ni de temps.**

**Bref, voilà Sorn en examens qui, pour éviter de devenir dingue et se détendre de ses cours...traduit. En étant étudiante en traduction. C'est tellement logique. Vous voulez bien dire à mon cerveau que quand j'ai besoin de bosser, je dois bosser et pas traduire pour le plaisir ? **

**Bon courage à tous ceux qui sont dans l'enfer des examens : la délivrance est proche ! (ou pas)  
**

**Sorn  
**


	2. Chapitre 2

Remus n'avait jamais passé une semaine aussi mouvementée de sa vie. On était le premier vendredi de la tournée et il avait déjà assisté à trois concerts, une séance photo et une conférence de presse désopilante...et tout ça, c'était juste dans le cadre de la promotion du nouvel album. Les garçons avaient également la lubie de sortir tous les soirs et jusqu'à présent, ils avaient réussi à l'entraîner avec eux à chaque fois.

Quand ils ne voyageaient pas, ils insistaient pour visiter chaque magasin ou bar du coin et avaient jusqu'ici accumulé un set de clubs de golf avec lesquels ils jouaient sur le toit ouvert du bus, un énorme drapeau anglais qui, occasionnellement, servait de sac de couchage, et un ukulélé vert que James avait pris l'habitude d'amener sur scène.

Le constant chaos ne gênait pas tellement Remus, même s'il était plutôt le genre de personne à aimer rester chez lui et se couler dans son fauteuil avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et une copie du _NME_ à la main. En tant qu'invité et, surtout, en tant que Le Journaliste, il n'était pas en position de se plaindre.

Retranscrire autant que possible la vie de Blue Stag était parfois difficile, considérant le nombre de gens qui semblaient graviter autour d'eux – la plupart d'entre eux non-invités – même s'il avait remarqué quelques personnes que les garçons semblaient réellement apprécier. Cela incluait un très grand type à l'air morose avec des cheveux blond sale **(1)** et une jolie fille rousse que Remus avait pris pour une simple amie du groupe, avant de tomber une nuit sur elle et James dans une situation plutôt compromettante dans un bus autrement vide (on lui suggéra très rapidement de "peut-être laisser Lily hors de l'article, hein ?").

Ça lui arrivait souvent de tomber sur des gens entrelacés. Il reportait la faute sur le manque de compartiments séparés dans le bus, qui n'était pas exactement un des luxueux bus-couchettes dont Remus avait entendu parler, mais un bus à impériale reconverti par, semblait-il d'après les finitions de la rénovation, les membres du groupe eux-mêmes.

L'étage supérieur était à moitié couvert d'un toit et la plupart des sièges avaient été arrachés et remplacés par des couchettes d'aspect douteux et si inconfortables que le groupe choisissait bien souvent de dormir par terre. Ils avaient aussi peint des Union Jacks **(2)** sur les côtés du bus, juste au cas où la vue d'un bus à impériale délabré brinquebalant sur l'autoroute n'était pas assez étrange en soi.

« Mon oncle avait l'habitude de faire des visites guidées très bon marché de Londres. Puis un jour, on l'a attrapé sur le fait et du coup, il a dû se débarrasser de la belle. » avait expliqué James, le premier jour, caressant amoureusement la fenêtre à côté de lui. « On commençait tout juste à monter le groupe alors on lui a demandé si on pouvait l'avoir. Depuis, elle est restée avec nous. Alors, pourquoi casquer du fric pour un truc classe quand ce bus fait tout aussi bien l'affaire ? »

Pourquoi, en effet, se demanda Remus. Pour avoir un lit digne de ce nom, peut-être ? Et un siège qui ne vous engourdissait pas les fesses ? Une salle de bains ne serait pas de refus non plus, mais son principal souci était que tout ce truc semblait complètement illégal.

« Pourquoi ? » avait ri Sirius, quand Remus avait suggéré l'idée. « Lester a son permis. Pas vrai, Lester ? »

"Lester" était le chauffeur du bus, et probablement l'homme le plus malheureux que Remus ait jamais rencontré. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi vide d'expression tandis qu'il insultait une autre personne. Les membres du groupe étaient des "gobelins geignards" et Remus une "ordure du West Country" **(3)**, parce qu'il était journaliste et, du coup, tout aussi mauvais que ce "paquet de connerie sans talent" que Lester était obligé de conduire à travers le pays.

En fait, la plupart des gens semblaient avoir un problème avec Remus. Il pouvait seulement supposer que c'était parce qu'il était un journaliste et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à la plupart d'entre eux (à moins qu'il ne pue la rage, ce qui était une pensée horriblement gênante).

Même James, qui s'était considérablement rapproché de Remus depuis leur première rencontre, semblait toujours un peu méfiant quand il était avec lui. Peter était carrément soupçonneux ; quand il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il posait souvent des questions à Remus sur _Soundscape_ et, réagissait à n'importe quelle réponse avec des yeux étrécis et des « Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ! ».

Sirius et Fabian étaient bien plus à l'aise avec lui. Ils ne le mettaient jamais de côté parce qu'il était journaliste et du coup "un des mauvais". La différence entre Sirius et Fabian, cependant, était que, alors que Fabian était toujours totalement réaliste et avait l'air défoncé même quand il ne l'était pas, Sirius pouvait passer de votre meilleur pote décontracté à votre nouvel ennemi en à peine quelques secondes. Il se mettait très facilement en colère. Et pour empirer les choses, James aussi. Bien que Remus avait lu des anecdotes là-dessus dans les articles que Benjy lui avait filé, c'était assez déconcertant de le voir en vrai, surtout quand les deux garçons avaient bu (quelque chose de courant dans le bus, et à quoi Benjy lui avait dit de se préparer à l'avance).

James, apprit-il, était généralement celui qui provoquait les disputes. Il aimait asticoter tout le monde jusqu'à un certain point mais cela semblait affecter les nerfs de Sirius plus que les autres, même si ces deux-là étaient censés partager une si célèbre amitié.

Alors qu'ils roulaient vers Cardiff, un jour, James annonça – certes, après un déjeuner assez arrosé – que "son groupe" avait vraiment joué comme une merde au Colston Hall, la nuit dernière.

Peter grogna à peine pour montrer qu'il avait entendu, continuant à gratter la vieille guitare acoustique qui était toujours dans le bus. Fabian ne sourcilla même pas. Sirius répondit que James n'avait vraiment pas le droit de les critiquer parce qu'entre eux tous, il était celui qui avait le plus mal joué.

Remus regarda silencieusement le rouge monter au visage de James avant qu'il ne pivote dans son siège pour faire directement face à son meilleur ami.

« J'ai une excuse pour foirer un solo, mec. La guitare, ça demande du _talent_, tu sais ? Tandis que toi, ben... » Il ricana. « Tu dois vraiment être super mauvais pour jouer comme une merde sur une basse. »

Remus ne pensait pas que la remarque soit justifiée. C'était réellement de la mauvaise foi, parce que Sirius était un bon bassiste. Il avait regardé le concert de Bristol depuis les coulisses et il ne pensait pas qu'il avait merdé le moins du monde. James, lui, avait raté quelques accords à l'occasion mais il avait définitivement été bourré avant de monter sur scène.

La dispute de Colston Hall fut la première dispute que Remus vit éclater entre Blue Stag, et les jours suivants, tandis qu'ils couvraient le reste des concerts du sud-ouest, les chamailleries poursuivirent leur chemin. Elles étaient assez insignifiantes d'habitude, impliquant Peter parfois, ou, plus souvent, un membre de l'équipe de tournée ou un fan que l'un des membres voulait faire venir dans le bus tandis qu'un autre refusait.

Remus notait consciencieusement chaque dispute, réprimant sa culpabilité en se rappelant qu'il avait l'intention d'en parler avec le groupe à la fin du mois avant d'en inclure une dans la copie finale.

Mais la pire dispute éclata quatre jours plus tard, dans les coulisses du Hammersmith Apollo. Sirius avait été absent de toute la nuit, la veille, et même s'il disparaissait souvent en soirée, James l'avait harcelé toute la journée, enchaînant les remarques étranges et acerbes, presque codées et que seul le groupe semblait comprendre. Il n'avait pas cessé de le harceler, même quand Maugrey leur avait ordonné de s'asseoir tranquillement dans une des pièces du fond, comme s'ils étaient des enfants.

Tandis que Remus essayait de se concentrer sur son carnet, il pouvait entendre le bas bourdonnement des mots de James à travers la pièce et l'occasionnel sifflement de la voix de Sirius quand il décidait de répondre. Remus avait juste capté les mots « je dis juste que tu pourrais... » et « ne me dis pas...ferme-la juste... » avant que James ne lance une dernière remarque cinglante – et Sirius se jeta soudain sur lui.

Quand Remus remarqua enfin le remue-ménage et eut relevé la tête, tout le monde était déjà entré en action. Le grand blond débraillé (à qui Remus n'avait jamais été présenté et qui était trop intimidant pour que Remus lui demande son nom) tirait Sirius pour l'éloigner du guitariste et James repoussait les mains affolées de Lily et se tenait un nez dont coulait du sang. Remus vit Sirius sortir en trombe, bientôt suivi par le type blond et lui empocha son carnet, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il devait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, aussi entrer en action.

« Laisse-moi. » dit James à Lily, qui se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec un soupir exaspéré et en secouant ses boucles rousses. « Je vais bien, il frappe comme une fille. » Puis il renifla, de sorte qu'un peu de sang jaillit de son nez. « Marrant, ça, tiens. »

« Tu mérites des putain de félicitations, Potter. » mordit Maugrey, prenant le paquet de mouchoirs des mains de Lily et le refourguant à James. « T'as perdu ton bassiste et t'es sur scène dans une heure. Magnifique. »

« Il doit juste traîner dans le bus, bordel. » répondit James d'une voix sourde, appuyant le mouchoir contre son nez avant de l'en écarter. « En train de bouder. »

« Et bien, tu l'y as poussé, pas vrai ? » répondit Maugrey.

« T'inquiète pas, va. » Une voix retentit derrière Remus, bientôt suivie par un léger rire, et Remus se retourna pour tomber sur Fabian, tout en sourire désinvolte et yeux à demi-clos. « Ils font ça tout le temps. Je veux dire, _vraiment_ tout le temps. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Remus en s'asseyant, lançant un autre regard inquiet vers la porte. Fabian haussa les épaules.

« C'est juste histoire d'avoir un truc à faire, tu vois ? Et puis, James et Sirius sont tellement amis... » Il croisa son majeur et son index pour appuyer son argument. « ...qu'ils peuvent faire des trucs pareils. Tu sais, c'est comme ça qu'on reconnaît un bon pote : quelqu'un à qui tu peux dire d'aller se faire foutre, en sachant qu'il va pas le prendre à cœur. »

Remus était pratiquement certain que Fabian était bourré ou un truc du genre, mais il acquiesça tout de même, décidant que c'était une info utile. Comment le fait d'être dans un groupe pouvait transformer votre meilleur ami en votre pire ennemi et tout ça, ce serait pas mal pour l'article.

Quand Sirius ne revint toujours pas après vingt minutes, Remus se retrouva avec un doigt pointé vers lui et un aboiement de _« Toi ! Va le chercher ! »_ de la part de Maugrey. Plutôt que de protester et dire qu'il était journaliste et pas le toutou du manager, Remus empocha son carnet (pour le moment rempli de querelles musicales similaires et de brouilles auxquelles il pouvait comparer Sirius et James) et se leva, serpentant à travers la masse de corps pressés et sortant à l'arrière du building.

C'était une chaude soirée d'été et le ciel était encore d'un bleu agréable. Il remarqua le ridicule bus immédiatement et pouvait voir le chauffeur, Lester, griller une cigarette sur les marches, l'air tout aussi déprimé que d'habitude.

« Ça dérange si je monte ? » demanda Remus avec un sourire poli, et il dut attendre que l'homme tire une longue bouffée de sa cigarette avant qu'enfin, il se déplace du strict minimum pour permettre à Remus de monter d'une démarche bizarre dans le bus.

« Je vois pas c'est quoi le problème. Enfin, si, je sais, mais avec _lui_...» étaient les premiers mots que Remus entendit quand il parvint finalement dans le bus. C'était Sirius, qui parlait au Type Blond Débraillé, mais quand il remarqua que Remus les avait rejoint, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière.

C'était peut-être l'imagination de Remus, mais Sirius avait l'air très louche. Ça avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le fait que, avant qu'il sache que quelqu'un était là, ses longs doigts de bassiste serraient le devant de la chemise blanche du type blond. Peut-être qu'eux aussi étaient sur le point de se bagarrer – mais, l'intuition de Remus lui soufflait qu'il s'agissait autre chose. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, embarrassé.

« Désolé, c'est juste...on m'a dit de venir te chercher et te ramener. » dit-il et il vit Sirius passer ces mêmes doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs et les ébouriffer avant de lui adresser un grand sourire en réponse.

« Merci, Remus. J'arrive dans une minute. »

L'homme regardait toujours Sirius, mais ensuite il se tourna très lentement et posa ses yeux froids et bleus sur Remus d'une façon qui lui disait clairement qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose. Ce que ce "quelque chose" était, Remus ne voulait pas le savoir ou même demander de quoi il s'agissait.

Au lieu de quoi, il fit un bref hochement de tête, comme s'il répondait à la question silencieuse _« Tu t'en vas, maintenant ? »_ et se jeta pratiquement hors du bus, marchant vers l'arène et espérant que son message avait été suffisamment clair pour que Sirius le suive. Il ne voulait vraiment pas subir le regard menaçant de ce type blond plus longtemps qu'il ne le devait.

* * *

Inutile de le dire, Blue Stag ne joua pas très bien ce soir-là. Le public ne remarqua rien, bien sûr, criant et chantant aussi extatiquement que d'habitude, mais Remus avait vu assez de concerts à présent pour distinguer un bon show d'un show pas-si-bon-que-ça. Ça aidait aussi que Maugrey se tenait à côté de lui à marmonner des trucs comme _« Mais bon sang, à quoi ils jouent ? » _et _« C'est vraiment embarrassant. »._

Remus essaya d'écrire, mais il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire une critique quand ils jouaient avec un tel manque d'enthousiasme. A ce moment-ci du mois, il en était venu à apprécier les garçons, malgré leurs disputes, boucan et natures agitées. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait _amis_, mais il voulait leur donner un bon mot quand même.

Il aurait peut-être été capable de faire un meilleur boulot s'il avait été dans un endroit calme, même si maintenant il ne regardait plus les concerts que par politesse ; ce ne serait pas vraiment bien vu s'ils lui demandaient « Tu viens regarder, Remus ? » et qu'il réponde « Nan, donnez ce pass aux coulisses à quelqu'un d'autre. Je préfère rester dans le bus et travailler. »

Une heure plus tard, le groupe finissait son set et, après le rappel, les quatre garçons eurent enfin terminé la soirée, s'essuyant le visage avec des serviettes duveteuses et se dirigeant vers la table où se trouvaient les boissons. James prit rapidement une bouteille de vodka, avalant le liquide clair comme de l'eau avant d'annoncer, dans une voix pompée d'adrénaline qu'il était temps de "totalement se défoncer". Heureusement, le reniflement de Sirius fut étouffé par la serviette qu'il passait sur son visage et James ne remarqua rien, sinon, cela aurait probablement déclenché une nouvelle bagarre.

« Pete, Fab. » dit James d'une voix traînante, passant ses bras autour des deux hommes, la bouteille de vodka se balançant à côté de l'épaule tatouée de Fabian. Puis, il bougea pour glisser son bras autour de Lily, qui regardait chaque concert religieusement, elle. « M'lady. »

Puis James haussa un sourcil en direction de Sirius, qui se trouvait loin d'eux comme s'il était une pièce détachée.

« Tu viens ? » demanda James avec désinvolture, avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de la bouteille. Son nez était toujours un peu rouge.

Sirius balança la serviette à son côté et haussa un sourcil en réponse, parvenant à un résultat bien plus hautain que le guitariste.

« Non merci. » répondit-il narquoisement. Leurs disputes duraient rarement plus de quelques heures, mais Sirius avait balancé un coup de poing au gars après tout, alors il semblait que ça leur prenait un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour cicatriser leurs blessures.

Remus entendit James commencer à marmonner quelque chose sur ce que Sirius pouvait bien foutre à la place, mais il s'arrêta quand Lily frappa son bras et essaya de changer le sujet en lui demandant où ils allaient.

« On trouvera un endroit en ville. » fut la réponse de James, avant de se tourner vers Remus. « Tu viens, mon p'tit pote journaliste ? »

« Euh. » fit Remus. « Je ferais mieux de rester et continuer un peu à écrire, en fait. » C'était la vérité. Son article était toujours à l'état de notes inintelligibles et il voulait avancer dans son boulot, plus pour se donner bonne conscience qu'autre chose.

James eut l'air ennuyé pendant un moment. Puis il haussa les épaules, un bras toujours passé autour de Lily.

« Comme tu le sens. » répondit-il, et puis ils partirent, suivis de près par Peter, Fabian et une bonne partie de ceux qui traînaient avec eux, y compris le Type Blond Débraillé qui, remarqua Remus, jeta à peine un second coup d'œil à Sirius avant de s'en aller. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas si bons amis que ça, finalement.

Soudain, les portes arrières se refermèrent et il se retrouva seul avec l'équipe de tournée et Sirius qui, docilement, commença à converser avec les fans qui avaient un accès aux coulisses et qui avaient été de toute évidence totalement snobés par les autres.

Remus ressentit une surprenante pointe de colère envers le reste du groupe pour être parti sans même penser à eux. Ce n'étaient pas des groupies, c'étaient juste des gosses, et Dieu savait jusqu'où ils avaient été ou combien ils avaient payé pour les laissez-passer.

Ils avaient l'air extatiques au simple fait que Sirius signait leur T-shirts et un garçon, habillé dans le même style que les vêtements de scène de Sirius – T-shirt déchiré, pantalon-cigarette noir et long bandana accroché à la ceinture qui lui faisait comme une queue – avait l'air au bord des larmes tandis qu'il psalmodiait « Vous êtes mon _idole !_ » sur diverses variations.

Sirius fouilla ses poches de jeans et en sortit quelques médiators, les laissant tomber dans la paume tremblante du garçon. Le fan avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir, et Remus sourit. Ça, c'était un truc sur lequel il pouvait écrire, pensa-t-il tendrement, et discrètement, il ouvrit son carnet et commença à griffonner la scène.

Quand ils furent partis, Sirius s'approcha de Remus, qui avait fermé son carnet et l'avait remis dans sa poche entre temps. Le bassiste sortit un paquet de cigarettes et en offrit une à Remus. Il refusa, le regardant allumer sa clope et se diriger vers la porte.

« C'était sympa de ta part. » dit Remus, simplement pour briser le silence. Il fit un geste vers le dos des fans qui se retiraient avant d'ouvrir son côté de la double porte.

« C'est James qu'ils veulent vraiment voir. » répondit Sirius modestement, son demi-sourire ne trouvant pas réellement d'écho dans ses yeux.

« Je ne pense pas. » fit Remus. « Ce garçon était pratiquement en train de faire de l'hyperventilation. »

Ils flânèrent le long de la ruelle qui menait à l'arrière du parking privé où le bus les attendait. Sirius s'arrêta un moment avant de quitter la ruelle, tournant la tête vers le ciel noir et apparemment, profitant de la brise fraîche tandis que Remus attendait patiemment.

« C'était un gosse sympa. » commenta Sirius, tirant une dernière fois sur sa cigarette. Il jeta le mégot à terre, l'écrasant du pied avant de repartir.

A ce moment-là, Remus avait envie de lui poser plusieurs questions – et pas seulement parce ce serait bon pour l'article – comme : est-ce que Sirius ressentait toujours quelque chose de spécial, à rencontrer leurs fans ? Était-ce difficile à croire ou est-ce que ça pouvait parfois devenir ennuyeux ? Y avait-il des fans qui devenaient insistants ou agressifs ? Mais voilà, il n'avait pas envie de passer pour le journaliste qui fourrait son nez partout et qui ne la fermait jamais. Sirius avait passé une sale journée et s'il ne démarrait aucune conversation de son plein gré, Remus décida qu'il allait laisser le sujet de côté, pour l'instant.

Ils arrivèrent au bus vide. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sirius commença à monter les marches avant de s'arrêter et baisser les yeux vers Remus.

« Tu montes ? » demanda-t-il. Une part de Remus voulait traîner avec lui, mais une plus grande part de lui savait qu'il devait travailler. A contre-cœur, il secoua la tête, offrant un sourire à Sirius, que l'homme lui rendit, avant de continuer à monter jusqu'à l'étage.

Avec un soupir, Remus se laissa tomber sur un des sièges, poussant de côté le drapeau de l'Angleterre **(4)** dans lequel Fabian s'était enroulé, ce matin. Il sortit son carnet, tourna une page vierge, mordilla le bout de son stylo distraitement tandis qu'il réfléchissait, puis il se mit à écrire.

Ce n'était certainement pas déjà l'article en lui-même mais son carnet était majoritairement composé de petits mots de passe pour lui rappeler certains événements, une méthode qu'il utilisait à l'école quand il se préparait pour ses examens. La méthode avait toujours fonctionné. Même maintenant, il se surprenait à se remémorer toutes les citations nécessaires et il passa la demie-heure suivante à développer les petits mots de passe et abréviations, plutôt satisfait de lui-même à l'idée d'avoir réussi à obtenir autant, tout en respectant les règles du contrat (même si il savait qu'il devrait discuter des disputes avec le groupe).

Il était tellement absorbé par son article qu'il tomba presque de son siège quand, au-dessus de lui, il entendit de la musique. Il leva la tête, s'attendant à moitié à voir des haut-parleurs lui faire face, quand il réalisa que c'était le son de la vieille guitare acoustique de Peter.

Il déposa son carnet prudemment, pile au moment où il entendit une voix commencer à accompagner la guitare. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les mots depuis en bas, mais il reconnaissait la mélodie. Il grimpa les escaliers pour mieux entendre.

Il avait eu raison de penser que c'était Sirius qui jouait, et, tandis que Remus se tenait sur le seuil sur la partie couverte de l'étage du bus, à chercher des yeux où l'homme paressait sur la partie ouverte, il réalisa qu'il avait aussi eu raison pour la chanson.

« _And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts ?  
Hot ashes for trees? Hot air for a cool breeze ? » __**(5)**_

La voix de Sirius était très différente de celle de James. Pas aussi parfaite ni aussi soignée, mais son timbre rauque et la façon dont elle ne parvenait pas tout à fait à atteindre les notes les plus basses, de sorte qu'elles se transforment en légers souffles faisaient que d'une certaine façon, elle semblait plus honnête et intime. C'était cliché de penser ça, mais son imperfection la rendait belle, et Remus se surprit à se rapprocher, automatiquement.

Sirius l'entendit. Il laissa la guitare lui glisser des mains tandis qu'il se retournait, surpris, et l'instrument atterrit au sol avec un bruit sourd.

« Merde, désolé. » dit-il, l'air réellement désolé. Il hissa la guitare sur ses genoux. « J'ai oublié que tu bossais. Je t'ai dérangé ? »

« Pas du tout. » le rassura Remus.

« T'es sûr ? T'étais pas "super inspiré" ou un truc du genre, hein ? »

« Je t'aurais probablement gueulé dessus si je l'avais été. » Remus sourit. Il fit un geste vers la guitare. « Pink Floyd ? »

L'expression surprise de Sirius se transforma en un sourire. « Et bien, je _commençais_ à me demander... »

Remus se dirigea vers lui, mains dans les poches, et se laissa tomber sur le siège de l'autre côté de l'aile de Sirius.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius continua à sourire, pinçant doucement la corde E aigu avec son petit doigt. « Remus. Tu fredonnes des chansons d'Adam Faith à voix basse. » **(6)**

A cette déclaration, Remus ne savait pas quelle émotion le dominait : l'horreur, à cette révélation, ou la surprise que Sirius ait reconnu une chanson d'Adam Faith.

« Ah ? » demanda-t-il faiblement. Apparemment, l'horreur avait gagné.

« Oh oui. Mais hey, t'inquiète pas. Tu viens tout juste de te rattraper. »

Remus rit timidement. Il décida de ne pas questionner Sirius sur sa connaissance d'obscurs chanteurs ringards des années 60 et tourna plutôt le regard vers le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'eux.

« C'est vraiment beau ici. » commenta-t-il, faute d'avoir mieux à dire. Il était journaliste, il aurait dû être doué avec les mots, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, Sirius semblait plus difficile à impressionner que les autres membres du groupe. Peut-être parce qu'il était supposé être un génie lunatique.

Sirius marmonna son accord et posa la guitare à côté de lui. Il y eut un moment de silence tandis qu'il prenait une nouvelle cigarette. Plus bas, ils entendirent quelqu'un crier _"Rock'n'Roll for life !"_ et il renifla, marmonnant "crétin" à voix basse tandis qu'il allumait sa clope. Il tira une bouffée et parla à travers la fumée. « Alors. Tu t'amuses bien ? »

Il accentua les deux derniers mots avec cet étrange accent du sud et la question surprit Remus. Il avait observé les mouvements fluides de Sirius avec intensité et il cligna des yeux avant de répondre, une seconde trop tard. « Oui, mais je ne pense vraiment pas que je le devrais. » Il s'arrêta. « Et toi ? »

Les mots avaient paru stupides et clichés dès qu'ils étaient sortis de sa bouche, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire à l'autre homme de ne pas répondre à cette question ridicule, Sirius le devança.

« Bien sûr. » dit-il, d'un ton qui suggérait exactement le contraire. « Tourner... » Il haussa des épaules. « C'est cool, tu sais. »

« Tu n'es jamais nostalgique ? » demanda Remus, sachant à quel point son lit lui manquait, et ses amis, et ses disques, et peut-être même Frank, juste un peu – et c'était malgré l'expérience exaltante qu'il vivait.

« Pas tellement. » répondit Sirius, prenant une nouvelle bouffée. Il avait l'air d'avoir répondu à cette question des milliers de fois. « J'ai ma famille, ici avec moi. » Remus pensa que c'était assez touchant, mais au bout d'un moment, Sirius éclata soudain de rire. « God, que c'était un truc de pédale à dire. » Puis il lança un regard à Remus et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Mets pas ça dans l'article. Tu vas casser mon image. »

Remus souffla un rire. « Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire alors ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules, tirant sur sa cigarette pensivement. « J'ai abandonné toutes les valeurs de ma famille pour gagner ma vie en "me défonçant totalement" avec mes meilleurs potes ? » Il imitait parfaitement la voix de James et Remus sourit admirativement.

« Très hardcore. » dit-il.

« Je le suis pas, en fait. » avoua Sirius après quelques secondes de silence, et Remus le regarda avec un hm? l'incitant à continuer. « Je sais que tu plaisantais. » poursuivit-il. « Mais en tant que journaliste, tu devrais savoir que je suis pas très hardcore. »

Il regardait Remus un peu bizarrement, ses lèvres semblant vouloir sourire, même si ses yeux étaient légèrement calculateurs, comme s'il considérait quelque chose. Sa main libre dansa paresseusement sur son torse et glissa lentement jusqu'à l'ourlet de son T-shirt que, après une pause, il souleva légèrement. « Regarde ça. »

Au début, Remus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était supposé regarder, et puis, son œil fut attiré par le tatouage plutôt grand d'une étoile avec un piercing à la hanche brillant en son milieu. Mais il suivit le regard de Sirius vers une fine bande le long de sa taille où on pouvait lire, quand il se rapprocha : _You and me burning matches_. **(7)**

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Les Beatles ? »

Sirius secoua un peu la tête, mais plus pour lui-même plutôt qu'en réponse à Remus. Il laissa courir son index sur les petites lettres à l'encre. « Je pensais que tu aimerais. » Il sourit. « Affreusement mièvre, tu trouves pas ? »

Remus rougit. Il pouvait aisément croire qu'il avait aussi fredonné des chansons des Beatles à voix basse.

« Alors, tu les aimes bien aussi ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius haussa légèrement des épaules, son doigt traçant toujours les contours du tatouage pensivement.

« Ouais, mais c'était... » Il hésita. « Enfin, mon _ex_ les aimait et je pense que mon moi de dix-huit ans et très bourré pensait que j'étais super romantique. » Il éclata de rire et rabattit son T-shirt. « Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. » Il tira un dernier coup sur sa cigarette et la jeta par-dessus le bus, laissant retomber sa tête contre le siège.

« Je l'aime bien. » fit Remus. « C'est une bonne chanson. »

« Ah ouais ? J'étais pas un grand fan de leurs derniers trucs. » répondit Sirius, puis sourit. « Pas que j'ai vraiment idée de quoi je cause. Je suppose que tu vas me dire que "Revolution 9" était leur leur plus grand chef d'œuvre ? »

« Oh non, non. Je veux dire, je préfère aussi leurs plus anciennes compos. » dit Remus, et il était plutôt embarrassé de se retrouver à se pencher avec enthousiasme vers Sirius, à la simple idée de discuter d'un de ses groupes préférés. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se rassit, tandis que Sirius ramassait sa guitare avec une vigueur renouvelée, comme s'il était frappé d'une brillante idée.

« C'est quoi ta chanson préférée d'eux ? » demanda-t-il, jouant avec une cheville.

« Quoi, tu vas la jouer ? »

« Et bien, dis-moi d'abord laquelle c'est. »

« Et si tu ne la connais pas ? »

« Donne-moi juste le nom d'une chanson, Lupin ! » fit Sirius en riant. Remus le fixa. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Sirius connaissait son nom de famille.

Il hésita un peu avant de répondre. « _I'll Follow The Sun._ J'apprécierais. »

Sirius fredonna son appréciation, son demi-sourire s'élargissant. Tandis qu'il commençait à choisir les cordes et à gratter expérimentalement, il dit : « Je suis content que t'aies pas dit "Imagine". _Tout le monde_ dit "Imagine". C'est même pas une chanson des Beatles. Voilà. »

Il roula ses épaules et ajusta légèrement la guitare, pinçant une corde G, puis commença à jouer l'introduction de la chanson choisie par Remus sans difficulté, ajoutant quelques fondamentales ci et là.

Au début, ses longs doigts dansaient sur les frettes, jouant à la fois le rythme et la mélodie – si bien, que Remus aurait juré qu'il l'avait apprise juste avant s'il n'avait pas choisi la chanson lui-même. Il regarda Sirius choisir les bonnes cordes en préparation – mais dans le refrain, il commença à chanter la mélodie au lieu de jouer et Remus se tendit légèrement.

A la moitié de la chanson, Sirius s'arrêta avec un rire. « Est-ce que je la massacre ? »

Remus secoua la tête, sans un mot, l'enjoignant à continuer. Sirius chanta le vers suivant avec cette jolie voix de baryton naturelle. Il sifflota le solo de guitare électrique.

« _One day you'll find that I have gone, but tomorrow may rain so I'll follow the sun_. » **(8)** Sirius chanta la dernière strophe, faisant semblant de jouer rageusement la dernière note et fit un faux salut devant les applaudissements de Remus.

« C'était super ! » s'exclama Remus comme un enfant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux à l'idée qu'il avait juste eu droit à une interprétation en privé de sa chanson préférée par le bassiste d'un groupe connu. « Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer de la guitare comme ça et...et bien, tu sais, tu sais vraiment chanter. »

« Merci. » dit Sirius, comme s'il avait déjà entendu ça des millions de fois.

Il y eut un silence confortable pendant quelques instants, avant que Remus ne rit légèrement et dise : « Tu sais, un gars avec qui je travaille pense que tu es un génie. "Un des meilleurs bassistes de rock", je pense que c'étaient ses mots. »

Sirius tourna son sourire facile vers lui. « Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais. Il t'aime beaucoup. Il voulait vraiment venir sur cette tournée, en fait. »

Sirius le fixa un moment, tripotant machinalement l'ourlet de son T-shirt. « Et pas toi ? »

« Si, bien sûr. » répondit Remus, se sentant un peu coupable tandis qu'il regardait l'homme qui appartenait à un groupe qu'il avait critiqué à plus d'une occasion. « C'est super. Vous êtes...vraiment supers. Et puis, ce sera bien pour le magazine. »

« Est-ce que tu as toujours voulu être journaliste ? » demanda Sirius, son ton indifférent disparu et remplacé par une curiosité sincère.

« Et bien... » commença Remus, un peu déboussolé étant donné qu'il était habitué à être celui qui posait les questions, plutôt que celui à qui on les posait. « Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours voulu écrire. Excepté pendant ces quelques années où j'étais dans ce groupe vraiment affreux et que je pensais qu'on allait devenir célèbres. » Il rit, secoua légèrement la tête pour montrer à quel point tout ça avait été une blague, mais Sirius lui demanda simplement quel instrument il y avait joué.

« La guitare. » répondit-il après un moment d'hésitation, se remémorant les heures passées à gratter sa vieille guitare acoustique, à essayer de jouer des chansons de blues et échouant misérablement à les reproduire.

A présent, Sirius lui tendait la guitare, ses sourcils légèrement haussés, en signe d'attente.

« Je jouais mal. » ajouta Remus.

Sirius secoua légèrement la guitare par son manche.

« Absolument pas. » répondit fermement Remus. « J'étais nul à l'époque, alors je ne pense pas m'être beaucoup amélioré avec le temps. »

Sirius haussa les épaules, tenant toujours l'instrument cabossé. « Je ne suis pas Clapton. »

« Oh, je t'en prie. » fit Remus.

Sirius commença à sourire, puis soupira et força la guitare à tenir droite à côté de Remus. Puis il se tourna dans son siège, à la recherche de quelque chose. Remus le regarda avec curiosité, jusqu'à ce qu'il extraie de dessous un jeans abandonné le ukulélé vert de James. Sirius pinça les cordes expérimentalement avec son pouce et fixa Remus, l'air de l'attendre, désignant de la tête la guitare qu'il avait placé juste à côté de lui.

« Alors Remus. Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? »

* * *

**(1) **"Dirty blond"est une couleur qui correspond, selon Wikipédia, à "un blond sombre, moucheté de blond doré et de brun". Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment traduire ça en français.

**(2)** Le terme _Union Jack_ (ou encore _Union Flag_) désigne le drapeau du Royaume-Uni, réunissant le drapeau écossais (croix de St Andrews – diagonales blanches sur fond bleu), le drapeau anglais (croix de St Georges – médianes rouges sur fond blanc) et le drapeau irlandais (croix de St Patrick – diagonales rouges sur fond blanc). Pourquoi pas le drapeau du Pays de Galles ? Parce que c'est un dragon rouge sur fond blanc et vert.

**(3) **West Country : sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Mais ça fait long à dire tout ça pour une insulte.

**(4) **Le drapeau de l'Angleterre et non pas le drapeau du Royaume-Uni, attention. Donc, il s'agit de la croix de St Georges, dont j'ai donné la description au point** (2)**.

**(5) **Extrait de _Wish You Were Here_, de Pink Floyd. Traduction : _Et est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait échanger tes héros contre des fantômes ? Des cendres chaudes contre des arbres ? Un vent chaud contre une brise fraîche ?_

**(6) **La note E (système anglo-saxon, utilisé notamment pour la guitare) correspond à la note mi dans le système "occidental", et le G (que vous verrez dans la suite) correspond au sol. Adam Faith (1940-2003) était un chanteur pop et l'idole des ados dans les années 60, concurrencé par les Beatles.

**(7) **Paroles extraites de _Two of Us_, chanson des Beatles. Elles se traduiraient par _"Toi et moi, à craquer des allumettes"_.

**(8) **Traduction : _"Un jour, tu découvriras que je suis parti, mais il pleuvra peut-être demain, alors je suivrai le soleil"_.

**Peut-être certains d'entre vous ont entendu parler de la grosse suppression qu'a effectué FF ces derniers temps sur certaines fics : les fics MA – que le site ne tolère pas, officiellement –, les songfics, les traductions, les fics aux résumés ne convenant pas au rating G, les fics qui utilisent des citations, les RPF... Il se trouve que je tombe dans plusieurs catégories. Pour l'instant, aucune de mes fics n'a été supprimée (et je vous prierais gentiment de ne pas me dénoncer, merci^^) mais je me prépare à l'éventualité que cela arrive. Toutes mes fics et traductions sont donc dès à présent disponibles sur mon livejournal (id : sorn-demon666). Je ne compte pas partir de FF ou déménager vers un autre site dans l'immédiat (donc, si vous me trouvez ailleurs qu'ici ou Poudlard Interactif, signalez-le moi, il pourrait s'agir d'un plagiat) mais je préférais vous prévenir...au cas où. Vous pouvez suivre une discussion sur le Forum francophone où plusieurs auteurs songent déménager leurs fics. Votre point de vue de lecteur est bien sûr bienvenu.**

**Traduction moins bonne qu'au chapitre précédent...voilà ce qui arrive quand on traduit entre deux examens, qu'on manque cruellement de sommeil, qu'on est stressé et qu'on a le cerveau en bouillie. Le résultat reste, je crois, correct et c'est pour ça que je me permets de publier le chapitre maintenant. L'auteur écrit plus vite que je ne traduis : je culpabilise.**

**La prochaine parution sera probablement le chapitre 3 de _The Pursuit to Slow Realisation_. Autant finir au moins une de mes traductions !**

**Sorn**


	3. Chapitre 3

Beaucoup de choses changèrent après cette soirée passée sur le toit du bus, l'une d'entre elles étant sa nouvelle amitié avec Sirius. Ils étaient devenus plus proches et Remus était moins gauche, moins du genre à passer chaque minuscule parcelle information dans son crâne avant d'ouvrir la bouche devant Sirius.

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à sauter à de trop hâtives conclusions mais, à la troisième semaine de la tournée, il pensait qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte devenus amis. Des petits riens l'avaient amené à cette conclusion ; la façon dont Sirius avait pris l'habitude de l'accompagner lors des sorties dans une station-service pour un rasage dans les toilettes, comment il cherchait la compagnie de Remus dans le bus, ne lui demandant pas de les rejoindre comme il le faisait au début, mais voulant sa présence spécifiquement, comme s'il voulait passer du temps seulement avec _lui_, le journaliste effacé, plutôt que tous ces gens merveilleusement glamours dont ils étaient entourés.

Les trajets de bus semblaient passer bien plus vite avec la conversation aisée de Sirius et ses anecdotes amusantes, pour ne pas mentionner son incroyable talent pour les tours de cartes et, même si ça n'en avait pas été le but, le nombre de disputes qui éclataient entre Sirius et James avait considérablement diminué. Non pas qu'il n'y en avait plus, parce qu'elles continuaient malgré tout – elles étaient généralement beaucoup plus intenses à cause des longues périodes d'accalmie – mais Remus remarquait que Sirius avait l'air plus relax, plus ouvert, moins enclin à s'en prendre James dès qu'il lui faisait une remarque cinglante, maintenant que James n'était plus son compagnon principal.

Mais, comme c'était souvent le cas avec Remus, chaque bonne chose avait ses mauvais côtés. Dans ce cas-ci, James commençait à agir bizarrement quand il était avec lui, ce qui était, très franchement, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin pour son travail. Il ne se disputait pas avec lui (ça aurait été inutile, parce que Remus n'aurait pas pu gueuler ou blesser quelqu'un même si sa vie en dépendait, contrairement à Sirius et James qui en étaient experts) mais il lui lançait de plus en plus de regards méfiants et, parfois, si Sirius se trouvait avec Remus dans le bus, il venait s'asseoir entre eux comme un enfant, et Sirius roulait des yeux et retournait son attention vers la fenêtre, comme s'il s'était attendu à pareil geste.

James parlait plus à Remus également, mais pas toujours de façon amicale. Au début, cette attitude tapait sur les nerfs de Remus mais par la suite, il commença à remarquer la lueur d'anxiété dans les yeux du frontman à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait ce qu'il avait écrit jusqu'à présent. Et dans sa grande mansuétude, Remus essayait de trouver des moyens de justifier le tempérament puéril de James :_ Il est juste inquiet pour le bien-être de son groupe, il a peur que tout périclite. C'est ça. C'est sûrement ça._

Et peut-être que les incertitudes de James étaient la raison pour laquelle il s'en prenait autant à Sirius. Peut-être que James pensait que Sirius, d'une certaine façon, mettait le groupe en danger. Remus ne voyait pas comment, mais tout le monde savait que Sirius montrait bien moins d'enthousiasme pour les concerts que pour les soirées qui s'ensuivaient. Lui et Remus passaient leur temps à _voyager_, certes, mais depuis que Sirius et James s'étaient rabibochés à la suite de leur dispute du Hammersmith, ils en étaient revenus à leurs habitudes, à boire comme des trous, fumer à outrance et avaler Dieu savait quoi toute la nuit. Ce n'était pas rare de voir Maugrey, les dents serrées, leur fournir des antalgiques et aliments hyper-nutritifs le lendemain matin, essayant désespérément de les préparer pour quelque concert qu'ils devaient donner, tandis qu'eux l'ignoraient avec des protestations douloureuses ou de l'insouciance encore imbibée.

Malgré ses protestations, Remus se retrouvait lui aussi souvent entraîné dans leurs "soirées". Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour se défendre. Les soirées étaient bruyantes et sans surprise, à grande échelle et rassemblant un important nombre de gens, qu'on tenait dans les hôtels où ils passaient parfois la nuit (le paradis, comparé aux couchettes du bus) ou sur des parkings privés.

Il les détestait presque toujours.

Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme asocial en tant que tel, mais il ne partageait définitivement pas l'enthousiasme des garçons pour des étages d'hôtels plein à craquer de membres d'équipe de tournée et de groupies ivres, de fans surexcités aux mains trop baladeuses. Les soirées dans le bus étaient encore pires, parce qu'il était alors beaucoup plus difficile pour lui de trouver un refuge quelque part.

En tout cas, ce n'était certainement pas le genre de réunions entre amis auxquelles Remus était habitué.

Parfois, il pouvait juste s'en aller et rester dans sa propre chambre d'hôtel avec la vague idée de travailler, même s'il finissait souvent par s'enfoncer plusieurs oreillers sur la tête et essayer de dormir. Mais le plus souvent, il partageait une chambre – ou plutôt, une suite – avec le groupe et, du coup, ne pouvait s'échapper qu'en bas – une idée qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre en pratique comme il avait été rattrapé à chaque fois, une bouteille forcée dans sa gorge, jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne.

Et ça ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé, pendant un moment. Oui, c'est sûr, il en était à presque zéro boulot de fait, mais comme il était supposé couvrir chaque aspect de la tournée, participer à une fête ou deux était vital. Ce ne fut qu'à la troisième semaine, neuf jours avant que Remus ne rentre chez lui, que les choses commencèrent à déraper.

Ils logeaient dans un hôtel de Birmingham et tout avait commencé de façon assez calme, d'aussi loin que Remus pouvait s'en rappeler, quand il y songera plus tard. Ils étaient environ une douzaine, à se passer de grandes bouteilles bien entamées avec un peu de musique en fond sonore. James paressait avec Lily, et Fabian avait les bras passés autour de quelques membres de l'équipe et Peter était en train de draguer une fille qui était clairement plus intéressée par Sirius, qui lui était clairement plus intéressé par la constante présence du Type Blond Débraillé et qu'importe ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fumer tous les deux.

Remus les fixa, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi. Ce n'était pas de la _jalousie_ – il n'était pas un gamin, bon Dieu, et Sirius pouvait être en compagnie de qui il voulait – mais c'était la manière dont l'homme lorgnait Sirius qui dérangeait Remus. Tout comme la façon dont Sirius le fixait, un sourcil haussé et ses lèvres étroitement serrées autour de la cigarette entre ses doigts comme pour réprimer le sourire étourdi qui essayait de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Remus se tourna alors, se distrayant avec une bouteille que Fabian lui tendait et en avalant une bonne gorgée, toussant presque quand il en enregistra le goût.

« Bordel de merde. » bredouilla-t-il, tenant la bouteille incriminée à bout de bras. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _truc_ ? »

« Mon cokctail _spécial_. » répondit Fabian. Il essaya de son mieux pour paraître blessé, mais ensuite, aboya un rire, rejetant sa tête en arrière et faisant légèrement sursauter la femme dans ses bras.

« Et bien, c'est dégueulasse. » lui dit Remus, un peu plus mordant qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il remit la bouteille sur les genoux de Fabian et commença à jeter un regard à la pièce qui, en l'espace de quelques minutes, semblait avoir doublé de population.

Tandis que la vaste suite se faisait de plus en plus étriquée, des gens que le groupe ne connaissait même pas commencèrent à se fourrer dans la pièce, rendant difficile de trouver une personne en particulier. Pourtant, il remarqua que Sirius, qui avait été affalé devant les portes menant au balcon quelques minutes auparavant, avait disparu. Le Type Blond Débraillé était toujours là, draguant la fille à laquelle Peter s'était intéressé. Remus le vit placer ses mains sur sa jambe et il détourna le regard.

Il se demanda s'il pouvait sortir en douce sans que personne ne le remarque. Même s'il s'était déjà avéré qu'il n'était pas un expert de ces fugues en catimini, ça valait la peine d'essayer. Il n'avait simplement pas envie de passer encore une nuit entouré par des gens qui étaient, à tous points de vue, mieux que lui. Les membres du groupe n'étaient pas encore totalement ivres, avec leur incroyable résistance à l'alcool, mais ils étaient certainement trop préoccupés pour s'intéresser à lui.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre son plan à exécution, il sentit le sofa se creuser légèrement et se tourna pour voir Sirius tomber à côté de lui, tout en grands sourires et yeux brillants, parce que, hey, _est-ce que c'était pas fun ?_ Il était apparemment parti aller chercher plus d'alcool car il tenait une nouvelle bouteille pleine et en fourrait une identique entre les mains de Remus.

« T'as l'air de pouvoir faire avec, mec. » fit-il avec un sourire, la voix pas encore tout à fait incohérente, mais le fixant avec des yeux qui étaient juste un peu trop brillants.

« Merci. »

Remus sirota sa bière tandis que Sirius en avalait une généreuse gorgée. Ses yeux passaient la pièce en revue, même si, quand Remus suivit son regard, il ne vit rien d'autre que des corps pressés, de la fumée et des bouteilles.

Puis, soudain, sans prévenir, il entendit un « Hey, on se voit plus tard, okay ? » et Sirius lui donna une tape dans le dos et se leva. « Essaie de ne pas avoir l'air _si_ malheureux ! » étaient ses derniers mots avant qu'il ne plonge dans la foule une fois de plus.

Remus le fixa, incapable d'ignorer le sentiment de pure déception qui l'étreignait à l'idée que la seule personne avec qui il s'entendait venait juste de le laisser tomber, elle aussi. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment aussi déprimant ? Il se rallongea sur le sofa, n'en ayant absolument rien à foutre s'il avait l'air malheureux. Il but, par manque d'avoir autre chose à faire, interrompu seulement à quelques occasions par quelque étranger aux yeux rougis, jusqu'à ce que James vienne vers lui, tenant une bouteille sensiblement plus grande que celle de Remus. Pendant un étrange moment, Remus fut totalement convaincu que James allait le frapper avec la bouteille.

Il ne le fit pas, bien sûr. Il dit simplement : « Il est parti et t'a laissé seul, hein ? »

Remus sursauta un peu au volume de la voix du guitariste.

« Quelle surprise. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait pas demandé de venir avec lui, vu comme vous êtes devenus de si bons amis. » continua James. Il arborait un affreux air renfrogné tandis qu'il se tenait au-dessus de lui – Remus espérait que c'était le résultat de l'alcool.

« James. » siffla Lily, sortie de nulle part en un éclair de boucles rousses. « Laisse tomber, pour l'amour du ciel. »

« Quoi ? Laisser tomber quoi ? C'est évident, pas vrai ? » ricana James.

Les yeux de Lily brillèrent dangereusement tandis qu'elle enlevait la bouteille au liquide ambré des mains de James. Il s'éloigna d'elle plutôt que de lui répondre, peu désireux de se disputer avec elle, comme toujours, mais apparemment assez déterminé aussi à garder sa bouteille.

« Qu'est-ce qui est évident ? » demanda Remus dans un ton ennuyé qui n'était que le résultat de l'alcool. A ce moment-ci du mois, il en avait plus qu'assez des messages énigmatiques de James. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'en être vexé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester le fait d'être maintenu dans l'ombre de ce grand secret que semblait partager le groupe. Il savait que, en tant qu'étranger, ce n'était pas de ses affaires, mais ce simple fait n'allait pas stopper sa curiosité ou son irritation d'être maintenu dans l'ignorance.

Ce fut la réponse de James « Oh, _rien_. Ouais, que dalle. » qui poussa finalement Remus à partir. Il se leva abruptement, décidant que même si il _était_ un étranger, il n'allait pas simplement resté assis là, à laisser James l'insulter et parler en codes.

Pendant un moment, ils furent face à face et Remus songea lui dire de simplement _la fermer_ pour une fois, mais même lui ne pouvait pas être poussé jusqu'à complètement abandonner le respect qu'on attendait de lui pour l'autre homme, alors il passa simplement à côté de lui, ignorant le bredouillement indigné de « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » et brava la foule pour atteindre la porte.

Des corps se pressaient contre lui et ses oreilles résonnaient de rires bruyants et de huées et des cris déchirants de quelqu'un et quand il réussit finalement à sortir de la pièce en trébuchant, il avait l'impression d'être passé à travers un rouleau compresseur ; ses vêtements lui collant à la peau, à cause de la bière versée et de la sueur des autres gens.

Chancelant légèrement à cause de la boisson, Remus cligna des yeux dans la vive lumière du hall. Il était fort occupé, pour un couloir d'hôtel, mais pas autant que la suite. Il jeta un coup d'œil d'abord à l'imposant escalier, se demandant s'il allait se rendre au bar de l'hôtel. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à boire tant vous ne le faisiez pas en compagnie d'une bande d'enfants-adultes s'amusant avec de la drogue et une fille quelconque se pressant contre vous parce qu'elle était trop stone pour réaliser que vous n'étiez pas quelqu'un de connu. Mais il songea aux marches, à la foule, aux ivrognes qui lui étaient encore plus étrangers, là, en bas, et à la fin, abandonna l'idée pour trouver une pièce vide où il pourrait s'allonger, à la place. Il pouvait sentir le début d'une migraine poindre même s'il n'avait pas bu tant que ça, et malgré que ça pouvait sembler pathétique et anti-glamour, l'idée d'un doux oreiller sous sa tête était soudainement très attirante.

L'étage était complet, toutes les portes étaient déverrouillées ; tellement qu'il décida qu'il ne serait sûrement pas dérangé. Il passa la tête par la porte la plus proche de lui, remarqua avec une grimace qu'elle était occupée avec Peter et la fille qu'il avait essayé de draguer, au début (elle avait apparemment rejeté le Type Blond Débraillé, lui signala une part de son cerveau). S'éloignant rapidement, il avança le long du corridor où moins de chambres étaient utilisées. Plus il avançait dans le couloir, plus l'air était silencieux, la musique et le bruit des bouteilles s'entrechoquant s'évanouissant petit à petit au fil de ses pas. Cependant la seconde chambre dans laquelle il passa la tête était prise par trois filles et un jeune homme à l'air très heureux que Remus reconnut comme le batteur du groupe qui assurait la première partie de Blue Stag. La porte était grande ouverte et l'homme ne semblait pas du tout gêné que Remus ait entrevu sa petite fête privée, et bordel de merde, est-ce que "exhibitionniste" était une clause de contrat chez les musiciens ou quoi ? Sur combien d'autres situations similaires allait-il devoir tomber avant de trouver une chambre libre ?

Il se dirigea directement vers le bout du couloir, aussi loin de la suite que possible, et choisit la toute dernière porte sur la droite, juste pour s'assurer qu'on ne le dérangerait pas. Tout content de son initiative qu'il était, cependant, il découvrit bientôt que quelqu'un d'autre avait eu la même idée avant lui. Et si la chambre sur la droite n'était pas occupée, celle de l'autre côté l'était définitivement et Remus n'était certainement pas en train d'_essayer_ de regarder, mais tandis qu'il bougeait pour pousser sa propre porte, il se retourna automatiquement au son d'une voix familière, apercevant à travers la porte grande ouverte des cheveux noir corbeau et des vêtements déchirés.

Le visage de Sirius était caché par celui de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui était occupé à presser ses lèvres contre les siennes et même si c'était nouveau, mais pas surprenant pour Remus (vraiment, pensa-t-il, plus rien ne pouvait le choquer à présent), il sursauta quand il détacha enfin son regard de Sirius pour tomber sur nul autre que cette infernale nuisance, ce foutu Mec Débraillé.

Au début, Remus sourcilla à peine. Sa main chaude était toujours en train de tenir la poignée de sa propre porte. Ça aurait dû être une vision étrange parce que c'était _Sirius_, et que c'était Sirius avec un autre homme. Sirius, qui passait pour être viril et intimidant, qui portait des jeans déchirés et jouait de la basse dans un groupe de rock et, du coup, ne faisait pas des trucs de ce genre...excepté qu'il le faisait, confirmant les doutes que Remus avait eu, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, depuis qu'il avait vu Sirius se tenir à l'autre homme après l'incident du Hammersmith Apollo.

Ce qui rendait tout ça bizarre et légèrement irréel, quand Remus y pensa par la suite, ce n'était pas que c'était Sirius et un autre mec. C'était que Sirius n'avait pas du tout l'air en position de contrôle. Tout son corps semblait minuscule, cloué contre le mur, ses poignets bloqués par une des mains de l'autre homme tandis que le Type Blond Débraillé alternait entre saisir sa nuque et tirer durement sur ses cheveux. Ils n'étaient pas non plus réellement en train de _s'embrasser_, réalisa Remus, quand il réussit à faire un peu disparaître le brouillard flou et piquant de ses yeux. C'était plutôt comme s'ils étaient en train de se _mordre_, et ça aurait eu l'air forcé, douloureux, si ce n'avait été pour les bruits encourageants qui émanaient de Sirius. Si Remus avait été en état de faire autre chose que de simplement les fixer sans mot dire, il aurait probablement testé la théorie en se bouchant les oreilles.

Au lieu de quoi, il dit stupidement : « _Sirius ?_ »

Plus tard, alors qu'il se trouvait allongé dans son lit, il ne sut pas ce qui lui avait pris de parler, ne sut pas pourquoi il n'avait tout simplement pas tourné les talons et pris ses jambes à son cou quand il avait vu le bassiste s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un alors que c'était très clairement une situation privée. A ce moment-là, il était simplement resté planté là, tandis que Sirius s'arrachait de l'autre homme, se dégageant de côté comme il n'avait pas de place derrière lui et fixer des yeux gris orage surpris sur Remus, son regard légèrement sauvage, par une combinaison de désir, d'alcool et de choc.

Remus était vaguement conscient du blond qui avait dit d'une voix traînante "oups" ou quelque chose du même genre, mais il avait déjà ouvert la bouche et était en train d'essayer de sortir une excuse, _me suis trompé de chambre_, ou des mots qui auraient le même effet. Il était trop distrait par les yeux écarquillés de Sirius et ses lèvres rouges et la façon dont les mains du type blond continuaient de tenir ses poignets pour seulement comprendre les mots qui se déversaient de sa bouche pour s'excuser.

Et puis, il tourna réellement les talons et tituba le long du couloir, s'attendant quelque part à ce qu'on le rappelle et espérant de tout cœur qu'on ne le ferait pas. Il était mortifié, rouge d'embarras, mais toute pensée d'échappatoire fut brisée quand on l'attrapa à mi-chemin dans le couloir. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand une main forte agrippa son poignet et le tordit, durement. Il se retourna pour voir Sirius, haletant légèrement, même s'il n'avait couru que quelques mètres. Il essayait à l'évidence d'afficher un air inquiet mais échoua misérablement et finit au lieu de quoi par avoir l'air perplexe.

« Ondevraitprobablementparler. »

« Non, je...écoute, je vais simplement m'en aller. » Il essaya de dégager son bras de la poigne de Sirius et l'homme le laissa faire, avant de rattacher ses doigts au biceps de Remus, serrant encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Remus siffle de douleur et lui dise de le lâcher.

« Ne le dis pas à James. » Les yeux de Sirius étaient largement ouverts, et, à la lumière du hall, Remus remarqua à quel point ils étaient gris. Ils brûlaient d'intensité même dans son humeur la plus docile, et à présent, alors que Sirius était ivre et paniqué et probablement défoncé, ils étaient tout bonnement alarmants et Remus eut du mal à continuer de les fixer.

« Sirius. » réussit-il à dire, évitant son regard et remarquant à quel point les doigts de Sirius étaient longs, serrés autour de son bras, ses jointures blanches contrastant avec la peau bronzée de sa main. « Je ne le dirais à personne. C'est rien, tu as beaucoup bu. »

« Mais... »

Et puis, Sirius s'arrêta. Il se tenait toujours au bras de Remus, même si sa poigne s'était desserrée. Il se tint l'estomac d'une autre main et grogna légèrement. Et puis il se tint la bouche.

Remus le regarda avec méfiance. Une voix vague à l'arrière de son crâne lui disait qu'il devrait probablement bouger mais, pétrifié par l'étrange expression sur les traits de Sirius, il ne bougea pas. Se tenant toujours au bras de Remus, Sirius se retourna et vomit sur tout le sol.

* * *

« Je me demandais où t'étais. »

La voix douce de Sirius résonna derrière Remus. On était le soir d'après la fête et il se tenait au balcon de la suite. Il avait essayé d'écrire quelque chose d'utile pendant des heures, mais maintenant, alors qu'il se trouvait appuyé contre la balustrade, son carnet n'était parsemé que de gribouillages.

Son esprit ne voulait pas fonctionner correctement. Il n'avait pas été assez soûl pour oublier les événements de la nuit dernière en se réveillant et ils étaient passés en boucle dans sa tête toute la journée. Comme Blue Stag n'avait aucun concert à donner ce soir, Sirius venait seulement d'émerger de sa chambre, débraillé, mal en point et pâle. Il n'avait pas ouvert l'œil de toute la journée à part une fois dans le milieu d'après-midi apparemment pour marmonner que Peter et sa tasse de café pouvaient aller se faire foutre. Mais maintenant il était debout – groggy, mais debout – et ayant accepté de la part de Fabian un sandwich empli de cinq différentes compositions de petit-déjeuner, avait erré jusqu'au balcon.

Il mangeait lentement, enlevant les croûtes de pain comme un enfant et les jetant. Ses cheveux étaient dressés à des endroits bizarres à cause du sommeil et il était pieds nus, habillé du T-shirt et jeans fripés portés la veille, ne s'étant pas changé avant de s'évanouir sur le lit. Il avait l'air d'être à des kilomètres du gâchis aux yeux écarquillés, soûl et aux lèvres gonflées de la veille. C'était un peu comme regarder le petit frère plus vulnérable de Sirius Black.

« J'essaie juste de m'éclaircir l'esprit. » lui dit Remus. « J'ai été mal toute la journée. »

« Bienvenue au club. » marmonna Sirius, mais il adressa un sourire à Remus. « Apparemment, on doit discuter d'un truc. »

Remus sentit immédiatement sa peau le picoter. _Prépare-toi, Lupin. Il va te dire quel gigantesque pervers tu es. _

« A propos de hier soir. » continua Sirius, bougeant jusqu'à appuyer son dos contre les barres en métal, tandis que Remus fixait un point droit devant lui, évitant son regard.

« Je suis surpris que tu te rappelles de quoique ce soit. » lui dit-il, essayant de sourire.

« Je me rappelle de rien. » avoua Sirius. « Leo m'a dit que t'étais tombé sur quelque chose. »

Remus n'osait pas regarder l'autre homme en face. Il était à présent certain que Sirius était sobre et que l'homme n'allait pas tarder à revenir à sa personnalité habituelle, dramatiquement cool. Remus ne voulait pas être celui qui laisserait échapper un rire tremblant ou être incapable de rencontrer ses yeux.

« Leo ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu sais, le blond ? »

« Ouais. Okay. »

Il y eut un long silence. Sirius, l'air de ne plus vraiment avoir faim, pivota jusqu'à être dans la même position que Remus, enlevant distraitement un morceau de bacon qui sortait du pain. Il le grignota un instant, avant de lâcher un soupir.

« Écoute, Remus, ça te met peut-être mal à l'aise mais on peut plus l'éviter maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Quand Remus ne répondit toujours rien, Sirius haussa un sourcil. « Tu vois de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » répondit doucement Remus. « Mais je ne le dirais à personne. Je sais que je suis journaliste, mais je jure que je ne le dirais pas. Je ne voulais pas entrer sans prévenir, je cherchais juste une chambre. J'avais mal au crâne et la porte était ouverte et... »

« Je sais. Je devais vraiment plus avoir toute ma tête. Apparemment, des choses comme ça me viennent pas à l'esprit quand je suis dans cet état parce que, tu sais, je suis un pauvre crétin. Désolé. »

Remus leva enfin la tête vers lui, surpris par l'excuse.

« Ne le sois pas. Je ne dirais rien à personne. » répéta-t-il. « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. »

« Je devrais te le dire. Je veux dire, je veux te le dire en tant qu'ami, pas en tant que journaliste. Oublie le p'tit contrat de Maugrey. On est potes, toi et moi, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit doucement Remus. Il ne parvint pas à éloigner la brève sensation de plaisir de son esprit en apprenant que Sirius les considérait amis.

Sirius regarda par-dessus le balcon, comme s'il décidait de ne finalement pas parler. A la fin, cependant, il laissa tomber le morceau de bacon rejoindre les croûtes déjà sur le sol puis annonça. « Remus, je suis homo. »

Sa voix était basse, mais neutre et il jeta un œil aux alentours brièvement, comme s'il vérifiait que personne ne les écoutait. Puis, il fourra un morceau de pain dans sa bouche et dit : « Même si en fait, j'ai jamais eu qu'une seule relation. » Il accompagna cette phrase avec un hochement de tête, comme si Remus avait remis sa déclaration en question. « Ouais, ce mec que j'avais rencontré à un concert, à Crawley. Il avait vingt-et-un ans et je pensais qu'il était, tu sais, super adulte et tout. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus. « Ça te dérange pas que je te parle ça, hein ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Que je te parle d'habiter avec un autre mec. Enfin, je suppose que si ça te dérangeait, tu aurais pété un câble la nuit dernière comme tout le monde le fait. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » répondit honnêtement Remus.

Il n'avait vraiment aucune raison pour que ça le dérange. L'idée d'être homosexuel n'était pas un concept qui lui était entièrement étranger. Il avait eu quelques relations avec des filles, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais été intéressé par les mecs non plus, même si ce n'étaient que ceux qui se trouvaient sur les pages de magazines de cinéma et de musique. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression que c'était _mal_, et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait peur, surtout depuis que Cass Elliot et David Bowie avaient commencé à rendre ça cool dans les années 70. Et puisque Freddie Mercury et les hommes de cet acabit ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps à Gloucester, les amourettes étaient rares et éparses, pour autant que les mecs étaient concernés. Mais il le comprenait, et il voulait s'assurer que Sirius le sache. **(1)**

A présent, le bassiste le regardait avec le fantôme d'un sourire.

« T'es un chic type, Remus, tu sais ? »

Remus sentit le rouge monter sur sa nuque et il fut heureux qu'il fasse aussi noir.

« Je suis simplement honnête. » marmonna-t-il. « Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Sirius se tourna une nouvelle fois, posant ses coudes sur les froides barres de métal du balcon.

« Les gars étaient aussi okay avec ça que ce que tu peux attendre de la part de tes meilleurs potes, et j'ai continué ma vie. Je veux dire...je voulais une vie normale comme tout le monde. Tandis que James désirait seulement deux choses : Lily et un contrat avec une maison de disques. Il a réussi à avoir Lily – _enfin_ – et puis tout d'un coup, on nous a fait cette offre... »

Il se mordit la lèvre pendant un moment, fixant le sol, comme si les souvenirs repassaient dans sa tête tandis que Remus se tenait là, silencieux et tendu, et se demandant encore combien de choses il allait apprendre qui allaient à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait lu sur le groupe jusqu'à présent. Quand Sirius reprit la parole, quelques secondes plus tard, sa voix était légèrement plus rauque.

« Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais vu James aussi heureux. Il était totalement excité, et je me suis juste retrouvé pris dans la spirale. » Il haussa légèrement les épaules. « Je me suis pas vraiment posé pour réfléchir à ce que je voulais, j'ai juste signé sur la ligne en pointillé. Ça se passait enfin, tu vois ? Et puis soudain... »

Il s'arrêta et regarda autour d'eux une nouvelle fois, comme s'il avait entendu une voix. Il vérifia que personne n'était derrière lui avant de retourner son attention vers Remus.

« ...tout a changé avant même que ça ne commence. Je me rappelle que c'était une semaine avant qu'on enregistre notre demo, et il était venu chez moi, l'air, très franchement, complètement _timbré_. Il était clairement mort bourré, le prolo. Maniaque, comme s'il avais pris un truc. Commencé à me sortir des trucs du genre "se préparer" et "faire le bon choix". Il s'avérait qu'il voulait que je choisisse entre le groupe et ce gars avec qui j'étais, à l'époque. »

Remus hésita avant de dire, doucement. « Et tu as choisi le groupe. »

« Mais je choisissais pas le groupe, tu vois ? Je choisissais _James_. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il ne... »

Sirius s'arrêta avec un soupir, avant de se corriger.

« Je sais qu'on n'agit pas _vraiment_ comme ça ces derniers temps, mais on a grandi ensemble et c'est mon meilleur pote. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais été amoureux de ce type, ou quoique ce soit. » Il pencha légèrement la tête de côté. « J'aurais peut-être pu l'être, un jour. Je te mets mal à l'aise ? »

« Non. » répondit Remus.

C'était seulement à moitié vrai. Il n'était pas mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler de relations avec d'autres hommes, mais il savait qu'il aurait dû être surpris par ce déversement d'émotions de la part de Sirius. Mais il avait appris assez tôt que l'homme n'avait aucune hésitation à montrer ses sentiments dès qu'il savait qu'il pouvait vous faire confiance – encore plus s'il avait bu.

Ce n'était vraiment pas étonnant que James soit si paranoïaque tout le temps, en réalité, avec Sirius qui faisait confiance si facilement et lui, son total opposé. C'était probablement une bonne dynamique pour eux quand ils étaient à l'école, mais ce n'était pas du meilleur goût quand ils étaient face à ce que James considérait clairement comme la possibilité d'une humiliation mondiale.

Mais James n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il n'était pas question que Remus étale le secret de Sirius à travers les pages de _Soundscape_, qu'importe à quel point le journaliste en lui voulait en entendre davantage.

« A l'époque, c'était le choix évident. » dit Sirius. « Je l'ai quitté le lendemain. C'était horrible, vraiment bizarre. Il continuait de me fixer, pas comme s'il était fâché, ou vexé ou quoique ce soit, juste réellement _déçu_, comme si il... »

« Savait pourquoi tu le faisais ? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Il a toujours su, n'a jamais rien dit. Je me suis dit que James ne voulait pas qu'on soit enchaînés, mais je sais qu'en réalité il avait juste honte de moi. Pouvait pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un sache qu'un membre de son groupe était un sale pédé. » Il eut un sourire amer et jeta le reste de son sandwich à quelques pigeons, plus bas au sol.

« C'est pour ça que vous avez laissé notre magazine faire une chronique sur vous. » fit Remus doucement, tandis que Sirius se frottait les mains sur son jean. « Parce que vous saviez que vous pourriez imposer vos conditions, mais qu'une plus grande compagnie vous aurait directement vendu. Ou aurait choisi un autre groupe, je suppose. »

« On a besoin de publicité, Remus. C'est les affaires, tu sais ? » dit Sirius, comme si Remus l'accusait de quelque chose.

« Je sais, c'est juste...pour être honnête, je ne comprends pas comment tu pouvais t'attendre à ce que je ne découvre rien au bout d'un mois. »

Et pour une fois, Sirius eut réellement l'air embarrassé. Il se frotta la nuque.

« Et bien, j'étais pas exactement supposé faire ça, tu sais. »

« Ils t'ont fait promettre que tu ne... ? »

Aucun des deux ne semblait capable de le dire à voix haute, peut-être parce qu'ils essayaient tous les deux d'éviter l'embarrassant événement de la chambre d'hôtel. Pour Remus, c'était l'idée de le dire – _baiser _– à quelqu'un de célèbre (même si ce quelqu'un le considérait comme un pote) qui était tout simplement un peu trop gênante. **(2)**

« Ouais, et j'ai essayé de m'y conformer mais parfois, je perds la tête. » dit Sirius, simplement. « Je bois et je prends tout ce que les gens me refilent et je pense "Allez vous faire foutre, c'est ce que je suis, je peux faire tout ce que je veux" et...ainsi de suite. Je suis con, en fait. »

« Mais non. »

« Oh, si. Putain, ouais, je le suis. J'peux même pas l'garder dans mon froc pendant un mois. » Il secoua la tête. « Quel bel exemple de dignité, hein ? »

« Tu as vingt-trois ans, tu es dans un groupe, personne ne va t'en tenir rigueur. Ce n'est pas juste de leur part de s'attendre à ce que tu te caches comme ça. »

« Non, ça l'est pas. Mais c'est pas juste de ma part non plus d'avoir brisé ma promesse. »

« Mais... » Remus fronça des sourcils. « ...tu as un...un copain, _maintenant_. Sûrement, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que tu... »

« Un copain ? » répéta Sirius. « Je n'ai pas de copain. »

« Ce...cet homme. » lui rappela Remus, rougissant légèrement. « Leo. »

« Ouais ? »

« Tu...euh...couches avec lui. » Soudain inquiet d'avoir mal compris la situation, il ajouta rapidement : « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Quand je suis défoncé, ouais. » Sirius haussa les épaules. « Leo est un pote. Il est juste dispo. »

Puis il grimaça, réalisant l'effet que ses mots pouvaient avoir.

« Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Je voulais juste dire que ça le dérange pas et qu'il est d'accord, alors mieux vaut ça plutôt que je couche avec un fan qui ira juste vendre l'histoire, tu vois ? Si mon orientation sexuelle doit être révélée, je veux le faire moi-même. Sauf que je ne vais_ pas_ le faire parce que je devrais quitter le groupe avant ça et James deviendrait dingue. »

Remus allait lui demander comment il pouvait être si certain que ce Leo ne dirait rien – honnêtement, il n'avait jamais vraiment paru _amical_ – quand une voix désinvolte claironna, derrière eux : « A quel sujet notre cher James deviendrait dingue ? »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, alarmés, mais Fabian arborait son sourire facile et avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse mentir, il poursuivit : « Ça n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec le fait que t'aies dégueulé sur notre journaliste hier soir, hm ? »

Sirius se retourna vers le parking en-dessous d'eux et baissa la tête, passant les mains dans ses cheveux et prenant une lourde inspiration.

« J'ai pas fait ça, hein ? » gémit-il.

« Et si ! » caqueta Fabian en jubilant.

« Non, non. » répondit Remus précipitamment. « Euh...pas sur moi, en tout cas. »

« Bordel de merde, je me rappelle même pas de ça. Désolé Remus. Tu dois penser que je suis un pauvre con. »

« C'était bizarre. » fit Fabian d'une voix traînante, se déplaçant jusqu'à l'autre côté de Sirius. « Parce que d'habitude, t'as moins l'allure d'une fillette. C'est Pete qui supporte pas les soirées. Et quelle leçon on en tire ? » Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Sirius. « Succombe pas à l'herbe, mon vieux ! »

« Aïe, putain. » Sirius dégagea sa tête des doigts de Fabian. « Dégage, j'ai encore mal au crâne. »

« Et bah, pourquoi ça te surprend ? T'as balancé ton joli sandwich aux rats ! » Fabian fit un geste du bras. « J'avais fait ça exprès pour toi. »

« Tu l'as commandé au service d'étage. » marmonna Sirius. « Et il avait le goût d'huile sur un toast. »

« Oh, et bien, fous le camp, dans ce cas. » plaisanta Fabian, mais il fixa le bassiste avec une expression légèrement plus sérieuse. « Écoute, je suis juste venu te dire que James veut te dire un mot. »

« James veut toujours dire un mot. Je viens juste de me lever. Il peut pas me laisser tranquille une seconde ? » se plaignit Sirius.

Fabian haussa les épaules. « Il m'a juste dit de venir te chercher. »

« Il pouvait pas venir lui-même ? » demanda Sirius, mais il faisait déjà marche vers les portes.

« Il est dans sa chambre. » cria Fabian, puis, après une légère hésitation, ajouta : « Avec Leo. »

En entendant ça, Sirius releva la tête vers lui, et ses yeux rencontrèrent brièvement ceux de Remus. S'il était nerveux, il ne laissait rien transparaître. Quand il fut parti, un long silence s'étira entre eux tandis qu'ils regardaient le parking. D'une certaine façon, même sans en avoir été informé, Remus savait que James était au courant. Et ça voulait dire que Fabian aussi.

« J'ai tout foiré, hein ? » demanda finalement Remus.

« Non. » répondit Fabian d'une voix traînante et désintéressée, sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche arrière. Il en alluma une, vit le regard interrogateur de Remus puis retira le bâton de nicotine de sa bouche. « Quoi, tu crois que t'es le premier à tomber sur Sirius et un autre mec ? » Il eut un reniflement de dédain. « Aucune chance. »

Remus aimait bien Fabian, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son ton, à ce moment-là, qu'il n'appréciait pas. Il n'avait pas l'air de désapprouver Sirius, on aurait juste dit qu'il se moquait de lui, comme si tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague.

« T'entends quoi par là ? » demanda Remus.

Fabian avait allumé sa cigarette entre temps, et à présent, il était tourné avec un sourire vers Remus, à travers un nuage de fumée, comme s'il était dans la confidence, lui aussi.

« T'es un mec futé, Remus, mais t'es pas Sherlock Holmes. Notre Sirius est pas tout à fait subtil, hein ? » Il eut un léger rire énervant, et secoua la tête, puis une forte voix résonna. Celle de James – pas tout à fait un cri, mais presque. « Mon Dieu. »

Ce fut ce ton négligent qui fit mouche chez Remus et ses yeux s'étrécirent de leur propre accord.

« Est-ce que tu te soucies du sujet sur lequel il se disputent ? »

Son ton n'avait pas à proprement parler été cassant, mais c'était suffisant pour que Fabian lui lance un regard surpris.

« Et toi ? » contra-t-il.

« Bien sûr que oui. » répondit Remus, avec une légère hésitation, soudain inquiet d'avoir vexé le batteur. « Sirius m'a raconté toute l'histoire, comment James lui a fait quitter ce mec et comment il lui a fait cacher tout ça, simplement pour garder une bonne image auprès de la presse. C'est une chose assez cruelle à infliger à quelqu'un, tu trouves pas ? »

Il avait espéré que son ton avait été plus conversationnel que caustique, mais l'air surpris de Fabian devint peu impressionné et il secoua la tête à nouveau avec un haussement de sourcils.

« Ah il t'a parlé de ça ? » Il eut un nouveau léger rire. « Je savais que vous étiez amis mais... »

Remus remua inconfortablement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

« Rien, juste... » Il haussa les épaules. « ...pour quelqu'un qui te connaît depuis seulement quelques semaines, il la joue un peu trop exagérée, notre Sirius, tu trouves pas ? »

Sa voix était lacée d'amusement et de surprise et de quelque chose d'autre que Remus ne parvenait pas à reconnaître.

Quand Fabian ne continua pas, Remus poussa un léger soupir.

« Fabian, est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire de quoi tu causes ou tu vas juste, tu sais, continuer à parler en langage codé comme James ? »

Fabian finit sa cigarette et la balança par-dessus le balcon, faisant signe de vouloir retourner à l'intérieur.

« Remus, je t'aime bien, mec. En fait, t'es okay, pour un journaliste. Mais c'est Sirius qui t'a choisi comme nouveau meilleur ami, tu vois ? Tout ce que je vais dire c'est : sois pas si rapide à supposer que quelqu'un a toujours raison, juste parce que c'est ton pote. »

« Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il mérite de devoir cacher qui il est simplement à cause d'un truc qu'il ne peut même pas contrôler ? »

« Non, pas du tout. » répondit Fabian avec un ton insupportablement agréable.

« Et bien quoi alors ? »

Fabian leva les mains en faux signe de reddition.

« C'est pas à moi de le dire. C'est toi le journaliste, après tout. »

Et puis, il rentra à l'intérieur. Remus le regarda partir, puis se rappuya à la balustrade avec un soupir, observant les pigeons picorer le sandwich abandonné.

* * *

**(1) **Cass Elliot (1941-1974) était l'une des chanteuses du groupe The Mamas & the Papas, un groupe de folk/pop-rock. Elle fut une icône pour la communauté LGBT pendant sa carrière solo et aussi dans son groupe. De part son style théâtral et ses paroles louant l'individualité et l'amour libre, son impact musical est resté célèbre. David Bowie...sérieusement, je dois donner des explications ? Le glam ? Ziggy Stardust ? Allez regarder le film _Velvet Goldmine_ si ça ne vous dit rien. A l'origine, l'auteure avait indiqué Ralph Macchio au lieu de Freddie Mercury mais il s'agissait d'une petite erreur chronologique (Ralph Macchio n'étant devenu réellement connu qu'en 1984 alors que la fic se déroule en 1983) que j'ai rectifié après l'avoir contactée.

**(2)** Énième soupir de frustration de la part de Sorn sur les mots "have sex". Pourquoi on a pas un terme _neutre_ en français, un truc qui sonne pas vulgaire/cru ou horriblement niais ou vieillot ? Je hais la langue française, parfois.

**Aherm. Je sais que j'ai dit que je publierais le chapitre 3 de _The Pursuit to Slow Realisation _avant mais...j'ai pas résisté. En fait, ce chapitre est traduit en version brouillonne depuis un bout de temps mais...les examens, la tentative de terminer _The Pursuit_ (ça avance, promis, promis!) et mon acharnement à essayer de terminer le chapitre 6 de Killing Loneliness (toujours pas fini d'ailleurs, je désespère) m'ont fait sans cesse reculer la date de parution. Je m'excuse si la qualité de la traduction est réellement nulle mais je n'ai juste pas la tête à la retravailler à fond : quand ça ne vient pas, ça ne vient pas. Ceci est quasiment du premier jet sans relecture.  
**

**Marianne : merci beaucoup pour la review ;) Je conseille vivement d'écouter toutes les chansons présentes dans les chapitres, elles donnent réellement une ambiance à la fic^^**

**Sorn  
**


	4. Chapitre 4

« Tu passes à l'arrière Pete. _A l'arrière _! »

« Va te faire foutre, on joue pas sérieusement, James. Tu sais qu'on joue pas... »

« Il utilise toujours cette excuse quand il foire un truc. »

« Va te faire foutre aussi, Sirius. Comme si tu pouvais causer, toi. »

Quelques rires paresseux suivirent la déclaration. Remus sourit à part lui tandis qu'il pliait un jeans pour le placer dans son sac marin. Il était déjà presque plein et il avait encore une deuxième paire de chaussures et tous ses T-shirts à mettre dedans. Il n'avait rien acheté de neuf durant le mois. Pourquoi faire ses valises était toujours plus difficile, la deuxième fois ?

Glissant ses mains sur les côtés de son sac pour libérer un peu d'espace, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il dut plisser les yeux à cause de la violente lumière du soleil et vit James plaquer à terre le chauffeur du bus, qu'il avait réussi, d'une quelconque façon, à embarquer dans leur jeu bruyant très inventivement appelé Rugby de Parking. Ils avaient aussi demandé à Remus de jouer avec eux mais il leur avait rapidement répondu qu'il devait faire ses affaires. Ce n'était pas un mensonge (même s'il n'avait jamais été très doué en sport) puisqu'il avait un train à prendre dans quelques heures. La pensée le fit tomber sur le siège à côté de son sac et cligner des yeux face au polo qu'il avait dans les mains.

Il n'allait l'avouer à personne, mais il ne voulait _vraiment _pas déjà retourner à Gloucester. Il avait cette sensation bizarre dans son estomac qui lui rappelait un peu la sensation de la dernière nuit des vacances scolaires ou la fin du jour de Noël. Pathétique, vraiment, considérant l'âge qu'il avait, mais la pensée de retourner dans sa triste maison mitoyenne était terriblement peu attrayante.

Encore moins attrayante était l'idée de devoir aller au boulot lundi et se faire harceler par Frank et Benjy et Emmeline et Dorcas. Frank l'interrogerait pendant probablement une heure et examinerait ses notes comme un détective fou. Emmeline et Dorcas le harcèleraient pour savoir comment-était-réellement-James-Potter. Et Benjy – et bien, ça ne valait même pas la peine d'en parler. Il allait être un pur cauchemar.

Mais si Remus était honnête avec lui-même, ce n'était pas la raison principale pour laquelle il regrettait de partir. Il _aimait_ le groupe. Même James était pas trop mal, même s'il avait pris Remus de côté quelques jours plus tôt pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas divulguer certains secrets, bien qu'il semblait plutôt sûr que le contrat et l'attitude de chiffe-molle de Remus suffiraient amplement à les garder dans l'ombre.

Même Peter était devenu plus sympa avec lui, ces derniers temps. Fabian avait été agréable dès le début de la tournée et Sirius – et bien, il y avait beaucoup à dire pour quelqu'un dont Remus recherchait activement la conversation. Rien que de penser qu'il allait passer ses nuits cloîtré dans sa petite maison, seul, penché sur son bureau à écrire une pauvre critique, plutôt que les passer à écouter les histoires de Sirius et ses théories et sa musique et ses blagues, il en déprimait presque.

_Presque_, parce que Remus était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre pour si peu. Il était journaliste. Le but du métier, c'était qu'il fasse son truc et ensuite passe à autre chose en se faisant un peu de fric en cours de route. Il n'était pas censé s'attacher comme un pauvre fille en admiration devant ses idoles. Il souligna cette pensée en poussant assez brutalement sa dernière chemise tandis qu'il fourrait tout dans son sac.

Un grattement, un bruit sourd et un cri au-dehors le firent relever la tête de ses vêtements. C'était Sirius, en train de se faire plaquer à terre par ce mec, _Leo_.

Remus rechercha automatiquement un signe de _quelque chose_, mais Sirius regardait à peine l'autre homme tandis qu'il riait, ses yeux suivant le ballon ovale qui était à présent dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, et se relevait du sol en béton. Celui qui lui avait tendu une embuscade se releva quelques secondes plus tard, prenant le temps d'essuyer la poussière de ses genoux et d'arranger ses cheveux délibérément hirsutes. _Crétin arrogant_, pensa Remus.

Une chose était vraie, cependant – Leo ne lui manquerait pas. Et les autres qui traînaient avec le groupe non plus. Ils avaient tous l'air tellement _désespérés_. Il prenait Leo comme un exemple type tandis qu'il dénouait les lacets d'une paire de chaussures. Simplement pour goûter à la gloire, Leo jouait le rôle du remplaçant de toutes les groupies avec lesquelles Sirius s'enverrait probablement en l'air, autrement. Jusqu'à quel point pouvait-on s'abaisser, franchement ?

Mais, après tout, Remus ne pouvait ignorer la petite voix persistante à l'arrière de son crâne qui lui soufflait que Sirius n'était pas exactement innocent dans leur arrangement non plus. Remus avait vraiment voulu le réconforter la semaine dernière quand il avait entendu ce qu'il s'était passé entre Sirius et James, dans le passé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée que des gens comme Leo traînaient spécialement avec eux pour "certaines raisons".

Ça aurait été différent si Sirius était amoureux Leo mais, d'aussi loin que Remus pouvait le voir, Sirius _appréciait_ à peine Leo. Qu'avait dit Sirius, encore ? _«__ Ça ne le dérange pas et il est d'accord. »_ A ce moment-là, Remus avait simplement acquiescé et fait comme s'il avait compris. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, tout l'arrangement semblait mal, d'une certaine façon.

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette pensée. Il n'allait pas sauter à des conclusions hâtives sur quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, même s'il se sentait une sorte de connexion avec lui. Il n'allait pas essayer de comprendre la mentalité de gens qui se connaissaient depuis treize ans quand il ne les connaissait lui-même que depuis quatre semaines. Remus pouvait bien dire qu'une personne pouvait se passer de relations sexuelles pendant des mois, parce que sa vie sexuelle n'était pas des plus florissantes, ces derniers temps.

Il devait remettre les choses dans leur contexte : Sirius était célèbre. Les choses étaient différentes, pour les gens célèbres. Les célébrités s'attendaient à avoir une vie sexuelle bien remplie, non ?

Avec ça à l'esprit, il empaqueta une paire de chaussettes errantes et les fourra dans le sac, suivi de ses chaussures en toile cabossées qui réussirent tout juste à rentrer dans le sac, dont elles dépassèrent comme des pieds de pingouin. Puis, quand il souleva son sac du siège, il fit une découverte qui eut pour un résultat un nouveau "merde" sifflé entre ses dents. Son plus gros cahier était resté sous le sac, oublié. Il l'avait délibérément laissé dans le bus la nuit dernière pour pouvoir ainsi le mettre dans son sac en premier mais, à l'évidence, il s'était retrouvé perdu sous l'avalanche de vêtements quelque part entre hier et aujourd'hui.

Avec un soupir, il essaya de le fourrer dans son sac, tandis que des éclats de voix retentissaient au-dehors. Il vit que James avait passé son bras autour du cou de Sirius, à présent. Ils semblaient de nouveau faire semblant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés pendant tout le mois et que l'"accident" et leur "conversation" conséquente n'étaient jamais arrivés. Sirius n'en avait pas fait mention à Remus et il n'avait pas osé poser de questions.

Peu de temps après, le bassiste leva la tête et surprit Remus à les regarder par la fenêtre ouverte. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Ce n'était probablement qu'un coup d'œil qui voulait dire James-est-con-pas-vrai, mais il réussit à surprendre Remus tout de même. Il lui rendit un rapide sourire et retourna son attention sur le cahier, essayant de faire semblant qu'il n'était pas resté bouche bée.

Puis, il entendit des bruits de pas sur les marches en métal et les halètements d'une douzaine de personnes tandis qu'ils remontaient tous dans le bus, la plupart d'entre eux se dirigeant vers les glacières rouges dans le coin, l'ignorant tandis qu'ils en tiraient des bouteilles vertes. Tandis qu'il parvenait à enfoncer le bouquin dans son sac, réussissant par la même occasion à déchirer le tissu, il leva la tête pour voir une des bouteilles humides juste sous son nez.

« Oh – merci. » Il la prit, n'ayant pas réellement soif, et regarda Sirius se tourner pour prendre un décapsuleur des mains de Peter. Il décapsula la bouteille de Remus avant la sienne. Puis, il fit un geste vers le sac marin.

« Tu pars vraiment, alors ? » Il pencha la tête pour avaler une bonne gorgée de sa boisson. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son cou et s'accumulaient dans le creux de sa clavicule et Remus remarqua soudainement à quel point il avait chaud. Il tira un peu sur sa chemise, content d'avoir évité le Rugby de Parking, après tout.

« Oui. » dit-il à contre-cœur, détournant le regard. « Dans quelques heures. Impatient de monter sur scène ? »

C'était une question qu'il posait tout le temps et à chaque fois, Sirius avait réussi à lui donner une réponse différente et élaborée. Cette fois, il haussa les épaules et répondit, un peu à court de souffle : « Pas vraiment. »

Quelqu'un derrière lui voulait se rendre à la porte et il bougea pour le laisser passer, se glissant par la même occasion dans le siège à côté de Remus. Il lui donna gentiment un coup de coude dans les côtes, haletant toujours légèrement. « Tu seras pas là. »

Remus le regarda, surpris, mais il vit le sourire blagueur de Sirius et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas réellement sentimental.

« Je souhaiterais être là. » répondit-il, honnêtement. « J'ai vraiment pas envie d'être à Gloucester, là tout de suite. »

« Alors, reste. »

« Pardon ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules et commença à enlever la mousse qui dépassait du siège devant lui. « Reste et continue la tournée avec nous. »

Remus lui sourit. « J'ai bien peur d'avoir d'autres choses à faire. » dit-il, heureux à l'idée que Sirius lui ait tout de même fait la suggestion.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme un boulot. »

« Hm. » fit Sirius. Il avait l'air à la fois déçu et mécontent du manque de spontanéité de Remus. Il détourna le regard pour fixer l'autre fenêtre, le reste du groupe et leur entourage à présent dehors. Ils étaient tous en train de boire, de rire et de parler à voix forte et James avait l'air d'être en train de raconter une blague particulièrement salace. Sirius retourna son attention vers Remus. Son expression s'adoucit et il pencha la tête de côté.

« Tu viendras me voir de temps, quand même ? » demanda-t-il.

Remus cligna des yeux. « Euh...comme quand ? »

« Comme... » l'imita Sirius, se léchant les lèvres. « ...quand la tournée est finie. »

« Tu veux que je vienne te voir ? »

« Je t'aurais pas demandé sinon, si ? »

« Désolé. » répondit précipitamment Remus, remarquant le ton impatient de Sirius. « Je veux dire, j'aimerais bien. »

« Mais... ? »

Le "mais" était que ça n'arriverait probablement jamais. Se revoir était clairement quelque chose que Sirius sentait devoir suggérer, à cause du départ de Remus. Pensant que c'était plus facile de simplement faire-comme-si, Remus secoua la tête. « Y'en a pas. » dit-il. « J'aimerais bien. »

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira d'un sourire.

« Génial. » fit gaiement Sirius. « Tu peux rester chez moi à Londres, okay ? On fera un truc. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? » Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes et fourragea le siège devant lui pour trouver une boîte d'allumettes. Une fois la cigarette allumée, il cogna impatiemment le bras de Remus avec sa bouteille. « Qu'est-ce que t'aimes faire ? _Pas_ le théâtre, par contre. Hey, t'es un journaliste musical – on ira voir un groupe, okay ? »

Son esprit lui disait que c'était une promesse creuse mais Remus était tout de même assez touché par l'enthousiasme de Sirius. Il se permit brièvement d'entretenir l'idée de rester avec Sirius à Londres et hocha la tête, sourit à son tour et prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dehors avec tout le monde. Ils jouèrent une partie de base-ball improvisé cette fois, mais Sirius resta assis en compagnie de Remus. Une heure et demie plus tard, quand ils eurent tous les deux assez pris le soleil (ce qui voulait dire que Sirius bronzait joliment et que Remus ressemblait à une tomate pelée), il se retrouva à l'entrée arrière de la salle de concert de ce soir, son sac foutu à la main et ses vêtements lui collant à la peau, à cause de la chaleur. Le groupe attendait là son départ avant de trouver refuge dans le bâtiment frais pour leur balance audio.

« Tu peux rester et regarder le concert, si tu veux. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un autre train plus tard. » dit James, mais les mots étaient automatiques, le ton, ennuyé, et Remus savait qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il serra la main de James avec un sourire reconnaissant, puis celle de Peter, puis Fabian lui l'entraîna dans une étreinte étonnamment solide.

« T'es okay. » dit-il d'une voix traînante, lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Remus eut à peine le temps de le remercier avant que Sirius le prenne dans ses bras, lui aussi. Son corps brûlé se plaignit un peu de la douleur, mais il s'en fichait.

Alors qu'il allait faire ses adieux maladroits aux quatre membres du groupe, Maugrey apparut aux doubles portes, son visage tordu d'irritation.

« Vous allez être en retard, les gars. Allez, entrez. » grogna-t-il. Lui-même n'avait pas semblé vouloir dire au revoir à Remus et Remus n'avait fait aucun effort pour remédier à la situation. Il songeait que se faire serrer la main par Maugrey risquait d'être plutôt douloureux.

A l'ordre de Maugrey, les hommes se mirent en mouvement, murmurant leurs divers adieux auxquels il répondit avec un sourire un peu tendu. Une fois que Fabian, James et Peter furent rentrés, cependant, Maugrey continuait à fixer Sirius avec un sourcil haussé, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

« Juste quelques minutes, okay ? » dit Sirius en se retournant, les lèvres de Maugrey déjà en position pour gueuler « Black ! ». La demande lui soutira un soupir et il aboya « _une_ minute » avant que les doubles portes se referment à nouveau, les laissant seuls dans la chaleur torride du parking.

Remus ajusta la sangle de son lourd sac et fixa Sirius, les lèvres entrouvertes, interrogatrices. Les mains de Sirius étaient enfoncées dans ses poches tandis qu'il rencontrait son regard sans ciller, se balançant sur ses pieds. Remus se sentit légèrement inquiet à la vue de l'étrange expression sur les traits de Sirius.

Mais son inquiétude fut remplacée par la surprise quand Sirius pencha la tête et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

« Je le pensais vraiment, tu sais. » dit-il doucement. Il sourit. « A propos de Londres. »

Remus n'avait plus été embrassé sur la joue depuis qu'il avait environ huit ans, quand il était forcé à jouer à chat, dans la cour de récré. Et c'était vraiment bizarre de recevoir un baiser sur la joue, quinze ans plus tard, de la part d'un homme. Il sentit sa main se lever automatiquement pour toucher l'endroit où les lèvres de Sirius s'étaient trouvées, mais il stoppa son geste avant d'atteindre sa joue. Au lieu de quoi, il passa sa paume humide sur son T-shirt.

« Merci. » dit-il stupidement.

« Pour quoi ? »

Le sourire de Sirius avait déjà retrouvé sa suffisance, tandis qu'il balayait ses mèches trempées de sueur de ses yeux.

« Pour... » Il reprit contenance et laissa échapper un souffle, la main tendue pour pousser gentiment l'épaule de Sirius comme l'homme l'avait de nombreuses fois fait avec lui. « ...être un pote. »

Il pensa avoir vu quelque chose vaciller dans les yeux de Sirius à cet instant – la surprise, peut-être – avant que Sirius hausse des épaules et balaie un peu de gravier de son jeans. « Bien sûr. » dit-il.

Le soleil de fin d'après-midi les saluait de vive voix, à présent, et Remus pouvait sentir son visage rouge et ses bras le picoter. Ne voulant pas abuser de son hospitalité, il pensa l'utiliser comme raison de départ. Sirius le devança.

« Je suis en train de cramer. » dit-il, passant une main sur son torse. « Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Balance audio, tu sais. »

Remus acquiesça.

« Oki-dok. » dit-il, avant de se figer, peiné. _Oki-dok ? _Il espérait que Sirius ne l'avait pas entendu, mais, en voyant son sourire narquois quand il se détourna, Remus sut qu'il n'avait pas eu cette chance. **(1)**

« A la prochaine, Remus. » fit Sirius, et avec un dernier sourire et un clin d'œil, il disparut à travers les doubles portes, s'éloignant du journaliste dégingandé.

Ce ne fut que quand il fut parti et que Remus tourna les talons pour sortir du parking et se rendre à la gare qu'il sut qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Pas parce qu'il supposait que les plans de Sirius n'étaient que du vent, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas découvert comment le contacter.

* * *

Il détestait le train. Même quand il ne le prenait que pour un peu plus d'une heure, ça l'emmerdait parce qu'il finissait _toujours_, incontestablement et sans aucune exception, à côté d'un excentrique. Quand il avait embarqué à la gare Victoria de Manchester, il avait été en compagnie d'une vieille dame tranquille, assez agréable et sentant la fleur d'oranger. Elle l'avait cependant abandonné à Birmingham et il devait passer le reste du voyage à côté d'un homme habillé d'un trench-coat noir avec de longs cheveux en bataille et de grands yeux agités.

Ça tombait toujours sur Remus. Il attirait toujours les détraqués.

Il avait été en train d'écrire dans son petit cahier quand l'homme s'était assis à côté de lui et Remus avait fait l'erreur de lui sourire légèrement. Avec le recul, il réalisa qu'il aurait juste dû l'ignorer et continuer d'écrire, mais sa politesse poussa l'homme à commencer à lui causer, avec une voix aiguë et tremblante, d'un peu n'importe quoi – de drogue, probablement.

La seule partie vaguement intéressante de sa conversation fut quand il aperçut l'article qui se trouvait sur les genoux de Remus et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au point qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient rouler hors de leurs orbites.

« Blue Stag ? » hoqueta-t-il. « Je les _adore_. »

Bien sûr qu'il les adorait. Remus ne pouvait jamais avoir assez de chance pour tomber sur un mec gentil et normal qui aimait The Zombies et _University Challenge_. **(2)** Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir tandis qu'il roulait des yeux vers la fenêtre, son expression abattue étant la seule chose qu'il pouvait y voir en-dehors de l'homme qui gesticulait si violemment qu'il avait dû baisser vivement la tête une ou deux fois.

« J'ai un pote qui dit qu'ils sont versés dans l'_occultisme_. » Il le prononça _oh-culte-isme_ et remua ses doigts, puis se méprit sur le reniflement moqueur de Remus, le prenant pour de la confusion, et il continua : « C'est sur les démons et tout ça. Il dit que si on passe "Street Thirteen" à l'envers, on peut découvrir un message caché dedans. »

Remus rit à nouveau, un peu plus méchamment qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

« C'est "Street _Fif_teen" » dit-il à l'homme étrange. « Et ils ne sont pas versés dans l'occultisme. » **(3)**

Le laid visage de l'homme se tordit en une grimace alarmante et Remus fut soudain sûr qu'il allait lui foutre une baffe. Il dévisagea Remus des pieds à la tête, ses yeux rouges passant sur son short kaki et son polo à rayures.

« Et comment_ toi_ tu le saurais ? T'es juste un p'tit péquenaud débraillé. »

Ça, c'était assez mal venu. Pour sûr, il était débraillé, mais un péquenaud ? On ne l'avait plus appelé péquenaud depuis qu'il avait six ans, quand un sale petit garnement snob d'Exeter était venu dans leur école primaire pour un semestre et avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à méchamment imiter l'accent de tout le monde jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le remette justement à sa place.

Remus s'imagina lui dire qu'il avait passé tout le dernier mois avec Blue Stag et qu'avant de partir, le bassiste l'avait embrassé. Enfin, seulement sur la joue, et ce n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un au revoir amical, mais pour des mecs comme celui-là, un baiser de rockstar restait un baiser de rockstar. Il savait cependant que ça n'aurait comme résultat qu'une avalanche de questions chiantes. En fait, il finirait probablement par se faire agresser pour obtenir un autographe alors, au lieu de quoi, il haussa les épaules et gribouilla quelques étoiles, juste dans la marge de sa page, ne répondant rien.

« Exactement ! » fit l'homme d'une voix traînante, triomphant. Puis, il continua de jacasser sur "j'ai ce pote qui" et tous les groupes qu'il considérait avoir révolutionné la musique, incluant Culture Club et Grand Funk Railroad. **(4)** Remus pleura presque de soulagement quand le train s'arrêta à la gare de Gloucester. Fermant son bouquin, il fit rapidement ses adieux à l'homme, qui était toujours en train de parler alors que Remus se levait.

« Rappelle-toi, mec ! » lui hurla l'homme tandis que Remus se dirigeait vers les portes coulissantes. « Passe "Street Fourteen" à l'envers ! »

« C'est "Street _Fif_-" oh, laisse tomber. »

Il balança son sac sur son dos et sauta du train sur le quai de la gare presque vide. Il était juste sept heures passées et il mourait de faim et avait tellement besoin de pisser qu'il était certain qu'il allait commencer à marcher bizarrement d'une minute à l'autre. Pour rendre les choses encore pires, il pouvait entendre pleuvoir à verse, dans le ciel Gloucester, un contraste déprimant avec le soleil resplendissant qu'ils avaient eu à Manchester. Il dut garder son sac au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il marchait jusque chez lui, le seul vêtement à capuche qu'il possédait se trouvant dans les méandres dudit sac et la tempête estivale ne perdit en intensité à aucun moment durant tout le trajet.

Stupidement, il avait commencé à espérer un quelconque changement ou une surprise une fois qu'il atteignit le numéro 26 – même un cambriolage lui aurait donné quelque chose dont se soucier – mais il fut seulement salué par le chien du voisin, toujours aussi timbré, et un petit salon calme et rangé une fois qu'il fut entré. Le tout était plongé dans une horriblement moche teinte grisâtre à cause du temps de dehors, et l'air était froid et sentait le renfermé, pour ne pas avoir été habité pendant quatre semaines.

Il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol avec un lourd soupir, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton "Message" de son répondre et de se diriger vers la salle de bains, la maison étant si petite qu'il pouvait entendre les voix jusque dans l'escalier. Rien d'important, bien sûr. Juste un message de sa dingue de veille Tante Tilley qui ignorait qu'il n'était pas chez lui et un autre de sa mère lui demandant si il était déjà de retour parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour monter un store et jeter un coup d'œil à l'évier de la cuisine si-ça-ne-te-dérange-pas-chéri.

Quand Remus entendit ça, il arrêta de se laver les mains et posa son front contre le miroir froid et couvert d'éclaboussures de dentifrice, fusillant du regard ses propres yeux fatigués. _Rien ne vaut le charme de Gloucestershire pour vous souhaiter un bon retour chez vous_.

Une conversation agonisante avec sa mère et un tard bouillon de Pot Noddle plus tard, il se retrouva assis sur son sofa, son sac à ses pieds, à écouter à faible volume son disque rayé de Joy Division. **(5) **Sirius l'avait convaincu de leur donner une chance, alors il avait sorti le vieux LP, après dîner. Il n'avait pas encore pris la peine d'allumer la lampe, peut-être dans une tentative subconsciente de justifier son humeur morose, et la seule lumière qui l'éclairait tandis qu'il déballait ses affaires venait des lampadaires de la rue.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de placer le grand cahier sur le côté, afin de pouvoir commencer à sortir tous ses paquets de vêtements soigneusement pliés. Tout devait être nettoyé et repassé alors il laissa tout tomber en une grande pile avant de reprendre le cahier abandonné et s'allongea sur son sofa usé. Il plaça une main derrière sa tête et utilisa l'autre pour tourner lentement les pages, examinant les bêtises qu'il y avait écrites. Il ne montrerait probablement pas ça à Frank. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup utilisé pour prendre des notes. C'était plus devenu quelque chose comme un album, majoritairement rempli de jeux débiles, tels le pendu, le cadavre exquis et Pictionary. Il y avait des pages entières dédiées simplement à des petites maisons avec des croix en plein milieu, des paroles et des citations assez inutiles, des riffs dont Sirius lui avait donné les tablatures dans son artistique griffonnage, des phrases codées qui ne lui disaient à présent plus rien et d'innombrables gribouillages qui avaient semblé terriblement spirituels à l'époque.

Et puis, une chose qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le fit s'arrêter. Tandis qu'il éloignait un papillon de nuit, il le vit écrit en-dessous d'une des citations de James qu'il avait noté rapidement pour l'article. Il plissa les yeux pour lire ce qui était noté, dans la faible lumière de la pièce, avant de tendre la main derrière sa tête pour tirer sur la corde de la lampe.

Grâce à la lumière, Remus vit, avec un rire surpris, ce qui avait été gribouillé là : dans un cercle au stylo noir, on pouvait voir un smiley, un baiser et un numéro de téléphone.

* * *

**(1)** La VO donne "rightyo", c'est de l'argot irlandais pour dire en gros "okay". Étant donné la gêne de Remus, j'ai préféré utiliser un terme un peu ringard comme "oki-dok" (désolé si certains d'entre vous utilisent ce mot) que chercher un quelconque équivalent francophone.

**(2)** The Zombies est un groupe anglais de pop-rock, formé en 1961. University Challenge est un programme de divertissement qui a débuté en 1962. Le concept est basé sur le programme américain _College Bowl_, diffusé sur la radio NBC de 1953 à 1957, et à la télévision NBC entre 1959 et 1970. Produit par Granada Television et filmé dans les studios Granada de Manchester depuis sa création, University Challenge a été diffusé à hauteur de 913 épisodes sur ITV entre 1962 et 1987, avant de disparaître.

**(3) **"Route Quinze", que le mec bizarre confond systématiquement en "Route Treize" et "Route Quatorze".

**(4) **Culture Club est un groupe de new wave britannique formé en 1981. Groupe qui fut l'icône de toute une nation et très connu, surtout pour le maquillage et les costumes extravaguants de son chanteur. Grand Funk Railroad est un groupe de rock américain, formé en 1968, au style particulier axé sur la voix puissante de son chanteur, qui est un des signes distinctifs du groupe sur la scène hard rock en pleine expansion. En 1970, Grand Funk était le groupe américain qui avait vendu le plus d'albums.

**(5) **Pot Noddle est une marque de nouilles instantanées, la marque a été lancée au Royaume-Uni en 1978. Joy Division est un groupe anglais de new wave/post-punk formé en 1976 à Manchester. Il est considéré comme l'un des initiateurs de la cold wave.

**Sorn est contente, Sorn est happy, c'est un court chapitre ! \o/**

**Bon, comme je m'envole dans...deux jours pour mes vacances bien lointaines, je ne suis pas sûre du rythme de publication que je pourrais maintenir là-bas (j'aurais Internet si tout va bien), donc on est gentil avec moi, hein ? Oh, et au passage, la VO est finie depuis hier (ou ce matin très tôt, comme on voudra) donc pas de risque de voir la traduction abandonnée en plein milieu. Promis, je la finirais. Même si je ne promets rien quant à la vitesse, hem.**

**Sorn**


	5. Chapitre 5

_Depuis 1981, le groupe originaire du quartier Nord de Londres, Blue Stag, est en tête d'affiche partout, des concerts sold-out aux controverses publiques, en passant par les collaborations musicales avec quelques uns des plus grands noms du rock._

_La première tournée du groupe, pour promouvoir leur premier album éponyme, a eu pour résultat cinquante double-albums en édition spéciale et deux nominations controversées aux Grammies en 1982. Même si quelques dates au Royaume-Uni furent annulées et que des rumeurs d'une séparation prématurée flottaient dans l'air, avec le temps que j'ai passé avec le groupe sur leur nouvelle tournée, promouvant leur deuxième disque _Filthy Voice_, j'ai pu constater de moi-même que les quatre figures éclectiques du groupe sont suffisamment proches pour mettre de côté leurs différences afin de nous livrer une prestation époustouflante à chaque fois._

« Bien sûr que ça arrive qu'on se dispute. »_ me raconte le frontman James Potter, après le premier concert de la tournée, qui a prouvé que leur double nomination aux Grammies était méritée. _« Mais les gens oublient qu'on se connaît depuis treize ans. Les reporters sont sur des charbons ardents à la moindre petite dissension, mais on est trop proches pour laisser ça affecter nos carrières. »

« Il n'a pas vraiment dit ça, n'est-ce pas ? » marmonna Maugrey. Il haussa un sourcil au-dessus de l'article.

Remus remua dans son siège. Il jeta d'abord un coup d'œil à Frank, à côté de lui, puis au manager grisonnant de l'autre côté de la table.

« Pas avec autant de mots. » avoua-t-il. Il y avait eu utilisation d'un terme légèrement plus vulgaire que "sur des charbons ardents" mais l'idée était la même.

Maugrey grogna et retourna son attention à l'article pendant que Remus détournait le regard, mal à l'aise, choisissant de plutôt fixer les tourbillons de son café. Il détestait être présent quand d'autres gens lisaient son travail, en particulier quand ils faisaient partie de ceux qui décidaient de si oui ou non son article allait être publié. Dans ces moments-là, il se rappelait toujours de toutes les choses qu'il n'aimait pas dans son article, des choses qui avaient trop subi la pression de la date limite pour pouvoir être changées ou de celles sur lesquelles il avait trop bloqué pour réussir à modifier quoi que ce soit.

_Est-ce que toutes les citations sonnent f__aux, ou c'est juste parce que c'est Maugrey ?_ pensa-t-il avec inquiétude, tapotant la porcelaine jaune avec son ongle. _Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas les écrire telles quelles. J'essaie de_ promouvoir_ ce groupe_.

Et puis, soudain, Maugrey demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? », sa voix grondante et le claquement des pages surprenant Remus et le faisant secouer sa tasse de café et renverser une partie du liquide brûlant sur son poignet.

« Lupin. » siffla Frank, comme si c'était de sa faute. Remus jura à voix basse tandis qu'il se tamponnait la main avec une serviette en papier et essayait de se concentrer sur les mots outranciers en question en même temps.

_Le contraste entre les personnalités de James Potter et de son ami d'enfance Sirius Black crée une dynamique remarquable..._

Vraiment ? Il allait avoir un problème avec ça ?

« Et bien. » dit-il patiemment, déposant sa serviette. « Ils sont amis d'enfance, non ? »

Il essaya d'offrir un sourire à Maugrey mais le laissa tomber dès qu'il vit que l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants n'était pas amusé.

« Je veux juste dire que les opposés s'attirent, vous savez, comme Lennon et McCartney ? Jimmy Page et Robert Plant ? » Il s'arrêta. « The Carpenters ? » **(1)**

Cette dernière suggestion parvint enfin à soutirer un grognement de la part de Maugrey, qui reprit l'article. Il lui sembla que le manager prenait une éternité avant d'enfin terminer sa lecture (il avait plus que probablement lu chaque phrase au moins deux fois). Une fois finie, il posa brusquement l'article pile dans la petite flaque de café toujours sur la table.

« Bien. » dit-il enfin. « Bien. »

« Ah oui ? » Les poumons de Remus semblèrent se dégonfler tandis qu'il faisait écho au léger soupir de soulagement de Frank et reprenait son ébauche.

« Ton style laisse beaucoup à désirer, mais le contenu est bon. »

Il s'arrêta de glisser les pages tachées dans son sac en bandoulière. « Euh. Merci ? »

« Fais-le copier. Envoie-le moi. J'emmène les garçons dans un studio à Islington. » Il parlait à Frank, à présent. « Vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez pas de photographe. »

« _Soundscape_ est une petite entreprise. » expliqua Frank de sa voix la plus importante. « Nous aimerions en avoir un si, euh...ne serait-ce que parce qu'obtenir les droits de photo peut s'avérer parfois un vrai parcours du combattant. »

La serveuse du café d'Oxford dans lequel ils étaient rassemblés vint à leur table pour reprendre leurs tasses et Maugrey commanda un autre café noir. Remus se demanda s'ils étaient supposés rester, eux aussi. Après tout, le manager n'avait pas exactement l'air de se délecter de leur compagnie.

« Je le ferais lire aux garçons quand je les verrais. Ils sont pas là aujourd'hui, par contre. Potter a foutu le camp à _Miami_, entre tous les endroits possibles. » marmonna Maugrey, avant d'ajouter, en secouant la tête. « Comme si une tournée de trois mois ça faisait pas des vacances suffisantes. »

« Comment vont les autres ? » demanda Remus, avec circonspection.

« Bien. » répondit sèchement Maugrey. « Fabian et Peter allaient venir, mais finalement ils ont décidé qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu de repos, pauvres petites choses. »

« Et...Sirius ? » Il ignora le regard d'avertissement que lui lança Frank et offrit son air le plus innocent à Maugrey.

Maugrey grommela une réponse qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à _"probablement dans un fossé quelque part"_, avant d'avaler sa seconde tasse de café comme si c'était de l'eau. Frank eut un petit rire bon enfant, mais Remus ne fit que cligner des yeux, incertain de si c'était supposé être une blague ou non. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir si Maugrey _avait _un sens de l'humour. En tout cas, c'était un drôle de sujet de plaisanterie pour le manager d'un groupe à succès.

Maugrey ne semblait pas intéressé par une conversation concernant le bassiste, cependant.

« Vous dîtes que votre magazine ne se vend que dans le Gloucestershire ? » demanda-t-il à Frank.

« Oui. » dit Frank, avec hésitation, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Remus pour un quelconque soutien. « Pour l'instant. Mais cela recouvre Cheltenham, Tewkesbury... »

« Oui, je connais les éléments constitutifs de Gloucestershire, merci. » **(2)**

Frank se tut.

« Je veux une réponse de la part de vos gosses de campagne, Mr Londubat. »

« Nous sommes le second magazine musical au niveau ventes, à Stroud. » dit rapidement Frank. C'était sa revendication la plus fière à ce jour. Il n'avait jamais mentionné qu'ils n'étaient que quatrième à Gloucester même.

« J'en ai marre de ces publications haut de gamme qui essaient de nous soutirer tout ce qu'on a. » dit brusquement Maugrey, comme s'il était étouffé par un secret enfoui depuis longtemps. « _Nous nous sommes traînés la moitié du pays pour vous avoir,_ qu'ils disent,_ et on nous a payé pour vous mettre en couverture. Vous n'aimez pas ? On prendra quelqu'un d'autre. _Il y a six mois, _NME_ a proposé à mes garçons la couverture pour deux heures d'interview avec eux, sans aucune limite dans les questions. J'ai dit non. » Il tendit un doigt accusateur vers Remus. « Et tu sais qui ils ont pris à la place ? Stubby Boardman – non mais, tu te rends compte ! » **(3)**

« Oh. Euh, c'est... »

« Scandaleux ! » éclata Frank. « Je pensais que son groupe s'était séparé ? »

« Quelque horrible édition qui relate toute sa carrière, sans aucun doute. Pathétique. »

Maugrey vida le reste de sa tasse et la reposa violemment sur la table à nouveau, passant un poignet couturé de cicatrices sur sa bouche.

« Je ne les soumets pas à ces joyeusetés promotionnelles pour garder la santé, Lupin. Si on obtient une bonne réponse de votre part, je pourrais faire appel à nouveau à toi. Les garçons m'ont dit que t'étais mieux que les autres journalistes. Digne de confiance. » Il jeta un coup d'œil sévère à Remus.

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas de vendre les gens. » répondit Remus, se forçant à fixer Maugrey dans ses yeux terrifiants.

« Non. » dit finalement Maugrey. « Je le sais. »

« Vous pouvez toujours faire confiance à Remus. » dit Frank avec entrain, apparemment sans remarquer la reconnaissance silencieuse des secrets que partageaient journaliste et manager. « C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai choisi pour vous, en premier lieu. Il ne vous laissera jamais tomber, celui-là. »

Remus n'était pas sûr de savoir à quel moment il était devenu le gars de confiance de Frank Longdubat, mais c'était assez amusant tout de même. Même s'il appréciait Frank – d'une drôle de façon, certes – ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il changeait de visage avec chaque personne qu'il rencontrait.

« Je suis heureux d'entendre ça, Mr Longdubat et, vraiment, ça a été charmant. » annonça Maugrey, comme s'il n'était pas heureux du tout et que ça avait été la chose la moins charmante du monde. « Mais j'ai une conférence de presse dans une heure et je dois ramasser les trois qui n'ont pas foutu le camp aux States. »

Il commença à se lever, se pinça le front comme s'il été assailli par une terrible migraine.

« Ce qui veut dire que je dois trouver cet inutile de Black d'abord et Dieu sait combien de temps ça prendra. »

Remus voulait lui dire d'arrêter de s'en prendre à Sirius, qu'il avait déjà probablement sa dose avec James. Au lieu de quoi, il lui offrit un petit sourire, presque compatissant, pour lequel il se détesta de suite et fit signe de se lever à son tour.

« Je vous enverrais quelqu'un avec les photos. Je ne fais pas confiance aux foutus services postaux et je ne veux pas les voir imprimées ailleurs. » dit-il, comme si Remus et Frank conspiraient pour vendre les photos au plus offrant. Remus se demanda si Maugrey avait toujours été aussi paranoïaque ou si c'était juste le résultat d'être le manager d'un groupe de rock impétueux. Peut-être que James avait déteint sur lui. Ou l'inverse.

« Bien sûr. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » lui dit Frank, avançant une main vers lui. « Un réel honneur. »

C'était pousser un peu loin.

Maugrey accepta la poignée de main, puis enserra celle de Remus dans une poigne d'acier. Puis, avec le bruissement de quelques livres sterling et le sifflement d'un trench-coat, il disparut, la petite clochette du café sonnant à sa sortie.

« Drôle d'homme. » murmura Frank, passant au crible les billets avec une main. « Mais généreux. Enfin, je suppose qu'il doit bien, avec tout l'argent qu'il se fait avec le groupe. C'est exorbitant. Je les ai vus sur _The Tube _**(4)**, la nuit dernière, je te l'ai dit ? » Ils quittèrent le café, tombant dans les rues venteuses d'Oxford et Remus serra son écharpe un peu plus autour de son cou.

« Je les ai vus aussi. » répondit-il, enfonçant ses mains profondément dans les poches de son manteau, tandis qu'ils marchaient sur le trottoir jonché de feuilles mortes. Le groupe avait bien joué, un set typique avec un public d'ados éperdus d'admiration qui répondait avec enthousiasme, mais leurs états de dénudement variés et les substances noires qui entouraient leurs yeux l'avaient plutôt distrait. Ça avait été assez déconcertant de voir James, sans lunettes et les yeux soulignés de khôl, faire sa meilleure imitation de Jagger quand il n'y voyait probablement rien. Et puis, il y avait eu Sirius...

« Tu penses que les groupes sont payés combien pour ce concert ? Allez, vas-y, dis combien ? »

« Quelques centaines de livres ? » demanda Remus avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Cinq cents _par personne_. Enfin, je sais qu'on dirait que ce n'est pas beaucoup mais ils jouent deux chansons et hop, ils ont fini. Alors c'était un formidable coup pour eux, hier soir. » Frank s'arrêta pour glisser une main dans sa poche, cherchant son ticket de retour. « Et ils ne sont même pas terribles. » ajouta-t-il, une fois qu'il en eut tiré la carte orange.

Remus arrêta d'essayer de trouver sa propre carte pour fixer l'autre homme. « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

« Blue Stag. Ils sont un peu... » Frank plaça sa main dans l'air entre eux et la balança d'un côté à l'autre. « Tu trouves pas ? Enfin, c'est ce que je pense en tout cas. »

« Tu étais tellement excité à propos de l'exclu. »

« Lupin, j'ai dit que _je_ ne les trouvais pas terribles. Ça ne veut pas dire que les adolescents dépressifs de Gloucestershire sont d'accord avec moi. » Il haussa légèrement les sourcils. Ils approchaient de la gare d'Oxford, à présent, et il tripota sa carte entre ses doigts. « _Melody Maker_ pense comme moi, par contre. Tu as lu la critique de cette semaine ? » **(5)**

« Non, laquelle ? »

Frank le fixa, ennuyé.** « **Je pensais t'avoir dit de commencer à la lire ? Je sais que tu penses que _Melody Maker_ a viré trop pop, mais tu dois continuer à garder un œil sur les concurrents, Lupin. »

Il balança une main en l'air, renversant presque une petite femme qui se dépêchait à côté d'eux dans le même temps.

« La critique de l'album. S'avère qu'ils pensent que c'est une daube. Insipide, bruyant et... » Frank plissa le nez, puis haussa les épaules. « Quelque chose d'autre. J'en ai une copie dans mon bureau, je te laisserais y jeter un coup d'œil pour te faire ton idée. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils diraient ça ? » demanda Remus. La femme qui avait presque été la victime de la main de Frank fixait à présent Remus avec crainte. Il l'ignora.

« Tout le monde a apprécié le premier album et celui-ci est à peine un énorme bond. Ils ont plutôt totalement affiné leur musique. Je t'ai _dit_ que _Melody Maker_ avait viré trop pop – franchement, ils n'aiment rien qui ne soit pas des types bizarres avant-gardistes avec un synthé, ces temps-ci. »

Il ne dit pas, bien sûr, qu'avant la tournée, il avait été un de ceux qui voyait aussi Blue Stag comme une sorte de groupe à la gloire éphémère, aussitôt reconnu, aussitôt oublié, qui voulait imiter les Sex Pistols. Il avait écouté leurs albums en boucle tout le dernier mois, et si leur musique n'était pas exactement révolutionnaire, le son des concerts différait totalement avec celui qui sortait des baffles d'une chaîne Hi-Fi. Il n'y avait pas de blagues impromptues ou d'improvisations, pas de foules hurlantes, pas de solos foirés. Il avait fait plus attention aux paroles, aux rythmes, et avait réellement appris à voir leur son comme autre chose que du bruit plein de rage.

Alors, pourquoi _Melody Maker _ne pouvait-il pas faire de même ?

« Calme-toi, Lupin. » dit Frank, l'air légèrement inquiet. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu si énervé, même pas quand Fenwick a avoué admirer Yoko Ono.** (6) **Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en soucies tellement ? »

« C'est moi qui ai passé un mois avec eux. Je les _aime bien_. »

« Et bien. » continua Frank, l'ignorant complètement. « Heureusement, notre chronique est moins une critique qu'un compte rendu personnel alors on ne devrait soulever aucun débat féroce à cause des divergences d'opinions. J'ai vérifié quelques gros noms pour les critiques, mais il n'y a rien dans _Rolling Stone_ ou _NME_. Ce mois-ci appartient à Black Sabbath. Fenwick fait la critique de leur nouvel album. Tu l'as écouté ? »

Remus, agacé, secoua la tête. Frank soupira à nouveau.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Lupin, tu dois... »

« Élargir mes horizons, oui, je sais. »

L'autre homme claqua des doigts devant le visage de Remus. « Et pas de ce ton-là, merci. Allez, viens, le train arrive dans une minute. Tu peux me mettre au parfum des idées de design de Dorcas. Dieu sait que je n'arrive pas à placer un seul mot avec elle. »

* * *

_« Insipide et vulgaire, depuis le nom du disque jusqu'à la photo de la pochette effrontée. Notre verdict ? Gardez votre chemise_ sur _vous la prochaine fois, Mr Potter. » _

Remus posa brusquement le magazine sur ses genoux et fixa les trois paires d'yeux qui le regardaient. « Vous voyez ? Tout ce dont ils se soucient, c'est du physique. »

« On ne veut pas que James Potter garde sa chemise sur lui, de toute façon. » claironna Dorcas, son geste accompagné d'une lime à ongles pour faire valoir son point de vue.

« Je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop là-dessus, Remus. Frank m'a aussi fait lire cette connerie – la semaine dernière, ils ont nommé Toni Basil **(7)** comme une des meilleures artistes de tous les temps. » Benjy haussa des épaules. « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? »

« Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi ces magazines insistent à être aussi creux tout le temps. »

Il feuilleta les fines pages avec exaspération. Il savait que les magazines s'intéressaient de plus en plus à la mode et aux rumeurs qu'à la musique en elle-même, mais lire des anecdotes dégoûtantes sur des gens qu'il connaissait était bien pire que quand ça concernait quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu que sur un écran télé.

« Allô Remus ? Ici la Terre. C'est exactement ce que _nous _sommes. On est un magazine musical aussi, tu sais. » lui rappela Emmeline.

« Nous parlons de faits musicaux valides et offrons notre opinion sur la façon dont un disque aurait pu être amélioré. Nous n'avons jamais considéré la couleur de cheveux de Fabian Prewett comme assez importante pour écrire dessus. Je veux dire, ces gens jouent directement avec les adolescentes... »

« Et c'est pourquoi ils vendent des millions de magazines et pas nous. Accepte-le, Remus. Si nous voulons nous développer, on va devoir finir comme eux. Tous ces détails croustillants que tu as sans aucun doute découvert sur Blue Stag et que tu as dû laisser de côté pourraient devenir_ très_ utiles. »

Benjy ne disait ça que pour asticoter Remus, mais il se raidit tout de même, jetant à l'homme blond un regard irrité. Dès son premier jour de retour au boulot, il y avait déjà quelques semaines, il avait harcelé Remus pour avoir des informations de l'intérieur. Au début, leurs boissons préférées, leurs façons de dormir et leurs mauvaises habitudes avaient suffi. A présent, il cherchait à connaître les potins, leurs relations et leurs disputes, comme si _lui_ était une de ces adolescentes. Remus commençait à venir à bout des différentes façons dont il pouvait dire "non, Sirius Black n'a pas de petite amie" sans rendre la vérité évidente. Ou du moins, c'était l'impression l'impression qu'il avait.

Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi loin dans ce couloir d'hôtel, il aurait été aussi ignorant que Benjy. Mais, après tout, s'il n'avait pas erré jusqu'au bout de ce couloir, il aurait pu ne jamais se retrouver avec cette impression étrange et plutôt déroutante d'être embrassé sur la joue. Ou un numéro de téléphone.

« Je vous ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais. » mentit-il, replaçant le magazine sur son bureau. « Alors, quand tu vendras ton âme, libre à toi d'écrire autant que tu veux sur leur marque préférée de cigarettes. »

Ce à quoi Benjy répondit par un rire paresseux, retournant sa chaise à la position sur deux pieds et passant ses bras épais derrière sa tête. « Tu les vendras. » dit-il sagement. « Ça arrive. »

Remus roula des yeux à l'homme qui était d'un an son cadet et n'avait jamais eu un boulot stable avant celui-ci dans sa vie.

« Et bien, en attendant... » Il se départit de son bureau et tapota les poches de son jeans, s'assurant de la présence de ses clés et de son porte-feuille. « Je m'en vais. Je dois aller au White Hart ce soir. »

Il accueillit avec bonheur la pensée de quitter le boulot, mais grimaça presque à l'idée de la destination de ce soir. Tout ce que Frank qualifiait de "du style à Sonny and Cher" **(8) **ne pouvait être que douloureux.

« Le duo de folk ? »

« Oui, celui-là. »

« Je pourrais bien venir plus tard. Te rejoindre pour une pinte, si y'a pas de flics. »

« Je compterais pas dessus. » fit sèchement Remus. Il enfila sa veste, puis jeta un coup d'œil au magazine avant de le faire passer du bureau au tiroir. « Ce sont des écolos. »

Il quitta le bureau avec le claquement de la porte en verre. L'air était frais sur sa route de retour, il gardait la tête courbée à cause de la pluie et, tandis qu'il marchait, frayant péniblement son chemin entre les flaques qui trempaient ses chaussures de baseball déjà ruinées, il repensa à la cinglante critique.

Il se retrouva à errer dans ses pensées, à son irritation d'être incapable de cesser de penser au groupe, à la possibilité que Sirius ait vu la critique, lui aussi. Bien sûr, étant donné la personne cool et décontractée qu'il était, c'était plutôt improbable (Sirius n'avait jamais semblé intéressé par les critiques), mais Remus n'avait jamais réellement songé aux mauvaises critiques auparavant. Il en avait donné, bien sûr, mais seulement à présent songeait-il au sentiment terrible qu'on devait ressentir de voir tout son travail être publiquement démonté. Il s'imagina recevoir un rapport à chaque fois qu'il publiait un article et la pensée de toute la pression que ça pourrait représenter le fit se sentir plus qu'un peu coupable.

Une fois chez lui, après avoir balancé sa veste sur le sofa et passé une serviette dans ses cheveux trempés, il s'arrêta dans sa quête de nourriture pour considérer le numéro de téléphone qui était collé au frigo avec un petit peu plus de sérieux. Supposons que Sirius avait lu la critique de _Melody Maker_ – est-ce qu'il en serait fâché ? Aurait-il besoin d'être rassuré ? Avait-il même lu son article à lui, _Remus_ ?

Il tendit la main pour tirer le papier de son frigo.

_Tu n'es pas obligé d'appeler_, claironna une voix irritée dans sa tête, tandis qu'il fixait les chiffres inscrits à l'encre, tordant la serviette dans sa main. _Arrête d'essayer de te trouver des raisons pour téléphoner._

C'était vrai, bien sûr. Il avait rêvé d'une raison pour taper les numéros sur son téléphone dès qu'il avait découvert la note, il y avait plus de deux semaines. Il avait espéré que montrer l'article à Maugrey lui donnerait l'occasion rêvée, mais aucun membre du groupe n'avait été présent et maintenant, il en revenait à se chercher des excuses.

_Il m'a donné le numéro, il a peut-être _envie_ que je l'appelle_, argumenta-t-il faiblement contre lui-même.

_Tu as le numéro de ta mère_, rétorqua la voix, _mais tu ne cherches pas activement à la contacter,_ elle.

Il était ridicule. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi difficile ? Sirius lui avait donné ce foutu numéro. Mais peut-être que Sirius s'en fichait, après tout. Sirius ne se rappelait probablement même pas le lui avoir donné. Cette pensée causa une drôle de douleur dans l'estomac de Remus. _« Remus ? D'où je te connais encore ? La tournée ? Ah oui...bien sûr... » _C'était une idée horrible, sans dire qu'elle était totalement ridicule, mais s'il avait raison ? Et si Sirius luttait pour simplement se souvenir de son nom ?

Il se détourna et attrapa la bouilloire, commençant à la remplir d'eau et essayant très fort de ne pas fixer à nouveau la note Puis, soudain, il posa la bouilloire et attrapa le téléphone avec une détermination qu'il montrait rarement. C'était la même qu'il utilisait avant de sauter dans de l'eau profonde ou de vérifier ses factures, comme s'il était détaché de son corps, à se regarder de très loin. A présent, il tapait les numéros avec à peine un regard pour le papier, les ayant mémorisés depuis deux semaines passées à les fixer chaque matin au petit-déjeuner, et colla le téléphone contre son oreille.

Puis la sonnerie retentit et il commença à douter à nouveau, à revenir à ses sens. Et qu'allait-il dire, bon Dieu ? _« Pleure pas, Sirius, _Melody Maker_ a viré trop pop, de toute façon. »_ ? Et si ce n'était même pas le numéro de Sirius ? Dieu savait qu'il avait un drôle de sens de l'humour – et si c'était le numéro de James ou de Maugrey ou du chauffeur de bus ? Bon Dieu, et si c'était celui de...

« Allô ? » Un homme avait décroché, mais ce n'était pas Sirius.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, fixant l'espace vide sur son frigo où la note s'était trouvée. Il ne dit pas un mot. L'homme se répéta et Remus raccrocha vivement le téléphone, sa peau le picotant.

Ou bien il avait eu raison de penser que Sirius lui avait donné le mauvais numéro, ou alors il avait été assez stupide pour croire que Sirius serait seul. La voix avait été douce, plus vieille, mais clairement de la haute société, juste à en juger par ces deux "Allô".

Il était probablement riche. Et un modèle.

Mais, alors que Remus s'occupait avec la cuisinière à gaz pour essayer d'oublier son humiliation, le téléphone commença à re-sonner, le faisant presque renverser de l'eau partout. Il songea l'ignorer. Et si c'était le modèle, qui voulait lui dire ses quatre vérités ? Mais, et si c'était quelqu'un d'important ? Frank, qui appelait pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller voir Sonny and Cher, après tout, par exemple ? Sa chère mère, qui avait encore trébuché sur le bol du chat ? Il ne se pardonnerait sûrement jamais s'il ne répondait pas.

Il décrocha à nouveau le téléphone.

« ...Allô ? »

« Remus ? »

Seulement quand il entendit ça, Remus réalisa que ses yeux étaient clos et il les rouvrit. « Sirius ? »

« Ouais, je pensais bien que ça devait être toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Sirius savait qu'il raccrocherait. C'était embarrassant.

« Je... »

« Est-ce que tu as été coupé ? C'est embêtant, n'est-ce pas ? Ou est-ce que c'était George ? Parfois il raccroche s'il pense que c'est, tu sais, un fan. Ou quelqu'un de taré. »

« Non, je...George ? » George. Pas un nom qu'il aurait associé à un modèle mais...

« Celui qui s'occupe de ma maison. Il répond toujours au téléphone. »

« Tu as un majordome ? » fit Remus, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Puis il porta la paume de sa main à son front. Idiot.

Sirius éclata de rire et Remus ressentit une surprenante pointe de nostalgie à l'estomac, à ce son. C'était assez bizarre de l'entendre au téléphone, même s'il n'avait pas l'air différent de ce qu'il était normalement. La même voix rauque, le même accent traînant du Sud.

« Ouais, si tu veux. Je n'aurais pas retéléphoné mais j'espérais que ce serait toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ça fait un bail et t'as jamais appelé ! »

Remus s'appuya contre le frigo, commençant à se relaxer. Sirius, lui donner le mauvais numéro ? Quelle sotte idée, qui aurait bien pu songer à ça.

« Je pensais que tu serais occupé. » dit-il. « Et puis je t'ai vu sur _The Tube_. C'était vraiment génial, d'ailleurs et...comment était le reste de la tournée ? »

« Excellent. » répondit Sirius, de manière peu convaincante. « Comment est Gloucester ? »

Remus regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine, sa main libre commença à jouer avec les lettres de l'alphabet aimantées sur son frigo, une habitude nerveuse qu'il avait, et à peu près la seule chose à laquelle lui servaient les lettres. Il les arrangea adroitement pour former le mot _pluie_.

« Humide. » répondit-il.

« James est à Miami. »

« Oui, j'ai entendu dire. Quel chanceux. »

« Tu comptes accepter mon offre bientôt ? »

Remus s'arrêta de faire tourner le R orange entre ses doigts.

« Laquelle ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Je voulais que tu viennes, tu te rappelles ? J'ai dit qu'on ferait quelque chose. »

Il se rappelait, bien sûr. Mais il ne voulait pas que Sirius pense qu'il était impatient ou qu'il avait compté les jours sur son calendrier. Son plaisir au fait que Sirius s'en souvenait tout court était déjà assez pathétique.

« Je me rappelle. Ça a l'air bien. » dit-il, essayant d'avoir l'air intéressé et nonchalant en même temps, comme si traîner avec Sirius Black était juste un-truc-normal.

« Génial ! Quand ? »

« Et bien... » Il avait envie de dire _maintenant_. Il voulait que Sirius sache à quel point il pouvait être amusant et spontané. Et puis il se souvint du groupe de folk qu'il devait critiquer.

« Bientôt ? » demanda Sirius.

« C'est juste...le boulot... »

« Tu ne travailles pas le week-end, n'est-ce pas ? Viens ce week-end alors. »

« Sirius. »

Le D vert tomba au sol et Remus claqua la langue de mécontentement, se penchant pour le ramasser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? »

« Non, j'ai juste fait tomber le D. »

« Le quoi ? »

Ses doigts éraflèrent la lettre et réussirent à la pousser entre plus loin. Il fit un autre bruit exaspéré. « Le D vert sur mon frigo. Il est tombé en-dessous du placard. » dit-il avant de pouvoir s'arrêter et remarquer à quel point il pouvait avoir l'air stupide.

Il y eut une pause, et puis, avec un sourire évident dans sa voix, Sirius dit : « Ça fait vraiment du bien de t'entendre. »

Toujours accroupi, Remus s'assit sur le froid carrelage et reposa sa tête contre le pied de la table. Il abandonna le D et était incapable d'empêcher le sourire d'envahir son visage tandis qu'il tordait le fil du téléphone autour d'un doigt. Pas besoin de mentionner les mauvaises critiques, après tout. Sirius allait bien.

« Ça fait du bien de t'entendre, toi aussi. »

* * *

**(1)** John Lennon et Paul McCartney, membres les plus médiatisés des Beatles (pop/rock, années 70). Jimmy Page et Robert Plant, de Led Zeppelin (hard rock/heavy metal, années 70). De façon assez marrante, The Carpenters (groupe de pop des années 70) sont un duo...frère/sœur. Je plains celui qui passe pour la fille.

**(2)** Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, "shire" en anglais veut dire "comté" (les fans du Seigneur des Anneaux version anglaise le sauront), donc Gloucestershire veut en réalité dire "comté de Gloucester". Oh et pour le fun, ça se prononce plus ou moins "glasteu(r)sheu(r)". Non, on ne prononce pas le "ce".

**(3)** L'auteur fait ici une très jolie référence à Harry Potter ! En effet, Stubby Boardman, chanteur de The Hobgoblins (Les Croque-mitaines, en français), ne serait autre que...Sirius ! Stubby Boardman aurait pris sa retraite vers 1980 après avoir reçu un navet en pleine figure à Little Norton. Selon Doris Purkiss (interviewée dans le _Chicaneur_, été 1995), Sirius Black est innocent, puisqu'il est en vérité Stubby Boardman et qu'il aurait dîné aux chandelles en sa compagnie le fatidique 31 octobre 1991.

**(4)** _The Tube_ était un programme de télévision britannique innovateur axé sur la musique pop/rock qui fut diffusé pendant cinq saisons, du 5 novembre 1982 jusqu'en 1987. Le programme fit connaître un bon nombre de groupes émergeants des années 80. Parmi les artistes qui y ont joué, on peut citer : Bon Jovi, Depeche Mode, Duran Duran, Hanoi Rocks, Iggy Pop, Judas Priest, Madonna, Pet Shop Boys, R.E.M., Siouxsie and the Banshees, Tears for Fears, The Smiths, The Cult, The Cure, The Mission, Tina Turner, U2, Whitney Houston, ZZ Top...et bien d'autres.

**(5) **Le Melody Maker, publié au Royaume-Uni depuis 1926, était devenu la plus ancienne revue musicale au monde jusqu'à l'arrêt de sa publication, en 2000, où il fusionna avec NME.

**(6)** Femme de John Lennon, elle est souvent considérée par les fans comme une des causes de la séparation des Beatles. N'oublions pas que dans _No Expectations_, Remus est un fan des Beatles.

**(7)** Toni Basil est une chorégraphe, chanteuse, compositrice, musicienne, actrice et réalisatrice américaine née le 22 septembre 1943 à Philadelphie, mieux connue pour son tube classé n°1 et vendu à des millions d'exemplaires "Mickey", sorti en 1982.

**(8) **Sonny and Cher est un duo américain formé en 1963 par Sonny Bono et sa femme, la chanteuse Cher. Quant au White Hart, il s'agit d'un café de Gloucester.

**Excusez-moi du long délai pour la publication de ce chapitre. Il se trouve que, manque de bol, je n'ai pas de connexion sur mon lieu de vacances (on dit merci les cybercafés) donc pour publier (et traduire...vu que je n'ai aucun dictionnaire anglais sous la main), c'est un peu difficile pour moi, en ce moment. J'ai dû réviser ce chapitre à vitesse éclair avant la fermeture du cybercafé donc excusez-moi s'il y a des fautes. Je pars dans quelques jours ailleurs et là, je n'aurais pas du tout Internet normalement (ni mon PC). Donc, le prochain chapitre (dont j'ai vaguement commencé la traduction) arrivera peut-être seulement à mon retour au pays dans trois semaines...Avec énormément de chance, ça peut être deux semaines, mais n'y comptez pas trop.**

**Sorn**


	6. Chapitre 6

« J'aime ta maison ! »

Sirius lança un sourire enjoué à Remus. Ils se tenaient devant sa triste maison mitoyenne, Sirius jouant avec ses clés de voiture, ses cheveux noirs plaqués contre son front à cause de la pluie tout juste passée. Il les avait coupés, et quand il était entré nonchalamment dans les bureaux de _Soundscape _environ une heure plus tôt, ils avaient été savamment arrangés dans un style honnêtement-je-viens-juste-de-me-lever, le tout complété par un bandana rouge. Et même maintenant, trempé, il parvenait à avoir l'air incroyablement cool. Tout aussi incroyablement cool, pensa Remus, que son pantalon-cigarette moulant et ses bottes de combat vernies et sa Pontiac Firebird noire que-j'utilise-seulement-quand-je-sors.

Remus aussi s'était coupé les cheveux. Ses boucles avaient été coupées comme celle d'un enfant de chœur. Il n'avait pas de voiture – il n'avait même pas d'allée pour en garer une – et, présentement, sa maison était en bordel. Si Remus avait cru que les dieux auraient permis à Sirius Black de le voir une fois, rien qu'une seule fois, comme autre chose que l'Embarras sous forme humaine, il avait eu sérieusement tort.

Pourtant, Sirius était bon joueur. Après tout, c'était sa faute. C'était lui qui était arrivé six heures plus tôt que prévu. « J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, je m'emmerdais un peu chez moi. » avait-il dit avec légèreté, jetant un coup d'œil au bureau. Il venait juste de lui annoncer qu'il s'était d'abord rendu chez Remus mais que, comme il ne recevait aucune réponse là-bas, avait pensé qu'il "était peut-être mort".

Et ça ne _dérangeait_ pas Remus, pas du tout. Tout le contraire en fait, il s'était senti secrètement extatique à l'idée que Sirius, non seulement, était venu mais qu'il était venu _en avance_. _Volontairement_. Mais à ce moment-là Emmeline et Dorcas avaient commencé à harceler Sirius et le flatter. Frank avait commencé à l'embêter à son tour. Et puis Sirius avait insisté pour accompagner Remus jusque chez lui pour prendre ses affaires et depuis tout partait en vrille, en ligne droite vers la totale humiliation à une vitesse terrifiante. Seul le Seigneur savait ce qui se serait passé si Benjy avait réussi à se ramener au boulot ce jour-là, mais Remus supposait que ça aurait probablement inclus un chiffon imbibé de chloroforme et un bon nombre de courses-poursuites en voiture à grande vitesse.

« Elle est très petite. » marmonna Remus, jetant un coup d'œil méfiant au chien du 24 qui les fixait depuis la fenêtre, la bave aux lèvres, comme un numéro de cirque dérangé.

« Je m'en fiche, je meurs d'impatience de la voir. J'ai grandi dans une maison comme ça. »

« _Vraiment_ ? »

« Et bien. » Une pause. « C'était une maison mitoyenne. »

Remus résista à l'envie de se moquer. Oui, mitoyenne et à cinq étages, sans aucun doute. Mais c'était sympa de la part de Sirius d'essayer de faire semblant que la maison de Remus n'était pas purement et simplement de la merde. Il ouvrit la porte du jardin et laissa Sirius entrer en premier, refermant avec sécurité derrière eux au cas où Cujo, à côté, parvenait à se libérer. **(1)**

« Okay. » dit-il, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de déverrouiller la porte avec sa clé rouillée, laissant le battant s'ouvrir. « On y est. »

Sirius entra en premier, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans tandis qu'il portait son regard sur chaque creux et courbe, comme un gosse curieux dans une vieille brocante. Il faisait trop sombre pour discerner clairement quoi que ce soit et quand Remus, avec réluctance, chercha le bouton de l'interrupteur pour finalement allumer la lumière, Sirius cligna des yeux dans la soudaine luminosité.

« Hey ! C'est moi ! »

Et _ça_, c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle l'arrivée précoce de Sirius – ainsi que le manque total de motivation de Remus à faire le ménage – avait ses désavantages. Il avait supposé qu'il allait rentrer chez lui avant que Sirius ne vienne le chercher à cinq heures de l'après-midi et, du coup, n'avait pas estimé nécessaire de bouger son bazar jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui.

_J'aurais trois bonnes heures pour tout arranger_, avait-il pensé naïvement,_ ouais, tout arranger et ranger certaines affaires._

Mais non, elles étaient là, à la vue de tous. Ce n'était pas tout à fait l'autel de dément que Benjy possédait derrière son bureau, mais ça s'en rapprochait pas mal. Des douzaines de publications, qui l'avaient aidé à rédiger l'ébauche de l'article jonchaient la table basse, qui était elle-même entourée par les LPs du groupe et d'autres magazines, ouverts aux pages les concernant. Bien entendu, il y avait d'autres posters dans la pièce – The Beatles, Cream, Blondie – et toutes sortes de camelote et objets de collection d'autres musiciens, mais comme c'était le centre de la pièce et qu'environ cinquante Sirius fixaient, et bien, Sirius, ce fut la première chose qu'il remarqua.

« Je faisais rien de bizarre. » fit brusquement Remus, ce qui réussit à le faire passer pour définitivement bizarre. Obsédé du vaudou. Mark Chapman en devenir. **(2) **« Dorcas est passée hier, on parlait du design final de l'article. » insista-t-il. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses boucles tout juste coupées. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, et pourtant c'était comme s'il était malhonnête, comme si Sirius ne pouvait décemment pas croire qu'il n'était pas juste en train de le traquer avec de mauvaises intentions.

Il supposa que c'était le bon moment pour entrer dans la pièce et ramasser toutes les publications, refermant du pied les magazines dans le processus, mais Sirius le suivit d'un pas tranquille à l'intérieur. Il se pencha pour piquer une des photos avant que Remus puisse la récupérer et se laissa tomber sur le sofa.

« _God_, j'ai l'air canon. » murmura-t-il, avec un sourire. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le reste de la pièce et il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « J'aime ce que tu as fait de cet endroit. C'est très cosy. Est-ce qu'ils sont _tous_ à toi ? »

Remus savait que ça ressemblait à une chambre d'adolescent, moins le lit, mais si c'était ce que Sirius pensait, il n'en dit rien et quand Remus suivit son regard derrière lui, il vit que Sirius fixait les disques dans les alcôves, quatre étagères dans les deux et chacune remplie de vinyles.

« Ouais. Ouais, ils sont tous à moi. »

Sirius se tint là, laissant l'article derrière lui, oublié. Retrouvant son comportement enfantin, il s'approcha de l'alcôve de gauche comme si c'était un endroit secret et spécial et Remus réalisa assez soudainement que le bassiste de Blue Stag, Sirius Black, était dans sa maison merdique, en train de zyeuter ses disques.

« Il doit y en avoir des _centaines_. » Il y en avait encore plus en haut.

Remus eut un léger rire. « Peut-être pas autant mais...ça s'en approche. »

« Tu dois les avoir via le boulot, pas vrai ? » Sirius en avait sorti un à présent, le _Blonde on Blonde_ de Bob Dylan, un des petits préférés de Remus.

Il haussa les épaules, puis, notant qu'il avait toujours tous les articles dans les bras, les laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près de lui.

« Pas beaucoup. Et ceux que je reçois ne sont pas géniaux, juste des disques de petits indépendants. Non, j'ai acheté la plupart d'entre eux moi-même. » Il fit un geste vers la pièce autour d'eux et ajouta, comme une piètre blague. « D'où l'état peu glorieux du bâtiment dans lequel ils sont stockés. »

Sirius ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il fit courir son doigt sur le dessus du disque de Dylan, son pouce jouant avec le carton lisse dans le coin.

« Je pensais que j'en avais beaucoup quand j'étais gosse. » Il les compta sur ses doigts. « Zeppelin two et three, _Rocket to Russia_ et _Wish You Were Here_. J'avais _Dark Side of the Moon_ aussi à un moment mais ma mère l'a cassé. Elle refusait que ça traîne dans la maison. » Il eut un petit rire et remit le disque à sa place sur l'étagère. « Je pensais que j'avais réussi à les garder bien cachés. Mais _ça_, Remus, c'est une sacrée collection. » **(3)**

Remus songea à la réaction de ses propres parents quant à son amour de la musique. Sa mère l'avait traité comme une chose attachante, presque amusante, et elle venait toujours s'enquérir de ce qu'il écoutait, que ce soit Joni Mitchell ou David Bowie, Queen ou Fleetwood Mac. La pensée qu'elle puisse casser un de ses disques était inimaginable a) parce qu'elle n'en avait probablement même pas la force physique mais b) parce que la musique représentait tellement pour lui. La musique représentait beaucoup de choses pour n'importe quel adolescent, particulièrement dans les années 70.

Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, Remus fixa Sirius, s'attendant à apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans son expression. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la curiosité et peut-être même un respect mêlé d'admiration, tandis qu'il regardait les alcôves en silence.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda soudain Remus, se rappelant ses manières. « Un truc à boire ? »

« Non, ça va, mais je crève d'envie de m'allumer une clope. Ça te dérange pas ? »

« Pas du tout. Il y a un jardin. »

Il le mena à travers la cuisine (heureusement, il avait fait la vaisselle la nuit dernière et seule sa tasse de café de ce matin restait sur l'égouttoir) et dehors jusqu'au petit patio. Il faisait frais, et encore humide à cause de la pluie, mais Sirius ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il alluma immédiatement une cigarette et en tira une longue et indulgente bouffée.

« J'ai voulu en griller une dès que je suis arrivé... » Une pause, tandis que la fumée s'échappait de ses lèvres. « ...mais je me disais que ton patron allait probablement me poignarder avec ses crayons parfaitement taillés si j'osais seulement fumer dans votre petit bureau. »

« Je suis désolé, à propos de lui. » dit Remus, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise. « Et des filles. Ils peuvent être un peu...euh...enthousiastes, parfois. Il faut le dire, on ne rencontre pas beaucoup de...de groupes comme le tien. »

« Groupes comme le mien ? » fit Sirius, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Sirius. C'est toujours des duos de folk indépendants et des groupes merdiques d'ados punks qui essaient de décrocher un contrat. Cet article est...c'est plutôt une grosse affaire pour nous. »

Sirius éloigna la cigarette de ses lèvres, exhalant la fumée et fixant Remus pendant quelques longs instants.

« C'est une grosse affaire pour nous aussi. C'est pas James qui aurait accepté que n'importe qui d'autre écrive sur nous comme ça. J'ai hâte de le voir. » Il accompagna sa dernière phrase avec un léger coup sur l'épaule de Remus, avant de replacer la clope entre ses lèvres. « Allez, maintenant, va chercher tes affaires. Tu veux pas qu'on tombe dans le trafic des heures de pointe. Je vais rester ici et...admirer la vue. »

Remus jeta un coup d'œil au patio fissuré et aux broussailles qui lui servaient de pelouse, vaguement conscient que Sirius le charriait. Il rentra furtivement à l'intérieur, traversa la cuisine, une autre impression légère et étrange dans le ventre. Il essaya de se rappeler qu'ils étaient amis – ils étaient _amis_, les mots avaient franchi les lèvres de Sirius, bon Dieu – mais une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quand il serait vieux, quand il n'aurait plus rien, au moins pourrait-il dire à quelqu'un _« Tu connais Sirius Black ? Et bien, un jour, il a fumé une cigarette sur mon patio. » _

* * *

« Alors, comment ça va, au boulot ? » demanda Sirius, une fois qu'ils furent finalement sur l'autoroute et non plus susceptibles de mourir dans un horrible crash.

Remus aimait la voiture de Sirius. Il aimait les Firebirds depuis qu'il avait vu _Cours après-moi shérif_, quand il était adolescent. Il aimait le cuir noir et brillant, les fenêtres sombres, les innombrables cadrans qui servaient à Dieu savait quoi. Mais il n'aimait pas la façon de conduire de Sirius. Considérant qu'il n'avait ni l'argent, ni l'assurance pour commencer à conduire lui-même, il marchait et prenait le bus pour aller partout, et les pubs télés pour des modestes petites Ford Fiestas et Renaults représentaient l'étendue de son expérience avec les automobiles.

Il ne se sentit en sécurité uniquement quand ils furent sur la M4, quand Sirius n'eut plus l'occasion de faire passer en trombe sa Firebird dans les ruelles de Gloucester, avec un boucan inapproprié. A présent seulement Remus était capable de détacher ses mains de la porte passager et parler d'une voix plus ou moins calme.

« C'est calme. » répondit-il sincèrement, étirant un peu ses jambes et profitant du luxueux espace devant lui. « Mais ça va. C'est assez pour se débrouiller. »

« Ouais ? Trouvé un nouveau talent ? »

Remus se gratta la cervelle, désespérément à court d'idées. « J'ai critiqué un groupe de neofolk, il y a quelques jours. »

« Oh ? »

« Ils se sont nommés "Orgasm of the Apocalypse". » Il se sentit bizarre, dès que les mots franchirent ses lèvres, mais Sirius ne fit que rire et dire : « Tu plaisantes ! »

« Quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne vont pas réussir à percer dans le marché. »

Sirius rit à nouveau, et Remus se délecta du son qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il lui avait _manqué_. Tout ce temps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé ensemble, il pensait que ça lui manquait juste de ne pas avoir quelqu'un avec qui traîner qui n'était pas Benjy, ou quelqu'un dont les intérêts s'étendaient au-delà du cidre et de Gloucestershire FA. Mais le rire de Sirius, tel un aboiement, lui donnait un sentiment similaire à celui qu'il avait quand il découvrait un CD de ses années adolescentes dans un magasin, l'achetait et se précipitait chez lui pour le faire tourner – c'était ce pincement au cœur, au souvenir ravivé, et cette adorable bulle de nostalgie dans le ventre. Il lui sourit, et Sirius croisa son regard et lui sourit en retour.

« Et toi ? » dit Remus. « Comment vont les affaires ? »

« Ennui total. » répondit simplement Sirius, ses yeux à nouveau sur la route. « Je déteste cette période après une tournée, où on ne _fait_ rien du tout. Moi, Fab et Pete, on voulait commencer à travailler sur le prochain album juste pour avoir un truc à faire, mais bien sûr, on ne peut pas vraiment démarrer quelque chose tant que James ne donne pas son accord. Mais il est rentré la nuit dernière, alors, _peut-être_ qu'avec de la chance... » Il s'interrompit pour jurer assez violemment quand une Vauxhall Cavalier les dépassa, puis doubla quelqu'un d'autre, slalomant entre les voies. « Je hais ces putains d'autoroutes. » marmonna-t-il.

Il semblait avoir perdu le fil. Puis "Rio", de Duran Duran passa à la radio, et, sa rage routière soudain oubliée, Sirius enfonça le bouton du volume avec joie, tendant la main devant Remus pour atteindre la boîte à gants et en sortir une paire de Ray-Ban coûteuses, l'ensoleillement augmentant au fur et à mesure qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le sud.

Remus se rappuya contre l'appui-tête tandis qu'ils entraient dans le Grand Londres, souriant quand Sirius se mit à chanter en même temps que Stephen Duffy : « _Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand_ – allez, Remus ! »

Remus était excité – peut-être un peu trop pour un homme de son âge – de voir à quoi ressemblait la maison de Sirius. Il imaginait un appartement ultra-moderne à Kensington ou Covent Garden, un de ces blocs d'appartement exposé à la vue de tous et pourtant totalement intouchable, avec un frigo à l'américaine et de l'art moderne partout dans les couloirs.

Mais une fois qu'ils eurent quitté l'autoroute et furent entrés à Londres et finalement vaincu l'infernal trafic, Remus découvrit qu'ils se trouvaient à Kentish town, et il se demanda comment il avait pu penser que Sirius aurait pu vivre _ailleurs_ qu'à Camden. **(4) **Ils ne se garèrent pas non plus devant un bloc d'appartement mais plutôt devant une charmante maison en rangée, à trois étages, avec de la pierre sur les murs du rez-de-chaussée et cinq fenêtres à guillotine blanches.

Sirius coupa le courant, mettant abruptement fin au "Africa" de Toto, qu'il avait chanté avec enthousiasme et haussa des sourcils en direction de Remus, avec un petit sourire. Il glissa ses Ray-Ban sur le devant de son T-shirt.

« Home, sweet home. »

Contrairement à la petite maison miteuse de Remus, le hall de Sirius était clair et spacieux et avait, bien sûr, un carrelage à damier victorien. Sur la droite se trouvait un large escalier, sur la gauche, deux portes et ce qui semblait être la cuisine, tout au bout. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur les murs. A vrai dire, la seule décoration présente semblait être un chat dangereusement obèse, perché sur le poteau au pied des escaliers. Il les fixa, quand ils entrèrent.

« Bonjour, Achille ! » dit Sirius d'une voix assez aiguë, comme s'il n'avait pas vu le chat depuis des jours. Il le cueillit dans ses bras avec une facilité déconcertante, le serrant dans ses bras, ses pattes dépassant à de drôles d'angles, tandis que la créature clignait lentement des yeux. « Dis bonjour à Remus. » Il poussa Achille vers le visage de Remus et le chat miaula d'un air piteux, au grand plaisir de Sirius.

« Je l'ai trouvé à traîner ici, quand j'ai emménagé. » expliqua Sirius. « Il avait une patte fichue. Il ne peut pas faire de réel exercice, béni soit-il. Tu ne peux pas, hein, Achille ? Non, tu peux pas ! » Pour une rockstar endurcie, sa voix passait de bourrue à enfantine étonnamment vite.

Remus recula de quelques pas. « Je suis désolé pour la gêne, Sirius, mais je suis allergique aux chats. » Il pouvait déjà sentir un éternuement poindre le bout de son nez, pathétique prolo qu'il était.

Sirius baissa légèrement Achille dans ses bras, son expression d'adoration effacée de son visage et remplacée par la pure déception. Même le chat arborait une expression identique. Oh non. Non seulement avait-il énervé Sirius Black dans sa propre maison, mais il avait aussi ruiné la parade d'Achille.

« Bien sûr que tu l'es. » fit Sirius, impassible, avant de pousser un soupir dramatique et permettre à Achille de se poser sur le sol et traîner dans le salon.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat. Désolé. »

« Et bien, tu devras juste rester hors de sa route. M'enfin, viens. Laisse-moi te faire la Visite Guidée. »

La "Visite Guidée" consista en Sirius lui pointant vaguement les pièces de la maison ainsi que leur fonction : « Salon, salle à manger, placard » et puis, ils montèrent les escaliers.

« Sirius, ta maison est vraiment jolie. » dit Remus, poliment. Et elle _était_ vraiment jolie, mais ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Rien ne criait réellement "Sirius". Tout était bien rangé, propre, plutôt comme quelque chose sorti d'un catalogue ou d'un magasin d'exposition qu'autre chose (mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'enviait pas le chef-d'œuvre de style géorgien, surtout quand il considérait sa propre rangée de maisons des années 60).

« Merci. » répondit Sirius, les faisant passer dans le couloir du premier étage et ouvrant l'une des portes blanches. « Je pensais que tu aimerais bien celle-ci. Tu peux en choisir une autre si elle ne te plaît pas, mais c'est la seconde plus grande chambre. »

« C'est charmant. Merci. »

« Tu peux laisser tes affaires ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, le chat ne rentre jamais ici. » Sirius ferma la porte, puis pointa une autre qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. « Celle-là, c'est la mienne. Mais viens. Je veux te montrer autre chose. »

Et puis il prit Remus par la main – le prit réellement par la main – et le mena au dernier escalier. Quand ils furent parvenus au sommet, ils ne virent pas un autre couloir mais une seule énorme pièce – le grenier, en fait. Les lames de parquet étaient exposées et polies, et la seule source de lumière venait d'une large fenêtre circulaire sur le mur du fond. Le plafond, naturellement, était incliné, avec des poutres parsemées dans la pièce pour aider à supporter le poids de la toiture.

Et il y avait des _affaires partout_.

Des tapis à motifs étaient étalés sur le sol et des lanternes exotiques pendaient du plafond. Des sofas ici et là, des chesterfields avec des couvertures colorées jetées sur le dossier, une grande table basse damassée, des étagères encastrées le long du mur gauche, bourrées de livres, de CDs et de photos, tandis que le mur de droite était rempli de guitares basses, de guitares acoustiques et même un banjo. Un grande cheminée se tenait dans le mur du fond, à côté de la fenêtre, son manteau étant l'hôte d'un buste de Mozart, plusieurs trophées, encore plus de photos et une girafe en bois.

Il y avait plus, mais Remus ne pouvait décemment pas tout assimiler d'un coup.

« C'est..._tellement cool_. » souffla-t-il, rougissant presque quand il réalisa à quel point il sonnait comme un adolescent dégingandé.

Sirius semblait plutôt content.

« Assis-toi. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

En vérité, il mourait envie de boire du thé mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? « Merci pour la balade dans ta Firebird, Sirius, pourrais-je avoir une bonne tasse de thé ? » Alors il opta pour la même chose que Sirius et là, bières en main, avec Remus perché sur un chesterfield et Sirius assis jambes croisées sur le tapis devant lui, ils discutèrent. Pendant une heure environ, Sirius lui parla du reste de la tournée, des idées lancées pour le prochain clip, des autres couvertures de magazines qu'ils devraient payer, la discussion sur la possibilité d'aller aux États-Unis l'année suivante.

« On a déjà été aux States avant, évidemment, pour les Grammies. » dit-il. « Mais ce serait foutrement génial de tourner là-bas. C'est tellement grand. J'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de voir tout ça, à L.A. Pense aux salles. »

Remus imagina recevoir des voyages gratuits pour les États-Unis, pour rester cinq, voire peut-être six mois à la fois, et pendant un court instant, il souhaita avoir pris la peine de poursuivre une carrière dans la musique. _L'Amérique_, pensa-t-il mélancoliquement, _où les rêves deviennent réalité_. Enfin, c'était tout autre chose/bien loin de Gloucestershire, en tout cas.

Sirius était à la moitié d'un récit élaboré et souligné de grands gestes frénétiques sur le Whisky a Go Go **(5)**, son enthousiasme et ses remarques piquantes faisant rire Remus, quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Remus sursauta, tandis que Sirius cilla à peine. La tête qui apparut dans la cage d'escalier était plutôt alarmante mais quand Sirius y jeta un coup d'œil, il adressa juste un sourire désinvolte au nouveau venu.

« Je pensais bien que vous seriez rentré. » dit la personne, montant tout le chemin.

« Il y a quelques heures. » répondit Sirius, avant de faire un signe de tête vers Remus. « Remus, voici George. George, Remus. C'est mon intendant. »

« Enfin, plutôt un assistant personnel, ces derniers temps. »

« Ou peut-être un majordome ? » suggéra Sirius, lançant un sourire à Remus qui se sentit rougir comme un idiot. Il se leva et serra la main tendue de George. Alors, voilà celui à qui il avait raccroché au nez. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un majordome et il n'avait définitivement pas non plus l'air d'un modèle. C'était un homme parfaitement ordinaire, en pull et jeans, dans la quarantaine, tout au plus.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » dit George, comme s'il le pensait réellement. « Sirius n'arrête pas de chanter vos louanges. »

Plutôt que d'avoir l'air embarrassé, comme Remus le serait probablement si les rôles avaient été inversés, Sirius avait l'air presque content de lui, allongé là sur le sol, sur ses coudes. La pensée que Sirius chantait ses louanges emplit Remus d'un ridicule sentiment de joie qu'il fit de son mieux pour cacher avec un petit rire et un modeste : « Ça fait plaisir à entendre. »

L'attention de George revint au bassiste. « James est en bas. Dois-je l'envoyer ici ? »

Remus était assez honteux de la vague de déception qui se forma dans le creux de son estomac à la mention du nom de James. _Je ne savais pas qu'_il _venait_, pensa-t-il, avant d'immédiatement se sermonner pour penser comme un enfant capricieux. Il ne pouvait quand même pas attendre de Sirius qu'il passe tout le week-end avec lui et lui seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius n'était pas déçu du tout. Il sourit et se remit sur ses pieds.

« Pas de souci. » dit-il. « J'y vais. » Il bondit vers les escaliers, sa bouteille de bière en main, appelant seulement « Viens, Remus ! » quand il fut à moitié descendu. Mal à l'aise, celui-ci offrit un sourire contrit à George et, se demandant pourquoi il le faisait, suivit Sirius à un rythme bien plus lent.

_Oh God_, pensa-t-il. _Comme si James voulait me voir, _moi. _Il se demandera ce que je fous bien ici._

Et en effet, quand il furent dans le vestibule et que Sirius eut passé les bras autour d'un James magnifiquement bronzé et qu'ils se soient donné encore un bon nombre de coups affectueux et virils au dos de l'autre (alors maintenant, ils S'entendaient Bien, dans ce cas ?), James cligna des yeux en direction de Remus derrière ses lunettes – celles qu'il portait uniquement quand il n'était pas vu en public – et lui offrit un surpris : « Ça va bien, Rem...Remus ? »

C'était assez humiliant de voir James Potter presque oublier son nom, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour laquelle il aurait dû s'en rappeler. Qui était-il, après tout ? Juste ce maigre petit journaliste qui les avait suivi cette-fois-là. Et ok, peut-être qu'il connaissait le secret du groupe – ce grand secret qui foutait tout en l'air – mais hey, pour quoi ça pouvait bien compter ? Clairement, il était totalement insignifiant et probablement un gros handicap. James était probablement venu pour se bourrer la gueule ou quelque chose du style. Il était probablement venu pour "faire la fête". Et que connaissait Remus sur se bourrer la gueule et faire la fête ? Il avait déjà démontré son manque de compétences dans ce domaine sur la tournée.

« Remus passe le week-end ici. » dit Sirius avec entrain.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez restés en contact. » fit James, et Remus aurait juré que ses yeux s'étaient légèrement étrécis. Il était clair qu'il commençait à se souvenir.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? » Sirius n'avait, à l'évidence, rien remarqué.

James haussa des épaules à ça, et détourna son attention de Remus, la reportant sur son meilleur ami et Remus se sentit soudain vraiment éloigné d'eux, comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. A les voir réunis, à plaisanter tous les deux, souriants, la main de Sirius touchant le bras de James à chaque fois qu'il appuyait un argument, il était clair qu'ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leur petite Bulle de Personnes Célèbres et Remus se tenait juste là, avec Achille rôdant à ses pieds et George descendant les escaliers derrière lui. Tous les trois : le journaliste, le domestique et le chat infirme, à regarder les Rock Stars. Que faisait-il même ici, se demanda-t-il avec une soudaine pointe d'auto-apitoiement.

Mais ensuite, ils remontèrent au grenier, et Sirius mit de la musique et leur trouva un peu plus à boire et James fut un peu plus à l'aise, offrant même à Remus quelques petites anecdotes de Miami et, pendant un moment, il semblait que peut-être ça ne le dérangeait peut-être pas trop que Remus soit là. _Et si ça le dérange_, pensa Remus, avec une assurance forcée tandis qu'il fixait le goulot de sa bouteille,_ alors...alors ce n'est pas mon problème, il devra juste faire avec._ Ce n'était pas particulièrement brillant, mais c'était le mieux qu'il avait trouvé pour le moment.

A sept heures, ils commandèrent thaï et quand la montagne de crevettes eut finalement disparu (Remus se rappela l'appétit particulièrement stupéfiant de James), Sirius décida qu'il voulait sortir.

Il aurait été stupide d'attendre de Sirius qu'il reste toute la soirée avec lui et...fasse quoi ? Joue à des jeux de plateau ? Grille des marshmallows ? Et même, Remus n'était pas très ravi à la perspective de "clubber" avec James Potter et Sirius Black. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment très doué pour "clubber". Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne savait pas boire – il venait du sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, _bien sûr _qu'il savait boire. Ce n'était pas qu'il était un nerd désespérément cloîtré chez lui, mais l'idée que Remus se faisait d'une bonne soirée était définitivement beaucoup moins chère que celle de Blue Stag. Il avait aussi le sentiment que ce serait clairement différent des soûleries dans le bus de tournée.

« T'es pour, Remus ? Camden ? »

« Je n'ai rien à me mettre. » Ça avait ressemblé à une blague dans sa tête, mais à voix haute, on aurait juste dit qu'il était mesquin.

Sirius roula des yeux. « Trouve quelque chose. »

Mais à ce moment-là, il partit prendre une douche et James partit regarder la télévision en bas et Remus fut laissé dans la chambre d'ami d'un blanc immaculé, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir mettre et, bordel, pourquoi il s'était coupé les cheveux et bordel, pourquoi n'était-il pas plus excité à l'idée de sortir à Londres avec Sirius Black.

Sirius entra à pas feutrés dans sa chambre une demie-heure plus tard, les cheveux secs et délibérément en désordre, le corps moulé dans un jeans skinny et un T-shirt à col en V blanc, sentant l'aftershave coûteux. Remus eut le souffle momentanément coupé. Il se demanda comment une personne pouvait avoir l'air à ce point fantastique et comment il pouvait se sentir comme une vieille taupe au même moment.

« Je pensais t'avoir dit de trouver quelque chose ? » dit Sirius, jetant un coup d'œil à la masse de vêtements en désordre sur le lit. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air fâché.

« Je n'ai rien. Toutes mes fringues sont merdiques. » L'enfant capricieux était apparemment de retour.

« Allez, tu dois bien avoir quelque chose. » Sirius tendit la main vers les vêtements éparpillés mais Remus l'arrêta, détestant la pensée que Sirius puisse examiner sa garde-robe.

« Franchement, je n'ai rien. Je peux pas sortir avec toi quand t'es comme ça et moi, avec ces fringues. »

« T'as l'air bien ! »

Mais Remus était certain que son expression parlait pour lui. Il était heureux que James ne soit pas dans les parages ou bien il aurait été bien trop embarrassé pour formuler ses inquiétudes à voix haute. D'une certaine façon, il savait que Sirius ne se moquerait pas de lui.

« Si ça t'embête tellement. » dit Sirius. « Tu peux porter un truc à moi. On fait peu près de la même taille. »

Ils étaient tous les deux maigres mais Sirius était mince d'une façon différente de Remus – il était élancé, bronzé, aux épaules larges. Tandis que Remus était juste une asperge. Pourtant, il permit à Sirius de le mener jusqu'à sa propre chambre – à sa grande déception, une pièce moderne et carrée, les seules marques de personnalité étant la guitare dans le coin et les piles de vêtements au sol – et vit Sirius fouiller le reste de vêtements dans la très grande garde-robe où il était possible d'entrer.

Quand il enfila le T-shirt que Sirius lui avait remis, le vêtement pendait à ses épaules comme il s'y était attendu et le faisait ressembler à un orphelin, malgré la marque connue. Sirius pencha la tête de côté, apparemment incapable de comprendre pourquoi le vêtement ne lui allait pas comme il fallait. Puis, ses yeux s'éclairèrent à cause d'une nouvelle idée et quand il retourna dans la garde-robe, il en ressortit avec quelque chose de noir et blanc dans les mains. Il le lança à Remus.

« Essaie ça. » dit-il.

Remus le tint devant lui. C'était un vêtement aux manches trois-quart, petit et ligné. Définitivement pas à Sirius. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'aimer le fait de porter quelque chose qui avait appartenu au coup d'un soir d'une célébrité.

« C'est plus ou moins propre. » dit Sirius, passant une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffant un peu, se jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir derrière Remus. « Je crois. »

« Sirius, est-ce que...ça appartenait à un ami à toi ? »

« Je suppose. Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ? »

« Je... » commença Remus mais il soupira, ne voulant pas faire encore plus d'histoires. Il enleva son T-shirt et enfila le nouveau. Il était terriblement serré et lui donnait une sensation bizarre sur les tétons mais quand il se regarda dans le miroir, il dut admettre qu'il aimait assez ce qu'il voyait.

Sirius siffla. « Regarde-_toi_, Lupin. En fait, t'as un _corps_ sous tous ces vêtements. »

Remus roula des yeux, essayant de ne pas rougir et faire semblant que ça le dérangeait et puis, Sirius vint derrière lui et plaqua ses paumes contre ses hanches. Remus sursauta légèrement au contact, peu habitué à la sensation de mains chaudes à cet endroit. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les iris gris de Sirius dans le miroir. Le bassiste lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Alors. Et si on allait voir s'il a laissé un jeans ? »

* * *

**(1) **_Cujo_ est un roman de Stephen King publié en 1981. Dans ce roman, un énorme Saint-Bernard, du nom de Cujo, se fait inoculer le virus de la rage et se transforme en redoutable machine à tuer qui piège dans leur voiture une femme et son enfant.

**(2)** Mark Chapman est l'assassin de John Lennon (tué en 1980) et était un fan obsessionnel des Beatles qui s'était senti trahi et déçu par John Lennon.

**(3) **Les premiers albums de Led Zeppelin étaient nommés d'après leur nombre de sortie. Ainsi Led Zeppelin II et Led Zeppelin III sortirent en 1969 et en 1970. _Rocket to Russia_ est le troisième album de The Ramones, sorti en 1977. _Dark Side of the Moon_ et _Wish You Were Here_ sont respectivement les huitième et neuvième albums de Pink Floyd, sortis respectivement en 1973 et en 1975.

**(4)** Le district de Kensington à Londres fait partie du Royal Borough de Kensington et Chelsea. Ce quartier est connu pour sa population bourgeoise. Quelques districts résidentiels dans Kensington sont les plus chers de Londres. Covent Garden est un quartier de Londres au Royaume-Uni sur la frange est de West End, entre St. Martin's Lane et Drury Lane. Il est associé à l'ancien marché de fruits et légumes de la place centrale, qui est maintenant un site commercial populaire et touristique. C'est une zone de divertissement et de shopping, avec ses nombreux théâtres et bars. Kentish Town est un quartier londonien situé dans le district de Camden et le quartier est réputé pour ses pubs et bars, plutôt axé rock.

**(5)** Le Whisky a Go Go est une boîte de nuit qui se trouve à West Hollywood, Californie, sur le Sunset Strip et qui a ouvert ses portes en 1964. A la fin des années 70, le Whisky s'est concentré sur les mouvements new wave, punk rock et heavy metal et des artistes aussi divers que Mötley Crüe, Van Halen, The Ramones, The Misfits, Blondie, Patti Smith et The Police y ont joué.

**Encore une fois désolé pour le long délai de publication, je n'abandonne pas cette traduction, promis ! Simplement, j'étais en vacances, fort occupée, sans Internet et sans dictionnaires. Assez difficile de traduire dans ces conditions, vous en conviendrez. D'ailleurs, la traduction est pas terrible, je l'accorde et j'en suis désolée, mais je suis juste fatiguée et j'avais envie de publier rapidement pour ne pas que vous vous impatientez trop. Je n'ai plus touché à No Exp' depuis des semaines et j'ai un peu perdu le mouvement, on va dire. Et puis j'ai aussi envie de me concentrer sur mes propres fics. Bref, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver beaucoup plus tôt que celui-ci, ne vous en faîtes pas !  
**

**Sorn  
**

**ReaDark3310 : Merci pour tes reviews ;) Cependant, ce n'est pas ma fic mais une traduction ! L'auteur original est thisbluepeony. Je ne connais pas le film que tu as cité mais j'en ai parlé à l'auteur et, en effet, il l'a inspirée en partie donc bien deviné !**

**Charlotte : merci ;) Je n'abandonne pas, je prends juste un peu plus de pour publier ...vacances, you know !**


	7. Chapitre 7

The King's Arms était un endroit petit et enfumé, tout en escaliers en colimaçon et plafonds inclinés et aux briques apparente. Des posters et flyers de quelques obscurs groupes punk couvraient les murs – Hüsker Dü, Black Flag, Minutemen – chiffonnés et en train de se décoller. A l'intérieur, on y trouvait un minuscule bar, quelques tables et des chaises éparpillées un peu partout, et seulement quelques clients.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? » demanda Sirius, passant un bras autour de Remus pour le pousser vers le bar.

Remus détacha son regard des flyers. Il était nul à chier quand il s'agissait de commander des boissons branchées. Et cet endroit était Branché avec un grand B.

« Hm. Ce que tu prendras. » dit-il rapidement.

« Je prends de la bière blonde. » répliqua Sirius. Il souriait, mais Remus ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Peut-être avait-il l'air stupide. Peut-être que c'était le T-shirt. Il tira dessus, mal à l'aise. C'était probablement le T-shirt.

On lui fourra une canette de Red Stripe dans les mains et quand ils furent tous les trois assis sur des chaises dépareillées, James dit : « Ça fait du bien d'être de retour. »

Sirius marmonna son accord en buvant sa première gorgée. « Y'a aucun endroit pour rivaliser avec le King's à Miami, James. »

« C'est vrai. » consentit James. « Tout est moins cher là-bas, par contre. L'alcool est moins cher. Lily se payait cet affreux Sambuca à la framboise tous les soirs, là-bas. »

« Ils vous faisaient payer vos propres boissons ? » demanda Remus.

« Je ne suis pas, disons, assez connu pour demander de l'alcool gratos, non. Du moins, pas aux States. » Il tendit la main au-dessus de la table pour secouer le bras de Sirius. « Mais bientôt, gars, hein ? Bientôt ? »

Puis, il se tourna vers Remus, ses yeux encerclés de lunettes le regardant de haut en bas.

« C'est pas que les gens ne nous connaissent pas, là-bas. » ajouta-t-il avec hâte. « Ils nous connaissent. C'est juste plus dur quand t'es pas vraiment mainstream. »

Remus haussa des épaules. « Ça a pris quelques années aux Beatles pour conquérir l'Amérique. » dit-il gentiment, avant de réaliser la stupidité de ce qu'il venait de dire. Blue Stag n'était pas vraiment comparable aux Beatles, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Pas qu'il dirait ça à James.

« Exactement ! » Le frontman semblait satisfait de la comparaison. Il poussa un petit soupir et regarda la mousse de sa boisson. « Tout prend du temps. »

Quand il releva la tête, il donna un coup de coude à Sirius et fit un geste avec son verre.

« Regarde qui est là. »

Remus se tourna pour suivre la direction de leur regard. Deux personnes, un homme et une femme, se dirigeaient vers le bar, discutant sur le chemin. Ils étaient grands, blonds et attiraient l'œil, dans leurs vêtements sombres.

« Épargne-moi. » marmonna Sirius, fouillant ses poches à la recherche d'une cigarette. James les appela tout de même.

Il y avait Marlene, très jolie avec une coupe de cheveux qui la faisait ressembler à Cyndi Lauper, qui était "dans le journalisme" et le beau Caradoc qui, de ce que Remus avait compris, ne faisait rien et vivait aux crochets de ses parents.

« Remus. » fit Marlene d'une voix traînante quand Sirius les présenta. Elle glissa sa taille menue sur le siège à côté de lui. « C'est un prénom intéressant. Est-ce que c'est ton _vrai_ prénom ? »

Ses doigts pâles s'enroulèrent autour de la pinte de Sirius et elle la porta à ses lèvres pour en prendre une discrète gorgée. Remus la détesta immédiatement.

« Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus basse qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

« Et bien,_ je_ ne sais pas. Que fais-tu dans la _vie_ ? »

« Il est aussi journaliste. » lança James.

Pendant un moment, le sourire de Marlene disparut. Elle croisa ses bras minces, soudain intéressée.

« Oh ? Pour qui ? _The Fly_ ? »

Remus la regarda, résistant à l'envie de froncer ou hausser les sourcils.

_Non, pas cette foutue _Fly._ Pas _NME _ou _Melody Maker_ ou _The Fly_. J'écris pour _Soundscape_. Ce célèbre magazine _Soundscape_._

« Vous n'en avez probablement pas entendu parler. » marmonna-t-il et quand la blonde haussa ses sourcils soigneusement épilés, il ajouta : « C'est uniquement basé à Gloucestershire. »

« _Ohhh._ » fit-elle d'une voix traînante, avec cet insupportable grasseyement londonien, puis échangea un regard avec Caradoc. « Je me disais bien que je reconnaissais l'accent. Alors. » Elle s'arrêta un instant, ses lèvres rouges retroussées. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais _là-bas_ ? »

« Marlene. » dit Sirius, mais il ne semblait pas réellement se soucier de ce qu'elle faisait. Il cherchait un briquet, leur prêtant à peine attention.

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas à mal. » dit Marlene, même si c'était entièrement faux. « Tous les meilleurs noms sont à Londres, cependant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait une grande scène musicale dans le Gloucestershire. »

« Ouais. » dit Remus lentement, puisque personne d'autre n'avait l'air d'avoir envie de le défendre. « C'est un peu le principe. On essaie d'en développer une. »

La bouche de Marlene forma un "o" parfait, comme si elle s'en fichait éperdument. Et pourquoi s'y intéresserait-elle, après tout ? Cette stupide vache n'était sûrement pas capable de placer Gloucestershire sur une carte.

Sirius finit par trouver un briquet et elle le lui piqua, s'allumant une cigarette à elle.

« Remus est venu en tournée avec nous. » dit finalement Sirius, lui jetant un regard irrité, la main toujours en l'air, vide. Il la baissa. « Il a écrit sur nous. »

Marlene inhala, exhala la fumée et dit impassiblement. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »

Ses yeux soulignés de khôl passèrent de Remus à Sirius, puis elle lança un drôle de regard au bassiste et tira une nouvelle bouffée.

« J'avais envie qu'il soit ici. » dit simplement Sirius, puis, notant la façon dont Marlene s'était appropriée sa boisson, étrécit à nouveau des yeux. « Je m'en prends une autre, dans ce cas. » Il se tourna vers Remus, malgré que son propre verre soit presque plein. « Tu viens ? »

Quand ils arrivèrent au bar, Remus dit, d'un ton suffisamment amer pour le surprendre lui-même : « Quels amis sympas tu as. »

« Ils peuvent être un peu prétentieux, parfois. Tu t'y habitues. »

Pour une fois, Remus fut un peu blessé par la réaction de Sirius. Ne venait-il juste pas de voir comment Marlene avait été dégueulasse avec lui ?

Peu soucieux, Sirius commanda une nouvelle boisson, en avalant une bonne quantité avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la table avec un regard las.

« On part bientôt. » assura-t-il à Remus.

Remus fut particulièrement heureux d'entendre ça et dut se le rappeler plusieurs fois une fois à nouveau assis à table. Une des premières questions de Marlene fut : « Alors, ça ne t'intéresse donc pas vraiment de gagner de l'argent, Remus ? »

« Je ne serais pas journaliste si l'argent m'intéressait. » répondit-il après une pause, oubliant qu'elle en était une.

Elle haussa des épaules. « Je connais beaucoup de journalistes qui sont riches. Rita Skeeter, par exemple. »

« Et Xeno Lovegood. » ajouta Caradoc, d'une voix profonde et ivre. « Il est allé à l'école avec nous. »

« Un type bizarre. » acquiesça Marlene. « Mais un très riche, maintenant. »

« Et bien, de ce que j'en sais, ils ne deviennent riches que parce qu'ils vendent les secrets des gens. » dit Remus avec un haussement d'épaules. « Et ça ne m'intéresse pas de faire ça. »

« Alors, tu fais fausse route dans ta carrière, mon chou. » La stupide bouche de Marlene se tordit en un stupide sourire et Caradoc la rejoignit dans son rire condescendant.

« Je pense que c'est admirable. » dit Sirius.

« Bien sûr, venant de toi. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Un journaliste qui a trop peur de vendre des secrets ? Ça te convient tout à fait, Black. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. » dit Remus, sur la défensive. « Ça ne m'intéresse simplement pas de foutre en l'air les carrières des gens. » Il savait qu'il était vraiment en train de se mettre en colère s'il leur avait déjà dit "foutre".

« Admirable, en effet. » murmura Marlene, à travers ces lèvres parfaitement peintes.

Et ça continua ainsi, remarque sarcastique sur remarque sarcastique, en plus d'un haussement de sourcils et le retroussement de fines lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, _enfin_, Marlene semble se rappeler ses manières. Elle se tourna vers James et demanda : « Comment c'était, l'Amérique ? »

Sirius saisit l'occasion offerte par la diversion – James ne pouvait pas résister à se lancer avec enthousiasme dans un récit complet.

« T'en veux une autre ou on bouge ? » demanda-t-il à Remus.

Si Remus n'avait pas au début réalisé que la tournée des bars était sur l'agenda, l'idée de s'éloigner des amis de Sirius était très tentante. Il sourit et haussa des épaules, ne voulant pas paraître trop impatient et en même temps, savourant la douce pensée de la liberté.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda James, dès que Sirius fut levé.

« Au Palace. Tu veux venir ? »

James tordit son visage en une moue boudeuse.

« Non. Reste ici. Va pas au Palace. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est de la merde. »

« C'est trop calme, ici. »

« T'es quoi, un gamin ? Reste, vieux connard. » dit James, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, comme s'il s'efforçait de blaguer.

Sirius secoua la tête, mains dans les poches, et tourna les talons pour quitter l'endroit. Remus le suivit mais il sentit son cœur se tordre quand il entendit : « Attends, Black. Nous, on vient. »

Ils échangèrent un regard.. Marlene était déjà en train de défroisser sa robe et Caradoc arrangeait ses cheveux. Ils passèrent à côté d'un James mécontent pour rejoindre Sirius et Remus, apparemment faisant peu de cas de s'ils désiraient leur présence ou non.

« Oh, allez, restez. Tu vas rester, Dearborn, hein ? » dit James, serrant sa pinte.

« J'aime le Palace. » fit Caradoc d'une voix ivre, et puis ils furent partis, Sirius jetant à peine un regard en arrière. Remus ne l'interrogea pas, même s'il était surpris qu'ils se soient séparés tous les deux. Sirius avait semblé tellement content de voir son meilleur ami, plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il n'y pensa pas trop, cependant. Ils parcoururent la courte distance qui les menait du bar jusqu'à la boîte de nuit, Marlene et Caradoc bavardant tout le long du chemin tandis que Sirius prononçait à peine un mot, souriant seulement à Remus quand leurs yeux se rencontraient.

Le Camden Palace ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Remus avait déjà vu. Enfin, c'était vrai que ses standards ne valaient pas grand-chose. Il ne fréquentait que des pubs de village, chez lui, et les seuls clubs où il s'était rendu étaient des endroits de mauvais goût et collants, plein d'adolescents, incroyablement mauvais avec leurs verres de vodka coupée à l'eau et à la limonade. **(1)**

The Palace était un énorme et vieux théâtre possédant toujours son décor des années 1930. Sirius disait qu'ils avaient joué une fois ici, quand c'était encore une salle de concert de rock mais aujourd'hui, la scène était réservée à une piste de danse et la piste de danse était une piste de danse, et les plateaux de table semblaient, eux aussi, apparemment, des pistes de danse.

Les baffles déversaient une étrange musique trance à plein volume et Remus se sentit totalement désorienté dès le moment où ils traversèrent les portes, le tampon tout juste apposé sur leurs mains. Des corps étrangers se pressaient contre lui, tandis que la musique battait ses tympans et qu'une étrange et épaisse odeur de fumée remplissait l'air. Il se força à ne pas grimacer, déterminé à paraître aussi relax que Sirius et ses amis. Sinon, il aurait juste l'air d'un stalker dérangé, à les suivre à la trace à travers la foule.

Il regard Sirius se glisser entre deux clients et se pencher paresseusement au-dessus du bar, immédiatement repéré par une des nombreuses serveuses. Il commanda, au désarroi de Remus, quatre shots.

Il dut regarder avec soin comment Sirius s'y prenait avec son shot avant d'essayer lui-même, paniquant un peu quand Sirius plaça une ligne de sel sur son pouce, la lécha rapidement avec sa langue, mordit dans le citron avec aisance. Remus avait au moins réussi à faire correctement la partie avec le sel, mais il s'étouffa légèrement avec le liquide, au point qu'il était inutile de se soucier du citron, au final. Sirius rit. Marlene et Caradoc haussèrent les sourcils.

« Ils n'ont pas de tequila à la campagne, Remus ? » s'enquit Marlene. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a que du cidre, non ? »

Remus ne répondit pas mais il se réconforta un peu à la pensée de plonger sa tête ridicule de Cyndi Lauper dans une grande bassine d'eau et de pommes. De l'eau acide. Et de grosses pommes à cuire. _Ouais._

« Ignore-la. » dit Sirius, juste à côté de son oreille de façon à ce que Remus puisse l'entendre par-dessus le vacarme. Il passa un bras autour de lui, sa main dans le creux de son dos. « Tu veux autre chose ? Ou est-ce que tu vas danser avec moi ? »

« Danser ? » dit Remus, se tournant pour fixer les yeux brillants de l'autre homme. Puis il fixa la piste bondée, se sentant soudain un peu mal à l'aise. Il vit un homme dans un survêtement avec des cheveux blonds délavés attraper une fille par derrière et embrasser goulûment son oreille considérablement percée.

Il supposa qu'il devait être vraiment bien bourré avant de pouvoir profiter pleinement de l'expérience du Camden Palace.

« Ouais. » rit Sirius. « Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposés faire d'autre ? »

« Je ne danse pas. » dit-il fermement. Sirius répondit avec une moue, délogeant ses bras et saisissant les mains de Remus, à la place.

« Et bien _moi_ si. » dit-il, commençant à reculer, leurs bras se tendant peu à peu. « Alors tu peux soit me rejoindre ou rejoindre tes nouveaux meilleurs amis. A toi de choisir ! »

Et puis il laissa tomber les mains de Remus et tourna les talons, plongeant dans la foule. Une fois que la tête aux cheveux noirs en bataille fut définitivement hors de sa vue, Remus commença à paniquer.

_Oh mon Dieu._ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Apprenons-à-Remus-à-ne-pas-être-un-cas-social ? C'était comme être à nouveau un enfant, lâché dans le grand bain quand il ne savait même pas nager. Il ne connaissait personne ici.

Enfin. A part ces deux-_là_.

Il leur jeta un regard gêné mais ils étaient plongés dans une conversation, tenant des cocktails qu'ils semblaient avoir fait apparaître de nulle part. Remus tira sur son top ridiculement serré. On aurait dit qu'il remontait toujours sur son ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait même ici ? Il avait l'air tellement con.

Peut-être que l'alcool lui ferait du bien.

Il se tourna pour retourner au bar, entrant presque en collision avec quelqu'un chemin faisant. Une tête aux cheveux sombres juste sous son nez le fit reculer et bredouiller une excuse.

« Oups ! Presque renversé tout ça sur toi. » fit une voix étourdie, et quand il baissa la tête, il remarqua que c'était une jeune femme devant lui. Elle était plutôt petite, avec un nœud dans ses cheveux sombres et un sourire aux lèvres violettes.

« Désolé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu étais là. » dit-il.

« Pas de problème ! La plupart des gens me voient pas, je suis tellement minuscule. »

Remus s'inquiéta soudain horriblement : et s'il l'avait vexée ?

« Oh, je ne voulais pas – je veux dire, tu n'es pas si petite. Je veux dire, tu es fine mais tu n'es pas...monstrueusement petite ou un truc du genre. » _Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Qu'est-ce que _c'était_ ?_ Il avait même fait des gestes de mains pour illustrer "fine" et "petite".

Elle le fixa avec un sourire médusé, puis, après un court silence, tendit la main.

« Moi, c'est Alice ! » dit-elle gaiement.

« Remus. » répondit-il, serrant la poignée de main.

« Remus ? Cool, ton nom ! » Elle prit une petite gorgée de sa boisson et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole juste au moment où une nouvelle chanson démarrait. Remus n'entendit pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

« Quoi ? » Il espérait qu'il l'entendrait la deuxième fois parce qu'il avait l'impression que dire "quoi" plus d'une fois était malpoli. Elle secoua la tête et éclata de rire, se tournant et pointant une des nombreuses alcôves contre le mur, doublées de velours.

« Elles ont été conçues pour bloquer le son. » expliqua-t-elle quand ils furent assis sur les sièges moelleux, parlant de nouveau à un volume sonore tout à fait normal. « Désolé, je t'ai juste entraîné avec moi, pas vrai ? C'est juste que j'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un. J'étais toute seule au bar, l'air débile, et t'avais l'air sympa et _normal_, et c'est rare dans les parages. T'étais pas occupé, hein ? »

« Non, non, c'était soit être debout à avoir l'air perdu ou danser. Et je ne sais pas danser. »

« Mon Dieu, moi non plus ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle, donnant un coup à son bras et Remus se demanda si elle était plus soûle que ce qu'il avait d'abord cru. Enfin, elle avait l'air sympa. Et au moins, il n'était plus seul maintenant.

« Je bouge mes bras comme si j'étais un moulin à vent ! » continua-t-elle. « Mais toutes mes amies dansent, regarde, là-bas. » Elle fit un geste vers la piste de danse mais il y avait une bonne centaine de filles en train de se mouvoir. Remus acquiesça vaguement, comme s'il les avait vues.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre d'endroit habituel. » dit-elle, et Remus commença à se relaxer. Au moins une personne ici se sentait aussi peu à sa place que lui.

« Pas plus que le mien. Je suis juste ici avec quelques autres. Ils sont, hm... » Il jeta un coup d'œil, hors de l'alcôve. « Quelque part. »

« Tu sors pas très souvent ? »

« Je ne suis pas d'ici. »

« T'es d'où alors ? » Elle se pencha sur la table, les yeux pétillants. « Tu parles comme un Brummy. T'es un Brummy ? » **(2)**

Il laissa échapper un rire timide. « Euh, je suis de Gloucester. » dit-il.

« Gloucester ! J'ai une tante de Gloucester ! Peut-être que tu la connais ? »

« Euh...je pense pas. »

« Je t'ai même pas dit son nom, bêta ! Alors, tu restes juste avec des amis, c'est ça ? Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

« Je suis journaliste. » dit-il, confiant qu'il y avait au moins un sujet sur laquelle il pouvait parler.

« C'est pas vrai ! Moi aussi ! » dit-elle, comme si croiser un confrère journaliste à Londres relevait du miracle. Remus commençait à penser que tout le monde ici faisait partie du métier.

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui ! J'écris pour _Preacher_, et toi ? »

Il s'arrêta. « _Soundscape_. »

_Preacher_ était un de ses magazines préférés. Intelligent, stylé, avant-gardiste et merveilleusement long. Il n'avait jamais l'impression de se sacrifier quand il dépensait ses 1,50 livres.

« Hm. » Elle pencha la tête de côté pendant un moment. Au moins, elle essayait d'être sympa, ce qui était bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait dire de Marlene. « Je pense pas avoir entendu parler de celui-là. »

« Personne ne connaît. » marmonna-t-il. « Alors je m'en ferais pas à ta place. »

« Oh, je t'ai vexé ? Je suis désolée, c'est juste qu'il y a beaucoup de magazines, c'est difficile de tous les connaître. »

« Non, ça va, c'est rien. Mais..._Preacher_. C'est un magazine vraiment génial. »

« Ah, merci, mon chou ! » dit-elle, tendant la main à travers la table et secouant à nouveau son bras, comme s'il venait de féliciter son travail personnel. Son hyperactivité et sa façon de parler comme si tout avait besoin d'un point d'exclamation lui rappelaient un peu Sirius.

Ils discutèrent un peu plus longtemps, surtout à propos des futures chroniques d'Alice (elle écrivait un article sur un nouveau groupe de métal, les Seigneurs des Ténèbres, et ils étaient apparemment le groupe le plus grossier qu'elle ait jamais rencontré), jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'elle voulait savoir ce sur quoi Remus travaillait. Un peu bizarre, considérant à quel point son portfolio était maigre, par rapport au sien.

Il fit de son mieux pour se souvenir de ses travaux récents, essayant de faire comme si les groupes sur lesquels il écrivait étaient tous super-bien-je-te-jure, juste un peu trop obscurs pour qu'elle ait entendu parler d'eux.

« Quand j'ai quitté l'école, j'ai toujours rêvé de travailler pour _Preacher_. » avoua-t-il. « Je m'imaginais que je vivrais à Soho, ou dans un endroit du même style. »

« Je peux toujours glisser un mot en ta faveur, si tu veux. » dit-elle avec un léger haussement d'épaules, buvant une gorgée de sa boisson aux couleurs éclatantes avec la paille.

Il la fixa. « Tu ferais ça ? »

Elle haussa à nouveau des épaules. « Bien sûr ! »

« Mais tu ne me connais pas. Et si j'étais même pas un vrai journaliste ? »

« Est-ce que tu es un vrai journaliste ? »

« Et bien, oui, mais... »

« Et bien voilà. C'est pas un grand truc, vraiment. Je fais ça tout le temps. Ça veut seulement dire que ton travail peut se retrouver au sommet de la pile. On reçoit des centaines et des centaines de paquets, la plupart d'entre eux sont de la merde. Tu devras les impressionner, rassembler une grande collection. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé avant ? »

« Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu quelque chose d'intéressant à envoyer. » dit-il avec franchise. Mais ce n'était plus le cas, maintenant. Il avait l'article et presque personne n'avait l'occasion d'interviewer Blue Stag. Sûrement, ça comptait pour quelque chose ?

« Trouve quelque chose, alors, et on réglera tout ça ! Hey, donne-moi ton numéro comme ça je t'appelle dès que tu es rentré chez toi. »

Il resta immobile tandis qu'elle fouillait son sac pour trouver un stylo, indécis quant à ce qu'il devait dire. Il semblait absurde qu'après cinq ans de boulot acharné, il reçoive une référence d'une fille qu'il venait juste de rencontrer, pour un magazine dont il avait seulement rêvé de pouvoir y travailler.

Enfin, elle venait juste de dire que ça l'aiderait à être lu plus vite, pas qu'il serait automatiquement pris comme journaliste à plein temps avec des histoires en couverture. Il était tout de même reconnaissant et se demandait ce qu'il serait approprié de faire, dans une telle situation. Probablement lui payer un verre. Le sien était presque fini. Oui, il allait lui payer un verre.

« Je peux te payer un verre ? » aurait fait croire qu'il flirtait avec elle. Il opta pour l'habituel « t'en veux un autre ? » de Sirius.

Elle sembla contente de l'offre.

« Oh, vas-y. » dit-elle, gribouillant son numéro et glissant le post-it à travers la table (signe d'un véritable journaliste : toujours emporter des post-it avec soi, même en soirée) et lui passant le stylo pour qu'il fasse de même.

Elle demanda du vin, et quand il quitta le bar, il jeta un coup d'œil alentours pour voir s'il apercevait Sirius. Ça ne prit pas longtemps. Il n'était pas sur la piste de danse mais à l'extrémité du bar, à bavarder avec un groupe de quatre ou cinq personnes.

Puisqu'ils n'étaient pas dans une alcôve, ils devaient tous se tenir proches l'un de l'autre pour se parler et un garçon en particulier – maigre, un peu squelettique et bien plus petit que Sirius – n'arrêtait pas de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et presser sa bouche juste à côté de son oreille.

Remus les fixa, se sentant ridiculement un peu blessé d'avoir été mis de côté. Et puis il se rendit compte que la serveuse lui parlait et se fâchait à cause de son manque de réaction, alors quand il sortit de sa rêverie, s'excusa et commanda, elle le fixa d'un œil furieux.

Il jeta un autre regard en direction de Sirius avant de retourner à la table mais le bassiste ne remarqua rien et il fut obligé de garder l'idée au fond de son esprit une fois qu'Alice lança une conversation sur qu'est-ce qui était le mieux : _London Calling_ ou _Give 'Em Enough Rope_.

Une heure était passée avant qu'ils décident que a) _The Clash_ était meilleur que les deux et b) Alice devait suivre ses amies au Chinawhite, à Soho. Remus pouvait les voir, à présent, faisant signe à Alice. Elles étaient toutes affreusement jolies. **(3)**

« Je suppose que tu ne veux pas venir ? » demanda-t-elle, passant son sac à main sur son épaule.

Il refusa aussi poliment qu'il put et, quand il se leva pour lui adresser un au revoir maladroit (l'étiquette n'était pas répandue dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, alors il n'était pas sûr de devoir lui serrer la main ou lui faire un de ces étranges baisers dans l'air, alors il finit par la prendre maladroitement dans un bras), elle dit : « Je te contacte sans faute pour le magazine, okay ? »

« J'apprécie vraiment. » dit-il avec franchise, elle sourit puis partit. Il se rassit dans l'alcôve, à nouveau seul, et ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Venue de nulle part, Marlene apparut comme un vautour.

« De quoi tu parlais avec _elle_ ? »

« D'où tu viens ? »

L'ignorant, elle continua. « Une jolie petite faux-cul, cette Alice. Je te parie qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle pouvait t'avoir un boulot. »

Quand il ne répondit pas, rendant la vérité très claire, Marlene rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Oh, elle est tellement _imbue_ d'elle-même. Je suis sûre que l'éditeur envoie tous ses employés de _Preacher_ pour sauter sur quiconque qui sera bon pour une histoire ou deux. Et après, ils les jettent comme de la merde. »

« On dirait que tu parles d'expérience. »

Elle lui lança un regard furieux.

« Je dis juste ça comme ça. Ne place pas tes espoirs trop haut. » Elle renifla d'un air piteux. « De toute façon, Caradoc et moi, on s'en va. Dis à Sirius au revoir de notre part, quand tu en auras l'occasion. Il est un peu _occupé_, pour le moment – tu ferais peut-être mieux de garder un œil sur lui. » Un large sourire sarcastique suivit sa déclaration.

Il fit de son mieux pour faire comme si rien de ce qu'elle avait dit ne l'avait touché, gardant obstinément son visage le plus impassible possible. Quand elle retourna dans la foule, cependant, et que Remus fut sûr qu'elle soit partie, il se mit sur ses pieds pour fixer le bar, depuis l'alcôve.

Sirius était toujours là, mais trois de ses quatre compagnons avaient disparus. C'était juste lui et le garçon squelettique, son dos collé au bar, les bras de Sirius de chaque côté de son corps. Il se tenait aux barres de métal, le piégeant.

Remus sentit un choc à son estomac, comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il _faisait_ ? N'importe qui pouvait les voir, bon Dieu !

Il eut un bref débat intérieur sur si c'était ou non complètement stupide de les interrompre, puis glissa hors de l'alcôve, se frayant un chemin à travers les petits groupes de gens jusqu'à atteindre les deux nouveaux amis.

« Sirius. »

Sirius se retourna abruptement, un léger air de panique dans ses yeux (alors il _savait_ qu'il n'était pas supposé se presser contre de jeunes garçons dans des boîtes de nuit branchées), souriant largement quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Remus.

« Bordel de merde, je me demandais où t'étais ! Je pensais que tu m'avais abandonné. » dit-il, la voix si incohérente que Remus oublia un moment ce qu'il allait dire.

« T'es _soûl_ à quel point ? » demanda-t-il.

L'ignorant, Sirius renoua un bras autour du garçon et l'amena un peu plus près de lui.

« Tu as rencontré Jason ? »

« Jake. » corrigea le garçon avec ce qui semblait un accent américain.

« Jake. Est-ce que tu as rencontré Jake ? Mignon, pas vrai ? »

De près, Remus pouvait voir plus de détails sur le visage du garçon. Il supposa qu'il était _okay_, mais les néons du club montraient ce qui semblaient être des cicatrices d'acné et ses yeux étaient juste un peu trop proches. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans.

Remus reporta son attention sur Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je prends du bon temps ! Pas toi ? T'es supposé prendre du bon temps dans les clubs. C'est fun, pas vrai ? »

Il y eut un léger silence.

« Je pense que je vais rentrer. » dit Remus. Ça avait semblé être un truc efficace à dire, sur le coup, même si, avec le recul, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait juste l'air d'être d'un gosse.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu t'amuses pas ? »

« Je ne me sens pas bien. » dit-il, honnêtement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire beaucoup et l'endroit lui donnait mal au crâne. Et il n'était pas non plus fan de l'idée de voir Sirius s'envoyer en l'air avec des adolescents, là où tout le monde pouvait le reconnaître à n'importe quel instant.

Sirius délogea son bras d'un Jake déçu et se rapprocha de Remus, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, l'une d'elle tenant toujours sa boisson, en équilibre instable.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » répéta-t-il. « Peut-être que tu devrais laisser George t'examiner. George connaît tout. » Puis, soudain, il sembla reconsidérer la chose. « Mais tu peux pas partir. Tu connais pas le chemin ! »

« Et bien... » dit Remus, y voyant une occasion. « Peut-être que tu pourrais venir avec moi. »

« Quoi, maintenant ? On est là depuis seulement dix minutes ! »

_Dix minutes, Sirius ? Vraiment ?_ Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jake, puis à nouveau au musicien.

« Je pense que tu devrais vraiment rentrer avec moi. » dit-il fermement.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Sirius. Puis il sourit. « Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Tu t'inquiètes toujours, Remus. » Il pinça sa joue, puis se tourna vers Jake. « Il s'inquiète beaucoup. »

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait tous rentrer. » suggéra Jake, de façon rusée.

« Plein de bonnes idées, celui-là. » fit gaiement Sirius, mais son expression changea. « Allez, reste. Je te paie un autre verre. »

« Je ne veux vraiment rien. » Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, à présent. Il avait déjà dit qu'il partait. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? »

Mais c'était une chose stupide à dire parce que Sirius Black était connu pour être borné et n'avait clairement pas envie de perdre sa réputation, alors il choisit de rester avec Jason/Jake.

Remus était toujours un peu plus qu'inquiet à l'idée que Sirius s'affichait en public avec ce garçon, mais peut-être que c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Et puis, il était aussi plus qu'un peu blessé à être si manifestement rejeté, quelque chose qui, à son tour, le laissa avec un peu de colère.

_Laisse-le se taper des garçons américains_, pensa-t-il, irrité. _Qu'il voie si j'en ai quelque chose à foutre. Il peut se faire découvrir, s'il veut. Ce sera le souci de son groupe, pas le mien._

Quand ces pensées ne diminuèrent pas son inquiétude de façon très efficace, il ajouta mentalement :_ les yeux de Jake sont trop proches, de toute façon. Et je ne voulais pas sortir, d'abord._

Plus ou moins réconforté dans sa position, il se faufila à travers la foule. Il ne se retourna pas, mais il était certain que Sirius ne lui suivait pas. Cependant, une fois dehors, dans l'air étonnamment chaud de la soirée, il entendit des portes de métal s'ouvrir et se fermer derrière lui, et il se tourna pour voir Sirius en sortir en trébuchant. Une vague de soulagement le remplit, ainsi qu'une soudaine montée d'affection.

_Il m'a choisi ! Il a préféré rentrer avec moi plutôt que de se taper des étudiants en année sabbatique !_

Mais alors, il remarqua que Sirius ne montrait aucun signe qu'il voulait commencer à marcher. Au lieu de quoi, il fouilla sa poche, en sortit son porte-feuille et plaça quelques billets dans la paume de Remus.

« Prends un taxi. » dit-il. Puis, il récita simplement l'adresse, donna un coup de coude affectueux au bras de Remus et retourna à l'intérieur.

Remus fixa les portes fermées, peu sûr de savoir quoi penser. Est-ce que c'était sympa ? Est-ce que ce que Sirius venait juste de faire était sympa ? Il n'arrivait pas à se décider, mais il penchait plus vers Pas Sympa. Après tout, Sirius avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il se foutait que Remus s'en aille.

Enfin, le taxi était probablement pour le mieux. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais retrouvé son chemin tout seul et il rentrerait à la maison de rangée géorgienne en quelques minutes. La Firebird noire garée dehors et le chat obèse à la vitre du salon la rendait immédiatement reconnaissable, et quand il frappa à la porte, un George en pyjama le laissa entrer sans un mot, les yeux plein de compréhension.

Il monta les escaliers, Achille rapidement sur ses talons, ses pattes s'accrochant à lui et le suppliant de le laisser entrer dans sa chambre, miaulant de façon indignée quand il lui claqua la porte au nez. Remus retira les vêtement stupidement serrés et les roula en boule pour les jeter dans un coin. Il se frotta les yeux avec ses paumes et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Sa tête lui tournait, mais il se força à s'endormir rapidement. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'endurer l'inévitable grincement des ressorts dans la chambre d'à côté.

* * *

Il se réveilla au son des chants d'oiseaux et fut accueilli par un soleil éclatant. Ses rayons traversèrent les fenêtres à guillotine, chauffant son corps en sueur et enchevêtré dans ses draps, déclarant la guerre à ses yeux sensibles.

Pendant un moment, il fut incroyablement désorienté. Il était allongé dans un lit inconnu, à fixer le médaillon qui se trouvait au plafond. Puis il enregistra les murs blancs et nus, la mince cheminée, l'odeur florale du produit lessive et se rappela.

A en juger par la couleur du ciel et des sons des oiseaux et du trafic dehors, il devait être environ dix heures. Il entendit quelqu'un en bas et se demanda pendant un moment si c'était Sirius. Puis il se souvint du garçon américain et se demanda si Sirius l'avait bel et bien ramené à la maison.

Il s'extirpa des couvertures et se tira hors du grand et inconfortable lit avant de se traîner jusqu'à la fenêtre où ses vêtements se trouvaient. Dehors, de grands bus rouges cheminaient devant les maisons géorgiennes et les gens qui s'affairaient dans la rue, à profiter du rare soleil. Il cligna des yeux et se les frotta, enfilant un jeans et un T-shirt ordinaire, ignorant les vêtements de la nuit dernière dans le coin.

Dans le couloir, la porte de Sirius était fermée. Aucun son ne venait de sa chambre, mais Remus ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y en ait. En bas, il découvrit que c'était George, l'intendant, qui faisait du bruit. Remus jeta un coup d'œil depuis la porte, se demandant s'il pouvait entrer ou bien si George était en Mode Nettoyage ou quelque chose ainsi, mais l'homme avait seulement le nez plongé dans _The Telegraph_. Il leva la tête avant que Remus ne puisse faire marche arrière.

« Bonjour ! » dit-il, jovialement.

« Bonjour. » répondit Remus, sa voix horriblement croassante, et puis, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre, entra dans la cuisine et le rejoignit au comptoir du petit-déjeuner.

George mit de côté son journal et lui offrit un sourire compatissant. « Comment va la tête ? Qu'est-ce que je peux vous apporter ? » Il se levait déjà de sa chaise.

« Oh, non, pas la peine, vous ne devez rien m'apporter. Je peux... »

« Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi, je suis payé pour ça. J'adorerais que vous me demandiez un petit-déjeuner complet, en vérité. Ce n'est pas comme Sirius me laissait grand-chose à faire, ici. » Il indiqua la cuisine impeccable avec un sourire bon enfant. « Du café ? »

« Je prendrais du thé, si ça vous convient. »

Il regarda la grande cuisine tandis que l'intendant se mettait à travailler. C'était ce mélange à la mode d'ancien et de moderne qu'il avait vu dans les catalogues, avec des meubles en bois et du verre dépoli et du sol en pierre calcaire. Il était assez embarrassé quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était plus grande que son salon et sa cuisine réunis.

Une grande tasse de thé fut posée devant lui, des volutes de vapeur s'en échappant. « Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à manger ? »

« Merci. Et je n'ai vraiment pas faim, en fait. » dit Remus, sincère, tandis qu'il tendait la main vers le pot de sucre.

« Il n'y a que du Paracétamol, j'en ai bien peur. » dit George. « Ou du co-codamol, je suppose, mais c'est vraiment très fort. »

Il n'avait pas la gueule de bois, mais George lui amena du Paracétamol tout de même. Remus lui fit un petit sourire et s'excusa. « Je sais que ce n'est pas votre boulot, de me servir. »

« En fait, si, ça l'est. » dit George, prenant à nouveau le siège à côté de lui. « Et je peux vraiment vous préparer un petit-déjeuner, Remus, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être poli. »

« Merci, mais je n'ai honnêtement pas faim. Je ne pourrais rien avaler. »

« Sirius mange comme un chien affamé après une sortie. » dit George, tendrement.

Remus sourit, serrant sa tasse entre ses mains, commençant déjà à se sentir un peu mieux. « Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez pour lui ? »

« Il a emménagé il y a un an et je suis ici depuis six mois. Je cuisine, nettoie, trie le courrier...mais en réalité, je pense qu'il aime juste avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. » Il prit une petite gorgée de thé, pensif. « Il est sociable ainsi, Sirius. »

Ils bavardèrent encore un peu, l'intendant était un compagnon avec qui il était facile de s'entendre. Et puis, comme il fallait s'y attendre, si Remus était honnête avec lui-même, le garçon émergea de la chambre de Sirius. Il entra à pas feutrés dans la cuisine, dans des vêtements fripés, et leur adressa à tous deux un sourire timide, passant une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes.

« Bonjour... ? » débuta George.

« Jake. » répondit le garçon.

« Jake. Veux-tu du thé, Jake ? Je viens juste de faire de l'eau chaude. »

« Ce serait cool. » dit-il, évitant le regard de Remus et préférant jeter un coup d'œil à la grande cuisine, sifflant doucement. « Vise-moi ça. » souffla-t-il, avec ce ton nasillard californien. « Qu'est-ce que ce mec fait pour avoir un endroit comme ça ? »

Alors, il ne savait pas qui était Sirius, dans ce cas. Et bien, c'était au moins ça.

Ni Remus ou George ne répondirent, et quand George suggéra appeler un taxi pour le gamin, il ne refusa pas, même si sa voix contenait un peu trop d'espoir quand il dit : « Je me demande s'il va se lever bientôt aujourd'hui. »

Il avait l'air bien plus vulnérable dans la brillante lumière du jour – et puis, les cicatrices d'acné n'étaient pas _tellement_ affreuses – et Remus se sentit un peu mal pour lui. Comment pouvait-il savoir que Sirius était une rockstar en manque de sexe qui n'avait aucun intérêt pour une relation suivie ?

Le garçon finit son thé en silence, le taxi arriva et il partit plutôt à contre-cœur. George ne dit pas un mot tandis qu'il continuait de nettoyer, comme si la cuisine n'était pas déjà étincelante, mais Remus aurait quelque part aimé qu'il parle. Il voulait que _quelqu'un_ reconnaisse que c'était mal de la part de Sirius d'avoir ramené ce garçon chez lui.

Quand George parla enfin, ce fut seulement pour dire : « Sirius m'a dit que vous travaillez dans le Gloucestershire ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Je suis du Somerset, moi-même. » dit-il, mais quelque soit l'accent du sud-ouest de l'Angleterre qu'il ait pu avoir, il était masqué par la Prononciation Standard, à présent. Quel traître. « Et vous aimez travailler là-bas ? »

« Ça va. » dit Remus. « Même si je suppose que quand j'imaginais devenir un journaliste, je pensais finir dans un endroit comme...et bien, comme ici. »

« Je suppose que les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme voulu. Je pensais que je serais musicien. Au lieu de quoi, je m'occupe d'un musicien. » Il eut un léger rire, à part lui. « Malgré tout, si vous êtes sérieux dans votre travail, vous êtes dans le bon endroit. Peut-être que Sirius pourrait vous emmener chez quelques uns des grands éditeurs. _The Fly_ est basé juste ici, à Camden. »

« Peut-être. Ce serait chouette. » Remus haussa légèrement des épaules, formant des motifs avec le sucre sur le comptoir. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer à George que, quand on s'en tenait aux grands noms, il ne pouvait pas simplement entrer et insister pour qu'ils lui accordent du temps. Et puis il se souvint Alice, de la nuit précédente, et se sentit un peu mieux.

Il n'eut pas à finir, cependant, parce que Sirius choisit cet instant précis pour traîner les escaliers et entrer à pas feutrés dans la cuisine, habillé seulement d'un pantalon de jogging gris. Remus et George se tournèrent pour le fixer, tandis que, baillant, il pressa une paume contre son front avec un grognement puis passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Tellement soif. » marmonna-t-il, se dirigeant vers le comptoir du fond pour se faire du café.

« Tu es levé tôt. » commenta George.

« Ouais, ben, j'ai des invités, n'est-ce pas ? » La bouilloire sur le feu, il se tourna et posa ses coudes sur le comptoir, offrant un sourire ensommeillé à Remus. « Est-ce que t'as un mal de crâne aussi carabiné que le mien ? »

Il vit Sirius fouiller dans un tiroir et attraper une plaquette de co-codamol, en en avalant trois avec quelques poignées d'eau du robinet. George fit un bruit de désapprobation.

« Tu vas complètement planer. » dit-il.

Sirius haussa les sourcils comme pour dire encore une fois _« ouais, ben. »_.

« Je vais monter et m'occuper de ta chambre, d'accord ? » suggéra l'intendant. C'était clairement une faible excuse pour les laisser seuls tous les deux.

Quand il fut parti, Sirius tira un paquet de cigarettes et une boîte d'allumettes du bol de fruits et alluma une tige. Achille fit son entrée dans la pièce et Sirius se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras, sa cigarette et sa tasse de café dans l'autre main, comme un parent avec un bébé et une bouteille.

« Salut, mon beau. » murmura-t-il, déposant un baiser sur la tête orange. Debout, là, rouge, aux yeux troubles et aux cheveux en bataille, il était l'épitomé d'une rockstar, même avec le gros animal dans les bras. Pendant quelques instants, il fut immobile, sa tête pressée contre celle du chat, les yeux clos, inspirant profondément, comme s'il aurait voulu retourner se coucher. Puis, il remarqua que des cendres allaient tomber de sa clope et se redressa, serpentant jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre.

« J'avais oublié que t'étais allergique. » dit-il, mettant Achille dehors et fermant les portes derrière l'animal dérouté. « Nous ne voudrions pas que notre Remus commence à éternuer. »

« C'est rien, t'as pas besoin de le faire. » dit Remus. « C'est seulement s'ils sont trop proches ou s'ils ont laissé des poils sur les meubles ou un truc du genre... »

Mais Sirius l'écoutait à peine, et quand il se laissa tomber sur la chaise de l'autre côté de Remus, Remus lui fit remarquer. « Tu as un truc bleu sur le visage. »

Sirius inspecta son apparence dans une cuillère, puis leva le dos de sa main en réponse. Le tampon du Palace s'était imprimé sur le visage de Sirius pendant qu'il dormait, et quand il se le frotta sans conviction, ça ne l'enleva pas du tout.

« Il est parti, alors ? »

Remus acquiesça silencieusement.

« Je suis désolé. » fit soudain Sirius, ne le regardant pas dans les yeux. « A propos de hier soir. »

Remus haussa des épaules. « Tu ne dois t'excuser de rien auprès de moi. » dit-il, même si, d'une certaine façon, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

« Il savait pas qui j'étais. » dit Sirius, comme si ça rectifiait les choses. « C'était un étudiant en année sabbatique. Il écoute Starship, bordel de merde. Et puis, c'était juste un danceclub de mauvais goût, c'est pas comme si j'allais y être reconnu. » Remus se demanda lequel d'entre eux il essayait de convaincre.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu y vas ? C'est aussi pour ça que tu n'as aucune photo ou quoi que ce soit de personnel dans ta maison ? Comme ça, tes coups d'un soir ne devinent pas qui tu es ? »

« Sois pas ridicule. » dit Sirius, du ton le plus proche du mordant qu'il ait jamais utilisé avec Remus. Et pourtant, il ne reniait pas _vraiment_ ses propos.

« Il y avait une journaliste, hier soir. » fit doucement Remus. « De _Preacher_. Je lui parlais. Et si elle t'avait reconnu ? »

« Et bien, c'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Sirius, morose. « Je le fais à peine. »

« Ce n'est pas la question, cependant, tu vois ? Il suffit d'une seule fois, Sirius. »

« Okay, j'ai compris. C'était un truc stupide à faire. Putain, tu parles juste comme Maugrey. »

Bordel de merde, c'était vrai ? Quelle horrible pensée.

« J'essayais juste de m'excuser de ne pas être rentré avec toi. » continua Sirius, boudeur. « J'avais pas réalisé que j'aurais droit à ce grand sermon. »

« Je n'essaie pas de te sermonner. » répondit Remus, sur la défensive. « C'est juste que ton groupe prend à l'évidence beaucoup de mesures pour... » Il choisit ses mots avec soin, ne voulant pas énerver Sirius encore plus. « ..._protéger_ ton secret, et ça semble assez injuste de mettre leurs efforts en péril. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma. Il s'arrêta, secoua la tête, frotta vivement ses yeux avec la main qui ne tenait pas la cigarette.

« Okay. » dit-il, doucement. Il força un sourire. « Tu veux faire quoi, aujourd'hui ? »

* * *

**(1)** Le Camden Palace est une boîte de nuit dans un ancien théâtre de Camden Town (Londres) en bas de Camden High Street près de la station de métro Mornington Crescent. A présent appelé KOKO, il s'appelait de 1982 à 2004 Camden Palace. De nombreux groupes punk y jouèrent dans les années 70.

**(2)** "Brummy", terme familier qui désigne les habitants, l'accent ou le dialecte de Birmingham.

**(3)** Albums des Clash, groupe de punk londonien. _Give 'Em Enough Rope_ fut leur 2e album et sortit en 1978 et _London Calling_, leur 3e album, sortit en 1979. _The Clash_ est leur premier album, sorti en 1977. Chinawhite est une boîte de nuit très en vue dans le centre de Londres et est connu pour abriter les célébrités qui apparaissent le plus dans lest tabloïds du Royaume-Uni. Jusqu'en 2008, le club se trouvait entre Piccadilly Circus et Soho.

**Okay...j'avoue, la fic me lasse un peu. Ça fait un moment que la VO est terminée maintenant et j'ai un peu perdu le goût de la "nouveauté" de cette fic, du coup, je ne suis pas méga motivée pour traduire. D'autant plus que je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre mais...well, je suis pas là pour raconter ma vie. Juste pour vous dire, c'est normal si je prends un peu de temps pour traduire et si la qualité est pas top (ceci est du premier jet, juste relu une fois pour les fautes d'orthographe). Le prochain chapitre devrait faire avancer les choses ;)**

**Sorn**


	8. Chapitre 8

Une fois douchés, habillés et à nouveau plus ou moins normaux, Remus et Sirius sortirent dehors, baignés par d'agréables rayons de soleil, et parcoururent la courte distance qui les menaient au Camden Market.

Le long des rues, Remus retrouvait le genre de gens qu'il avait idolâtré quand il était gosse, le genre de gens que ses parents craignaient qu'il ne devienne : de grandes et troublantes créatures, habillées tout de noir, maquillées de façon fantastique et portant des chaussures incroyables.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas vraiment la "scène", ces jeunes hommes et femmes qui habitaient les rues de Camden seraient passés pour des voyous ou de jeunes délinquants. Mais Remus savait que c'était faux. Il pouvait voir qu'ils étaient amicaux, rien qu'à la façon simple dont ils souriaient et parlaient et la façon dont les commerçants s'asseyaient hors de leur petits établissements, fumant et hochant amicalement la tête aux gens qu'ils croisaient, faisant résonner le torride Led Zeppelin et le piquant Pink Floyd. Et puis, c'était souvent le cas avec les parias de la société ; ils étaient souvent plus gentils que les autres.

« Putain, j'aime cet endroit. » dit Sirius, promenant son regard tout autour de lui derrière ses Ray-Bans, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà tout vu ici des milliers de fois auparavant.

Remus ressentait exactement la même chose. Il était souvent venu à Camden avec ses amis, quand il était adolescent, dépensant tout leur argent dans l'essence pour passer la journée à faire du lèche-vitrine, se presser aux péniches et repérer autant de concerts gratuits que possible. Il pensait alors qu'un jour, il achèterait une de ces maisons de Camden, hors de prix et délibérément miteuses, et qu'il vivrait le reste de sa vie dans ce paradis indie.

Sirius lui montrait du doigt certains endroits tandis qu'ils se baladaient – là où il s'était fait son premier tatouage, là où il avait joué son premier concert, les endroits où ils avaient joué dans la rue. Ils étaient dans le cœur du Camden Lock Market lui-même, à dévorer des yeux tout ce qu'il y avait sur les étalages, des centaines de petits étals vendant des objets étranges et merveilleux. **(1)**

« Je me souviens, quand cet endroit a ouvert dans les années 70. Mon frère et moi, on y passait nos samedis après-midi, prétextant qu'on allait jouer au cricket dans Regent's Park. » Sirius sourit. Son humeur s'était considérablement égayée depuis le petit-déjeuner.

« Je venais aussi ici. » dit Remus. « Tous les vendeurs étaient tellement sympas. Tu pouvais leur parler pendant des heures et ne rien acheter. »

C'était agréable de slalomer entre les marchés avec Sirius, d'abord le Camden Lock puis les Stables **(2)**, à profiter du soleil et ne pas avoir à se soucier d'avoir l'air cool devant son groupe et ses amis célèbres. Il se rendit compte que tout ressentiment qu'il aurait pu garder à l'encontre du bassiste s'était rapidement évaporé.

Et Remus n'avait pas vu Sirius aussi détendu depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Londres, non, plus loin encore, depuis la tournée où il se trouvait sous le regard constant de James. A présent, il se remémorait avec joie des anecdotes et bavardait avec quelques uns des vendeurs, qui étaient clairement d'anciens amis, présentant Remus, un bras passé par-dessus son épaule, comme un "bon ami" plutôt que comme un simple journaliste.

Une fois ou deux, des adolescents nerveux s'approchèrent d'eux, sacs à dos et marqueurs à la main, demandant s'il était "vraiment Sirius Black". Il était certain qu'ils rencontreraient des fans dans un endroit comme celui-ci, mais Sirius signa joyeusement sacs et T-shirts, ainsi que le front d'une fille qui jura qu'elle ne se laverait plus jamais. Il leur demanda où ils se rendaient, s'ils étaient d'ici et, de toute évidence, ils se délectaient de l'attention qu'il leur portait.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ça ? » demanda Remus, une fois qu'ils furent seuls, appuyés sur les grilles à l'arrière du marché où le soleil brillait au plus fort, des bouteilles de thé glacé dans les mains.

« Ça quoi ? »

« Les gens, les fans, qui viennent te voir et tout. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. Qui n'aimerait pas ça ? Avoir des inconnus qui me disent à quel point je suis fantastique. »

Remus haussa un sourcil, ne jouant pas le jeu, et Sirius reformula ses pensées.

« Je suppose que ça dépend d'où tu es. Parfois, en tournée, ça peut être vraiment casse-couilles, pour être franc. La plupart des gens qui traînent dans les concerts et les hôtels...ils s'en foutent de la musique, ils veulent juste t'ajouter à la liste des gens qu'ils ont rencontré, des gens avec qui ils ont couché. »

Il promena son regard alentours, indiqua la foule et les étals.

« Ici, c'est différent. Dieu sait où je serais si cet endroit n'existait pas. J'ai grandi à Highgate, dans la famille la plus stricte qui soit, Remus, avec des parents autoritaires. **(3) **Je venais ici et je trouvais des gens comme moi. Parfois, à tout hasard, tu tombais sur un musicien que t'aimais et c'était tout un truc, tu sais ? Je me souviens avoir rencontré ce mec, ce bassiste que j'adorais, juste là-bas. »

Il pointa un des étals vendant des illustrations surréalistes et des blocs de bois peints.

« Ça signifiait tellement pour moi qu'il m'accorde son temps et son attention. C'était comme parler à un _dieu_. »

Puis, il haussa les épaules, prit une gorgée de sa boisson, regardant le canal derrière eux.

« Des trucs comme ça, c'est important quand t'es gosse. J'ai pas le droit de snober quelqu'un ici, je ne serais rien sans eux. »

Remus fixa l'eau, laissant les paroles touchantes le pénétrer. « Alors, tu vas toujours rester ici ? »

« J'partirais jamais. » acheva Sirius, avalant une bonne gorgée de sa boisson, comme si le court discours l'avait troublé et il changea de sujet. « Et alors, et toi ? Je crois que je t'ai jamais demandé. T'as toujours vécu dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, t'as un tellement fort accent. »

« Mon Dieu, c'est vrai ? » dit Remus, étrangement content que l'autre homme remarque de telles choses sur lui, même si elles étaient un peu embarrassantes. « J'ai grandi près de là où je vis maintenant. Pas dans la même maison, évidemment, mais quelques rues plus loin, là où ma mère vit encore. J'en suis jamais parti. Et je partirais probablement jamais. »

« Si tu veux, tu peux. »

« Je _veux_. C'est tellement emmerdant, il ne se passe jamais rien. Je veux dire...quand tu parles aux gens de Gloucester de "s'amuser", ils pensent au Cheese Rolling. **(4)** Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de vivre ailleurs, si je pourrais m'y habituer, à devoir tout recommencer après une vingtaine d'années. »

« Tu m'as pas l'air d'être un gars qui a du mal à s'adapter aux changements. » dit doucement Sirius. « Je veux dire, t'étais d'accord pour venir à Londres et rester avec moi. Tu n'as pas simplement écrit ton article puis foutu le camp. »

Remus lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je t'aime bien. » dit-il simplement, se sentant stupide, mièvre et sentimental.

Sirius ne sembla pas le prendre mal. Il lui sourit en retour. « Et bien, voilà. Trouve-toi un endroit que tu aimes et t'auras aucun problème à t'adapter. »

Et c'était comme d'autres fois où Sirius parlait de tout et de rien. Il avait une façon de faire passer n'importe quoi pour la chose la plus simple au monde, et tout le reste de l'après-midi, Remus envisagea la possibilité de concrétiser son idée. Il imagina ce que ça serait de vivre ici, de se lier d'amitié avec des vagabonds et musiciens de rue, faire la critique de groupes dans The Underworld et The Devonshire Arms et fréquenter des cafés bohèmes avec Sirius, à écrire des articles sur une péniche de Regent's Canal. Il regarda les maisons mitoyennes colorées et se prit à imaginer ce que ce serait d'en posséder d'une, de se réveiller dans une de ces grandes chambres géorgiennes tous les jours. **(5)**

Ils étaient tous les deux affamés en milieu d'après-midi et c'est en prenant un déjeuner tardif dans un café-brocante (où tout était à vendre, même les chaises et les tables) situé à l'étage, que Sirius parla de la nuit précédente et de celle à venir.

« Je savais pas que James venait, sinon, je l'aurais dit. » dit-il à Remus, les yeux baissés. « C'est juste que je l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. »

« Je sais, Sirius. »

Sirius ne dit rien pendant un moment, fixant le vide tandis qu'il mâchait lentement. Il faisait souvent ça, regarder dans le vide, comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées et puis tout d'un coup, il sortait de sa transe et disait quelque chose qui semblait venir de nulle part.

« On peut faire quelque chose ce soir, par contre. Juste toi et moi. J'avais pas dit qu'on irait voir un groupe ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Remus, touché qu'il s'en soit rappelé, haussa légèrement des épaules.

« Je vais pas faire semblant d'avoir une grande surprise de prévue. » avoua Sirius. « Mais je peux nous faire entrer où tu veux. On pourrait voir qui joue ce soir. »

En vérité, Remus n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer une autre soirée dehors. Il aurait préféré la passer à la maison, juste eux deux, à échanger des histoires et écouter de la musique. Il aurait préféré que Sirius joue pour lui.

Dans un moment d'assurance peu familière – probablement à cause du temps magnifique ou du fait qu'il avait réussi à ne pas se ridiculiser de toute la journée – il dit : « En fait, Sirius, je préférerais _te_ voir jouer. »

Sirius fronça un sourcil, un bout de concombre entre son pouce et son index.

« Mais on ne joue pas... » débuta-t-il. Puis, un air de compréhension éclaira son visage. « _Oh_, okay. Pigé. Mais...ça va pas être un peu ennuyeux ? »

Le visage de Remus se décomposa. « T'as raison, c'était une idée stupide. »

« Non, non, non, c'est bon, on peut rester. Ce sera cool. On commandera à emporter. On regardera un film ou un truc du genre. Je viens d'avoir _Blade Runner_, tu l'as vu ? »

Mais Remus avait malgré tout l'impression d'avoir quelque part déçu Sirius avec son manque d'enthousiasme pour la vie nocturne de Londres, et pendant toute leur promenade à travers Regent's Park, l'idée resta au fond de son esprit. Il se demanda si Sirius regrettait le séjour de Remus. Après tout, il devait être la seule personne dans la vingtaine à Londres qui choisissait de passer un samedi soir comme un tragique cinquantenaire.

Mais si ça dérangeait Sirius, il le cachait remarquablement bien, marchant avec entrain dans le parc et les menant le long du lac. Il essaya de s'approcher suffisamment des hérons pour les caresser – et échoua misérablement quand ils essayèrent de mordre ses doigts, au grand amusement de Remus.

Ils jouèrent à cache-cache entre les animaux topiaires et, à un moment, Sirius les entraîna même dans un chemin annexe sinueux, majoritairement utilisé par les cyclistes, et saisit la main de Remus pour le mener à une haie contre le mur qui donnait sur l'enclos des tigres du zoo de Londres. Ils restèrent là un moment, comme de vilains garnements, Sirius faisant semblant d'amadouer les tigres et Remus, terrifié qu'il parvienne vraiment à attirer leur attention, jusqu'à ce que le sourire espiègle du musicien l'assure qu'ils n'allaient pas mourir tailladés en pièces.

Sur le chemin de retour, ce soir-là, le ciel était d'un rose pâle d'une beauté saisissante, le genre qu'on ne semble trouver que dans des villes comme Londres. Sirius cogna doucement Remus avec son épaule.

« On a passé une bonne journée. »

« Oui, c'était bien. » Remus sourit.

« Et c'était une bonne idée de rester à la maison. » dit Sirius, sincèrement. « Je n'aurais pas dû dire que ça allait être ennuyeux. Traîner avec toi n'est jamais ennuyeux. »

Fidèle à sa parole, ils restèrent à la maison, regardèrent _E.T. _au lieu de_ Blade Runner_ et puis se retirèrent dans le grenier avec quelques bouteilles de vin rouge.

Au début, la grande fenêtre circulaire laissait filtrer les derniers rayons rouge-orange du soleil et il faisait tellement chaud dans le grenier que Sirius ouvrit la fenêtre au maximum et enleva son T-shirt pour s'allonger, bras et jambes écartés, sur le sol.

Quand le ciel s'assombrit, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea pour allumer les lumières, toujours capable de voir le visage de l'autre grâce à la lumière provenant du hall, au bas de l'escalier. Ils écoutaient Led Zeppelin à bas volume, Sirius fumait ses cigarettes roulées, et le vin leur montait doucement à la tête, les rendant délicieusement ivres.

Remus était conscient que c'était probablement le moment le plus cool qu'il ait jamais vécu. Si ses vieux camarades de classe pouvaient le voir, à présent...

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fumes pas ? » demanda Sirius tout d'un coup, une fois que "Heartbreaker" passa à "Living Loving Maid" et qu'il eut arrêté de chanter en même temps.

« Trop peur. » avoua Remus, s'arrêtant à peine pour y songer.

La cigarette de Sirius se balançait dangereusement près de sa peau nue, tandis qu'il contemplait Remus sans rien dire. Quelques cendres tombèrent sur le grand tatouage en forme d'étoile et il les enleva distraitement. Au milieu, les deux petits trous où brillait un piercing sur sa hanche ressemblaient à des morsures de serpent. Remus pencha la tête de côté.

« Est-ce que ça a fait mal ? » demanda-t-il, sincèrement curieux. Les piercings, les tatouages – il avait toujours éprouvé une sorte de sombre fascination pour ça. Il pensa à toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait accumulé avec le temps, résultat de deux pieds gauches, de brutes de cour de récré zélées et de stupides accidents. Il se demandait comment une personne pouvait volontairement dégrader son corps.

« L'étoile, ouais. » dit Sirius, traçant la ligne noire épaisse avec son doigt. « Elle est sur l'os. Le piercing, pas trop. »

Remus ferma les poings. Sirius le vit et eut un petit sourire suffisant.

« Il est ressorti comme une écharde, la première fois, alors j'ai dû le refaire. Et puis j'en ai eu un de l'autre côté mais on me l'a arraché pendant un concert. »

Il voulut se tourner pour lui montrer mais Remus regarda ostensiblement ailleurs et babilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à "taistoitaistoitaistoi". Sirius éclata de rire.

« T'as demandé. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de piercing, Remus ? »

Remus secoua la tête.

« Quoi, même pas un ? Et un tatouage ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Remus qui lui adressa un regard peu impressionné, même si, à en juger par le sourire de Sirius, il était clair qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« J'ai l'air d'être le genre de personne qui a un tatouage ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à son polo ordinaire et à son jeans troué.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais en avoir un secret comme moi. » Il se pencha plus près, et les yeux de Remus durent s'écarquiller légèrement, parce que Sirius éclata de son rire-aboiement typique et tira légèrement sur la taille de son jeans, la minuscule ligne de mots apparaissant brièvement. « Je parlais des paroles stupides. »

« Elles ne sont pas stupides. » fit Remus, essayant de virer le sujet de son esprit vagabond. Vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû rejeter la possibilité d'une forme de mortification impudique, venant de Sirius Black.

« Vraiment ? C'est ça que tu vas te faire faire, alors, des paroles de chanson mièvre ? »

« Ce que _je_ vais me faire faire ? »

« On doit te faire un tatouage, Remus ! »

Sirius se retourna et cramponna ses mains aux épaules de Remus, ses yeux brillant d'espièglerie, sa cigarette se consumant près de l'oreille de Remus, le chatouillant et le faisant se tortiller légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que t'aimerais, hm ? Des ailes ? » Ses doigts passèrent des épaules de Remus à ses omoplates. Puis il les passa sur ses bras maigres et saisit ses mains, les retourna. « "Love and Hate" ? Non, je sais ! » Il frappa légèrement le biceps de Remus. « "Maman" dans un cœur, c'est ça ? »

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata à nouveau de rire. Remus se frotta distraitement à l'endroit où les doigts de Sirius se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant, comme s'il l'avait déjà tatoué.

« C'est probablement difficile à comprendre pour toi. » dit-il lentement, tandis que l'autre homme se retournait à nouveau. « Mais tout le monde ne souhaite pas vandaliser son corps. »

« Du _vandalisme_ ? » bredouilla Sirius, feignant l'outrage. Il tendit ses bras, cigarette en main et examina son torse encré. « Mec, je suis une œuvre d'art ! »

« Est-ce que tu les as dessiné toi-même ? »

« Bien sûr ! Ils représentent tous quelque chose d'important, alors je ne vais pas avoir un truc _commun_, tu vois ? »

« Que Dieu m'en garde. » dit Remus, sèchement, l'alcool lui donnant l'assurance d'être plus franc que d'habitude. « Ça "représente quelque chose d'important" et il se fait tatouer une foutue grosse étoile sur la hanche. »

Sirius éclata de rire. « Et bien, crois-le ou pas, je suis une importante part de moi, Remus. »

Ils pouffèrent de rire comme des gamins, même si ce n'était pas vraiment marrant. Puis, Sirius eut ce même air pensif et tendit le joint vers les lèvres de Remus.

« Essaie. »

« Non, merci. »

« Ça t'aidera à te détendre. T'as besoin de te détendre, Remus. T'es tout le temps tellement nerveux. C'est pas un truc de journaliste. T'es le premier journaliste nerveux que j'ai jamais rencontré, et j'en ai rencontré des tas. Ils sont toujours en train de traîner dans le coin. Et aucun n'est nerveux, pas un seul d'entre eux. »

Remus ne dit rien.

« Ou peut-être que c'est un truc du sud-ouest. » continua Sirius. « Ou peut-être que c'est ton patron. Bordel de merde, il _me_ rend nerveux. »

« C'est un type bien. » dit finalement Remus.

« Et même, qu'est-ce que tu fous là-bas ? » Sirius s'assit et se balança sur ses coudes. « Je veux dire, comment tu peux t'attendre à aboutir à quelque chose, à vivre dans un village ? Pourquoi t'es pas ici, à Londres ? »

Un instant, Remus fut un peu blessé – un peu le genre "Je-peux-dire-des-sales-trucs-sur-ma-maison-mais-pas-toi" – mais il savait, en réalité, que Sirius avait raison.

« J'ai parlé avec cette fille, la nuit dernière. » dit-il, passant le doigt sur le bord de son verre. « Une journaliste. Elle a dit qu'elle glisserait un mot en ma faveur. »

« Pour qui elle écrit ? »

« _Preacher._ »

« Oh. » fit Sirius, puis il sourit. « T'es doué avec les mots. Je suis sûr que t'y arriveras. »

« T'as rien lu de ce que j'ai écrit. » fit remarquer Remus.

Le musicien ne fit que hausser des épaules.

« Tu gagnais toujours au Pendu, pendant la tournée. » Il donna un coup de coude à Remus. « Hey, si tu te trouves un boulot là-bas, imagine, tu pourrais venir vivre avec moi ! »

Pendant un fol instant, Remus pensa vraiment qu'il était sérieux. Mais ça ne lui prit pas longtemps avant de réaliser ce à quoi vivre avec Sirius devait ressembler.

Il se moqua et le repoussa.

« Toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je voudrais vivre avec _toi_ ? »

Sirius fit la moue. Puis, il bougea sa tête d'un côté de l'autre, légèrement, réfléchissant, avant de lever son verre. « J'ai du bon vin ? »

« Ça, c'est vrai. » acquiesça Remus, faisant trinquer les deux verres et en prenant une gorgée. « Il me donne mal à la tête, d'ailleurs. »

Sirius murmura d'insignifiants mots d'inquiétude et une main réconfortante passa sur son front.

« Tu dois juste t'y habituer. Et si tu habitais à _Londres_... »

« Oh, ne fais pas comme si t'étais un gosse des rues endurci avec tes compétences _bibitives_. » grogna Remus, éloignant la main. « Où est-ce que t'as été, encore ? Eton ? »

« Sois pas ridicule. T'as vu leur uniforme ? Comme si je pouvais porter un truc pareil. »

A ces mots, Remus évoqua une image mentale de Sirius avec le haut-de-forme et la queue-de-pie d'Eton. Si on lui enlevait ses cheveux en bataille et ses tatouages, ça lui irait probablement bien – surtout avec sa démarche hautaine. Remus rit à cette pensée, le vin et l'expression indignée de Sirius le faisant rire un peu plus, et il mit un moment avant de pouvoir à nouveau s'exprimer.

« Pardon, pardon. Harrow, alors. »

« Chapeau de paille et canne ? Encore mieux. »

« Et bien. Où tu as été ? »

Sirius avala le reste de son vin, le fixant. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de répondre.

« J'ai été dans une école parfaitement ordinaire, merci bien. »

« Pensionnat ? »

Quand Sirius ne répondit pas, Remus éclata de rire et se pencha plus près.

« Tu vois. Au fond de toi, t'es juste un aristo, pas vrai ? » Il poussa son torse nu, doucement. « Je peux entendre _parfaitement_ l'accent de la Prononciation Standard. »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de se pencher en avant, souriant avec espièglerie.

« Mieux que le tien, garçon de campagne. » dit-il doucement, le poussant à son tour.

Le sourire de Remus se figea. Il était soudain extrêmement conscient de leur proximité, les yeux gris de Sirius si près que Remus pouvait voir toutes les pointes de blanc entourer ses pupilles comme des étoiles. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement tachées de vin, sa respiration, lourde.

Soudain, un éclair orange, aperçu du coin de l'œil, le fit se tourner, le faisant presque renverser le reste de son verre partout. Mais c'était juste le chat, Achille, qui se dirigeait vers eux avec des miaulements affamés. Il semblait être sorti de nulle part.

« Mon Dieu, tu m'as fait peur... » débuta-t-il avec un rire tremblant, jusqu'à ce que Sirius saisisse son menton et le tourne vers lui, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_Oh_.

Juste à ce moment-là.

La première pensée de Remus fut que c'était humide. Surtout à cause du vin. Ça avait le goût de vin et de tabac, et c'était aussi assez maladroit. Il n'avait embrassé personne depuis longtemps, surtout un gars, et la dernière personne, insista-t-il mentalement plus tard, une fois dans son lit, dont il s'attendait à recevoir un baiser était Sirius.

Il fallut un moment avant que Remus ne le repousse. Enfin, il essaya de le repousser, mais finit simplement par poser les mains sur le torse de Sirius, ne le faisant pas bouger d'un pouce et ne réussissant qu'à le faire s'allonger, lui, Remus, sur le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bredouilla-t-il, se redressant péniblement.

Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté, apparemment imperturbable.

« Je t'embrasse, quoi d'autre ? »

« Et bien, oui, j'ai compris ça, c'est seulement que je suis..._surpris_. »

Sirius le fixa un moment, tirant une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette.

« Je pensais que tu m'aimais bien. » dit-il, recrachant la fumée d'un côté de sa bouche.

« C'est _vrai_, mais... »

« Et bien, alors. » Et comme si c'était aussi simple que ça, Sirius avança pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Remus toussa presque à cause du nuage de fumée que l'homme apportait avec lui, mais il réussit à réellement repousser Sirius cette fois, et sans tomber sur les fesses.

« Remus ! »

« Je suis pas gay, Sirius. » dit Remus, essayant de garder son regard ferme, même s'il se sentait horriblement rougir. Parce qu'on venait juste de l'embrasser, après tout, et que ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il était très habitué, ces derniers temps.

« Oh. » Sirius fixa le vide, un moment. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Remus, un sourcil froncé. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! » Et à présent, le rouge avait totalement envahi son visage, et il dut détourner le regard.

Il y eut un long et terrible silence.

« T'as dit que ça te dérangeait pas. » dit finalement Sirius. Il gardait un œil sur Remus, tandis qu'il cherchait le cendrier et écrasait le reste de sa cigarette avec peut-être un peu plus de force que d'habitude.

« Ouais, ça ne me _dérange_ pas, mais...je ne le _suis_ pas. »

Sirius lui lança un regard pénétrant à ça. Il mit le cendrier de côté et se hissa sur ses pieds d'un pas chancelant. Le chat le regarda avec une expression méfiante et fit quelques pas en arrière, prudent.

« Sirius, fais attention au chat... »

« Je ne vais pas marcher sur mon propre _chat_. » dit-il d'un ton brusque, manquant de peu la queue orange avec son pied, poussant l'animal à partir en vitesse.

Il était en colère, dans ce cas. Mais il était aussi plus ivre que Remus ne l'avait pensé – peut-être parce que lui-même avait rapidement dessoûlé ces quelques dernières minutes.

Sirius chancela un peu, ne regardant pas Remus dans les yeux. Il ramassa son T-shirt et le renfila, tête baissée, presque comme s'il était _embarrassé_. Mais après tout, bordel de merde, c'était _Sirius Black_. Il n'était probablement pas habitué à être rejeté.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment le bon terme ? Rejeté ? Était-il, lui, Remus Lupin, capable de rejeter qui que ce soit ? Même s'il rejetait physiquement quelqu'un, comme il venait juste de le faire, est-ce que c'était encore _appelé_ un "rejet" dans son cas ?

Quelle que soit la réponse, Sirius n'avait pas l'air content.

« Je vais me coucher. » annonça-t-il. Il n'était pas très tard, mais Remus ne l'arrêta pas.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Sirius prendrait l'affaire avec autant de sérieux. N'aurait-il pas juste pu en rire, comme il le faisait avec n'importe quoi d'autre ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment important si Remus – maigre et timide Remus – ne lui rendait pas son baiser ? Est-ce que son ego pouvait être autant blessé, quand n'importe qui d'autre dans le monde l'accepterait dès qu'il en faisait la demande ?

À en juger par le départ précipité de l'autre homme, la réponse était oui.

Remus releva ses genoux contre son torse, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. _Comment se fait-il_, pensa-t-il misérablement, _que tout semble toujours passer de génial à horrible en l'espace de quelques secondes ?_ Ils étaient simplement en train de rire. Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius avait dû s'approcher autant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dû l'embrasser ? Assurément, pensa intérieurement Remus, c'était la faute de Sirius. Et pourtant, c'était Sirius qui boudait à présent.

Il se tourna quand il sentit quelque chose se frotter contre lui, interrompant ses pensées. Le chat miaula piteusement, ses yeux fixés sur lui.

« Je ne peux pas te donner à manger. » répondit-il d'une voix sourde. Puis, il se détourna et commença à éternuer de façon répétée.

* * *

Inutile de le dire, il dormit à peine une fois au lit. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'il se repassait les événements de la soirée en boucle dans sa tête, mais il y avait le bruit du trafic, le _tic-tac_ bruyant de l'horloge dans le couloir, l'occasionnel grattement du chat à la porte, le tout mélangé pour former un horrible et monotone vacarme.

La porte de Sirius resta fermement close pendant environ une heure. Puis, enfin, Remus l'entendit s'ouvrir, entendit le bruit sourd des pas dans les escaliers et le craquement de ce qu'il supposait être la lumière de la cuisine. Il n'était pas remonté depuis.

Il devait être près de minuit, à présent. Il soupira et se retourna dans son lit, fixant le ciel étoilé de Londres à travers la fenêtre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était déjà au lit, qu'il avait ruiné toute la soirée. Sirius ne l'avait pas invité à Londres pour qu'il dorme. Il l'avait invité pour...

Pour faire quoi ? Simplement traîner ? S'embrasser ? Ou – Remus fut presque embarrassé, à cette pensée – pour faire _plus _que ça ? Ou était-il purement arrogant, à présent ? Après tout, pourquoi Sirius Black aurait-il se serait-il spécialement arrangé pour passer du temps avec _lui_, quand il pouvait avoir n'importe qui ?

De plus, Sirius avait bu et Remus commençait à voir un certain motif dans ses actions : défoncé à l'hôtel avec Leo, bourré dans le club avec Jake, et à présent, bien éméché dans le grenier avec lui. C'était très clair : quand Sirius avait bu, n'importe qui faisait l'affaire.

Il ressentit un étrange mélange de sentiments, à cette réalisation. Il était, tout d'abord, assez déçu que Sirius se comporte d'une telle façon. Puis, il fut honteux de penser de cette façon à un ami. Mais surtout, il était blessé que la seule fois où quelqu'un comme Sirius pouvait lui porter de l'intérêt était uniquement quand ce quelqu'un était sous l'influence de l'alcool.

Parce que merde. Remus _était_ un peu attiré par lui. Bien sûr ; Sirius était élégant et sûr de lui, amusant et spontané et talentueux, et il était si _stupidement_ beau, un peu comme Jim Morrison mais seulement plus souriant et avec des cheveux moins rebelles. Et Remus aimait_ beaucoup_ The Doors, alors tout le truc, décida-t-il, était inévitable, vraiment.

Et il n'était même pas question de s'il préférait ou non la compagnie de mecs plutôt que de filles. Avec Sirius, ça ne semblait pas vraiment compter. Il n'était pas comme les hommes ordinaires, et pourtant, il n'avait rien de féminin non plus. Il était simplement Sirius. Et Remus aimait bien Sirius. Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, le baiser avait en réalité été assez agréable, une fois qu'on mettait de côté l'humidité, la maladresse et le goût de tabac. Malgré sa brièveté, il avait quand même enregistré la chaleur, l'agréable combinaison de la douceur des lèvres et la rudesse de la barbe de trois jours.

Mais il avait merdé. Parce qu'il avait peur. Pas habitué à être l'objet des avances de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour prendre les choses comme elles venaient.

Il se retourna, fixant le plafond, à présent. Il entendit les lumières s'éteindre, en bas. Des bruits de pas étouffés, montant les escaliers. Achille gratta à nouveau à la porte (pourquoi cette foutue chose grattait à _sa _porte ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait le suivre, _lui_ ?) et il entendit la voix de Sirius, sur le palier, douce et basse : « Allez. Sors de là. »

Et puis, une pause. Remus tendit l'oreille, incertain de s'il avait tout juste manqué le son des pas de Sirius retournant à sa chambre. Mais ensuite, il y eut le doux coup à la porte, si doux qu'il avait probablement frappé avec le bout des doigts, et la porte s'ouvrit lentement avant que Remus ait même eu le temps de décider de répondre ou non.

« Remus ? T'es réveillé ? »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers le lit.

« Je sais que tu l'es. » dit-il d'une voix un peu plus forte, mais Remus, même les yeux clos, pouvait l'entendre hésiter, à la façon dont le plancher craquait sous ses pieds tandis qu'il débattait entre partir et rester. A la fin, il secoua l'épaule de Remus et il ouvrit docilement les yeux, sans un mot.

« Bouge. » ordonna Sirius, et Remus obéit à nouveau, tous les deux contents et légèrement alarmés quand Sirius glissa dans le lit à côté de lui.

Pendant un moment, aucun d'eux ne parla. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés là, rigides, à fixer le plafond, rappelant à Remus un vieux couple marié depuis trop longtemps.

Naturellement, Sirius fut le premier à parler.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure, Remus. Je voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Tu ne m'as pas fait peur. »

« Si. »

Remus s'arrêta une seconde. « Seulement un peu. »

Sirius rit et bougea un peu. Remus pouvait le sentir se détendre tandis que leurs bras se frôlaient.

« C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais c'est rien. » dit-il, ne sachant pas s'il devait bouger ou non. « Tu étais assez soûl. »

Et il ne se retourna pas, mais il savait que Sirius le regardait.

« Tu crois que je prends de telles décisions seulement quand je suis bourré ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Et bien... » Le débat intérieur que Remus avait eu sur "amener Jake ou Leo dans la conversation" fut bref. Il ne voulait pas irriter Sirius plus que de raison. « Je ne sais pas. » finit-il, sans conviction.

« Parce que je n'étais pas bourré _à ce point._ »

« Qu'importe ce que ça a été, Sirius, j'ai juste supposé que les raisons derrière tout ce..._truc_ avaient juste à voir avec autre chose que... »

« Le fait que tu me plais ? »

Un autre long silence.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Remus, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Remus entendit le bruissement de ses cheveux contre l'oreiller tandis qu'il se tournait à nouveau sur le dos.

« Sirius, c'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quand il ne répondit toujours pas, Remus commença à paniquer. Tout ça prenait une tournure bien trop dramatique à ses yeux. Ça avait juste été un _baiser_, pour l'amour de Dieu. Un baiser bref et dû à l'alcool. Et pourtant, ils étaient là, deux hommes adultes allongés l'un à côté l'autre dans un lit, à se comporter comme des enfants d'école primaire.

« Parce qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment... »

« Arrête, Remus, on vivait carrément ensemble à un moment. Je veux dire, c'est ce que c'était. Vivre ensemble. T'as dormi à côté de moi dans un bus pendant un mois. » Il utilisait à nouveau ce ton brusque, celui qu'il réservait normalement à James mais avait commencé à utiliser avec Remus de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps.

Un autre long silence. Le _tic-tac_ de l'horloge résonna fortement dans le couloir. Achille émit un miaulement triste. Une ambulance vrombit en passant dans la rue, dehors. Remus garda les yeux droit devant lui, fixés sur le médaillon au plafond. Sa peau le picotait.

« Alors...tu es en train de dire... »

« Je pense que t'es okay, d'accord ? » dit Sirius. « Et je pensais que tu étais...tu sais. Je pensais que tu pouvais penser que je l'étais aussi. »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit timidement Remus. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment été attiré par quelqu'un. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Il avait eu des petites amies, mais ses relations avaient été de courte durée et un peu désastreuses. Il y avait eu ce "truc" avec ce mec, celui de la boulangerie, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'on puisse nommer ça autrement qu'un écart passager.

Il aimait les musiciens, cependant. David Bowie était beau. Et Peter Frampton.

Et Sirius aussi. Sirius était "okay". Et plus que ça.

A ce moment, Remus décida qu'il allait lui dire. Il allait lui retourner le mot, lui dire qu'il était "okay", parce que c'était le genre de truc qu'ils faisaient dans les films. C'était original et romantique, et Remus Lupin pouvait être original et romantique comme tout le monde.

Alors il le dit.

« Tu sais, je pense que tu es okay, Sirius...mais peut-être qu'on devrait simplement rester amis pour l'instant. »

Enfin. Plus ou moins.

Il faisait trop noir pour qu'il voie l'expression de Sirius. Remus pensa qu'il serait un peu _trop_ arrogant de supposer qu'il avait l'air déçu.

« Ouais. » dit finalement Sirius, tirant un peu sur les draps de son côté. « Ouais, d'accord. »

Et ce fut tout. Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé. A présent, il était temps pour eux de faire semblant de dormir, avec le _tic-tac_ bruyant de l'horloge, les miaulement du chat, le ronronnement du trafic dehors, le monde entier totalement ignorant du fait que Remus Lupin avait réussi à détruire toutes ses chances de garder l'intérêt d'une rockstar.

La Nuit Numéro Un avait été un désastre et à présent, la Nuit Numéro Deux aussi. Tout ça grâce à Remus et son incapacité à accepter qu'un autre gars puisse lui plaire, ledit gars pouvant possiblement être réellement attiré par lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être spontané, n'est-ce pas ? Ne pouvait pas faire fi de toute prudence. Ne pouvait jamais, jamais, simplement prendre les choses comme elles venaient.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme à côté de lui. Son torse se soulevait et redescendait à un rythme régulier, mais Remus n'était pas sûr de s'il était endormi ou s'il faisait juste semblant. Une chose dont il était certain, cependant, était que demain, dimanche, il était supposé rentrer chez lui, et après ça, Sirius ne lui adresserait probablement plus jamais la parole.

La pensée le tourmentait. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il poussa un lourd soupir.

_Merde._

* * *

**(1)** Camden Lock Market se situe près du Regent's Canal dans le district londonien de Camden à Londres, sur un site anciennement occupé par des entrepôts et autres locaux liés à l'activité canal. Au début des années 1970, le commerce du canal a cessé. À l'époque il y eu une proposition de construction d'une autoroute urbaine à travers le site, ce qui a rendu tout réaménagement majeur impossible, alors, en 1974, un marché temporaire a été établi à la place. Lorsque la proposition de l'autoroute a été abandonnée en 1976, le marché est florissant et en route pour devenir le quartier caractéristique le plus connu de Camden Town.

**(2)** De son nom complet "Historic Stables Market", le marché se trouve dans les anciennes étables ("stables" en anglais) de Pickfords et l'hôpital pour chevaux qui servait les chevaux qui tiraient les véhicules et péniches de Pickford le long du canal. Les magasins à la chaîne ne sont pas autorisés à cet endroit, résultant en un mélange de petits magasins et étals de rue.

**(3)** Highgate est un quartier de Londres du district de Camden, situé au nord-est d'Hampstead. Il est situé à cheval sur trois districts : Haringey au nord, Camden au sud-ouest, et Islington au sud-est. C'est l'un des quartiers les plus onéreux à habiter.

**(4)** La Cooper's Hill Chesse-Rolling and Wake est un événement annuel qui date de plus de 200 ans et se déroule en mai sur la colline Cooper's Hill à Brockworth près de Cheltenham et de Gloucester. Les participants descendent la colline en courant derrière un fromage (le Double Gloucester de 7 livres/3.2 kilos), la première personne à franchir la ligne d'arrivée remporte le fromage. Pour résumer l'événement : "vingt jeunes poursuivent sur 200 m un fromage en dégringolant d'une colline, jusqu'en bas où ils sont ramassés par des infirmiers et emmenés à l'hôpital."

**(5)** The Devonshire Arms (aujourd'hui appelé The Hobgoblin) est un pub de Camden Town, connu pour être "l'endroit le plus célèbre de musique alternative de Londres". On y retrouve une clientèle issue des genres industriel, métal, punk et cyber, même si le décor en est gothique, style adopté par la majorité de la clientèle. The Camden Underworld est une salle de concert spécialisée dans la musique alternative, à Camden Town.

**Traduction en un jet terminée tard dans la nuit, relecture minimale...je crois que vous commencez à prendre l'habitude à présent. Ce chapitre regorgeant d'expressions quasiment intraduisibles en français, j'ai dû beaucoup contourner pour garder un air plus ou moins naturel ; ainsi, le sens est fidèle à la VO, mais pas les mots. Je m'excuse aussi pour les possibles belgicismes et anglicismes qui traînent ci et là et les formulations hasardeuses. Ce sont le résultat de la fatigue et de la lassitude. **

**J'essaie de rapidement terminer cette fic mais je ne promets rien, sinon que je terminerais effectivement la traduction. Pour ce que ça vaut, je n'aime pas lâcher mes lecteurs.**

**Sorn**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes de l'auteure**** (résumé) : Malgré le fait que ce chapitre ne comporte pas beaucoup de Remus/Sirius, rassurez-vous, cette fic sera bien un SBRL, bien que l'histoire ne tourne pas t-uniquement autour de ça. Tout simplement, j'aime autant écrire sur sur la vie de famille de Remus, ainsi que son job que sur sa relation avec Sirius. Le personnage original, Alfie Fletcher, malgré son nom, n'est pas apparenté à Mondingus. Je ne me suis rendue compte qu'ils avaient le même nom après avoir terminé ce chapitre et j'aime trop dire "Alfie Fletcher" avec un accent du sud-ouest de l'Angleterre pour le changer. **(NdT : aucune idée de ce à quoi ça ressemble)** Et puis, ce n'est pas un personnage important et il ne réapparaîtra pas dans la fic.**

**Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre est truffé de références à la langue anglaise, alors...pitié, je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer le _moindre_ mot, à moins que vous souhaitiez avoir une vingtaine de notes de bas de page. Aussi acceptez que je sois obligée de modifier radicalement voire de parfois supprimer des passages qui n'ont _strictement aucun sens dans la traduction française _ainsi que les possibles tournures très lourdes qui s'expliquent purement par l'absence d'un équivalent français, ou une monosémie qui me dérange très fortement.**

* * *

Sa mère l'appela quand il fut rentré chez lui. Remus fourrait ses vêtements dans sa vieille machine à laver quand le téléphone sonna. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de les laver puisqu'il avait porté les vêtements laissés par le coup d'un soir de Sirius pour l'une des nuits, mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas porter ses propres vêtements sans qu'ils ne lui rappellent ses actions horriblement gênantes du week-end s'il ne les mettait pas dans le panier à linge directement.

Elle l'invitait pour le thé et il devait dire oui, parce qu'on était dimanche, qu'il était célibataire et qu'il ne travaillait pas, alors, quelle excuse pouvait-il bien trouver ?

Remus n'avait jamais eu une relation particulièrement mauvaise avec ses parents mais sa mère était particulièrement douée quand il s'agissait de lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle avait sincèrement essayé de le comprendre lui et ce qui l'intéressait quand il était adolescent, mais puisqu'il était enfant unique et qu'ils vivaient dans le genre d'endroit où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et où les gens parlaient tout le temps, on avait placé sur lui certains espoirs qu'il n'avait pas concrétisé.

Naturellement, sa mère pensait que la table du dîner était un bon endroit pour reparler de ces espoirs.

« Et bien, Papa et moi avons discuté. » débuta-t-elle, précautionneusement. « Et tu ne devineras jamais quoi, Remus. »

Elle lui sourit, avec de grands yeux considérablement maquillés. Ses ongles étaient longs et vernis et tapotaient délicatement sa meilleure argenterie Debenhams. Elle était le genre de femme qui aimait prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas grandi à Gloucester et épousé un producteur de lait. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour changer ses "oy"s en "eye"s et ses "love"s pour "darling"s. C'était pour cette même raison qu'elle lui avait donné un nom stupide comme Remus. Et elle n'avait jamais été "'man", comme toutes les mamans des autres enfants, oh non. En fait, elle l'avait élevé en lui apprenant à l'appeler "mère" mais, à sa grande déception, il avait arrêté de l'appeler ainsi quand les autres enfants s'étaient moqués de lui. Ils l'avaient appelé le Petit Lord Lupin, et il s'était senti un peu idiot.

Son père, calme et réservé, la laissait faire. Elle était, après tout, ce qui se rapprochait probablement le plus d'une "dame chic" dans cette région.

« Est-ce qu'il faut raccrocher le store ? » suggéra Remus, espérant que ce ne soit pas réellement le cas étant donné qu'il avait été particulièrement ennuyeux de l'accrocher la première fois.

« Le store... ? Non, il n'y a pas de problème avec... »

« L'évier alors. Il y a besoin de jeter un coup d'œil à l'évier de la cuisine. »

« Remus ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Dis simplement "quoi" ! »

Il soupira. « Quoi ? »

Sa mère jeta un coup d'œil à son père et remua un peu dans son siège, comme si c'était la nouvelle la plus excitante du monde.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de Mr Fletcher ? Et de son fils Alfie ? »

« Il a à peu près ton âge. » ajouta son père, le pointant avec un couteau.

« Vaguement. » marmonna Remus. Il se souvenait d'Alfie. Il saisissait ses jambes quand ils nageaient à la piscine, de façon à ce qu'il ne gagne aucune course. Et Remus était à peu près sûr qu'il avait été à l'origine de la blague Lord Lupin. Quel crétin.

« Et bien, Mr Fletcher a acheté toute ces terres vides, l'année passée, tu t'en souviens ? A la vente aux enchères ? Dieu sait pourquoi il les as voulues. Enfin, il n'est plus là à présent et il les a léguées à Alfie, qui les a transformées en une sorte de... »

« Ferme ? » suggéra aimablement Remus. S'il y avait un terrain inoccupé à Gloucester, il était plus que probable qu'il soit transformé en ferme, qu'il s'agisse de l'exploitation agricole ou du bâtiment. Et Remus savait où cette conversation menait, et il ne voyait pas en quoi le fait qu'Alfie Fletcher se construisait une ferme pouvait lui être profitable aux yeux de ses parents. Une exploitation agricole, en revanche...

« Non ! » dit sa mère d'un ton brusque. « Pas une ferme. Il s'agit plus d'un...centre pour animaux. »

« Une ferme, donc. »

« C'est un _refuge_. Plus ou moins. Comme la SPA. »

« Okay. » Il y eut une longue pause pendant laquelle Remus fixa son assiette. « C'est bien. »

Son père n'émit qu'un petit _hum_. Sa mère avait l'air irritée.

« Remus ! » répéta-t-elle. « Alfie t'a gentiment offert un travail ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Remus ne dit rien pendant un moment, sa fourchette figée dans l'air, ses sourcils froncés en direction de la femme face à lui.

« Est-ce que les gens sont payés dans des endroits comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, faisant un geste avec sa fourchette comme si le "refuge" se trouvait juste dans le coin de la salle à manger.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas de la charité, c'est plutôt... »

« Un chenil. » répondit son père.

« Le salaire minimum pour travailler avec des chiens enragés ? Génial. »

Ce serait comme travailler avec le chien cinglé qui vivait juste à côté, sauf qu'il y aurait un grand nombre de chiens cinglés. Sans aucun doute, ce serait un revenu stable – et le Gloucestershire ne manquait définitivement pas d'animaux errants – mais c'était probablement une des dernières choses qui pouvaient ressembler au "Job de Rêve" à ses yeux, juste un niveau au-dessus d'aider à construire la station d'épuration locale – ce qu'elle lui avait suggéré quelques semaines auparavant.

« Je pensais que tu aimais les animaux ! »

« Ouais, quand j'avais six ans, 'Man. Depuis, on a découvert que je suis allergique à la plupart d'entre eux. »

« Ce serait le salaire minimum. » continua-t-elle, l'ignorant complètement. « Mais au moins, tu ne devrais pas travailler sur commande, comme avec cet affreux travail que tu as maintenant. Si on peut même appeler ça un travail. »

Il songea un instant à se moquer de son langage châtié et de protester que son travail n'était pas affreux. Au final, il ne fit aucun des deux.

« Oh, et bien c'est parfait. » dit-il, avec tout le sarcasme dont il était capable. « Alors, si un jour je n'arrive pas vraiment à enfermer une créature innocente dans une cage, je serais toujours payé ? »

« Oublie. » dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré, jetant son torchon sur la table, comme s'il était trop difficile pour elle de le supporter. « Nous essayons de t'aider et tout ce que tu nous rends, c'est ton toupet. Alfie Fletcher est un gentil garçon... »

« Je n'aime pas Alfie Fletcher. Il me courait après dans la cour avec des orties. »

« ...et tu as vraiment l'occasion d'avoir un réel emploi. Débuter une _carrière_. Te faire un peu d'_argent_. »

« Hé, j'ai acheté ma maison avec l'argent que je me suis fait grâce à ce magazine. » protesta-t-il.

« Et après combien de mois passés sur le sofa de ce Fenwick ? »

« C'étaient deux semaines, 'Man. »

« De toute façon, tu n'as eu cette maison à bon prix uniquement parce qu'elle est humide et envahie de fourmis. »

« Je me suis débarrassé des fourmis ! Et j'ai changé de chambre, je ne suis plus dans celle où il y a de l'humidité. »

« Remus ! » répéta-t-elle, exactement de la même façon qu'elle utilisait quand il était enfant. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas avoir une conversation sur sa maison et son travail sans qu'elle ne le traite comme un gamin de quinze ans, alors comment pouvaient-ils aboutir à quoi que ce soit ?

« Il est temps que tu commences à penser sérieusement. Papa et moi sommes inquiets à ton propos. » reprit-elle sévèrement, faisant un geste vers son père – qui n'aurait pas pu avoir l'air moins inquiet s'il l'avait voulu, tandis qu'il prenait une longue gorgée de sa bière de gingembre.

« Tu sais que nous t'aimons et que nous ne voyons aucun inconvénient à t'aider à payer le gaz et l'électricité de temps en temps, mais ce que tu fais, c'est simplement jeter l'argent par les fenêtres, mon chéri. »

Soudain, ses yeux noisette s'illuminèrent et elle leva un doigt en l'air, d'une façon qui rappelait à Remus Dudley-Do-Right **(1)**.

« Pourquoi ne vendrais-tu pas ta maison pour investir dans quelque chose ? »

« 'Man... » grogna-t-il, fixant son assiette. Il déposa sa fourchette, ayant perdu l'appétit. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce que "investir" voulait dire ou la façon dont ça fonctionnait, mais ça sonnait bien à l'oreille et puis, comme elle le lui rappelait si souvent...

« Le fils de Mary Yeats a investi dans une région boisée l'année passée. Une région boisée ! Tu imagines ? Tu pourrais vivre ici tout en travaillait. Nous avons toujours ton ancienne chambre, n'est-ce pas, Papa ? »

Mais sa voix était tendue et tandis qu'elle commençait à débarrasser la table, elle le regardait avec tant d'espoir dans les yeux._ S'il te plaît, Remus. S'il te plaît, investis dans une région boisée. Ou dans la culture de carottes. Ou _autre chose_. N'importe quoi._

_« _Ou peut-être. » continua-t-elle, avec circonspection, ramassant l'assiette de son mari avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de déposer ses couverts. « Peut-être que tu pourrais faire des études. En musique, comme tu as toujours voulu ? Tu pourrais être professeur, alors. Nous étions tellement fiers quand tu as été accepté à King's, n'est-ce pas, John ? Je parie que King's te laisserait étudier si tu leur rappelais... » **(2)**

« 'Man. Ils m'ont fait cette offre il y a cinq ans. »

Ils avaient été fiers. Sa mère en avait parlé à qui voulait l'entendre. _Oui, c'est bien ça. King's College. Celui de Londres. _Et vraiment, tout ne tournait qu'autour de ça, à présent. Il savait que sa mère voulait qu'il ait assez d'argent pour subvenir seul à ses besoins et il savait qu'elle voulait qu'il soit heureux – mais elle souhaitait également avoir un sujet sur lequel elle pouvait se vanter auprès de ses amies du Ladies' Luncheon Club.

« Et bien, c'était simplement une _proposition_. » fit-elle d'un ton aigu.

Elle continua de parler depuis la cuisine – mais elle se parlait surtout à elle-même –, jacassant à propos d'"occasion" et "d'être réaliste", que Remus se força à ne pas écouter. Son père, sans plus de plat pour le distraire, se pencha contre le dossier de sa chaise et lui sourit.

« Elle s'inquiète seulement. » dit-il, gentiment. C'était une chose qu'il disait tout le temps, et c'était prévisible, mais cette simple phrase réconfortait toujours autant Remus. Il aimait beaucoup son père. Il était modeste, aimant et appréciait les choses simples. Il ne faisait pas d'histoires, n'aimait pas la superficialité, et pour cette raison, Remus trouvait qu'il était plus facile s'entendre avec lui plutôt qu'avec sa mère.

« Je sais, Papa. » répondit-il, offrant un sourire à l'homme.

« C'était comment à Londres, alors ? »

Remus haussa les épaules, rapprochant puis éloignant la salière et la poivrière enlacées avec ses doigts.

« Sympa, vraiment sympa. Différent. »

« Bien sûr que c'était différent. C'est presque une _espèce_ à part, ces Londoniens. » fit son père, riant doucement. « Tu te souviens quand on t'a emmené au zoo de Londres et que les oies te couraient après pour avoir du pain ? »

Remus sourit et hocha la tête, mais en vérité, il n'en avait qu'un souvenir très vague – il n'avait eu que six ans, à l'époque. Toutefois, l'anecdote lui rappelait le samedi qu'il venait de passer, à grimper comme des gamins sur le mur du zoo avec Sirius, ses yeux gris espiègles brillant dans la lumière du chaud soleil de fin d'après-midi.

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette pensée. Son père lui lança un regard étrange.

« Ça va, fils ? »

« Ça va. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. J'ai pas très bien dormi. »

Il avait réussi à dormir environ une heure, à l'approche de l'aube, jusqu'à ce qu'un gros coup de klaxon dehors et la main que Sirius lui avait balancé au visage, à cause d'un rêve, le réveillent en sursaut.

Sirius, quant à lui, avait dormi comme un bébé pendant presque toute la nuit sauf quand il s'était levé pour aller aux toilettes. Quand le musicien s'était à nouveau glissé sous les couvertures, Remus était resté allongé, rigide, à côté de lui, se demandant furieusement s'il devait lui parler ou pas, jusqu'à ce que Sirius se rendorme et qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait manqué sa chance.

« Papa... » fit-il, lentement, cognant toujours les amants poivre et sel sur son coin de table. « Tu penses que je suis peut-être un peu...bizarre ? »

« Bizarre ? » répéta son père, sourcils levés.

« Difficile, dans ce cas. Timide. »

« Tu as toujours été calme, Remus. Mais ça n'a jamais été un problème. »

« Peut-être pas ici. » marmonna Remus. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu le dire à voix haute, et son ton était resté bas, mais l'autre homme l'entendit tout de même.

« Quel est le problème ? Tes amis de Londres ont un souci avec le fait que tu sois calme ? »

« Non. » dit Remus, même si ce n'était probablement pas tout à fait vrai. Il s'arrêta pour s'assurer que sa mère était bien occupée, et quand le bruit de vaisselle le confirma, il poursuivit : « J'ai juste l'impression que je n'arrête pas de tout foirer et gâcher mes chances et dire ce qu'il ne faut pas. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà senti comme ça ? Comme si tu ne semblais jamais dire ce qu'il fallait ? »

« Et bien... » Son père avait l'air quelque peu troublé. Quand Remus avait besoin d'un conseil, c'était généralement vers son père qu'il se tournait, mais il lui posait rarement des questions sur "dire ce qu'il fallait" et Remus se sentit soudain un peu mal pour lui mettre ce poids sur les épaules.

« Non. » répondit finalement l'homme, le ton surpris et véridique. « Non, je ne peux pas dire que j'y pense vraiment. Mais tu sais, Remus, si c'est, hm, un truc _émotionnel_, peut-être que tu ferais mieux d'en parler à ta mère. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Ce n'est rien. Je pensais juste tout haut et... » Il poussa un soupir. Il pouvait à peine être cohérent en présence de son père, à présent. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, de parler de _sentiments_ à son traditionaliste producteur de lait de père ?

Peut-être qu'il était vraiment efféminé.

« Je ne veux pas vivre à Gloucester toute ma vie. » fit-il, brusquement. Il repoussa la salière et la poivrière loin de lui.

Son père releva brusquement la tête.

« D'où te vient cette idée ? » demanda-t-il, son ton passant de joyeux à réellement soucieux.

« J'ai un peu réfléchi ces derniers temps et...il y avait cette fille, samedi. Enfin, plutôt une femme, en fait... »

« Une fille ? Jolie ? »

« Non, je...elle travaille pour ce magazine... »

« Un magazine. » répéta son père, et s'il avait été suffisamment méchant, il aurait probablement roulé des yeux et marmonné sur un ton déçu _toi et tes magazines_. Sa mère l'aurait fait, si elle s'était trouvée dans la pièce.

« Un vraiment très très bon, papa. Tu sais, le genre dont les gens ont réellement entendu parler. Elle a dit qu'elle pourrait glisser un mot en ma faveur, un truc du genre. Je ne sais pas. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait lu un de mes trucs. Mais si ça n'aboutit à rien, je pense que je vais quand même essayer. Londres, je veux dire. »

« Londres. » Le ton était monotone.

Remus déglutit. Son père avait rarement l'air contrarié. En fait, Remus ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où son père avait été vexé, mais il avait l'impression que ça remontait à très longtemps. Il s'humecta les lèvres.

« Je veux essayer d'écrire dans un endroit plus grand, _mieux_. »

Enfin, son père parla : « C'est ta maison, ici. »

Remus se gratta l'avant-bras, évitant le regard de son père. Il haussa imperceptiblement des épaules.

« Tout le monde quitte la maison, un jour. » répondit-il, doucement.

« Qui nous quitte ? » Sa mère sortit de nulle part, balançant son torchon sur son épaules. « Où va-t-il, John ? »

« Au pub. » devança Remus, déjà sur ses pieds. Il était heureux du fait que ce ne soit pas un mensonge. Le prochain numéro de _Soundscape_ avait été imprimé ce week-end et Dorcas lui avait téléphoné cet après-midi, peu de temps après sa mère, pour lui dire qu'ils l'attendaient ce soir au pub pour lui en montrer une copie.

Sa mère marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « le pub, à cette heure-ci ? » et « tu ne prends jamais de dessert, tu es trop maigre », mais elle le laissa s'en aller et, tandis qu'il enfilait sa veste, son père lui offrit un sourire qu'il lui était difficile de déchiffrer. Au début, il semblait simplement fatigué – mais à y regarder de plus près, il avait aussi l'air réellement déçu, d'une certaine façon.

Il repoussa cette pensée au fond de son esprit tandis qu'il quittait la maison. The Old Crown n'était qu'à quelques pas de chez lui. Il n'aimait pas contrarier ses parents, surtout pas son père, mais les quelques jours passés en compagnie de Sirius, même s'ils avaient terminé de façon désastreuse, l'avaient rempli avec une détermination toute renouvelée.

Sirius et même Marlene avaient eu raison : ça ne servait à rien d'être journaliste musical dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Il avait défendu son _Soundscape _et sa maison pourrie contre la tirade de sa mère pour en faire un argument efficace contre la possibilité de travailler à la ferme d'Alfie Fletcher, ou son chenil ou quoi que ça puisse être. Mais comparé aux magnifiques maisons de rangée de Camden, au marché, aux parcs, aux canaux, revenir au numéro 26 semblait juste un peu trop merdique cette fois-ci. C'était encore pire que quand il était revenu de tournée, parce qu'au moins alors, il avait pu se consoler avec le fait qu'il ne devrait plus dormir dans cet affreux bus. Mais à présent, il remarquait le contraste saisissant entre la capitale et son village déprimant en un très court laps de temps.

Et pour en rajouter une couche, quand il était rentré chez lui cet après-midi, il était sorti de la Firebird de Sirius et avait vu en personne ce célèbre sourire pour ce qui était sûrement la dernière fois.

* * *

« Ta-da-da-_da_ ! » Dorcas sortit un magazine brillant de derrière son dos tandis que Benjy et Emmeline glissaient sur le banc du pub pour laisser de la place à Remus.

Elle le lui tendit paumes en l'air, comme elle si elle avait entre les mains les Manuscrits de la Mer Morte et il le lui prit avant même de s'être correctement assis ou avoir enlevé sa veste. Il sourit en le voyant et quatre visages intimidants le raillèrent.

« Ouvre-le ! » réclama Emmeline.

« Naturellement, nous ne t'avons pas entendu pour y jeter un coup d'œil. » ajouta Benjy.

« Naturellement. » murmura Remus avec un sourire, tournant les pages jusqu'au centre du magazine, l'étalant sur la table. Et c'était là, à la vue du monde, en noir et blanc. Enfin, à la vue du comté du Gloucestershire, en tout cas. Et les couleurs tenaient plus du bleu, argent et or que du noir et blanc.

« Il a l'air vraiment bien, les gars. » dit-il doucement, levant la tête vers les deux filles fières d'elles, face à lui.

« Et c'est aussi plutôt pas mal à lire ! » Dorcas lui sourit, lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

Ses yeux parcoururent les pages, les photos luisantes et brillantes, en exclusivité pour _Soundscape_, les citations en gras et son nom, là, dans l'introduction.

« C'est bizarre, pas vrai ? Voir ton nom sur quelque chose d'_entièrement neuf_. Cette fois, les gens vont le prendre et réellement le lire. » fit Emmeline, sur un ton excité.

« Notre première exclu. » murmura Dorcas. « Après ça, on va avoir de meilleurs sujets, de grosses affaires. C'est Frank qui l'a dit. D'après lui, les ventes vont doubler. »

Remus n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Blue Stag était suffisamment connu pour qu'une exclu sur eux soit une grande affaire, mais le manque de tout autre nouveau contenu dans le reste du magazine signifiait que même si les gens achetaient des centaines de copies de ce numéro, ils n'allaient pas forcément gagner un million de nouveaux abonnés du jour au lendemain. Cette industrie tablait sur la consistance (ou du moins, c'était ce que son professeur d'anglais lui avait dit lors de son dernier jour d'école quand il lui avait confié qu'il n'allait pas à l'université) et que ça ne servait à rien s'ils n'avaient rien de neuf à offrir.

Maugrey avait clairement fait comprendre que s'ils recevaient une réponse positive de la part du public, il aiderait le petit magazine à se faire une place sur le marché. Mais Remus n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir si Maugrey s'en souciait vraiment. Il avait eu sa chronique. Elle avait l'air fantastique. Qui pouvait dire qu'il n'aurait pas simplement droit à un merci-et-au-revoir après ça ?

Néanmoins, Remus ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Les autres étaient excités et il leur sourit et montra son accord, ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait que seulement quelques instants auparavant, il parlait d'essayer de trouver un meilleur boulot à Londres.

« Les photos sont cool, pas vrai ? » ajouta Benjy. Il pointa la plus grande photo sur la page, sous le titre. « Elle me rappelle la jaquette de _Highway to Hell_, celle-là. »

Ça y ressemblait assez, en vérité. James faisait la moue devant, Peter se cachait au fond, et on y trouvait même Fabian en train de rire sur le côté comme Bon Scott. Et puis, Sirius, placé devant lui aussi mais juste légèrement dans l'ombre de James, l'air cool et stoïque. Remus ne savait pas comment les gens parvenaient à avoir l'air cool et stoïque sur les photos. Il avait deux visages quand on le photographiait : souriant comme un débile ou pris par surprise.

« Pas difficile d'avoir une photo géniale quand les gens dessus sont aussi canons. » s'extasia Emmeline, avant que ses yeux ne se fixent fermement sur Remus. « Ce qui nous amène à la question suivante ! Comment s'est passé ton week-end avec Sirius Black ? »

Elle prononçait chaque lettre de son nom avec la plus grande précision, tenant le magazine devant le visage de Remus et pointant le bassiste comme s'il avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle qui était Sirius Black. Le ton de sa voix suggérait qu'elle mourait d'envie de lui poser cette question depuis que Remus était arrivé, mais étant donné l'importance de la publication du magazine, il avait semblé inapproprié de lui sauter dessus directement. Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait vu le magazine...

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu rester chez Sirius Black. » ajouta Dorcas.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de dire son nom de famille tout le temps, tu sais. » répliqua Remus.

« _Tout le monde_ n'appelle pas de grandes rock stars par leur prénom, Lupin. » fit Emmeline, mais elle lui sourit. « Alors, vas-y. Sa maison ressemble à quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Tu as rencontré sa petite amie ? »

« Il n'a pas de petite amie. » répéta Remus, pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois. « Il a un chat. »

La façon dont il l'avait dit suggérait qu'il ait une petite amie ou un chat revenait au même, mais les filles ne semblèrent pas remarquer son étrange choix de mot. Au lieu de quoi, elles roucoulèrent et gloussèrent.

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

« J'aime les hommes avec un côté sensible. »

« Non non, continue Remus. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à s'attarder sur de minuscules détails.

« On est sortis, puis restés chez lui. » _On s'est enivrés, j'ai rejeté la personne la plus attirante qui m'ait jamais porté de l'intérêt, j'ai partagé un lit avec lui, je suis resté éveillé toute la nuit._

« Seulement avec lui ? Est-ce que James Potter était avec vous ? »

« A un moment, oui. »

« Et Fabian ? » demanda Benjy, tandis que les filles poussaient des cris aigus. Il prit une gorgée de sa pinte en posant la question, comme s'il essayait de prouver qu'il n'était pas une groupie comme les deux autres filles.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je ne sais même pas s'il vit à Londres et ils n'ont pas encore commencé à travailler sur le nouvel album, alors... » Il haussa les épaules. « C'était surtout Sirius, James et quelques autres...amis à eux. »

« Célèbres ? » demanda Emmeline, pleine d'espoir. « Quelqu'un qui veut une chronique ? »

Remus secoua la tête.

« Juste quelques écrivains. Comme je l'ai dit, on n'est pas beaucoup sortis. »

Il voulait boire un verre, du cidre ou n'importe quoi d'autre (parce que, oui, il préférait largement ça à de la tequila), mais les autres l'entouraient, n'ayant apparemment aucunement l'intention de le laisser se lever.

Ils semblaient déçus de son manque d'enthousiasme quant à ses aventures du week-end mais comme toujours, ce fut Dorcas qui le prit pour autre chose que l'introversion caractéristique de Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Remus ? T'as pas passé un bon moment ? »

Elle avait l'air réellement inquiète et, pendant un instant, Remus fut vraiment content d'être de retour chez lui, entouré par ses vrais amis. Ils lui tapaient un peu sur les nerfs, parfois, et il était sûr que c'était réciproque, mais au moins, ils n'étaient pas _faux_. Ils ne le regardaient pas de haut. Quand il rendit à Dorcas un sourire chaleureux, il était sincère.

« Rien. Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout. » dit-il, utilisant la même excuse qu'il avait donné à son père.

« Rien qu'une pinte ne puisse pas réparer, hein ? » dit Benjy, et il se leva, tapant Remus dans le dos tandis qu'il allait chercher la première tournée.

* * *

Remus aimait le Strongbow. C'était une boisson douce et fraîche. De plus, il avait un parfum caractéristique et il ne lui donnait pas une migraine carabinée comme le vin et les spiritueux. S'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de finir ivre, il pouvait toujours en boire. S'il voulait absolument finir soûl, en boire était aussi un très bon moyen. Et à cet instant, assis au pub, entouré par la petite équipe de _Soundscape_, il s'était décidé sur la deuxième option.

Il voulait oublier qu'il s'était ridiculisé à chaque intervalle. Il voulait oublier le fait que Sirius ne voudrait sûrement plus jamais avoir affaire avec lui. Et puis, après avoir consommé une dose substantielle de cidre, il conclut, mentalement bien sûr, que, quel que soit le fossé entre lui et Sirius, c'était purement le résultat de l'incapacité du musicien à garder ses mains chez lui. Remus, lui dit l'alcool, avait agi de la manière la plus correcte possible en rejetant les avances de l'homme insatiable et, satisfait de cette explication, il se détacha de ses amis tout aussi imbibés que lui, serra le nouveau numéro de _Soundscape _contre son torse, fit ses adieux et quitta The Old Crown.

Il rentra chez lui d'une démarche qu'il supposait joyeuse et légère – et qui était plus probablement maladroite et ivre –, content d'être parvenu à la conclusion que c'était Sirius qui avait compliqué les choses entre eux et pas lui.

Cette solution rassurante fut cependant gâchée quand il rentra chez lui. La première chose qu'il fit, après avoir laissé tomber le magazine sur la table basse et balancé sa veste sur le fauteuil, fut de se laisser tomber sur le sofa grinçant, tâtonner les coussins à la recherche de la télécommande et allumer la télé. Soudain, il se retrouva face à face avec la personne qu'il s'était convaincu qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais et il grogna, plus contrarié par sa débilité pour avoir allumé la télé qu'à la vue des traits stupidement magnifiques de Sirius Black.

C'était une rediffusion de _Live from Knebworth_ (il savait que c'était une rediffusion parce que les cheveux de Sirius étaient très longs), un mélange de plusieurs sets plutôt qu'un concert uniquement concentré sur Blue Stag. Le groupe était connu mais pas suffisamment pour que la BBC leur accorde un live uniquement centré sur eux un dimanche soir.

Bien sûr, Remus devait allumer la télévision quand c'était leur set plutôt que tomber sur un concert de The Belle Stars ou Carly Simon ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Et bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas tomber sur un concert où James, le _chanteur_ de Blue Stag effectuait vraiment son _rôle_ de chanteur. Il devait tomber sur eux en train de jouer une reprise des Stones. Il devait tomber sur Sirius en train de chanter, tandis que James frappait les touches du piano.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda Remus à voix haute, levant les yeux vers le plafond comme si Dieu l'écoutait. Pourtant, il n'éteignit toujours pas la télé.

Il reconnut immédiatement la chanson, bien sûr. _Rocks Off_, la première chanson sur _Exile on Main St_. Ça avait été un des albums dont Sirius lui avait chanté les louanges. Ils avaient considérablement accéléré le rythme de la chanson et ils n'avaient pas l'appui de cuivres mais Remus devait admettre que le résultat restait bon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils n'écrivaient pas plus de chansons comme ça eux-mêmes, des chansons un peu moins lourdes et graves, des paroles qui n'étaient pas des concours pour trouver le plus grand nombre de métaphores sur la drogue pour parler du sexe. Ils devraient changer de rôle plus souvent. James était en fait un assez bon pianiste et Sirius pouvait clairement mieux interpréter une chanson de Jagger que son meilleur ami.

_« I'm always hearing voices on the street_

_I want to shout but I can't hardly speak... »_

Sirius était un meilleur chanteur que James, pensa soudain Remus.

Ou peut-être pas un meilleur chanteur, mais un meilleur frontman, du moins. Il ne sautait pas partout sur la scène. Il ne poussait pas la foule à devenir folle. Il se concentrait sur ce que lui faisait, en premier, et parce qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait, toute la prestation en était d'autant plus captivante.

Il fermait les yeux sur les longues notes, fronçait le nez, bougeait avec le rythme, souriait à sa basse quand les autres réussissaient quelque chose d'impressionnant ou de difficile, un solo de guitare improvisé ou un enchaînement de batterie compliqué. Quand James était sur scène, tout tournait autour de lui. Mais quand Sirius chantait, il semblait créer une harmonie au sein du groupe qui n'était pas là avec James, même si sa voix était plus soignée.

Remus l'observa de près – ou d'aussi près qu'il le pouvait, dans son état – tandis que la caméra réglait la mise au point sur le bassiste en train de chanter.

_« Kick me like you've kicked before  
I can't even feel the pain no more_ –

_But I only get my rocks off while I'm dreaming  
I only get my rocks off while I'm sleeping... » _**(3)**

Remus resta hypnotisé, souriant seulement une fois que Sirius s'arrêta pour dire « essayons un peu », avant de tendre le micro vers la foule immense. Au soulagement de Remus, ils chantèrent la ligne suivante avec enthousiasme et continuèrent de les accompagner jusqu'à la toute fin.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini et que l'écran devint flou, Remus tendit la main pour chercher la télécommande et éteindre la télé. Mais alors les quatre membres du groupe réapparurent, assis dehors cette fois, avec la scène et la foule bien loin derrière eux tandis qu'un autre groupe faisait son set. Ils portaient toujours leurs vêtements de scène et on leur avait donné des bouteilles d'eau et James avait également une serviette car il avait tendance à beaucoup transpirer quand il était en concert.

Une femme blonde avec de surprenantes mèches roses et un piercing à la lèvre se tenait devant eux sur une grande chaise avec un énorme micro Knebworth House.

« Très bon concert, les gars. C'était comment pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix vive, ce à quoi ils marmonnèrent les réponses appropriées.

« C'est la première fois que vous venez au Knebworth Concert, est-ce que c'est un moment important pour Blue Stag ? » demanda-t-elle, cette fois interrogeant James, plaçant le micro sous son nez.

« Ouais, définitivement. Plein de groupes que nous aimons ont joué ici, vous savez, Led Zeppelin, Genesis – les héros de Fabian – les Stones, bien sûr. »

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous avez choisi de jouer une chanson des Rolling Stones ? Pour leur rendre honneur ? »

James commença à dire quelque chose qui ressemblait à « nous sommes définitivement de grands fans » jusqu'à ce que Fabian intervienne avec un « Nous pensions juste que nos propres chansons étaient un peu trop pourries pour un concert de ce calibre. »

L'intervieweuse – et seulement Sirius et Peter – rirent à la remarque.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, pourtant. Vous venez juste de recevoir un disque d'or pour votre premier album et deux récentes nominations aux Grammies. Toutes mes félicitations ! Comment avez-vous trouvé les États-Unis ? »

Il s'agissait donc _bien_ d'un vieil enregistrement si l'on disait que les nominations étaient "récentes".

« C'était fantastique. Nous aimerions vraiment tourner là-bas. Le résultat a été un peu décevant. » répondit James.

« Nous ne nous attendions pas vraiment à être nommés Album de l'Année, pour être francs. Il y avait tant d'autres grands artistes reconnus qui étaient nominés. » dit Peter.

« Ouais. » acquiesça James. « Mais le Meilleur Nouvel Artiste aurait été cool. »

« Ouais. » C'était la première fois que Sirius parlait depuis le début de l'interview. « On l'a refilé à Sheena Easton, du coup. »

Ils rirent tous d'une façon qui indiquait clairement qu'il y avait une private joke entre eux. L'intervieweuse pouffa et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière comme si elle comprenait l'allusion, elle aussi.

« Sirius, en général, tu ne prends pas le rôle central durant les concerts. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis aujourd'hui ? »

« James a un peu mal à la gorge. »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu voudrais faire plus souvent, alors ? Le public a bien réagi à ta performance. »

« C'était un bon public, ouais. » répondit-il, mais c'est tout ce qu'il dit sur le sujet. Il ouvrit sa bouteille et en prit une gorgée, montrant qu'il avait fini de parler.

Remus savait que Sirius était connu pour être difficile lors des interviews, parlant à peine, même quand on s'adressait directement à lui. Il l'avait su avant même de rencontrer Blue Stag, grâce à sa lecture des interviews et articles que Benjy collectionnait. Parler aussi peu que possible était probablement un moyen d'essayer de s'assurer qu'il ne dirait rien qu'il regretterait plus tard, mais Remus se demandait si le résultat n'avait pas l'effet contraire et rendait en réalité les gens bien plus curieux de découvrir ce que cachait le mystérieux Sirius Black.

En effet, l'intervieweuse continua de poser des questions qui visaient clairement à sortir le bassiste de sa réserve, mais elle n'eut droit qu'à des réponses de James, Peter et Fabian pendant le reste de l'interview. Elle finit l'entretien avec un "merci" résigné et une brève annonce de leur prochaine tournée britannique – la tournée sur laquelle avait Remus avait en réalité écrit – puis l'image passa à un duo de folk-punk et ils furent partis.

C'était en effet un vieil enregistrement, à en juger par la mention des récompenses. Et Sirius avait juste chanté _à ce moment-là_. Et ils avaient été fantastiques.

Putain mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

« Est-ce que c'est un signe ? » demanda-t-il, ivre et fatigué. Il leva les bras au plafond puis les laissa retomber.

« Est-ce que c'est un signe ? » répéta-t-il. « Est-ce que c'est supposé être comme dans un film ? Est-ce que je suis supposé lui téléphoner maintenant et lui dire que je suis désolé d'être ennuyeux et bizarre, parce que tu m'as envoyé ce signe ? »

Silence, bien sûr. Il fut soudain irrité. Ce silence se moquait de lui. Se moquait de lui comme l'andouille maladroite qu'il était. Se moquait de lui comme Alfie Fletcher avec ses foutues orties. Et bien, il allait leur montrer. Il pouvait téléphoner.

« Je peux téléphoner ! » annonça-t-il, luttant pour s'asseoir et titubant dans la cuisine vers son Amabassador vert olive. Sa main se trouvait au-dessus du combiné quand, comme par magie, l'appareil commença à sonner.

Il cligna des yeux.

Sirius avait aussi eu l'idée de l'appeler ? Exactement au même moment ? Peut-être que _c'était_ un signe. Et qui était-il pour rompre la magie ?

Il s'empressa de répondre.

« Hello ! » Il ne prit pas la peine de le prononcer comme une question, puisqu'il savait déjà qui c'était.

« Salut ! Remus ? »

Ou peut-être pas. Sirius semblait s'être transformé en fille.

« Oh. Hello. Qui c'est ? »

« C'est Alice. Du club ? A Camden ? Tu as dit que tu serais de retour dimanche alors j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne heure pour appeler. »

Remus fut confronté à un étrange sentiment. D'une part, sa croyance momentanée que lui et Sirius partageaient un lien télépathique était à présent totalement détruite, le laissant déçu. D'autre autre part, il avait espéré que la fille excentrique du Palace avait été sérieuse quand elle avait dit qu'elle l'appellerait. Il était agréable de voir qu'elle ne lui avait pas totalement menti.

Il ne répondit pas de suite, son esprit toujours un peu embrumé, et il entendit l'hésitation dans sa voix quand elle dit : « Ou c'était une mauvaise idée ? »

« Bien sûr que non, tout va bien. Comment vas-tu, Alice ? »

Elle éclata de rire, l'air soulagée.

« Je vais bien, et toi ? Je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours intéressé pour ce poste de journaliste. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. » dit-il, instamment, pressant le combiné contre son oreille comme si ça pouvait clarifier les choses.

« Génial. » pépia-t-elle. « Tu auras besoin de plusieurs articles, je pense. Cinq ou six, peut-être ? Si tu en as plus, par contre, je peux toujours t'aider à te décider. En prenant un café, par exemple. »

« Je ne bois pas de café, j'en suis vraiment désolé. » Dans son état actuel, ça semblait être un souci légitime.

Elle rit, le faisant sursauter et éloigner le téléphone de son oreille pendant un moment.

« D'accord, du thé, dans ce cas. » suggéra-t-elle.

« J'aime le thé alors je pense que ça devrait aller. »

« Contente de l'entendre. Quand est-ce que tu es à Londres ? Ou bien je peux venir te voir, si tu veux. »

Elle semblait si enthousiaste que ça l'embêtait un peu. Il détestait organiser quelque chose sur le vif tandis qu'Alice était clairement du genre spontané.

« Euh. Je ne sais pas. Je te rappellerais. Je te rappellerais bientôt, je n'abandonne pas. Mais, là tout de suite, je ne sais pas. »

« Okay, okay. J'attends impatiemment de tes nouvelles. »

« Alice ? »

« Oui ? » répondit-elle immédiatement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? »

Il y eut une courte pause avant que la femme ne réponde : « Ce n'est rien, Remus. _Preacher_ cherche toujours à recruter de nouveaux effectifs puisque nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'écrivains fixes. C'est simplement mon travail. »

« Okay. »

« Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'ils te voudront. »

« Okay. » Mais tandis qu'il répondait ça, il jeta un regard au salon où le magazine était étalé sur la table basse et il sourit à part lui. _Ils me voudront. J'ai une exclu. Je connais Sirius Black. Sirius Black voulait me rouler une pelle. Ils me voudront...certainement ? _

Quand Alice raccrocha, il se rendit dans sa chambre en désordre à l'étage, passant entre les bouquins, les feuilles volantes et tout autre bazar pour atteindre la garde-robe qu'il utilisait rarement (pour la simple raison que la plupart de ses vêtements étaient arrangés en piles dans divers coins de la chambre). En l'ouvrant, il découvrit deux grandes boîtes en carton, une remplie de chaque numéro de _Soundscape _sorti et l'autre avec la majorité des derniers brouillons d'articles qu'il avait écrit pendant toutes ces années, pas seulement pour_ Soundscape _mais aussi des articles qu'il avait écrit durant ses A Levels **(4) **pour des journaux locaux.

Il commença à fouiller n'importe comment. La plupart d'entre eux, il n'avait pas peur de l'avouer dans son état toujours légèrement influencé par l'alcool, étaient vraiment merdiques. Néanmoins, il commença à extraire ceux qui pourraient intéresser _Preacher_ : une analyse complète de chaque album des Beatles, des histoires sur les chansons des Kinks **(5)**, une critique cinglante sur U2 dont il avait toujours eu un peu honte mais qui lui paraissait à présent soudainement splendide.

Il était en train de maudire le manque d'ordre chronologique dans la boîte quand le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Alice – sûrement pour lui dire d'abandonner toute l'idée – il se redressa, glissa sur des papiers tandis qu'il se précipitait hors de sa chambre et descendait les escaliers, réussissant juste à temps à décrocher le téléphone à sa septième sonnerie.

« Hey. » dit-il, à bout de souffle, s'appuyant contre le frigo pour trouver un support, comme il venait juste de glisser dans la cuisine comme Diablo.

« Tu as l'air essoufflé. » fit une voix amusée. « Occupé ? »

« Sirius. » fit-il. Il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, comme si l'homme pouvait le voir. « J'étais pas occupé, je...je te regardais à la télé, en fait. Pas à l'instant, tout à l'heure. Knebworth. Tu étais à Knebworth. Tu as chanté ! »

« Quoi ? Oh. Je crois que je me rappelle ça. » dit Sirius, désintéressé. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as l'air soûl. » Remus pensait entendre un sourire dans sa voix quand Sirius ajouta : « Est-ce que tu as bu pour oublier ton chagrin ? Je te manque déjà ? »

Il était si surpris de parler à Sirius que, imbécilement, il bafouilla : « Oui. Je veux dire, non. Je veux dire...pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles ? » Il ferma les yeux et pressa un poing contre sa tête de façon répétée tandis que Sirius laissait échapper un gentil rire.

« On fait ce concert, au Guildhall, près de là où tu vis. C'est pas notre truc habituel, c'est un set acoustique qu'on pense enregistrer avant le prochain album. » Il s'arrêta, s'attendant clairement à une réaction. Puis, après un moment d'hésitation inhabituelle, il ajouta : « Je me demandais si peut-être tu voudrais venir nous voir jouer. »

« The Guildhall. » répéta lentement Remus, essayant toujours d'absorber l'invitation. « C'est une salle assez cool. »

« Ouais, je sais. » fit Sirius, avec enthousiasme. « C'est aussi très petit, c'est une salle qui ne peut contenir qu'environ quatre-cent personnes. C'est uniquement sur invitation, d'ailleurs, et ben...j'ai déjà mis ton nom sur la liste avant qu'elle ne se remplisse. »

« Quand as-tu été mis au courant de ça ? » demanda Remus, pas vraiment sûr de pourquoi il voulait savoir ça. Sirius venait juste de lui dire qu'il avait mis son nom sur la liste sans lui demander d'abord. En quoi comment il avait été mis au courant du concert était important ? La liste ! Son nom ! Dessus !

« Aujourd'hui. Après t'avoir déposé, tu te rappelles ? Je t'ai dit qu'on avait une réunion, avec Maugrey et les gars. »

Remus se souvenait vaguement que Sirius avait mentionné quelque chose sur une réunion du groupe mais il avait été trop préoccupé par les événements de la nuit précédente pour vraiment absorber cette information.

« C'était l'idée de Fabian, en fait. » continuait Sirius. « Tu sais, de jouer au Guildhall de Gloucester plutôt que celui de Londres, pour en quelque sorte accompagner ce que tu as écrit. On a pensé que tu pourrais peut-être en faire une critique pour nous. L'envoyer au magazine dont tu m'as parlé. »

Il était assez touché que Sirius s'en soit rappelé, puisqu'il avait été assez certain que le musicien avait été soûl quand il lui avait raconté ce qu'Alice avait dit. Et puis, il avait que ce serait fantastique de leur donner une critique d'un concert sur invitation uniquement. Ils penseraient qu'il était "dans le milieu". Ils penseraient qu'il avait des "contacts". Ce qui était vrai, il supposait. En portion infime.

« Quand c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mercredi. » répondit-il rapidement. « Mercredi soir, ça commence à sept heures. Tu viens, hein ? »

« Je peux venir. » lui assura Remus. Il n'était pas sûr d'être libre à ce moment-là, mais tant pis. S'il n'était pas libre, et bien, il se libérerait. Il n'allait pas rater l'occasion de se racheter et en même temps obtenir un scoop à la fois.

« Bien. Et, Remus ? »

Remus se figea. Quelque chose lui disait que les prochains mots de Sirius allaient être importants. Une excuse, peut-être. Ou encore mieux, quelque chose du style « Je ne suis pas désolé, je ne regrette rien ». Son esprit toujours légèrement ivre décida que ce serait terriblement excitant. Ou peut-être qu'il allait suggérer d'aller faire quelque chose après, comme "prendre un café". Comme il l'avait déjà expliqué à Alice, il ne buvait pas de café, mais il en prendrait un si Sirius le suggérait.

« Tu as laissé ta brosse à dents chez moi, au cas où tu te demandais où elle était. »

Peut-être pas aussi important que ça, dans ce cas. Mais une information utile tout de même. Et au moins, à présent, il n'aurait pas à faire semblant d'aimer le café.

Il remercia Sirius, lui assura qu'il serait là, se demanda s'il devait ajouter quelque chose, décida que non et dit au revoir.

Il se laissa s'effondrer contre le frigo, s'émerveillant du résultat qu'il avait obtenu. Non seulement allait-il se rendre à un concert privé sur invitation uniquement mais Sirius ne le détestait pas. Sirius avait mis son nom sur la liste sans lui demander. Ça voulait soit dire qu'il voulait vraiment qu'il vienne, soit qu'il savait que Remus était une chiffe-molle. Remus espérait vraiment que c'était la première solution.

Il savait que pour la plupart des gens, recevoir deux coups de téléphone apportant une bonne nouvelle en un aussi court laps de temps, à la fin d'un étrange et en quelque sorte désastreux week-end, résulterait en une sorte de réjouissance victorieuse ou une célébration. Par conséquent, il décida de mettre sa bouilloire sur le feu.

* * *

**(1)** Dudley Do-Right est le héros de _The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show_, une série de dessin animé créée en 1959, très populaire dans les années 60, appréciée des enfants et adultes. Dudley Do-Right était un membre de la police montée canadienne simplet mais consciencieux et joyeux, toujours en train d'essayer d'attraper sa némésis Snidely Whiplash, réussissant cet exploit plus souvent par chance qu'autre chose.

**(2)** Je pense avoir fait une note là-dessus dans un des premiers chapitres mais tant pis. Le King's College de Londres est un établissement d'enseignement supérieur britannique, également co-fondateur constitutif de l'Université de Londres. C'est un établissement à la réputation académique solide et classé parmi les meilleurs établissements supérieurs du Royaume-Uni, d'Europe et même du monde. Ses cours de licence en Histoire, Politique, Philosophie, Culture classique, Musique, Médecine dentaire et Droit sont particulièrement difficiles, se classant souvent dans le top 5 des classements universitaires nationaux.

**(3) **_« J'entends toujours des voix dans la rue Je veux hurler mais je peux à peine parler Donne-moi un coup de pied comme tu l'as déjà fait auparavant Je ne sens même plus la douleur – Mais je m'éclate seulement quand je rêve Je m'éclate seulement quand je dors... » _Aherm, "get rocks off" a deux sens, dans un sens plus vulgaire, cela veut dire éjaculer ou s'envoyer en l'air. Dans un sens plus conventionnel, cela veut dire apprécier énormément quelque chose, passer un bon moment.

**(4)** Le A-level, abréviation de Advanced Level (Niveau Avancé), est un examen passé par les jeunes Britanniques (Angleterre, Écosse, Pays de Galles et Irlande du Nord) au cours des deux dernières années de leur éducation secondaire.

**(5)** The Kinks est un groupe de rock anglais formé en 1964 à Muswell Hill, dans le nord de Londres, par les frères Ray et Dave Davies. Il est considéré comme l'un des groupes les plus importants et influents de son époque.

**Je n'aurais mis que trois semaines pour ce chapitre-ci...ça va ? Plus sérieusement, j'ai repris les cours alors vous pouvez vous douter que niveau rythme de publication, c'est pas toujours ça. J'ai fini la traduction hier, j'ai relu et publié aujourd'hui. J'essaierais de terminer cette traduction avant mes examens de janvier, mais je ne promets rien...Il reste en tout cas six chapitres et un épilogue pour conclure cette traduction.**

**Sorn**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes de l'auteure : Lire ce chapitre en écoutant les chansons de The Doors mentionnées à la fin est conseillé (oui, je suis peut-être éhontément en train de rendre hommage à The Doors).**

**WARNING : présence de lime, la fic passe en rating M.  
**

* * *

Remus considéra un instant l'idée de parler du concert du Guildhall aux autres. Il ne lui fallut qu'environ deux minutes et demi avant de parvenir à la conclusion qu'il ne le ferait pas. Cependant, ils finirent tout de même par apprendre la nouvelle. Frank s'était abonné à toutes sortes de notifications de concerts et spectacles qui se déroulaient dans la région, incluant ceux du Guidlhall – surtout parce que c'était la salle de concert la plus connue et la plus respectée du comté.

C'est pourquoi Dorcas s'en prit à lui, le soir du concert, lui jetant diverses chemises à la figure, et soupirant à chaque nouvelle chemise qu'il enfilait. Il ne l'avait pas invitée, mais elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas se rendre au concert avec rien sur le dos. Elle semblait s'être mis en tête qu'il allait représenter _Soundscape_. Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire à elle, Emmeline, Benjy et Frank qu'il allait faire une critique du concert pour un autre magazine. Il se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça sans devoir y ajouter leurs expressions meurtries et leurs mots accusateurs. Benjy le frapperait probablement.

Mais qu'attendaient-ils de lui, franchement ? Qu'il reste planté là, à attendre que Freddie Mercury ou Jimmy Page s'aventure à la campagne et demande qu'on fasse une critique à son sujet ? Bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, sa mère avait eu raison sur un point : il avait besoin d'un salaire fixe, même s'il ne voulait pas gagner sa vie de la façon dont elle l'entendait.

Du coup, il ne parla pas aux autres de ses intentions et laissa Dorcas essayer de l'habiller, convaincue qu'il allait au concert juste pour impressionner suffisamment le groupe pour les persuader de se rendre à The Old Crown et que l'un des membres aurait le coup de foudre pour elle et l'emporterait tel un prince charmant.

« Tu peux pas porter ça. » bredouilla-t-elle, gesticulant si violemment qu'elle renversa du thé sur son poignet.

Remus tira sur son t-shirt Floyd Cramer, confus. Hormis quelques pulls merveilleusement doux, ce t-shirt était son vêtement préféré. Il était doux et violet et moulait son corps de façon plus confortable que gênante.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ? »

Elle se releva, resserrant sa prise sur sa tasse et tendit l'autre main vers lui.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas que j'ai quelque chose à lui _reprocher_. En fait, il te va assez bien. Il souligne ta taille fine, p'tit chanceux. Mais c'est _Floyd Cramer_. Personne n'écoute Floyd Cramer. »

« Il était un des meilleurs pianistes de tous les temps. »

« Et alors ? »

« Il a joué du piano pour Elvis. »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire s'il a joué pour Danger Mouse **(1)**, tu ne peux pas porter le t-shirt d'un autre musicien au concert d'un groupe. Ça ne se fait tout simplement _pas_. Tu n'en as pas un de Blue Stag que tu peux mettre ? »

Elle examina d'un œil critique le dépotoir qu'était sa chambre et se mit à fouiller une pile de vêtements toute proche.

« Oh, arrête. Personne ne porte les produits d'un groupe à leur propre concert. C'est du pur mauvais goût. Afficher les couleurs d'un autre musicien c'est...provoquant. Ça montre qu'ils doivent faire plus d'efforts que ça pour m'impressionner. »

Il avait lu ça dans une copie de _Rolling Stone – Comment ne pas avoir l'air déplacé dans un concert_, une lecture vitale pour quelqu'un comme lui (même s'il avait dû cacher la copie pour que Frank ne tombe pas sur lui en train de lire avec ravissement la publication d'un autre plutôt que chercher à les concurrencer).

« Porte ça, plutôt. » suggéra Dorcas, ramassant un t-shirt à manches longues marron qui traînait par terre.

« Dorcas, c'est mon haut de pyjama. » Il le lui arracha des mains avec exaspération.

« Oh. » Elle cligna des yeux. « Et bien, il est vraiment pas mal. »

« Je porterais ça. » dit-il, faisant un geste vers son t-shirt de Cramer. « Et ça ira. Sirius l'aimera bien. »

Il l'avait dit avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher et Dorcas, comme d'habitude, comprit de suite.

« _Sirius l'aimera bien_ ? » répéta-t-elle. Elle ajouta, en gloussant : « Quelle phrase de tapette ! »

« Oh, tais-toi. » Il lui balança son haut de pyjama, violemment, mais elle continua de rire.

« Ah. » roucoula-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu essaies d'impressionner ton héros ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon héros. » répondit fermement Remus, retournant à son miroir et faisant semblant d'être bien plus occupé à arranger ses cheveux qu'à lui parler, même s'il ne devait pas vraiment faire attention à sa coupe, en vérité. « Je n'y vais que parce qu'il me l'a demandé. »

Elle arrêta de rire à ça, et le sourire qui ornait encore ses lèvres était confus.

« Il s'est rapidement pris d'amitié pour toi, ce Sirius Black, pas vrai ? » dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Remus cessa de se passer une main dans les cheveux et se tourna vers elle, haussant les épaules.

« Ne te méprends pas. » continua-t-elle, se laissant tomber sur son lit défait, sa tasse serrée consciemment entre ses mains. « Je pense que c'est vraiment cool. Et c'est bon pour toi de t'échapper de cet endroit un peu de temps en temps mais... » Elle haussa des épaules, lui offrit un sourire hésitant. « Ne t'éloigne pas _trop_, d'accord ? »

Ses mains cessèrent toute activité pour s'immobiliser à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Et bien, simplement que tu n'as pas vraiment l'air toi-même, ces temps-ci. » avança-t-elle prudemment. « Tu as l'air plus...distant. Comme si tu avais quelque chose en tête. »

Elle l'avait dit avec une légère intonation comme si elle lui posait une question, cherchant à lui faire cracher quelque secret qui le tourmentait. Il se moqua gentiment, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur sa table de chevet dans l'espoir qu'il était l'heure de partir. Il se rendit compte que ça ne valait pas la peine de penser aller au Guildhall avant au moins encore une demie-heure.

« J'ai été occupé, ces derniers temps. » dit-il faiblement. « Tu le sais bien. »

« C'est ta mère ? » demanda Dorcas. « Elle est encore sur ton dos, c'est ça ? »

C'était un petit peu inattendu de la part de Dorcas, surtout quand on considérait que Remus parlait à peine de ses parents avec elle. Il savait, vu l'endroit où ils habitaient, que Dorcas les voyait probablement en ville assez souvent mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa mère s'arrêter en chemin pour entamer une conversation avec elle. Elle pensait que tous ses amis de _Soundscape_ étaient bizarres. « Comme des petits beatniks » avait-elle dit une fois. **(2)**

« Non. » mentit-il. « Bien sûr que non. » Il retourna à sa garde-robe, à la recherche de chaussures dans un état potable, avant de lui faire à nouveau face. « Pourquoi tu t'en soucies, tout d'un coup ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai. » bafouilla-t-elle. « Mon ami a quelque chose qui le tracasse et je ne peux même pas m'inquiéter un peu ? »

« Je n'ai aucun souci et tu n'arrêtes pas de me poser des questions bizarres, comme sur ma mère et tout ça. »

« J'_essaie_ d'être une bonne amie. » marmonna-t-elle. « Tu agis drôlement depuis que tu es revenu de cette tournée et encore plus depuis ton retour de Londres. »

C'était un peu brusque. Il haussa les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il agissait "drôlement". Peut-être avait-il été un peu plus distrait que d'habitude, mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de vraiment intéressant dans sa vie auparavant et à présent, il en était assez épuisé, pour ne pas en dire plus. Bien sûr qu'il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il soit plus calme, plus concentré sur d'autres choses. Mais agir drôlement ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien dire ?

« Tu peux élaborer, je te prie. » dit-il, après un moment de silence.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. » se lamenta-t-elle. Elle posa sa tasse, tira sur les manches de son pull trop grand et se leva. « Tu es juste tellement distrait. Frank dit que tu n'as rien écrit, récemment. »

« Le dernier numéro sort demain, j'ai largement le temps d'écrire pour le prochain ! »

« Mais d'habitude, tu aurais déjà écrit un tas d'articles, à cette heure-ci. » dit-elle. C'était vraiment étrange. Entre tous, Dorcas était la moins susceptible de lancer une bagarre de quelque genre que ce soit, et, même maintenant, on avait l'impression qu'elle se forçait à parler, comme si quelqu'un était obligé de prononcer ces mots, malgré qu'elle n'ait pas envie d'assumer ce rôle.

« Est-ce que tu as écrit quelque chose quand tu étais à Londres ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne vais pas suivre Sirius partout avec un bloc-notes. Il m'a invité en tant qu'ami, pas comme un foutu journaliste là pour le harceler. »

Il se tourna et repartit à la recherche de chaussures décentes, espérant qu'elle laisserait tomber l'affaire quand elle comprendrait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Concluant que les seules chaussures qu'il pouvait décemment porter au concert étaient celles qu'il avait acheté pour un enterrement il y a trois ans, il quitta la pièce pour partir à la recherche de chaussures convenables ailleurs. Dorcas le suivit.

« Je suis sûre que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Tu as dit qu'il était sympa ! »

« Alors, je devrais en tirer avantage, c'est ça ? »

« J'ai une idée. » annonça-t-elle, ignorant sa question.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, elle, sur la dernière marche des escaliers, les mains plantées sur chaque mur, et lui, devant la porte avec une Nike noire éraflée dans chaque main. Il haussa les sourcils avec un air interrogatif.

« Ce concert auquel tu vas... » débuta-t-elle, et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait ce qu'elle allait suggérer avant même que les mots ne quittent sa bouche. « ...pourquoi tu n'en ferais pas une critique ? »

Bingo.

Il songea dire « J'y penserais » mais il faisait tout le temps ça ; agir comme une chiffe-molle, à essayer de rendre les autres heureux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement faire ce qu'il voulait, pour une fois ?

« Non. » dit-il, aussi fermement qu'il fut (ce qui n'était pas vraiment très ferme, mais au moins, le mot avait réussi à franchir ses lèvres).

Il fit un geste avec sa main pour lui dire de bouger afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir et enfiler ses Nikes. Elle obéit, mais fit quand même une grimace et demanda : « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que, Dorcas. » dit-il, soupirant à cause de l'effort que requérait enfiler ses foutues chaussures. « ...le magazine s'appelle _Soundscape_, pas..._Blue Stag Monthly_. »

« Remus. » dit-elle lentement. « Les magazines font des chroniques consécutives sur les mêmes groupes tout le temps. »

« Et puis. » continua-t-il, puisqu'il savait que son premier argument était nul et qu'elle avait raison. « Je n'ai pas leur autorisation. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'une autorisation, tu as simplement besoin d'une invitation. Ce que tu as déjà. »

Il soupira à nouveau, faisant passer ça pour de la fatigue, tandis qu'il luttait contre sa deuxième chaussure.

« Oui, mais je les connais. Nous sommes...en quelque sorte amis, maintenant. » Enfin, du moins, lui et Sirius. James se souvenait à peine de son nom et il doutait que Fabian et Peter soient capables de le reconnaître. « Je ne peux pas tout simplement écrire sur eux et ne pas le leur dire. »

« Je pensais que la règle numéro un du journaliste était d'être objectif. » dit Dorcas, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Tu laisses tes sentiments barrer le chemin de ce qui pourrait être une occasion rêvée pour nous. Connaître Blue Stag va nous ouvrir tellement de portes ! »

C'étaient l'optimisme dans sa voix, sa confiance totale dans l'avenir qui le firent grimacer.

« Écoute, je dois y aller. Je vais être en retard. »

Tant pis pour dire et faire ce qu'il voulait. Ignorer complètement le sujet semblait encore pire que de mentir, d'une certaine façon. Même si en fait, il était toujours en train de mentir – il n'allait pas du tout être en retard. Alors, tant qu'à faire, il ignorait le sujet _et_ mentait. Un menteur ignorant. Splendide.

« Non, ça ne commence pas avant dix-neuf heures. »

« Je rejoins Sirius avant. » Ça aussi, c'était un mensonge.

Dorcas poussa un soupir d'exaspération et décrocha son manteau du portant qui se trouvait dans le couloir, l'enfila et dégagea ses cheveux du col. Elle quitta la maison et, alors qu'il avait pensé qu'elle l'attendrait, il se rendit compte, une fois la porte fermée à clé, qu'elle était déjà à la porte du jardin.

« Dor. » soupira-t-il, la rattrapant. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fâches contre moi ? »

« Je ne suis pas fâchée. » rétorqua-t-elle, luttant avec la porte et émettant un bruit frustré quand il tendit la main et l'ouvrit facilement pour elle. « Je n'ai simplement pas envie de faire patienter tes amis, c'est tout. »

Elle avait l'air sur le point de le planter là mais ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas du tout le genre de chose qu'elle ferait. Au lieu de quoi, elle soupira et enfonça les mains dans les poches de son manteau, faisant cliqueter ses clés.

« Écoute, je te vois demain, d'accord ? Amuse-toi bien ce soir. » Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude affectueux, puis elle le parcourut des yeux. « Tu as l'air vraiment bien. » dit-elle, et puis elle partit, ne le laissant même pas l'accompagner jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

* * *

Il prit le bus en centre-ville, se forçant à enterrer les mots de Dorcas au fond de son esprit tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de la personne à l'apparence la plus normale qu'il ait pu trouver. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où venait tout ce blabla. C'était vrai que son attention était focalisée sur d'autres choses, ces derniers temps, mais c'était elle qui avait babillé sur le fait qu'il avait visité la maison de Sirius à Londres et à quel point c'était excitant.

Il avait l'horrible sensation qu'elle savait tout. Ce qui était vraiment idiot puisqu'il n'avait même pas encore essayé d'envoyer quelque chose à un autre magazine et même s'il l'avait fait...et bien, il en aurait eu tout à fait le droit.

_Je ne suis pas obligé de travailler pour _Soundscape_ toute ma vie parce que j'ai pitié_, pensa-t-il, avant de tressaillir en se rendant compte de l'atrocité de ses propos. Connaître Sirius Black et une étrangère qui proposait de montrer quelques uns de ses articles à un éditeur ne faisait pas automatiquement de lui quelqu'un de mieux que ses amis. S'il ne faisait pas attention, il finirait bientôt par avoir un ego aussi monstrueux que James. L'idée le fit frissonner d'effroi.

A son arrivée, il trouva le centre plutôt vide – on était mercredi soir, après tout – mais il pouvait apercevoir une douzaine de personnes – la plupart d'entre elles étant des adolescents – s'affairer devant le Guildhall, mourant d'envie d'apercevoir un des membres du groupe ou voulant simplement s'introduire en douce dans la salle.

The Guildhall était un bâtiment assez impressionnant – il était loin d'être aussi imposant que celui de Londres, bien sûr, qui était lui-même une version réduite de l'abbaye de Westminster – et n'avait été que très récemment transformé en salle de concert. Quelques grands noms avaient déjà joué ici (il se souvenait en particulier de Kent DuChaine) **(3)** mais la salle était surtout utilisée pour des concerts "intimistes", les musiciens faisant comme s'ils honoraient les péquenauds en prenant le temps sur leurs tournées de grandes villes pour leur faire la grâce de leur présence.

Il resta quelques instants au coin de la Société de crédit foncier juste à côté, se demandant comment il allait se frayer un chemin à travers la foule et convaincre les contrôleurs qu'il était sur la liste tout en ayant l'air sain d'esprit.

_Mon nom est vraiment Remus Lupin_, pratiqua-t-il dans sa tête. _Sirius Black m'a invité, je vous jure._

Mais il s'avéra, à son grand soulagement, qu'il ne devait pas les convaincre en fin de compte. Derrière lui, de grandes marches de pierre menaient au bout de terre qui abritait le King's Walk et il entendit deux bruits de pas distincts les descendre, accompagnés du bruit de papier froissé. Quand il se retourna, supposant qu'il allait tomber dans une embuscade, il remarqua deux têtes rousses.

Il reconnut immédiatement Fabian mais il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que c'était Lily, la petite amie de James, qui l'accompagnait.

Une paire de solides bras l'entoura avant qu'il ait même eu l'occasion de se défaire de son air surpris.

« Remus ! Ça fait un bail que je t'ai pas vu ! » Fabian le relâcha mais le garda à longueur de bras, un paquet de lacets à la fraise en main. « Ah, regarde-toi, mec. »

Lily lui adressa un sourire amical de derrière Fabian, agitant une main aux doigts magnifiquement manucurés.

« Salut, Remus. » dit-elle.

« Salut, Lily. » parvint-il à répondre, une fois que Fabian eût relâché son étreinte.

« T'en penses quoi du concert, hein, Remus ? Bonne idée, pas vrai ? Tu veux un lacet ? » Il plaça le paquet sous son nez.

« Euh, non, merci... »

« Fabian ici présent était en train de mourir de faim. » expliqua Lily d'un ton neutre, piochant discrètement dans son propre paquet de mélange de bonbons. « Ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es là pour le concert ? »

Remus répondit par l'affirmative et elle lui offrit à nouveau un sourire.

« Tu es un peu à l'avance mais tu peux venir avec nous, si tu veux. Il peut, n'est-ce pas, Fabian ? »

Le batteur hocha la tête, la bouche pleine de réglisse rouge et Remus sourit avec reconnaissance. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire vraiment la connaissance de Lily pendant l'été mais elle avait toujours parue gentille, si ce n'était un peu fougueuse. Et il était content d'entrer avec quelqu'un d'autre qui ne faisait pas partie du groupe, auquel cas, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire tout seul.

Ils le conduisirent le long de la ruelle qui séparait la Société de crédit foncier du Guildhall, Fabian rabattant la capuche de sa veste pour faire bonne mesure, même si la foule devant le bâtiment ne semblait pas prête de se retourner et l'apercevoir.

« Je suis content d'être tombé sur vous. » confia Remus. « Je ne me sentais pas le cœur d'affronter cette foule. »

« Ils sont dehors depuis des _heures_, les pauvres. » répondit Lily, tandis que Fabian leur tenait la lourde porte de derrière. « Si James ne sort pas après pour aller leur parler, je le plante là. »

Il apparut que James était, à cet instant, aussi loin des fans que possible. L'entrée arrière menait à un long couloir de loges et il se trouvait dans la plus spacieuse d'entre elles, les pieds appuyés sur une coiffeuse, un magazine sur les genoux. Une grande fille avec un piercing au nez était penchée sur lui, à lui appliquer de la poudre sur le visage. Remus en sourit presque ; autant pour le côté "rock star endurcie".

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'être supposé se trouver là, et il était à peu près certain que James ne voulait pas de sa présence, de toute façon. Quand le frontman leva la tête, il ne le remarqua même pas, surtout qu'il y avait environ une douzaine de personnes dans la pièce, toutes occupées à fumer et serrer des bouteilles dans leurs mains.

« Lily ! » James l'avait remarquée, elle. « Est-ce que tu as vu les conneries qu'ils racontent sur mon groupe ? »

Lily roula discrètement des yeux et se dirigea vers le frontman qui prenait la mouche en lisant sa copie du magazine _Sounds_. **(4)**

« Non, mon cœur, je n'ai pas vu ce qu'ils disent sur _ton_ groupe. »

Il lui passa le magazine avec un grognement, avant de croiser les bras et éloigner les mains de la styliste de ses cheveux, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « c'est _supposé_ être aussi désordonné. »

Remus restait là, gêné, tandis que Lily lisait l'article offensant avec un expression pensive, fourrant des bonbons en forme de bananes et de crevettes dans sa bouche de temps à autre. Il jeta un regard alentours, espérant repérer Sirius, mais il ne vit le bassiste nulle part et même Fabian était parti, à présent.

Il fut toutefois sauvé quand un roadie portant un casque à écouteurs et un pull noir _Filthy Voice_ entra dans la loge, appelant les membres pour faire une dernière balance. Fabian était revenu, sorti de nulle part, Peter à sa suite et quelqu'un criait « trouvez Sirius ». Remus songeait se porter volontaire pour la tache quand il sentit une tape sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir Lily.

« Viens. » dit-elle, tandis que trois des quatre membres du groupe et leur entourage s'en allaient. « On s'en va. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être en coulisses ce soir. »

Elle mit le magazine _Sounds_ à la poubelle, faisant une grimace, et Remus sourit. Il lui permit de mener la voie jusqu'à la salle de concert, même s'il connaissait probablement mieux l'endroit qu'aucun d'entre eux. Cependant, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin et proposa qu'ils se rendent d'abord au bar, étant donné que James détestait que quiconque le regarde pendant sa balance.

« Ce groupe l'a rendu perfectionniste. » expliqua-t-elle en riant, mais Remus pensait percevoir également une pointe de déception dans sa voix. « Quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, il se fichait de ce qu'il faisait, tant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. »

En effet, quand ils purent enfin entrer dans la salle de concert avec l'autre petite centaine de personnes, James affichait un air suffisant, à présent certain que son micro était bien réglé et qu'il s'était correctement échauffé la voix.

Et ils avaient trouvé Sirius, heureusement. Il avait l'air d'être gai comme à son habitude, même s'il était assez difficile de bien lire son expression étant donné que Remus et Lily étaient entrés quelques minutes trop tard et avaient fini à des places assez nulles au fond. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment important. Ils avaient seulement besoin d'entendre le concert et il s'avéra que l'acoustique était vraiment géniale.

Peter et Sirius jouaient tous les deux de la guitare tandis que seul James chantait, et Fabian disposait d'un panel d'instruments de percussion pour s'adapter à chaque chanson. Au début, ils passèrent en revue la plupart des morceaux qui les avaient rendus célèbres. Les chansons furent bien reçues, mais peut-être pas avec le même enthousiasme qu'un public normal, étant donné que le parterre était principalement composé d'amis et de personnes qui faisaient partie du monde de la musique. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils jouèrent leurs chansons moins connues et des reprises que le public commença à se lever et les applaudir plus chaudement, se rapprochant ainsi plus d'un vrai concert.

Il essaya de prendre des notes, mais c'était difficile. Il était trop distrait. Une ou deux fois, il fut certain que le regard de Sirius avait rencontré le sien, mais il était trop loin pour en être certain. Pourtant, les pages blanches restèrent immaculées et vers la fin, quand Sirius et James collaborèrent sur une sorte de version acoustique élaborée de "Purple Haze" qui faisait courir des frissons le long de l'échine, il referma totalement son carnet.

Peu après, quand il glissa en coulisses avec Lily, c'est sur "Purple Haze" qu'il félicita surtout Sirius. Blue Stag s'était vu accorder deux loges et James et ses groupies en occupaient une tandis que le reste du groupe se trouvait dans l'autre. Après qu'il eût frappé doucement à la porte, Sirius lui ouvrit et Remus se retrouva aussitôt attiré dans ses bras.

« J'avais peur que tu sois pas là. Pourquoi tu t'es pas assis devant, bêta ? »

Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas rencontrés, dans ce cas. Oh, tant pis.

Stupidement, Remus s'excusa.

« C'était tellement bien. Vraiment. » jacassa-t-il. « L'arrangement de "Purple Haze" était vraiment génial. Tu te l'es complètement approprié. »

Sirius tendit les mains de chaque côté, serrant la serviette-éponge qu'il avait utilisé pour son visage. Il était toujours dans ses vêtements de scène – chemise blanche et un pantalon ridiculement moulant – et avait l'air assez ébouriffé et rouge.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? »

« C'est toi qui a fait l'arrangement ? » demanda Remus.

Les mains de Sirius retombèrent à ses flancs.

« Je ne suis pas totalement incompétent. » dit-il en riant, lui lançant la serviette. « Tu veux boire un truc ? »

« On devrait aller au pub. » claironna Fabian. Il était étendu sur le sofa, ses pieds sur les genoux de Peter, une bouteille d'eau glacée sur le front et une cigarette entre les doigts. « J'ai toujours voulu aller dans un pub de campagne. »

« Quelles fabuleuses aspirations tu as. » fit sèchement Sirius, retournant vers la coiffeuse et prenant sa propre bouteille d'eau. « De toute façon, nous n'allons pas au pub. Remus m'emmène chez lui après ça. »

« Ah bon ? » dit-il bêtement. Il venait d'apprendre quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de décider de si ça le dérangeait ou non que Sirius répondait déjà.

« Bien sûr. Je te montrerais comment jouer "Purple Haze". » Il leva la bouteille pour en prendre une gorgée, mais s'arrêta et sourit quand il vit que Remus le fixait.

« Maugrey a déjà réservé quatre places pour nous à ce truc Mercury, Sirius. » lui rappela Peter, levant la tête du magazine _Sounds_ qu'il avait retiré de la corbeille. Sirius fit un geste dédaigneux dans sa direction tandis qu'il buvait son eau et Fabian le regarda, avec un petit sourire et en secouant la tête. Remus s'efforça à ne pas analyser ce geste.

« D'accord, mais il ne se fâchera pas qu'à moitié. Il est supposé être magnifique. » fit sagement Peter, retournant à son article.

« Où est passé ton esprit de rébellion, Pettigrow ? » demanda Sirius, mais il n'avait pas une seule fois ôté ses yeux de Remus. Remus s'efforça à répondre à son regard. Les yeux gris étaient insondables.

« Je dis ça comme ça. C'est cool de sortir, mais ça ne sert à rien si on ne retourne pas au quartier général. On doit... »

« Oh, laisse tomber, espèce de groupie de Maugrey. » Sirius arracha finalement son regard de Remus et lança la bouteille d'eau presque vide à la tête de Peter, que le guitariste parvint à éviter avec une expression irritée.

« Viens. » dit Sirius, passant un bras autour de Remus et le guidant à travers la porte, lui laissant seulement une nanoseconde pour faire rapidement ses adieux aux deux autres musiciens.

« Tu ne devrais pas parler à Maugrey d'abord ? Ou James ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils se rendaient vers la sortie arrière. « En fait, est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir venir chez moi ? C'est assez bordélique. Tu as vu ce que c'était la dernière fois... »

« Remus. » l'interrompit Sirius, s'arrêtant dans le couloir et retirant son bras des épaules de Remus. « Viens. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des jours et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rester avec le groupe, ce soir. James m'a pris la tête toute la journée et maintenant, Pete fait aussi son lèche-botte. »

Il le regardait calmement, mais il y avait une lueur de supplication dans ses yeux que Remus ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il se sentit un peu mal, du coup. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas être avec Sirius, parce qu'il le voulait...mais sa maison était vraiment dans un sale état.

« D'accord. » dit-il. « Tu peux venir mais...euh...reste hors de la cuisine, okay ? Je n'ai pas fait la vaisselle et c'est le bazar. »

Sirius sourit.

« Est-ce que c'est une façon de me dire que je n'ai pas le droit de boire ? »

Oh Seigneur, et maintenant il passait pour un con autoritaire.

« Non, non. » répondit rapidement Remus. « Je ne disais pas ça pour ça. Même si, en fait, je pense que je n'ai rien à boire, de toute façon. Enfin, si, il y a du Cinzano, mais c'est un peu merdique, non ? Et je pense que Dorcas a laissé une de ces horribles bouteilles de Babycham la semaine dernière, mais je doute que tu boives ça... » **(5)**

« Remus. » fit Sirius en riant. « Calme-toi, mec, tu veux ? Bon Dieu, on penserait que tu ne supportes pas être près de moi. »

Remus était parfaitement conscient qu'il se transformait en un idiot bavard en présence de Sirius. Il se détendrait au bout d'un moment mais c'était comme, par exemple, chez Sirius : une fois qu'il était installé, il était capable de communiquer avec le musicien comme un être humain normal. C'était simplement une question de temps.

C'était à cause des retrouvailles, en fait. A chaque fois que Remus le voyait, Sirius avait quelque chose de neuf. La dernière fois, ça avait été la nouvelle coupe de cheveux incroyablement stylée et cette magnifique Firebird. Aujourd'hui, c'étaient les vêtements de scène moulants et trempés de sueur, le confiant « Remus m'emmène chez lui » qui le submergeaient. Tout dans l'apparence de Sirius était intimidant au premier abord, et Remus devait le voir avec sa tête au réveil ou avec des vêtements normaux ou avec un énorme chat dans les bras avant de pouvoir avoir l'impression qu'ils étaient tous les deux égaux.

Sirius poussa la lourde porte de derrière et passa la tête dehors juste suffisamment longtemps pour entendre que les fans attendaient toujours dehors devant l'entrée, à l'évidence tout à fait prêts à bavarder et possiblement mettre en pièces leurs rock stars préférées. Il poussa un soupir et appuya sa tête contre le chambranle.

« Je sais que c'est horrible, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rencontrer la foule, ce soir. Est-ce qu'il y a un autre chemin par lequel on peut passer ? »

« Il y a Park Road. Elle longe les bois. C'est une assez longue marche, par contre, et il y aura peut-être des soûlards sur le chemin. »

« Rien de tel qu'une balade romantique à travers le parc. » fit Sirius avec un sourire, attrapant la main de Remus et le tirant vers la nuit froide. « Et je pense que je peux sans mal m'occuper de quelques soûlards, pas toi ? »

Pour être franc, il avait l'air suffisamment intimidant avec sa veste en cuir et ses bottes et Remus ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

Le côté positif de la longue balade était qu'elle donnait à Remus l'occasion de retomber dans le bon rythme. Étant donné la route qu'ils empruntaient, toute de broussailles disparates et de béton fissuré, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait montrer à Sirius qui ajoute quelque chose à l'opinion du musicien sur Gloucester, mais Sirius ne semblait pas trop s'y intéresser, de toute façon. Le temps qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à la maison de Remus, la seule chose dont ils avaient réellement parlé était la possibilité d'enregistrer l'album acoustique, quelque chose que Remus encourageait avec enthousiasme.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sirius enleva sa veste et la laissa tomber sur le sol du vestibule, puis se rendit jusqu'au salon et s'affala sur le canapé.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda Remus, mais l'autre homme secoua la tête et Remus se laissa tomber à l'autre bout du sofa, pliant les jambes sous lui. Il exhala lentement. Ses yeux regardaient de tous côtés de la pièce, cherchant désespérément tout truc humiliant qu'il devrait discrètement cacher, mais à part quelques tasses vides, il n'y avait rien de trop compromettant.

« Qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour demain ? » demanda Sirius doucement, après seulement quelques minutes de silence. Il avait plié les jambes comme Remus, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

« Et bien... » débuta Remus, se grattant l'arrière de la tête. « Je suppose que je devrais un peu travailler. Je n'ai rien écrit ces derniers temps et j'ai à peine écrit quelque chose, tout à l'heure. »

« Tu dois vraiment avoir aimé. »

« C'était génial, honnêtement. Vraiment génial. » fit sincèrement Remus, et Sirius répondit avec un lent sourire. Pendant un moment, aucun d'entre eux ne parla, s'engageant dans une autre de leurs étranges batailles de regards dont Remus n'était pas sûr si elles le mettaient mal à l'aise ou non. Puis, Sirius haussa les sourcils.

« Attends. » dit-il. « Je vais l'écrire pour toi, ce sera facile. Où est ton cahier ? T'as qu'à dire "Sirius Black est incroyablement sexy armé d'une guitare acoustique et il joue une _fantastique _reprise de Hendrix." Continue. »

« Aussi charmant que ça paraisse, Sirius, je suis le genre de journaliste qui aime rester le plus proche des faits possible. »

« Aïe. Ça t'a pris, quoi, toute une demie-heure pour que tu retrouves l'usage de ta langue ? » plaisanta Sirius.

« Désolé. »

« T'excuse pas, c'est mignon. »

Remus leva la tête, examinant ses traits pour voir s'il plaisantait ou non. Le sourire qu'il vit semblait sincère et il sentit un étrange tiraillement dans son estomac quand il détourna le regard, toute once de confiance qu'il ait commencé à amasser disparaissant rapidement.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ? » demanda-t-il, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à faire. « J'ai du café. Je n'en bois pas. Je déteste ça. Mais je sais que t'aimes bien. »

Sirius secoua la tête. Il se pencha un peu plus et Remus sentit ce tiraillement dans son ventre décupler, comme si un petit malin tirait sur ses intestins.

« Je vais mettre de la musique ! » fit abruptement Remus, se forçant à ne pas regarder son invité tandis qu'il se levait du canapé pour se diriger vers les alcôves, attrapant le premier disque qui lui tombait sous la main. _Morrison Hotel. _Qui était justement un de ses favoris.

« The Doors, hein ? » dit Sirius quand "Roadhouse Blues" commença à jouer.

Remus se rassit à la hâte sur le canapé, la pochette du disque toujours en main.

« Tu ressembles un peu à Jim Morrison. » souffla-t-il. Puis, en voyant qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse, il leva la pochette pour que Sirius voie mieux. « Tu trouves pas ? Enfin, à ses débuts, je veux dire. Avant qu'il ne se laisse pousser la barbe et devienne bizarre. »

Sirius appuya sa tête contre le sofa et le fixa, et Remus s'efforça de lui rendre son regard tandis que la sensation de tourbillon dans son estomac se manifestait de plus en plus, le son du piano préparé résonnant à ses oreilles. Sa langue humidifia ses lèvres soudainement sèches. Il vit que Sirius fixait sa bouche et il savait ce qui allait se passer bien avant que Sirius ne bouge – mais quand l'autre homme tendit la main, tint doucement sa mâchoire et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, Remus ne l'arrêta pas.

Ce ne fut pas un long baiser. Il n'en était pas certain, mais il n'aurait pas pu dépasser quelques secondes. Puis, Sirius s'éloigna, ses doigts toujours sous sa mâchoire, et haussa un sourcil, comme pour le questionner. Remus ne pouvait que papillonner des yeux, comme en une sorte d'accord ou de permission, et puis Sirius l'embrassait à nouveau, plus longuement et avec plus d'énergie, cette fois.

Quelque chose disait à Remus qu'il aurait dû protester, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il y ait une _raison_ à ça – et puis, il y avait quelque chose de terriblement excitant à s'embrasser sur "Roadhouse Blues".

Sirius embrassait bien mieux quand il était sobre. Il ne goûtait pas le tabac et l'alcool mais plutôt simplement le dentifrice. Ils ne se séparèrent pas avant que la courte chanson fut finie et que "Waiting for the Sun" lui succède. Sirius s'éloigna, haletant, pour murmurer : « J'adore cette chanson. »

Il chantonna à voix basse le riff de guitare électrique distordu contre les lèvres de Remus et lui donna un autre baiser chaste. Remus frissonna. Il garda les yeux ouverts tandis que Sirius fermait les siens, leurs fronts se touchant, et puis le bassiste rouvrit les yeux et vit que Remus le fixait. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Il n'y avait rien qui n'allait _pas_ en tant que tel, mais Remus avait cette atroce impression qu'il avait pris une mauvaise décision et il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. Il aimait embrasser Sirius, mais le fait de l'apprécier, en soi, était terriblement déroutant.

« Rien. » dit-il. Il commençait à s'éloigner quand Sirius le saisit par les épaules et le fit revenir vers lui.

« Non. » fit-il, du ton d'un parent qui gronde son enfant parti errer plus loin. « Tu vas pas te défiler maintenant. Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de t'embrasser ? »

« Sûrement pas très longtemps. » marmonna Remus.

« Oh, tais-toi. » Il pressa leurs bouches à nouveau l'une contre l'autre et Remus le laissa faire, malgré que le doute se soit emparé de son esprit, à présent qu'il avait pu s'éloigner des lèvres de l'autre homme un instant pour désintoxiquer son esprit.

Parce que Sirius ne pouvait pas avoir envie de l'embrasser depuis si longtemps que ça s'il avait ramené ce garçon, cet étudiant en année sabbatique, chez lui quand Remus était là.

« Sirius. » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. « Attends. »

Sirius poussa un soupir irrité.

« Et _pourquoi_ ? »

« Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas... »

Quand Sirius rétorqua immédiatement par un « pourquoi ? », Remus fut incapable de lui donner une réponse. Le bassiste pencha la tête de côté, peu impressionné, et puis, à l'effroi de Remus, il monta adroitement sur lui, enfourchant ses cuisses.

Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Remus, contre le sofa, et l'image de Jake emprisonné de la même façon au Palace se rappela à sa mémoire.

« Écoute. » dit Sirius, essayant d'être sérieux, même si ses yeux brillaient. « Tu me plais. Et je sais que je te plais aussi. »

« Et comment tu le sais ? »

« Tu m'as rendu mon baiser. » fit remarquer Sirius. Puis il se pencha pour frotter leur nez l'un contre l'autre, à la manière des Esquimaux. « Et tu as dit que j'étais pas mal. » ajouta-t-il doucement.

Remus laissa échapper un faible rire.

« Tu te rappelles de choses stupides. » dit-il.

« Je me rappelle de tout ce que tu me dis. »

Pendant un moment, Remus se laissa être touché par les mots. Puis, il vit la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Sirius et il se demanda si c'était une phrase qu'il utilisait sur toute personne avec qui il voulait s'envoyer en l'air.

Ses yeux retournèrent aux lèvres de Sirius alors qu'il essayait de s'efforcer de ne pas y prêter attention. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs instants et Sirius le fixa avec patience. "Waiting for the Sun" prit soudainement fin et Remus ouvrit la bouche avec hésitation.

« C'est juste que... » débuta-t-il, avant de déglutir. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait de trucs avec un mec. Enfin, pas beaucoup, en tout cas. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. Sa main droite avait glissé à présent et son pouce traçait des cercles sur le ventre de Remus, lui faisant tourner la tête.

« Il y a une première fois à tout. » dit-il. « Tu t'inquiètes trop. C'est attachant, te méprends pas, mais est-ce que tu ne fais jamais ce que tu veux sans penser aux conséquences ? »

« Non. » admit Remus.

« Tu devrais être plus spontané. Arrêter de t'_inquiéter_ autant et simplement faire ce qui te semble bien. Tu devrais toujours vivre comme ça. »

« C'est horriblement peu pratique. » dit-il faiblement, mais il pouvait se sentir se détendre sous les mains de Sirius, sa nuque et son échine picotant d'anticipation.

Sirius rit doucement et bougea jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts soient collés l'un à l'autre, ses mains chaudes sur la nuque de Remus, ses doux cheveux noirs chatouillant son visage. Il l'embrasa une nouvelle fois et Remus le laissa faire.

Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'on l'avait embrassé ainsi. Probablement, raisonna-t-il, parce qu'on ne l'avait jamais embrassé de cette façon. Ses baisers étaient toujours rapides, secs, maladroits – il essayait toujours d'éviter ça, par peur de cogner les dents de l'autre personne ou lui donner un coup de tête ou être tout simplement mauvais.

Et puis, il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu _autant _embrasser quelqu'un. N'avait jamais regardé quelqu'un et pensé_ je dois presser le visage de cette personne contre le mien_. Mais il découvrit qu'avec Sirius, une fois qu'il commençait, il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter.

Pendant un moment, tout allait bien. Ses baisers étaient lents et languides et Remus ne devait pas vraiment faire d'effort pour le suivre. La barbe de quelques jours était une nouvelle sensation, mais pas désagréable, et il commençait tout juste à se détendre correctement quand Sirius attrapa sa chemise et le tira vers le bas, sans jamais séparer leurs bouches, ce qui fit que Remus se retrouva sur lui.

Il tomba presque du canapé à cause de la force avec laquelle il avait été tiré, devant se concentrer pour se soutenir sans ruiner le baiser. Au final, il plaça une main sur l'accoudoir et l'autre, prudemment dans l'étroit espace de canapé à côté de la taille de Sirius. Sa chemise blanche était légèrement remontée et Remus n'avait pas l'impression qu'il pouvait le toucher là, même si la position aurait été plus confortable. Il ne voulait pas être le premier à toucher la peau nue.

Puis, sans prévenir, Sirius mit fin au baiser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure.

Remus cligna des yeux, se demandant désespérément ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû toucher la peau nue, après tout.

« Rien. »

« T'es tendu, je le sens. » Il serra un peu plus fort la taille de Remus, le faisant sursauter. « Tu vois ? »

« Je suis juste... » Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots, parce qu'il _était _tendu mais pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

« Tu veux arrêter ? »

Sans un mot, Remus secoua la tête. Une main ferme parcourut tout son flanc. De longs doigts passèrent de sa taille à son cou, faisant frissonner son corps comme si les doigts laissaient derrière eux une sorte de poussière magique.

« Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi nerveux avec les gens en général, ou c'est juste moi ? »

Remus déglutit.

« Juste toi. » répondit-il.

Sirius ne sourit pas, ne dit rien, mais commença à lentement se redresser. Il ne s'arrêta pas quand il fut assis. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il presse Remus contre l'autre côté du canapé, continuant de lui donner de rapides baisers tout le long.

Il pressa de douces lèvres sur le nez de Remus, son menton, sa pomme d'Adam et le bout de peau juste sous son oreille droite qui suscita une réaction particulière dans son ventre.

« Tu as seulement besoin de te détendre. » murmura Sirius. Remus était tellement concentré sur le léger souffle chaud qui tombait sur son cou quand l'homme parlait, mélangé au parfum intoxiquant de sueur, d'aftershave et de fumée de la scène, qu'il remarqua à peine la main qui descendait sur son torse, plus bas, plus bas, jusqu'à ce que les longs doigts se glissent sous la ceinture de son jeans.

Il ne parvint à enregistrer totalement ce qu'il se passait seulement quand il entendit le son de la fermeture éclair qu'on glissait, résonnant absurdement fort par-dessus le sourd bourdonnement de "You Make Me Real", une chanson scandaleusement inappropriée étant donné le moment et le rythme lent de leurs actions. Le seul autre son dans la pièce était sa respiration et celle de Sirius entremêlées.

Puis une main, lourde et déterminée, se pressa contre lui à travers le fin coton et il haleta.

_Oh mon Dieu_, pensa-t-il frénétiquement. _Je vais le laisser me toucher. Je vais le laisser me _toucher.

Il attrapa la main.

« Attends. » bredouilla-t-il. « Tu n'es pas obligé de... »

Sirius repoussa sa main impatiemment.

« J'en ai envie. » grogna-t-il presque et puis il mordit son cou – mordit _réellement_ son cou – et glissa sa main complètement dans l'espace confiné.

Les dents de Remus creusèrent sa lèvre inférieure. Il était déterminé à ne rien dire de stupide ou montrer qu'il n'était pas habitué à la présence de la main d'un autre homme sur lui. La seule personne dont il connaissait le contact _là _était lui-même. Et il y était nettement moins doué que Sirius, devait-il ajouter.

Alors, pendant les minutes suivantes, il frissonna en silence, sa cage thoracique se levant et descendant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration lourde tandis que Sirius faisait des merveilles avec ses mains talentueuses, ses lèvres pressées contre le cou de Remus. Lèvres qui descendaient occasionnellement jusqu'à sa clavicule ou montaient jusqu'à sa bouche.

Une vague voix au fond de sa tête se demanda s'il était supposé toucher Sirius lui aussi, mais il était trop pris entre les mains, lèvres et langue de l'homme pour sérieusement songer à cette idée.

« Alors, tu te détends ? » murmura Sirius dans le creux de son oreille, son souffle le chatouillant et puis il l'embrassa, et ce fut cette voix essoufflée et rauque, ainsi qu'un corps chaud pressé contre le sien et des mains encourageantes qui poussèrent Remus au bord.

Il mordit. Fort.

« Merde ! » Sirius recula, pressant la paume de sa main contre sa bouche.

« Bordel. » gémit Remus. Il s'accrocha à l'autre homme et enfouit son visage dans son épaule en un mélange affreux de plaisir et d'embarras. « Dé-désolé. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix étouffée, frissonnant.

Et puis il s'immobilisa contre lui, incapable de se forcer à lever la tête. Il avait mordu la lèvre de Sirius. Il l'avait fait saigner. Il avait _gémi_.

Mais ensuite, deux doigts soulevèrent doucement son menton et Sirius le regardait avec une expression entre amusement et surprise.

« On peut dire que t'as du mordant, toi. » commenta-t-il, mais son ton était joueur tandis qu'il enlevait sa main et suçotait sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta Remus. « Tu veux de la glace dessus ? »

« Je pense que ça ira. » fit Sirius, attrapant une des mains de Remus qui battait l'air en tous sens et la serrant doucement. Puis, il remarqua l'expression peinée de Remus et son visage se décomposa. « Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

« Si, j'ai aimé. » répond-t-il sincèrement. « Mais je t'ai mordu. »

« Oh Remus, arrête avec ça. »

Il n'était pas seulement embarrassé par le fait qu'il ait essayé de ronger la lèvre de Sirius, cependant. C'était également l'idée que quelqu'un le voit ainsi mis à nu, excité et gémissant pathétiquement.

Sirius se pencha en arrière, toujours à cheval sur lui, et Remus se dépêcha de renfiler son boxer, fermant son jeans tandis que l'autre homme jetait un regard alentours.

« T'as pas un mouchoir ? »

Remus regarda aussi. Il attrapa vite fait un torchon sur la table de chevet et le lui donna, notant mentalement qu'il devrait le jeter plus tard.

« Euh... » dit-il, regardant le musicien se frotter les mains avec le tissu vichy. « Est-ce que tu veux... »

Il fit un geste maladroit et Sirius le fixa, puis regarda son jeans, puis releva la tête. Il eut un sourire narquois et jeta la serviette tandis qu'il se penchait pour frôler les lèvres de Remus avec les siennes une nouvelle fois.

« Nah. » dit-il. « Pas tout de suite. »

D'un côté, Remus était assez soulagé ; il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de faire aussi bien que Sirius. D'un autre côté, il était assez inquiet à l'idée que Sirius n'ait tout simplement pas envie qu'il le touche de cette façon. Il était probablement furieux à cause de la morsure. Il savait probablement que Remus serait nul.

« Mais peut-être demain. » continua-t-il avec un autre baiser. « Si tu me laisses rester, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit immédiatement Remus. Il sauta sur l'occasion de se racheter. « Il y a une chambre d'ami, même si elle est un peu humide. Ou tu peux prendre mon lit. Il est plus confortable, mais ma chambre est un peu en désordre... »

Sirius s'était déjà éloigné et retirait ses chaussures, les jetant de côté. Il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le sofa avec un soupir satisfait, puis décida de se relever.

« J'avais fumer. » dit-il joyeusement, ne prenant pas la peine de remettre ses chaussures tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour passer par la porte de derrière.

Remus faillit lui rappeler que sa cuisine était en bazar mais se retint juste à temps.

_Non, Remus Lupin. Non. Tu vas arrêter de faire des trucs de ce genre tout de suite. Sois normal pour une fois dans ta vie, bon Dieu, sois normal !_

Il se rappuya sur le sofa et attendit patiemment que Sirius revienne, ses doigts pianotant sur ses jambes et hochant la tête en même temps que le disque. Il rumina sur le petit interlude, peu sûr de ce qu'il ressentait à présent que c'était fini. Il l'avait certainement _apprécié_ – certaines parties, du moins – mais tout le truc semblait s'être déroulé très vite, à présent. Alors que, quand ils étaient dans le feu de l'action, il avait eu l'impression qu'ils allaient au rythme du chocolat en train de fondre, une très bonne analogie, selon lui.

Quand Sirius revint quelques minutes plus tard, Remus bougea pour le laisser s'asseoir. Le bassiste choisit plutôt de s'allonger, ses pieds sur les genoux de Remus, l'examinant avec attention et silencieusement, d'une façon qui faisait se demander à Remus s'il allait dire quelque chose de positif ou de négatif. Mais au final, Sirius ne dit rien. Il renifla, frotta ses yeux et posa ses mains d'un air heureux sur son ventre.

Remus ne savait pas trop quoi dire qui ne gâcherait pas tout, mais il savait qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il se taise, de façon à ne pas dire quelque chose de complètement inapproprié. Ils écoutèrent le reste de l'album dans un silence confortable, et le temps que "Indian Summer" prenne fin, Sirius s'était déjà endormi.

* * *

**(1) **_Dare Dare Motus_ (_Danger Mouse_ en VO) est une série télévisée d'animation britannique diffusée entre 1981 et 1992 mettant en scène Dare Dare Motus, une souris agent secret.

**(2)** Toute personne issue de la "Beat Generation", mouvement littéraire et artistique né dans les années 1950, aux États-Unis. Une jeunesse qui rejetait les possessions, le travail régulier ou les vêtements traditionnels et leur préférait une vie en communauté, des drogues psychotropes, l'anarchie et montraient un goût prononcé pour les formes modernes du jazz. Par extension, ce mot désigne aussi toute personne aux cheveux longs et aux vêtements miteux.

**(3) **Kent DuChaine est un chanteur et guitariste de blues américain. Je ne pense pas l'avoir précisé au chapitre précédent mais "guildhall" veut en fait dire "hôtel de ville", cependant, je me suis dit que la traduction paraîtrait probablement bizarre aux francophones et j'ai préféré garder le nom anglais.

**(4)** _Sounds_ fait partie dans les années 1970 d'un des trois principaux hebdomadaires musicaux avec le _Melody Maker_ et le _New Musical Express_. Face à ses deux rivaux plus anciens et aux choix musicaux plus conformistes, _Sounds_ choisit de se consacrer au heavy metal. Par la suite, il s'ouvre à d'autres courants musicaux et notamment à la vague du punk rock. En 1977, _Sounds_ est ainsi le premier magazine à écrire sur la scène punk et rester fidèle à ce mouvement.

**(5)** Le Cinzano est une marque piémontaise qui produit des vermouths et vins pétillants. Quant à Babycham, il s'agit d'une marque de poiré ("cidre" à base de poires) léger et pétillant qui a bénéficié d'une grande campagne de pub télévisée dans les années 50 pour attirer un public féminin.

**Bon, en fait, je crois que j'arriverais jamais à ma limite de janvier. Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier mais j'en ai...tout simplement marre de cette fic. Je finirais la traduction, je le promets, mais plus avec grand enthousiasme. La traduction ici présente est quasiment du premier jet (une seule relecture rapide), alors désolé pour la qualité assez moyenne. N'hésitez pas à me signaler mes erreurs, je les corrigerais dans les plus brefs délais.**

**La Folle Joyeuse : merci pour tes reviews ;) Les notes sont faites exprès, je me doute bien que tout le monde n'a pas une culture extensive en pop/rock ou en culture britannique/anglo-saxonne. Courage pour le bac ! Et pas la peine de me vouvoyer, au fait, je suis encore jeune xD**

**Sorn**


	11. Chapitre 11

Remus se réveilla à l'aube, frigorifié et les muscles raides. Ses bras nus étaient couverts de chair de poule et ses jambes étaient bizarrement pliées sous lui. Il cligna des yeux et se les frotta, avant de se relever et chercher à tâtons la couverture bleue en crochet qu'il savait se trouver derrière l'appui-tête.

Sirius était toujours étendu à l'autre bout du canapé, en train de ronfler doucement. Un bout usé de la couverture était coincé sous son dos et, quand Remus tira dessus un peu plus fort que ce qu'il n'avait voulu, l'autre homme protesta dans son sommeil, s'immobilisa un moment, puis ouvrit les yeux.

Il bailla et semblait être sur le point de se rendormir quand il remarqua que Remus déposait la couverture sur eux deux.

« Merci. » marmonna-t-il, toujours ensommeillé. Il tira un bout de la couverture en douce laine jusque son torse et se rendormit aussitôt.

Remus le regarda pendant un moment, frottant le doux tissu entre son pouce et son index. Il avait du mal à dormir ailleurs que dans son lit et il aurait été particulièrement difficile de se rendormir maintenant, avec la fine lueur matinale qui perçait les rideaux. Il aurait voulu monter dans sa chambre et s'y reposer quelques heures, mais il songeait que Sirius pourrait en être vexé, à son réveil. Et puis, Remus aimait assez le regarder dormir.

Et pas d'une manière bizarre, hein. Il trouvait simplement intéressant de voir le visage anguleux serein et détendu. La posture parfaite et les membres assurés disparaissaient dans le sommeil, de façon à ce que Sirius soit maintenant maladroitement allongé, à deux doigts de tomber du canapé. Remus en rit presque.

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva pour se rendre à la cuisine, préparer le thé et un peu ranger. Le numéro d'Alice était accroché sur le frigo, lui rappelant la critique à faire. Au bout d'un moment à contempler les chiffres, il prit un des quelques cahiers qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine, s'assit à la table du petit-déjeuner avec sa tasse et un stylo, pianotant doucement sur la couverture cartonnée, un œil fixé sur Sirius endormi.

Enfin, il finit par ouvrir son cahier et écrivit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : _Lorsqu'il s'agit de musique acoustique, Sirius Black a des doigts incroyablement talentueux._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait écrit et il barra rapidement la phrase, la remplaçant par un plus subtil _Sirius Black est un homme aux nombreux talents._

Mais ensuite, il se rappela qu'il était supposé rédiger une critique de Blue Stag et pas uniquement de leur bassiste. Il soupira, cliqueta sur son stylo rapidement, comme il le faisait souvent quand il était à court d'idées. Après une gorgée de thé qui lui permit de remettre ses idées en place, il replaça sa tasse sur un dessous de verre et se pencha pour écrire prudemment : _Toute histoire a deux facettes._

Après ça, ce fut facile. Il réussit à gribouiller sur trois pages, la plupart du temps, de manière trop détaillée, parfois pas assez, mais il avait suffisamment bonnes idées pour l'occuper par la suite. Et puis, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était passé six heures et le plan de sa critique du concert était terminé. Il travaillait rarement aussi vite et, content de lui-même, il cliqua sur le stylo et se leva. Pour se récompenser de son effort, il se dirigea vers le confortable sofa – un soulagement bienvenu après la chaise dure et usée.

Preuve de l'acharnement qu'il avait mis à travailler : il avait même réussi à se rendormir – même si ce n'était que pour un court instant. Quand il se réveilla, il se retrouva la tête sur les genoux, la couverture totalement disparue. Il se tourna pour voir Sirius enveloppé dans la laine, une expression pensive sur les traits, tandis qu'il lisait attentivement un des magazines de Remus.

_Soundscape_, pour être exact.

« Merci de partager la couverture. » dit Remus avec un regard trouble, même s'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus vraiment froid.

_« Depuis 1981, le groupe originaire du quartier Nord de Londres,_ Blue Stag_, est en tête d'affiche partou__t, des concerts sold-out..._ » commença à dire Sirius joyeusement, et quand Remus remarqua le ton pompeux et hautain avec lequel il récitait les mots, il fit une maladroite tentative pour récupérer le magazine. Sirius le leva rapidement hors de portée.

« _...a__ux controverses publiques. »_ poursuivit-il, évitant aisément une autre tentative. « _En passant par les collaborations musicales avec quelques uns des plus grands noms du rock._ »

« Tais-toi. » supplia Remus. « Ne le lis pas comme ça, il a l'air affreux. »

« _Bien sûr que ça arrive qu'on se dispute. _» continua Sirius, en une parfaite imitation de James, tandis que Remus grognait et enfouissait sa tête dans un coussin. «_ Mais les gens oublient qu'on se connaît depuis treize ans. _Treize ans ! Imagine ! » Sirius secoua la tête, faussement admiratif, avant de relever la tête du magazine et d'ajouter : « L'article est vraiment bien, au fait. »

« Je peux le récupérer, maintenant ? »

« J'aime en particulier ce passage sur moi. » dit Sirius, pointant une ligne sur la page. « Sirius Black complète le dynamique quatuor avec des compétences en basse semblables à Jésus lui-même. »

« Oh, tais-toi. »

« Il est aussi incroyablement beau... »

« Ça n'est pas écrit, ça !

« Superbement viril... »

Remus souffla.

« Et il me plaît _à mort_ ! » Sirius laissa tomber le magazine et fit un brusque mouvement vers l'avant. « God, Remus, dis-le au monde entier, tu veux ? »

« Tu es tellement drôle. » fit Remus, pince-sans-rire, parvenant enfin à extraire le magazine des mains de Sirius, maintenant qu'il était distrait. « Je peux à peine retenir mes éclats de rire. Tu vois ? Regarde à quel point j'ai du mal. » Il pointa son visage dénué d'expression et Sirius rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Je lisais ça. » dit-il, tendant à nouveau la main vers le magazine mais Remus le laissa tomber au sol à côté de lui, avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, certain que l'autre homme ne prendrait sûrement pas la peine de se lever pour aller le chercher.

« Je suis sûr que tu l'as relu plein de fois. Je ne serais même pas surpris si tu avais surligné au fluo et annoté tous les passages qui parlent de toi. »

« Crois-moi, je l'aurais fait, mais je n'avais pas de stylo sous la main. » avoua Sirius. Puis, il donna un petit coup à l'épaule de Remus et lui retira le coussin. « Et bien, _l'un d'entre nous _s'est ragaillardi depuis hier soir. »

« J'ai fini le brouillon de la critique. » lui dit Remus. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose. »

Et c'était vrai. Il savait écrire. Il était doué pour l'écriture, et quand il venait à bout d'un obstacle ou deux dans un article en particulier, ça lui redonnait confiance en lui, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas totalement inutile.

Et puis, il avait "repris son rythme", à présent. Les cheveux de Sirius étaient en désordre et il avait besoin de se raser et tous les deux étaient débarrassés de cette nerveuse exaltation qui avait suivi le concert de la nuit dernière.

« Est-ce qu'elle est aussi flatteuse que l'autre ? » demanda Sirius. « Je peux la voir ? »

« Pas si tu vas te foutre de moi sur celle-là aussi. »

« Oh, allez. On passe un marché. » Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Remus. « Tu me laisses la lire et je te donne un baiser. »

Les yeux de Remus se posèrent directement sur la lèvre inférieure de Sirius. Elle était toujours un peu rouge à cause d'hier soir et il grimaça presque quand il se souvint de sa stupidité, à l'avoir accidentellement mordu. Sirius, prenant apparemment son expression pour du dégoût, pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Ou est-ce qu'on n'est plus intéressé par les baisers de Sirius, maintenant ? »

Sans y penser, Remus combla l'espace entre eux avec un rapide baiser – rapide parce que c'était assez affirmatif pour lui, mais aussi parce qu'il ne s'était pas encore brossé les dents.

« Oh, bien. » fit Sirius, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. « Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

Il se reposa contre l'accoudoir avec un bâillement, étirant ses bras et retourna se faufiler sous la couverture.

« Alors. » fit-il avec un reniflement. « Est-ce que j'ai droit à un petit-déjeuner dans cet établissement ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Remus.

« Cool ! »

« Tu sais où est la cuisine. »

Il indiqua tout de même la direction. Sirius lui jeta un regard mécontent, s'extrayant des confins laineux et se releva.

« Quel genre de service c'est ça, hein ? » plaisanta-t-il. « Je savais que j'aurais dû rester à l'hôtel avec les gars. Ce Mercure... » Il fit un geste avec ses mains, cherchant le nom. « Comment il s'appelle encore ? »

« Mercure Queens ? »

« Ouais, celui-là. Tu as une idée d'où il est ? J'imagine que je devrais aller là-bas, à un moment ou un autre. » Il perdit presque l'équilibre quand il s'étira avec lassitude, ses articulations faisant un petit _crac_.

« C'est à Cheltenham. » dit Remus, ramenant ses genoux vers son torse. « A environ vingt minutes d'ici. »

« Je prendrais un taxi. » fit Sirius. Puis, il leva la tête et lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, bien trop joyeux considérant l'heure matinale. « Dis, tu plaisantais quand tu disais que j'allais préparer mon propre petit-déjeuner, hein ? » demanda-t-il. Remus roula des yeux et se leva du sofa, menant le chemin vers la cuisine.

Puis, ils se mirent à travailler selon une sorte de routine gauchie de couple marié : Remus préparait le café de Sirius et Sirius étalait au petit bonheur divers condiments sur les toasts. C'était un peu bizarre, considérant que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière c'était s'embrasser et se masturber non-réciproquement. Mais Remus était surpris de voir à quel point il appréciait la domesticité confortable de ce simple acte, de simplement avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager sa cuisine, avoir quelqu'un avec qui prendre le petit-déjeuner. La plupart du temps, il passait sa matinée à regarder son jardin trempé par la pluie, une pauvre tasse de thé en mains, à s'inquiéter de ses travaux inachevés et ses factures encore non-payées.

« Si j'avais su que j'étais aussi doué pour préparer un petit-déjeuner. » dit Sirius, une fois qu'ils furent assis. « Je l'aurais fait plus souvent. »

« Tu ne prépares jamais toi-même ton petit-déjeuner ? Pauvre George. »

Sirius avala une bouchée avant de dire : « Je le paie pour prendre soin de moi et il adore ça. Tu devrais repasser et passer la nuit, une fois. » Il mordit un autre morceau de son toast couvert de confiture et ajouta, tout en mâchant : « Enfin. A moins que ça te fasse flipper. »

Remus s'arrêta, la tasse à mi-chemin de ses lèvres. « T'entends quoi par là ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Il mâcha, avala et but avant d'enfin dire : « Et bien, je ne sais pas, c'est juste que tu flippes facilement, pas vrai ? Comme la nuit dernière. _Oh, Sirius, ne me touche pas, je pourrais avoir un orgasme !_ » Il accompagna ses propos de gestes de la main et un ridiculement fidèle accent du sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, et Remus le poussa rapidement, les joues rouges. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui rappelle les événements de la nuit dernière.

« _Sirius_. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne dis pas "orgasme", on est en train de petit-déjeuner, pour l'amour de Dieu. »

« Désolé. » fit Sirius en riant, soulevant sa tasse pour prendre une gorgée de café. Puis, quand Remus le fixa, il la rabaissa et arrêta docilement de sourire. « Désolé. »

« Et je ne parle pas comme ça. »

L'autre homme ne dit rien tandis qu'il baissait la tête, les sourcils haussés, un léger sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

« Et puis. » continua Remus, coupant son toast en deux. « Ce n'est pas ma faute. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais fait grand-chose avec un mec, auparavant. Ou...n'importe qui. Depuis un moment, en tout cas. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Sirius. « Continue. C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as été avec quelqu'un ? »

Remus haussa des épaules et fixa son assiette, l'appétit soudain coupé.

« Un an ? » marmonna-t-il. « Peut-être deux ? »

« _Deux _ans ? »

« C'est bon, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie ! » Immédiatement, il recommença à se sentir stupide. « J'ai tendance à ne pas avoir beaucoup de relations. Quand tu vis dans un endroit comme celui-ci, ça rend les choses bizarres quand tu romps avec quelqu'un, alors j'ai tendance à éviter. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'embarquerais dans une relation avec quelqu'un en supposant que tu vas rompre avec ? »

Remus laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se lever et placer son assiette sur l'égouttoir.

« Ou plutôt, je suppose qu'elle ou il rompra avec moi. Tu veux un autre truc à boire ? » Il se dirigea vers la bouilloire et la plaça sous le robinet, mais Sirius ne répondit pas. Quand il se retourna, il vit que Sirius était en train de le fixer.

« Tu ne penses vraiment pas que quelqu'un puisse t'apprécier, pas vrai ? Tu manques vraiment de confiance en toi. »

« Je ne manque pas de confiance en moi. » répondit Remus, remettant la bouilloire sur le feu. « Je n'ai tout simplement pas de grandes ambitions. »

« On dirait que tu n'as aucune ambition. »

« Sirius. » Il se retourna et s'appuya contre le plan de travail. « Je ne suis pas de Londres. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, ça fait toute la différence. Tout ici est très...tu sais,_ pur_. C'est comme si... » Il retourna à la table, posant ses mains sur le dos d'une chaise. « Londres était Woodstock et Gloucester était la fête de village. »

L'expression sérieuse de Sirius – yeux écarquillés et plein d'attente – se transforma en rire.

« Tu me fais rire. » dit-il, laissant tomber les dernières croûtes de son toast dans son assiette. « Une minute, tu blablates comme une petite souris nerveuse parce que tu es terrifié qu'un mec essaie de s'envoyer en l'air avec toi, et puis, tu déblatères et tu me dis qu'on est comme le Prince et le Pauvre. Et avec des analogies musicales, en plus. » **(1)**

« Oui, ben. » dit Remus, mal à l'aise, se rasseyant et plaçant ses bras l'un sur l'autre. « Je t'explique simplement pourquoi je suis un peu nerveux quand on...tu sais. Mais ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça ou que je ne t'aime pas toi. C'est juste que je n'y suis pas habitué. »

Sirius se pencha à travers la table, à ce moment-là, poussant son assiette de côté.

« On devra t'y habituer. » dit-il avec un sourire, et ils étaient suffisamment proches pour s'embrasser, mais l'expression de Sirius changea, son sourire chancelant un peu quand il vit la façon dont Remus le regardait. « Ça pourrait être fun. » ajouta-t-il doucement, avec une légère intonation sur le dernier mot, suggérant qu'il voulait que Remus soit d'accord avec lui.

Remus ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Il y avait beaucoup de questions qu'il voulait poser et aucune d'entre elles n'était vraiment délicate mais il avait le sentiment qu'il avait besoin des réponses si jamais il voulait pousser cette..._chose_...avec Sirius plus loin.

Au final, il se décida : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as couché avec Jake ? »

Les lèvres de Sirius étaient déjà entrouvertes en une forme de "o", si bien que sa bouche bougea à peine quand il demanda doucement : « Qui est Jake ? »

Il avait l'air sincèrement confus. Remus soupira. D'une certaine façon, il avait su qu'il dirait ça.

« Jake ? Celui avec qui tu as couché il y a moins d'une semaine, ce Jake ? »

« Oh. » Les yeux de Sirius étaient toujours un peu vitreux. Et puis : « Oh ! Jake. L'Américain, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, le... »

« Oh, je n'ai pas couché avec lui. »

« Tu ne... »

« Il m'a juste taillé une pipe. »

« Sirius ! » Remus fit un geste violent vers la table. « Petit-déjeuner ! »

« _Quoi ? _T'as demandé ! »

« Je n'avais pas besoin de détails. »

« Je pensais que ça arrangerait les choses. »

« C'est le principe, pas le fait que vous ayez fait...quoi que ça puisse être. » marmonna Remus, détournant le regard. « Tu dis que je te plais, mais...tu l'as amené quand j'étais chez toi. »

« On était vendredi soir. » fit remarquer Sirius. « Je n'étais pas encore sûr à ce moment-là si je pouvais t'embrasser sans que tu ne me poignardes l'œil avec un stylo. »

« Alors, tu as pensé que la meilleure façon de t'assurer que je retournais tes..._avances_...serait de le ramener chez toi ? Il avait de l'acné ! »

Sirius leva un doigt et dit prudemment. « Quoi qu'il en soit...j'étais bourré. »

Remus ne dit rien, mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Parce que, franchement, quand est-ce que Sirius Black n'était-il pas bourré ?

« Pas moi-même. » ajouta Sirius, ses doigts se fermant en poings.

Quand Remus ne répondit toujours rien – pas parce que, comme Sirius, il était têtu, mais simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre et regrettait avoir mis sur le sujet sur la table, tout compte fait –, Sirius poussa un soupir.

« Écoute, je suis désolé. C'est ça que tu veux que je dise ? Que je suis désolé ? Je veux dire, c'est passé, non ? Alors, est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? »

Est-ce que c'était vraiment important ? Remus ne voulait pas être fâché contre lui, et, comparé à la plupart des rock stars, Sirius était plutôt sage. S'il l'on s'en tenait aux faits, le fait était que Sirius était célibataire et jeune. Alors, bien sûr, c'était parfaitement acceptable pour lui de coucher avec qui il voulait. Mais Remus ne pouvait toujours pas se débarrasser du sentiment de douleur qui l'étreignait. Un sentiment seulement aggravé par le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment donner une justification à cette douleur, en premier lieu.

Qui était-il pour dicter à Sirius comment mener sa vie ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois. Si c'était la façon dont Sirius agissait, et bien, c'était comme ça. Mieux valait simplement s'en accommoder, raisonna Remus. Seul un idiot résisterait aux avances de Sirius Black parce que, quoi, quelqu'un d'ivre avait fait une fellation à l'homme, un vendredi soir ?

A cet instant, Sirius semblait avoir perdu espoir de jamais recevoir une réponse de la part de Remus. Il fouillait ses poches à la recherche d'un briquet, commençant à dire : « Ça te dérange si je... » quand Remus l'interrompit.

« Tu as raison, c'est pas important. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Sirius. « Parce que si ça t'embête vraiment...Je veux dire...si tu t'inquiètes qu'on ait une relation et que je te trompe, je suis pas comme ça. Je veux dire, je fais pas les choses comme ça. »

Remus entendit à peine la dernière phrase : il avait si rapidement tourné la tête qu'il avait attrapé mal au cou et ses yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillés de surprise.

« Une relation ? » répéta-t-il, stupidement.

Et là, soudain, il fut confronté avec une des rares situations où c'était Sirius qui était troublé et non lui.

« Euh... » Ses longs doigts de guitariste pianotèrent contre la table. « Hypothétiquement parlant, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. » répéta Remus.

« Ouais. Donc. Ça te dérange si je... ? » Sirius fit un signe de la tête la porte et Remus fit un geste de la main pour montrer son accord.

« Vas-y. »

Le comportement troublé de Sirius suggérait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire "relation" mais maintenant que le mot avait franchi ses lèvres, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça pourrait être. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il aimait passer du temps avec Sirius. Et qu'il aimait toucher Sirius. Et que, par défaut, il était du coup _attiré_ par Sirius. Mais une relation avec lui n'était pas quelque chose qui avait traversé son esprit, même pas une fois. Surtout parce que Remus était toujours en train d'assumer le fait que Sirius lui plaisait, mais aussi parce que Sirius Black ne semblait pas le genre à se poser.

Mais c'était stupide de penser à ça. C'était, comme l'homme l'avait lui-même dit, purement hypothétique ; une façon de tranquilliser l'esprit de Remus et de lui assurer que Sirius n'était un con fini.

Quand il fut revenu du jardin et qu'ils eurent fait la vaisselle – ou plutôt, qu'ils aient mis leurs assiettes sur le plan de travail – ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et s'affalèrent à nouveau sur le sofa.

« Ton canapé est tellement confortable. » commenta Sirius, s'étirant somptueusement dessus. « Où tu l'as eu ? »

« Euh. Il était à ma grand-mère. » avoua Remus.

« Oh, du recyclage. J'aime ça. » Sirius hocha la tête vers la télévision, mains derrière la tête. « Allume la télé. »

Tout allait bien pendant un moment. Ils regardaient ITV News et un épisode de _Bizarre, bizarre_ à propos d'une femme assassinant son mari avec un gigot d'agneau congelé. **(2)** Ils étaient à la moitié du second épisode – cette fois, au sujet d'un hôtel macabre, totalement inapproprié un jeudi matin, selon Remus – quand il remarqua les pieds de Sirius sur ses cuisses.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Les pieds de Sirius pesaient trois fois rien et puis, ils avaient fait bien plus que simplement placer leurs pieds sur l'autre, à présent. Mais ce fut quand l'un des pieds glissa de façon sournoise entre ses jambes qu'il remua légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil au musicien.

Les yeux gris étaient scotchés à la télévision, le bout des doigts de Sirius reposant tranquillement entre ses dents et son autre main caressant la couverture qui le couvrait.

Remus ne dit rien. Il continua de regarder le programme, pas tout à fait aussi détendu qu'une minute auparavant. _Peut-être qu'il essaie juste de se mettre à l'aise_, raisonna-t-il.

Mais ensuite, après quelques minutes, le pied gauche de Sirius rejoignit son jumeau et il le bougea _juste ce qu'il faut_ et Remus sursauta. Vraiment ? Ils allaient faire ça maintenant ? Toute juste après leur gênante conversation ? Si tôt un matin de week-end ? Pendant un programme télé pour enfant ?

Le pied bougea à nouveau.

Apparemment, oui.

« Sirius. » fit-il.

« Hm ? »

« Ton pied... »

« Est très confortablement installé, merci. » Finalement, Sirius détourna le regard de la télévision pour fixer Remus, avec un petit sourire suffisant, remuant ses pieds un peu plus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'embête ? Ou peut-être que tu préférerais que j'arrête d'essayer de te séduire ? »

« Je préférerais simplement que tu le fasses de manière plus conventionnelle. » marmonna Remus, essayant de déloger un pied particulièrement persévérant.

« Quoi, comme ceci ? » Sirius s'assit soudain et l'attrapa, le tirant d'un coup sec vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent et que moins d'un pouce sépare leurs lèvres. Remus cligna des yeux. « Oui ? Non ? »

« T'es pas croyable. » Pour ne pas dire incroyablement lunatique et infatigable.

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa au lieu de répondre, ses mains se dirigeant directement vers ses hanches ; pas de lambinage, dans ce cas. Remus n'était pas certain d'être à l'aise avec la façon dont l'humeur de Sirius pouvait changer en un éclair. Enfin, il supposait que, s'il n'y avait eu cette humeur changeante, ils n'en seraient nulle part à cette heure-ci. Après tout, ce n'était pas le genre de Remus de placer ses pieds sur l'entrejambe de quelqu'un puis le saisir et l'embrasser. Surtout pas en regardant une émission pour les enfants.

Sirius se leva légèrement et rompit le baiser pour fouiller en-dessous de lui, luttant entre tenir Remus et retirer ce qui pouvait bien le gêner. Remus saisit l'occasion pour exprimer ses inquiétudes.

« Sirius. » dit-il, regardant l'autre homme. « Quand j'étais chez toi, tu te rappelles quand j'ai dit qu'on devrait simplement rester amis ? »

« Hmm. » dit Sirius, distraitement.

« Et bien...de toute évidence, on a dépassé ce stade. Et ça me va et tout, ne te méprends pas, mais...tu ne penses pas qu'on va un peu vite ? »

Sirius trouva ce qu'il cherchait – la télécommande – et la laissa tomber sur la moquette avec un bruit sourd, fixant à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Remus.

« Non. » dit-il fermement. « Je ne pense vraiment pas. »

« Oh. »

« En fait. » continua-t-il, tendant la main pour saisir la mâchoire de Remus et l'attirer à nouveau à lui. « Je n'ai honnêtement jamais attendu aussi longtemps pour me mettre avec quelqu'un. »

« Je...d'accord. Enfin, tant que tu es sûr. » bredouilla-t-il, pas sûr de si c'était supposé être un compliment ou non.

« Oh, je le suis. »

« Je voulais juste m'en assurer, tu sais. »

Sirius rit, l'attira un peu plus à lui.

« Et je te remercie de t'inquiéter. » Il sourit. « Quel gentleman. »

Et puis, les lèvres blessées de Sirius étaient à nouveaux sur les siennes, dures et insistantes, et ses longs doigts couraient dans les cheveux hirsutes de Remus. Ses jambes étaient pliées de façon à ce que Remus puisse confortablement s'allonger sur lui, et il aurait dû être vraiment stupide pour ne pas remarquer la preuve (de plus en plus évidente) de l'excitation de Sirius entre eux.

« Uh. » marmonna Sirius, quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. « Tu te rappelles la nuit dernière ? Quand j'ai dit "peut-être demain" ? »

Remus hocha la tête et tortura sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents alors que Sirius le regardait avec des yeux orageux.

« Et bien, est-ce que tu pourrais... » Et puis, Sirius déglutit, haussant les sourcils au lieu de terminer sa question.

C'était clairement un "je te rends service, tu me rends service" que Remus ne pouvait pas refuser. Il _voulait_ toucher Sirius, et, par pure politesse, il ne pouvait pas dire non maintenant...mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il considérait la meilleure approche pour passer à l'acte.

« Comme ça ? » le poussa Sirius, saisissant la main hésitante de Remus et l'attirant vers le devant de son jeans. Remus se mit à tripoter le bouton, laissant échapper un drôle de bruit de frustration venu du fond de sa gorge quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un autre bouton, plus petit, juste derrière.

« C'est pas grave. » souffla Sirius. « Juste... »

Et puis sa main rejoignit celle de Remus, l'éloignant du chemin pour éliminer le dernier obstacle à un meilleur angle. Il laissa littéralement échapper un soupir de soulagement quand son jeans fut enfin déboutonné, et puis laissa Remus tirer sur la fermeture éclair et presser sa main contre le coton noir de son sous-vêtement et...

Et puis la sonnette retentit, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Sirius dit, la voix basse et rauque : « Tu te fous de moi. »

Remus se raidit. Ridiculement, il eut immédiatement l'impression qu'il était à blâmer pour le visiteur inopportun à la porte et une excuse se formait déjà sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne parvienne à se retenir.

« Euh. » dit-il à la place. « Je devrais probablement voir qui c'est. C'est peut-être important. »

« Ça pourrait être le putain de facteur ! »

« Pourquoi le facteur sonnerait à la porte, Sirius ? »

« Remus ? » appela une voix perçante, à l'extérieur.

Un mélange de panique et de frustration prit place dans son estomac. Il grogna, se permettant de laisser tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Sirius.

« Oh God, c'est ma mère. » dit-il, la voix étouffée.

« Ta mère ? Et merde. »

« Remus ? » fit à nouveau l'appel, plus aigu cette fois, suivi d'un autre _dring_ de la sonnette défectueuse.

Remus commença à se dégager de Sirius maladroitement, évitant délibérément ses yeux.

« Oui, je viens ! » fit-il.

« Pas moi. » marmonna Sirius, tirant sur son pantalon défait et bataillant pour le reboutonner. **(3)**

« Arrange...arrange juste tes cheveux, ils sont... » Remus essaya d'aplatir légèrement les mèches noires avant que Sirius n'éloigne ses mains avec un bruit agacé. Laissant le musicien se débrouiller seul, Remus bondit vers la porte.

« Maman. » la salua-t-il, rassemblant tout l'enthousiasme dont il était capable.

« Oh, te voilà. » Elle le dépassa et entra directement dans la maison, alors il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Sirius avait réussi à reboutonner son jeans à temps. « Je commençais à penser que tu m'ignorais. J'étais sur le point de...oh. Bonjour. Qui est-ce ? »

Sirius avait, en effet, réussi à retrouver sa contenance, un bras nonchalamment passé sur l'accoudoir et ses cheveux, l'air nettement moins ébouriffés.

Comme un vrai gentleman, il se leva pour la saluer.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Sirius. » dit-il plaisamment, comme s'il ne venait pas tout juste de se trouver dans une position assez compromettante avec son fils. Il lui prit la main et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, et, à son tour, elle laissa échapper ce petit rire surpris qu'elle adorait tant.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mrs Lupin. »

Il lui offrit un charmant sourire, jetant un regard narquois à Remus, qui haussa un sourcil à son retour, secouant légèrement la tête, amusé. Excité et pratiquement en train de supplier un instant, charmant et accueillant juste après. Son "éducation rigide" l'avait bien entraîné.

« Et bien. N'êtes-vous un petit bien-élevé ? » Et puis, elle dût se rendre compte à quel point ses mots semblaient _communs_, parce qu'elle se corrigea rapidement. « Je veux dire, jeune homme. Un jeune homme bien-élevé. Êtes-vous un ami de mon Remus ? »

« Il est dans le groupe, maman, je te l'ai déjà dit. » fit Remus, fermant la porte derrière eux et l'emmenant vers le salon. « Ignore-la, elle fait délibérément semblant d'être ignorante. Elle sait qui tu es. »

« Je le sais, maintenant que tu as expliqué ! » fit sa mère d'une voix stridente. « Mais j'ai un carnet de relations chargé ! »

Elle retourna son attention vers Sirius, enleva son manteau et le tendit à Remus. Elle garda son sac à main.

« Vous êtes arrivé bien tôt, mon cher, non ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux des deux hommes se rencontrèrent et Remus décida qu'il serait celui qui expliquerait la situation. Prenant une inspiration, il dit : « Sirius a passé la nuit ici, Maman. Après son concert au Guildhall. »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Oh. Où a-t-il dormi ? J'espère que tu lui as donné ta chambre et pas cette affreuse chambre d'ami pleine d'humidité. »

« J'ai dormi sur le canapé, à vrai dire. » expliqua Sirius, pointant du doigt la couverture. Puis, voyant qu'elle allait protester, il la devança : « Oh, c'était très confortable. Un meuble de famille, j'ai entendu dire. »

« Oui, il était à ma mère. » Elle allait s'y asseoir elle-même, jusqu'à ce que Remus intervienne à la hâte. L'idée de sa mère assise là où ils avaient..._et bien_. C'était impensable.

« Non, Maman, assis-toi ici. » dit-il rapidement, la dirigeant vers le fauteuil. « Sirius était assis là. »

Elle émit un bruit d'agacement mais fit comme on lui indiquait. Elle laissa échapper un autre bruit de désapprobation quand elle découvrit le torchon abandonné sur le sol.

« Franchement, Remus, est-ce que tu ne nettoies jamais ? Tu as des invités, pour l'amour du ciel ! » dit-elle, se penchant pour le ramasser. Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent. Il l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, le pressant contre sa poitrine.

« Euh...tu veux du thé, Maman ? Sirius, t'en veux ? Viens m'aider, tu veux bien ? »

Il tira pratiquement l'autre homme dans la cuisine. Autre homme qui, à cet instant, luttait pour contenir son rire. Remus le frappa avec le torchon raide, avant de le jeter à la poubelle.

« C'est pas drôle. » dit-il.

« La partie avec le torchon l'était, tu dois avouer. » ricana Sirius, et Remus essaya d'être vexé, mais il était trop content que Sirius ne soit plus fâché. Du moins, il n'en avait pas l'air.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle venait. » dit-il d'un ton bas et étouffé. « Je te le jure. »

« C'est rien. » répondit Sirius, et quand Remus lui lança un regard sceptique, il ajouta : « Je te jure, c'est rien. Tu te rattraperas une prochaine fois. »

Il les tourna de façon à ce que Remus ait son dos pressé contre le plan de travail. D'où ils se tenaient, on ne pouvait pas les voir depuis le fauteuil du salon mais Sirius cacha Remus pour la forme et lui prit discrètement une main.

« Viens chez moi. Demain. J'ai une interview dans l'après-midi mais je demanderais à George de passer te chercher. »

« Je... »

« Tu peux prendre de quoi bosser, si tu veux. On a besoin d'aller nulle part. »

Remus ne répondit rien tandis qu'il le fixait, considérant la proposition.

« Et bien, ta maison est vachement plus chic que la mienne. » murmura-t-il, et Sirius lui sourit, ses doigts se serrant un peu plus autour des siens. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant un moment.

« Remus ? » La voix perçante de sa mère brisa l'atmosphère tranquille. « Est-ce que tu prépares le thé ou non ? Je n'entends pas la bouilloire. Et pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous les deux à la télévision ? »

Remus ferma les yeux, désespéré, et secoua la tête, ne les ouvrant pas jusqu'à ce que Sirius dise : « Tu sais, depuis les cinq minutes qu'elle est ici, ton accent s'est renforcé comme pas possible. » Il sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil, serrant une dernière fois sa main avant de s'éloigner. « Je vais appeler un taxi. »

A contre-cœur, Remus se mit à préparer le thé tandis que Sirius utilisait le téléphone. Il bouillonnait de rage contre la présence indésirable de sa mère, écrasant vicieusement le sachet de thé sur le côté d'une tasse. D'accord, peut-être qu'il aurait été nul avec Sirius, mais il_ voulait_ lui rendre la pareille, pour ne pas mentionner qu'il voulait aussi se racheter de l'avoir mordu. Ce matin et la nuit dernière avaient ouvert la voie à de toutes nouvelles expériences qui étaient, en réalité, vraiment intimidantes, mais il se rendait compte qu'il avait envie d'être plus proche de Sirius. Et comme d'habitude, sa mère était arrivée à l'improviste et sans être invitée.

C'était comme quand il était adolescent et qu'elle faisait irruption dans sa chambre quand il était au milieu de quelque chose d'important ou, plus souvent, quelque chose de tout à fait embarrassant. Seulement, à présent ça avait de l'importance pour le futur, parce que, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si Sirius retournait à ce magnifique hôtel de Cheltenham et décidait qu'il trouverait bien un autre moyen de s'envoyer en l'air ? Un autre moyen qui n'impliquait pas un garçon de campagne gauche et empoté ?

Le taxi arriva chez lui dans les cinq minutes, et quand Sirius fit ses adieux à la Lady elle-même de façon tout aussi gracieuse que lors de sa présentation, Remus l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Sur le perron gelé, le musicien déposa un baiser rapide et osé sur sa joue – rappelant à Remus la première fois qu'il l'avait fait, des mois auparavant, à la sortie du Manchester arena – et lui offrit un doux demi-sourire. Et puis, il fut parti, laissant Remus seul avec ce qui semblait soudain être à nouveau une maison très grise.

Il rentra à l'intérieur et jeta un coup d'œil au canapé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que, même pas une demie-heure auparavant, ils avaient été là, ensemble, Sirius sous lui, en train de l'embrasser, à réellement vouloir que Remus le touche. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il restait, c'était sa mère. Elle avait placé son sac à main sur ses genoux.

« Il est _très_ beau, pas vrai ? » dit-elle, avant de faire un geste dédaigneux en direction de Remus. « Enfin. J'avais oublié que les hommes ne comprennent pas ces choses-là. »

Remus éclata presque de rire. Il aurait probablement ri, s'il n'avait pas vu que sa mère commençait à sortir des feuilles de papier de son sac à main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je t'ai apporté ceci. » dit-elle, tendant une poignée de papiers vers lui. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse et les prit, s'asseyant dans le canapé et leur jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Quelle surprise.

« Des formulaires de demande d'emploi. » dit-il, d'un air absent.

« Plein. » dit-elle, étalant ses doigts parfaitement manucurés, comme pour mettre l'accent sur le nombre de formulaires. « Ils sont tous à la Maison de l'Emploi **(4) **_si_ tu prenais la peine de regarder. Je t'ai pris celui du refuge animalier, mais aussi un à la gare, un chez Waitrose... »

« Waitrose. »** (5)**

« Pense aux réductions, Remus ! »

« Je n'en veux pas. » Il essaya de les lui rendre, mais elle refusait de les prendre.

« Garde-les, ça pourrait te faire du bien. » Elle leva sa tasse et serra son sac avec l'autre main, pour montrer qu'il était hors de question qu'elle les reprenne.

« Non. _Non._ Je n'en veux pas. »

« _Garde_-les, Remus, pour l'amour de Dieu. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être aussi difficile. » Elle prit calmement une gorgée de son thé. « Je suis aussi venue te dire que Papa et moi allons dîner chez Tatie Tilley demain soir et que, bien sûr, tu viens avec nous. »

« Je vais à Londres. » dit-il distraitement, fouillant la pile pour voir ce qu'elle envisageait de le voir faire dans sa vie. Il y un formulaire pour un emploi à l'usine de biscuits. L'usine de biscuits.

« Londres ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Oui. » dit-il, d'un ton irrité. « Ça pose problème ? »

« Oui ! Tilley et Michael viennent tout juste d'acheter une nouvelle maison à Tewkesbury. Tu ne peux pas ne pas venir. »

« Si, je peux, Mère. » fit-il sèchement. « Parce que j'ai vingt-trois ans et que je peux choisir si je vais ou non chez Tatie Tilley et je peux choisir ce que je veux faire pour le restant de mes jours et je ne veux rien de tout ça. »

Il jeta les papiers sur la table basse pour avancer son argument. Quelques feuilles tombèrent au sol, aux pieds de sa mère. Il avait su, dès son premier geste, que ce qu'il venait de faire n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes, mais il croisa les bras, déterminé à ne pas lâcher le morceau. Il supposait qu'il était agacé parce qu'elle avait interrompu le moment qu'il avait passé avec Sirius, même si elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Mais cette recherche d'emploi dans laquelle elle s'était embarqué pour lui depuis un an commençait à réellement lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Et bien. » dit-elle, bien sagement. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas gentil de ma part ? J'essaie d'aider. J'essaie de montrer que je me fais du souci pour toi. Et tout ce que j'ai en retour c'est... »

« S'il te plaît, tu veux bien arrêter d'essayer de faire semblant que tu fais tout ça pour moi ? » l'interrompit-elle, mettant l'accent sur chaque mot. « Tu as juste envie d'avoir un truc sur lequel te vanter ! »

« Mais bon sang, de quoi parles-tu ? Et quand, Remus John Lupin, es-tu devenu aussi insolent ? Envers ta propre mère, rien que ça ! »

De façon amusante, son accent avait disparu à présent et elle était redevenue l'ordinaire fille de campagne.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que tu traînes avec tes amis_ londoniens_ ? Ton ami Sirius est très charmant, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que tu veux lui ressembler, c'est ça ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de lui que tu ne veux pas choisir un autre métier ? » Elle prit une poignée de papiers à portée de main. « Ce groupe t'a donné l'impression que tu étais trop bien pour ça ? »

« J'aime ce que je fais ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à le comprendre ? »

« Chéri. » répondit-elle. « Je sais que tu es très doué pour écrire. Mais j'ai toléré ces rêves quand tu étais _enfant_. Il est temps que tu deviennes adulte. »

« Je _suis_ adulte. J'ai un emprunt immobilier, j'ai un boulot, j'ai un...des amis. J'ai des amis. »

Elle retroussa les lèvres et leva les mains comme en un signe de reddition.

« D'accord. » dit-elle. « Tu sais tout mieux que moi. »

Elle se leva et ramassa ses affaires, enfila son manteau et marcha ostensiblement par-dessus les papiers abandonnés. Remus ne bougea pas de sa place sur le canapé, et quand elle fut à la porte, il ne se retourna pas.

« Si tu changes d'avis au sujet de Tatie Tilley, assure-toi de me téléphoner avant demain. » dit-elle sèchement.

Et puis, elle fut partie et il se retrouva à nouveau seul. La porte claqua et il laissa un bruit de frustration lui échapper, s'agrippa les cheveux. Alors que les choses semblaient enfin bien se passer entre lui et Sirius, sa mère avait dû arriver, sans être invitée, sans même avoir une excuse valable. Des formulaires de demande d'emploi. Quand allait-elle arrêter ? C'était pathétique.

Avec ça à l'esprit, il se leva soudain et rassembla tous les papiers, se dirigea vers la cuisine et les laissa tous tomber directement dans la poubelle. Ensuite, il pivota et vit à nouveau le numéro d'Alice, collé sur le frigo. Sans même s'arrêter pour y réfléchir une seconde, il décrocha le téléphone et tapa son numéro. A présent, l'heure était acceptable. Quelqu'un comme Alice serait probablement réveillé.

Et, en effet, elle décrocha après la deuxième sonnerie, l'air aussi lutine et énergique que d'habitude.

« Je serais à Londres demain. » lui dit-il fermement. « Si tu veux discuter. »

* * *

**(1) **_Le Prince et le Pauvre_ est un roman de Mark Twain, publié en 1882. Je pense que vous avez tous au moins vu l'histoire adaptée sous une forme ou une autre, mais en gros, il s'agit de l'histoire de deux jeunes garçons qui se ressemblaient très fort, en apparence. L'un était un prince (le futur Edward VI, fils du roi Henri VIII) et l'autre, un pauvre Londonien. Un jour, les deux enfants se rencontrent et décident d'échanger leurs vêtements. Et malgré leurs tentatives pour faire comprendre à leur entourage qu'ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être, personne ne les croit et ils se retrouvent coincés dans la vie de l'autre. Au moment du couronnement du faux prince, Edward revient et clame la vérité. La vie redevient normale. Quant à la référence musicale, il s'agit tout simplement de Woodstock (revoyez les notes du chapitre 1 si vous ignorez ce qu'est Woodstock).

**(2) **_Bizarre, bizarre _(_Tales of the Unexpected_, en version originale) est une série télévisée britannique en 112 épisodes de 25 minutes, créée par Roald Dahl et diffusée entre le 24 mars 1979 et le 13 mai 1988 sur le réseau ITV. Cette série est une anthologie d'histoires horrifiques et fantastiques inspirées de l'œuvre de Roald Dahl.

**(3)** Je dois vraiment préciser ? Je dirais juste...pauvre Sirius.

**(4) **Je n'aime pas vraiment me conformer sans cesse aux équivalents français, surtout quand ils n'ont rien de naturel pour moi, donc j'ai pris un terme plus générique pour tenter d'accommoder tous les francophones (il s'agit de "job centre" en VO). Donc, pour les Français, c'est Pôle Emploi, pour les Wallons, c'est le Forem, pour les Bruxellois, c'est Actiris, pour les Québécois et les Suisses...j'avoue n'en avoir aucune idée. Si j'ai des lecteurs d'autres pays, mille excuses.

**(5)** Waitrose est une enseigne de supermarchés britannique, spécialisée en nourriture de haute qualité, avec un service client à la pointe. Elle a la réputation d'être plus chère que les autres et est très populaire parmi la classe moyenne.

**Oui, je traduis vite parce que je veux être débarrassée de cette traduction. Traduction terminée aujourd'hui, relecture minimale. Encore une fois, s'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.**

**Sorn  
**

**La Folle Joyeuse : je pars du principe qu'un auteur doit toujours répondre à ses reviewers. Les lecteurs font l'effort de reviewer, le minimum de respect, c'est que l'auteur leur réponde^^ (même si, dans ce cas-ci, je ne suis que traductrice). Mais si je te fais autant plaisir par une simple réponse, j'en suis heureuse =) Et, tu sais, les notes en bas de page sont très souvent issues des pages de Wikipédia, que j'ai légèrement modifiées (ou traduites) pour donner une explication concise – ce n'est quasiment pas personnel, donc. Quant au fait que je continue cette traduction, malgré que je m'en sois lassée...c'est un autre de mes principes. Quand tu commences quelque chose et que tu as promis que tu le terminerais, tu le fais, même si ça ne te plaît pas. Comme tu l'as dit, il n'y a rien de plus frustrant qu'une histoire qu'on ne termine pas. Dans ce cas-ci, la VO est achevée et j'estime de mon devoir de terminer cette traduction, question de respect envers le lecteur et envers l'auteur également. Et pas de souci pour la longue review, au contraire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

**Acide critique : Comparé à ce dont je suis capable si je prenais plus de temps pour travailler dessus, ma traduction n'est pas la meilleure qui soit^^ Pour les anglicismes, j'en suis désolée, c'est parfois par paresse et parfois simplement parce que je lis tellement en anglais que mon français s'en trouve "contaminé". Merci tout de même !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Notes de l'auteure**** : 1) Tout d'abord, je tiens à mentionner que, bien que ce chapitre contienne des descriptions à caractère sexuel, je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise pour écrire des limes/lemons. Pas parce que je n'aime pas ça, mais simplement parce que ça ne me vient pas facilement. Mais, en même temps, j'aime le détail et je ne pense pas qu'éviter ce genre de scènes correspondrait à l'histoire ou au personnage de Remus. Enfin, tout ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que, même si leur relation va progresser, les descriptions présentes dans ce chapitre seront les descriptions les plus graphiques dont je suis capable.**

**2) Si vous voulez avoir une idée de à quoi ressemble la voix de Sirius, je vous conseille d'écouter les voix de Richard Butler (du groupe Love Spit Love) sur sa version de "How Soon Is Now" ou celle de Ed Sheeran sur "Kiss Me" (suggéré par IWLTxo, que je soutiens avec enthousiasme). **

* * *

Fidèle à sa parole, Sirius envoya George passer prendre Remus le lendemain. Il arriva assez tôt dans la matinée, vers dix heures, dans une petite Vauxhall Nova. C'était sûrement sa propre voiture, étant donné que c'était le genre d'automobile dans laquelle Sirius ne voudrait pas être vu, même mort. George s'excusa de la taille du petit véhicule marron quand Remus se glissa sur le siège passager, mais il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi être désolé – Remus était plus qu'heureux de se rendre à Londres dans une voiture qui n'allait pas piquer une pointe de vitesse à n'importe quel moment.

« En fait, Sirius m'a acheté une voiture. » lui dit George, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la petite maison. « Mais j'ai dû la vendre, au final. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire au volant. »

Remus sourit, totalement capable d'imaginer Sirius présenter joyeusement à son intendant une voiture difficile à manier.

Après l'avoir remercié de l'avoir déposé, ils discutèrent un moment, échangèrent quelques plaisanteries, mais ils n'avaient, au final, pas grand-chose à se dire. George mit Radio 2 et ils écoutèrent le breakfast show de Terry Wogan dans un silence confortable. Il pleuvait à Londres, quand ils furent enfin stationnés devant la maison de Sirius. Une fois dans la cuisine, à l'abri du temps, George lui donna une serviette, pour s'essuyer les cheveux, et une tasse de thé. Il ramassa Achille et le fit sortir sous la pluie.

« Ne dîtes pas à Sirius que j'ai fait ça. » le prévint George. « Ou sinon, il va me massacrer. »

« Est-ce que vous savez quand il sera de retour ? »

« Non. Il est parti assez tôt pour aller chez James, ce matin, alors je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler. L'interview est à quatorze heures. Êtes-vous pressé ? »

Remus posa sa tasse de thé et tordit la serviette entre ses mains. « Non, non, pas du tout. J'ai rendez-vous avec Alice à treize heures, mais je suppose que je serais de retour avant lui. A moins que vous n'ayez besoin que je quitte la maison ? »

« Remus, quelqu'un comme vous ne serait jamais une gêne. » dit gentiment George. Puis, il fit un geste vers leur spacieux environnement. « Et surtout pas dans une maison de cette taille. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas vous asseoir dans le salon et regarder la télévision ? Je viendrais vous chercher quand nous devrons partir. »

« Oh, je peux marcher, ce n'est pas loin. » protesta Remus. Cependant, avec le mauvais temps, George fit la sourde oreille à ses protestations. Il prit la serviette de Remus, replaça sa tasse entre ses mains et le dirigea vers le salon qu'on aurait dit sorti d'une salle d'exposition. George plaça même la télécommande sur ses genoux. Ou bien c'était un homme ridiculement aimable par nature, ou bien Sirius ne le laissa vraiment rien faire de la journée.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à la télé, étant donné qu'on était en semaine. Il regarda _Gambit _**(1)**pendant un moment pour faire plaisir à George – le premier prix était une charmante Fiat Panda – mais à dire vrai, il s'intéressait plus à ce qui entourait la télévision qu'à l'onéreux écran lui-même. Contrairement aux autres pièces qui se situaient au rez-de-chaussée et au premier étage, il y avait des photos, ici. Pas beaucoup, certes, mais il y en _avait_.

A côté du chesterfield sur lequel il était assis se trouvait une table de chevet sur laquelle se trouvait une photo du groupe au complet, posant aux côtés d'un homme en costume. C'était James qui serrait la main de l'homme, mais ils avaient tous l'air très satisfaits d'eux. Et si _jeunes_. Sirius, à côté de James, commençait seulement à avoir des mèches de cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, et il n'y avait qu'un seul tatouage sur ses bras minces. Pourtant, il avait tout de même meilleure mine que Remus, même s'il était à peine reconnaissable, sur cette photo. Toutefois, son sourire était resté le même. Un demi-sourire, contrairement aux dents blanches éclatantes des autres.

Remus prit la photo et la tourna entre ses doigts quelques secondes, le temps gris dehors peinant à lui donner une lumière suffisante. Et soudain, tandis qu'il fixait ces visages si jeunes, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait presque rien du passé de Sirius.

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Remus savait qu'il venait de Highgate et qu'il avait un frère. Il savait qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup sa famille, mais n'était-ce pas le genre de choses que tout le monde dit sans jamais vraiment le penser ? Ce n'était pas comme si Sirius avait grandement évoqué le sujet.

Il était aussi tout à fait probable, bien sûr, que ce n'étaient tout simplement pas les affaires de Remus – mais il se demanda s'il aurait dû le questionner à ce sujet. Ce que Sirius lui avait raconté de plus personnel dans son histoire concernait son petit ami de Crawley – et il n'avait que vaguement évoqué le sujet. A part ça, la plupart des choses que savait Remus sur Sirius concernaient uniquement son passé le plus récent.

Il s'arrêta, soudain anxieux. Est-ce que Sirius pensait qu'il était un connard insensible ? Non. Sûrement pas. Pourtant...il allait faire un effort pour montrer qu'il s'intéressait à lui, juste au cas où.

Gardant cette résolution à l'esprit, il allait replacer la photo sur la table quand George apparut de nulle part, presque comme s'il était Dr. Fate ou quelque chose du genre **(2)**, le faisant si violemment sursauter que le cadre photo tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Il hoqueta et l'attrapa rapidement, ne relâchant un soupir de soulagement que quand il s'assura que le verre était intact et que la photo n'avait subi aucun dommage.

« Il est treize heures moins le quart. » lui dit George d'un ton plaisant, ne se rendant apparemment pas compte de la magnitude de la crise qu'on venait juste d'éviter. Si le cadre avait été cassé, Sirius aurait su que Remus l'avait regardé, avait observé son visage d'adolescent comme une groupie furieuse. Et puis, il n'en savait rien, peut-être que le cadre était fait d'or blanc et qu'il lui avait été offert par Bowie ! S'il avait été endommagé, cela aurait eu des répercussions doublement désastreuses.

« D'accord, parfait. Allons-y. » s'empressa-t-il de dire, se levant et s'époussetant légèrement. « Gambit vient juste de terminer alors c'est un bon timing. Il n'a pas gagné. C'était juste une Fiat Panda. »

Le café où il avait rendez-vous avec Alice était, de façon amusante, le même que celui où il s'était rendu avec Sirius le week-end précédent, où tout était à vendre. George ne pouvait l'emmener que jusqu'au square et il dut sortir et courir sous la pluie battante, un sac sur la tête, et monter les escaliers en bois, rendus glissants par la pluie, jusqu'au petit café-brocante.

Alice était déjà là quand il entra, même s'il était à l'heure. On aurait dit qu'elle l'attendait depuis un moment. Elle s'était déjà suffisamment réchauffée pour enlever son manteau et, devant elle se trouvait une tasse de thé vert à moitié finie. Il faillit lui demander si le rendez-vous avait bien été fixé à treize heures, mais elle le serrait déjà dans ses bras avant même qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Salut ! » dit-elle gaiement. « C'est sympa de te revoir. Assieds-toi ! Il fait un temps épouvantable, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que l'automne était censé être une saison douce. »

Remus convint que le temps était épouvantable, avant de laisser tomber son sac sur le parquet gris avec un bruit sourd et s'affaler sur un grand fauteuil en patchwork. C'était une bonne chose qu'Alice soit si gentille, parce qu'il avait l'air d'un rat noyé.

« Tu viens juste d'arriver à Londres ? »

« Euh, non, je loge chez un...chez quelqu'un. » Il essaya de se rappeler de la nuit passée au Palace. Il était incapable de se souvenir si oui ou non il lui avait parlé de Sirius. Alice était gentille, mais elle était aussi journaliste pour un magazine prolifique, alors, pour le moment, il estimait préférable de ne pas mentionner Sirius ou le groupe ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Après tout, il ne voulait pas qu'on le pousse à faire quelque chose de stupide.

« Oh, chouette ! Alors si tout va bien, tu seras toujours en ville dans quelques jours ? »

« Euh... »

« Tu devrais probablement me donner le numéro de la personne chez qui tu loges. » dit Alice, fouillant dans son sac et en ressortant un carnet d'adresses. « Il est possible que je dois te contacter et je n'ai que ton numéro de fixe. Je veux dire, si tu n'es pas chez toi... »

Et merde.

« Et bien, en fait. » débuta-t-il. Puis il déglutit. Puis, il se figea. Puis, calmement, comme si c'était la meilleure de toutes les excuses, il dit : « Il n'a pas le téléphone. »

« Il n'a pas le téléphone ? »

« Il est assez technophobe. Il n'a pas de micro-ondes non plus. Ou de rasoir électrique. Il ne se rase tout simplement pas. » Cette déclaration fut accompagnée de gestes simulant le port d'une barbe.

« Alors... » Alice le regardait en plissant des yeux, à présent, pointant son stylo vers lui. « Comment vous restez en contact, tous les deux ? »

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas simplement dit de laisser un message sur son répondeur ? Pourquoi ?

« ...On s'écrit. »

« Vous vous écrivez. » Alice eut l'air totalement confuse et tout aussi peu convaincue. On était en 1983, après tout, et quel genre de journaliste à la mode ne serait pas estomaqué à l'idée de quelqu'un vivant à Londres et ne possédant pas le téléphone ?

Elle lui offrit un sourire narquois. « Très marrant, Remus. » dit-elle, cliquant sur son stylo. « Allez, dis-moi son numéro. »

« Je dis la vérité. » mentit-il. « Écoute, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne laisses pas de message sur mon répondeur ? Tu sais quoi, je serais probablement rentré avant que tu aies besoin de me recontacter, de toute façon. »

Elle avait l'air un peu contrariée mais haussa les épaules et accepta l'idée. Après avoir rangé ses livre et stylo, elle replaça un sourire éclatant sur ses traits de lutine.

« Alors ! Voyons voir ce que nous avons là. »

Il sortit les articles choisis de son sac et les glissa vers elle sur la table. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas directement le critiquer, mais, comme quand il avait montré l'article sur Blue Stag à Maugrey la première fois, il détestait voir les gens lire ses travaux. Alors, pendant qu'elle y jetait un coup d'œil, il s'occupa en commandant un thé au comptoir. Heureusement, la serveuse prit un temps infiniment long et, le temps qu'il revienne à table, Alice avait déjà fini de lire trois des cinq articles. Elle en était à l'article sur Blue Stag. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé la critique du concert acoustique – celle qu'il avait terminé la nuit dernière.

« Remus. » dit-elle en souriant, toujours occupée à lire. « Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais été en tournée avec Blue Stag ! » Elle plaça les papiers sous son nez, comme s'il avait besoin d'une confirmation de la tournée lui-même. « Quand ? _Comment ? _Personne n'arrive à interviewer ce groupe. Je veux dire, enfin _si_, mais jamais comme ça. Personne n'a droit aux interviews "rapprochées et personnelles". Comment t'as réussi à obtenir ce contrat ? »

« C'est mon patron, en fait. » dit Remus, en posant sa tasse. « Il est vraiment doué quand il s'agit de...enfin, il est tout simplement très têtu et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait accepté un "non" de la part d'Atlantic. Alors, au final, ils nous l'ont offert. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. » _Oh mon Dieu, ne me demande pas pourquoi._

« Wow. » dit Alice, l'air impressionnée. « Ça, c'est un homme pour qui je dois travailler. J'imagine que c'était génial, non ? »

« C'était cool. »

Elle retroussa les lèvres, jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'article. « Je sais qu'ils vivent dans le quartier et je connais un ou deux journalistes qui ont été amis avec eux mais...ils ont toujours été tellement réticents à l'idée qu'on écrive sur eux. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Ces gars pourraient être super connus s'ils arrêtaient de faire leurs divas. » Puis, elle eut l'air horrifiée à ses propres mots et plaça une de ses petites mains sur l'avant-bras de Remus. « Oh, je suis désolée. S'ils sont...tu sais, tes amis. »

« Non, ils ne le sont pas. » dit rapidement Remus. « Enfin...pas vraiment, en tout cas. » Il se sentit coupable pour laisser Sirius de côté ainsi, mais c'était pour son propre bien. Qui savait ce dont les journalistes de Londres étaient capables ?

« Alors, je suppose que celui-là a été publié ? » dit Alice d'ton déçu, levant l'article en question. »

« Oui. Mais pas celui-là. » Remus se pencha et pointa la critique du concert. « Je veux dire...si tu le veux... »

Elle permuta les articles et commença à rapidement lire la critique, ses yeux s'écarquillant peu à peu au fil de la lecture.

« C'était un concert _privé_. Tu as eu une invitation ! Tu as _tellement _de chance. J'adorerais les interviewer, ou simplement les voir en live. Leur premier album était phénoménal. Le second était un peu décevant. » Puis elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et ajouta à la hâte. « Mais c'est seulement mon avis. »

Excepté que ce n'était pas que son avis ; la plupart des critiques s'étaient accordé sur le fait que Blue Stag perdait déjà ce qui avait fait son succès. Pas que Remus en sache _réellement _quelque chose, étant donné que ce n'était pas vraiment son domaine. Il pensait que le second album était plutôt bon, mais il savait que ce n'était pas l'opinion partagée par la plupart des gens.

« Alors. Tu veux vraiment nous donner ça ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit doucement Remus. Il en était assez fier, à vrai dire. Il prenait bien les critiques et les rebuffades – il ne les avait jamais laissées l'atteindre de trop – mais il était presque certain que l'article piquerait la curiosité de l'éditeur d'Alice. Après tout, il s'agissait de Blue Stag et personne d'autre, à sa connaissance, n'avait rédigé de critique sur ce concert.

« Je prends aussi les autres quand même. Ils sont vraiment bien. » Elle releva la tête vers lui. « Tu es vraiment doué. »

Il lui rendit son sourire, un peu mal à l'aise, tandis qu'Alice fourrait les articles dans son sac, levant les pouces vers lui, ce qu'il supposa être plutôt mignon. Puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite montre Swatch.

« Ma pause de midi est presque finie. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire contrit, buvant rapidement le reste de son thé. « C'était vraiment agréable de te revoir, Remus. Je mets ça dans le casier dès que je rentre. »

« Merci. » dit-il, se levant pour l'accompagner dehors. « J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop trempée. »

Alice sortit un parapluie violet de son sac-tardis avec un rire. **(3)**

« Tu es adorable. » dit-elle, le prenant brièvement dans ses bras. Puis, la petite femme sortit du café avec un dernier geste de la main, disparaissant sous la pluie londonienne. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne serait pas trop trempée. Il se rendit même jusqu'à la fenêtre à guillotine poussiéreuse pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas glissé dans les escaliers, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que la serveuse lui jetait un drôle de regard, comme s'il était en train de faire un truc bizarre.

Il retourna à son siège et se rassit, prenant une longue gorgée de son thé. Il faudrait encore des heures avant que Sirius ne rentre, alors, il se décida à attendre que la pluie cesse.

* * *

La pluie cessa – enfin – et il retourna chez Sirius juste après seize heures, ne s'étant perdu que quelques fois en cours de route. Il avait froid, mais au moins, il n'était pas trempé et quand il rentra à l'intérieur, il songea même s'abaisser au niveau d'Achille (qui, depuis, avait pu regagner la maison) et enfouir ses mains froides dans le doux pelage orange. Mais il s'avéra que George avait allumé un feu dans le salon et Remus ne dut, au final, pas prendre le risque de se coltiner un marathon d'éternuements.

« Est-ce que Sirius est rentré ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. » répondit George, débarrassant Remus de son manteau et jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur la cheminée. « Non, pas encore. Est-ce que vous avez faim ? »

L'intendant lui amena une soupe à la tomate et du pain, qu'il mangea dans la salle à manger de Sirius, le chat circulant entre ses jambes, le forçant à tout le temps bouger ses pieds de façon inconfortable. Il était un peu inquiet à la possibilité que Sirius entre et trouve étrange que Remus prenne son repas dans la salle à manger. Toutefois, il s'avérait qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. A dix-sept heures, Sirius n'était toujours pas là.

« Ces choses ne prennent normalement qu'une heure. » dit George, reprenant le bol vide de Remus. « Je me demande où il est. » Son ton était léger, mais il était clair qu'il se faisait du souci et Remus se demanda pourquoi. Il aurait, bien entendu, apprécié que Sirius rentre, mais n'était-il pas normal pour la plupart des gens de rester un peu dehors, même après avoir fini de travailler ou faire les courses ? Sirius sortait sûrement toute la nuit parfois, alors pourquoi quelques heures passées dehors, un vendredi après-midi, avaient-elles une quelconque importance ?

« Oh, c'est simplement... » débuta George, attelé à la vaisselle, quand Remus lui posa la question. « C'est simplement qu'il a pris sa moto, c'est tout et, et bien...le temps. » Il fit un geste vers l'extérieur, vers le grand jardin de Sirius, trempé de pluie.

Remus s'immobilisa. « Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a eu un accident ? »

« Non, non. Bien sûr que non. » dit George, en riant légèrement. « C'est simplement que la pluie peut créer toutes sortes de problèmes avec les feux de circulation et les pannes d'électricité et tout ça. Je détesterais qu'il doive rentrer à pied avec sa moto, où qu'il soit. Il a déjà fait ça auparavant, vous savez. »

« Quoi, tirer sa moto à pied ? »

« Hm. Dieu nous garde que Sirius demande de l'aide à quiconque. » dit George, tordant le torchon. « Mais ne faîtes pas attention à ce que je dis, Remus. Il va bientôt rentrer, j'en suis certain. »

Mais il n'en était plus si certain, à présent que George avait semé le doute en lui. Ce qui était assez embêtant parce que, pour une fois, Remus avait été celui qui avait gardé son calme et ne s'était pas inquiété du tout. Il savait que Sirius possédait une moto et était un grand amateur de ces engins ; Remus avait vu que la Firebird était garée dehors, il aurait dû faire le lien – mais il n'avait même pas capté le fait que l'homme puisse être dehors, sous la pluie, en moto.

Il passa l'heure suivante assis dans le sofa du salon, à se ronger les ongles. Et puis, enfin, Sirius rentra à la maison.

Remus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il entendit le sourd bourdonnement de la moto, dehors, résistant à l'envie de regarder par la fenêtre, au cas où Sirius l'apercevait. Et puis, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et il put entendre le bruit de succion de bottes sur le carrelage victorien.

Achille, allongé devant le feu, leva la tête et fixa Remus avec un vague air d'intérêt, mais ce fut toute l'étendue du souci que démontra l'animal. On pouvait entendre les bruits de pas avancer péniblement dans la cuisine, et le chat reposa la tête au sol. Remus, cependant, ne fut pas aussi rapidement détendu et tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce que l'homme et l'intendant se disaient.

« Sirius ! » entendit-il dire George. « Je me demandais quand tu allais rentrer. Je pensais... »

« Est-ce que Remus est là ? » La voix de Sirius était basse et rauque, et il y eut une légère pause durant laquelle Remus pouvait parfaitement imaginer l'air de surprise sur les traits de George, du fait d'avoir été interrompu. Parce que lui aussi était surpris.

« Il est dans le salon. »

Les bottes crissèrent quand Sirius se retourna. Remus se redressa, plaçant ses mains sur ses genoux, puis sur les bords du divan, avant de les repositionner sur ses genoux. Quand Sirius pénétra dans le salon, il était sur le point de bouger ses mains pour la quatrième fois, mais s'arrêta quand il vit la grande et sombre silhouette, la veste en cuir trempée, le casque sous le bras. Sirius plia légèrement les genoux et le laissa rouler au sol avant d'avancer dans la pièce.

Il avait l'air différent. Son expression semblait vide, au premier abord, mais quand Remus y regarda plus attentivement, il put voir les mâchoires serrées, les lèvres légèrement boudeuses, les yeux noirs. Il déglutit.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement, au lieu de lui souhaiter la bienvenue, mot qui s'était précédemment trouvé au bord de ses lèvres. Sirius lui tendit la main.

« Tu veux bien monter avec moi ? » demanda-t-il doucement, et les yeux de Remus devaient s'être écarquillés, parce que Sirius ajouta : « J'ai besoin de m'allonger un peu. » Ses doigts se resserrent, jusqu'à ce que Remus saisisse sa main, glacée et humide, et laisse Sirius le tirer hors de la pièce chauffée et le mener vers les escaliers, jusqu'à sa chambre. Il faisait bien plus froid, ici. Une des fenêtres était ouverte et le rebord était couvert de pluie, mais il songea que Sirius avait peut-être un mal de tête et qu'il voulait de l'air frais.

Il se percha sur le lit et regarda l'autre homme retirer ses bottes et les jeter dans un coin, suivies par sa veste. Puis, il se laissa tomber de l'autre côté du lit, fixant le plafond.

Ils n'avaient pas allumé les lumières. Ils restèrent assis dans le noir quelques minutes, la seule faible lumière provenant des lampadaires dehors, le froid s'engouffrant à travers la fenêtre, les rideaux se gonflant légèrement sous l'effet du vent. Remus se demanda ce qu'il était supposé faire – si, en fait, il était supposé faire quoi que ce soit – jusqu'à ce que Sirus le fixe et tende un bras vers lui.

« Viens t'allonger avec moi. » dit-il doucement. « S'il te plaît ? »

Remus s'allongea prudemment à côté de lui, à l'endroit juste sous la main de Sirius, jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme ne l'attrape par l'épaule et l'amène plus haut sur le lit, de façon à ce qu'ils soient correctement côte à côté, le bras de Sirius passé autour de ses épaules. Il fit courir sa main froide sur le bras nu et couvert de chair de poule de Remus.

« Tu es en train de geler. » commenta-t-il, frottant le bras avec plus de vigueur. « Je suis désolé. »

« C'est pas grave. » rétorqua Remus. « Mais peut-être que tu pourrais nous recouvrir d'une couverture. »

« Je n'en ai pas. Mais on peut se mettre sous le couvre-lit. »

La sensation de se glisser sous les draps fraîchement lavés équivalait à se glisser dans de la neige, mais Sirius l'attira à nouveau à lui et ils se réchauffèrent rapidement. Remus découvrit qu'il trouvait agréable d'avoir ainsi des bras autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, ayant toujours été celui qui tenait dans les bras plutôt que celui qu'on tenait, et il était surpris de découvrir à quel point il appréciait le sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur que cela procurait.

A présent qu'ils étaient tous les deux installés, il songea que c'était le bon moment pour poser la question.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Sirius ne répondit rien pendant un moment. Sa main gauche était étalée sur le ventre de Remus, et ses doigts y dansèrent un moment avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Ça a été une mauvaise journée. » murmura-t-il.

Ça devait vraiment avoir été une mauvaise journée. Sirius ne disait jamais des choses de ce genre (ou du moins, pas à Remus) et la seule fois où Remus l'avait entendu murmurer, c'était quand on lui avait demandé d'être silencieux. Il n'aurait jamais murmuré comme _ça_.

Sirius était abattu. Et Remus ne l'avait jamais vu abattu auparavant.

« James. » dit-il, un peu plus fort, cette fois, son souffle passant sur l'oreille de Remus. « Il me hait. »

Remus se tourna un peu pour le voir. Il était difficile de voir son expression, dans le noir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est à cause de l'interview ? Ça s'est mal passé ? »

« Non. Ça allait, je pense. Mais on s'est battu. Après. Je déteste me battre avec James. »

Soudain, même s'il n'avait plus songé à cet instant depuis un moment maintenant, Remus se retrouva transporté au Hammersmith Apollo. Il se souvint de la violente dispute qui avait éclaté entre Sirius et James, le nez en sang de James...et puis Sirius dans le bus, avec Leo. La façon dont ses doigts s'accrochaient à la chemise de l'homme tandis qu'il baissait la tête et laissait libre court à sa frustration, et la façon dont Leo avait fusillé Remus du regard parce qu'il les avait interrompus. A ce moment-là, il avait cru que Leo voulait être seul avec le musicien – mais peut-être essayait-il tout simplement d'éviter à Sirius d'être vu ainsi.

Remus recula légèrement. Était-il simplement un remplaçant de Leo ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sirius, remarquant son mouvement de recul. Il avait l'air un peu blessé, et Remus se sentit immédiatement mal et retourna à la place chauffée qu'il venait de quitter.

« Désolé. J'ai eu...un frisson. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

Sirius le fixa, l'air peu convaincu, sa lèvre inférieure légèrement mise à l'avant. « Je disais que je me suis battu avec James. »

« À propos de quoi ? »

« Toi. »

Remus déglutit. « Et pourquoi ? »

« Il dit que je devrais arrêter de te voir. »

Il fut surpris de la douleur qu'il ressentit, à ces mots. Peut-être parce que l'espace d'un instant, du moins, il avait supposé que Sirius pensait la même chose que James.

« Tu vas le faire ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton plutôt anxieux.

« Non. Mais il l'a dit. » Sirius s'arrêta, le fixa. Ses doigts traçait des cercles sur le ventre de Remus, à présent. « Il a dit tout un tas de choses. »

Le silence retomba entre eux, mais Remus sentit que ce n'était pas encore à son tour de parler. Il attendit la prochaine phrase de Sirius, surpris d'entendre, après une inspiration tremblante, les mots : « Remus, je veux tout arrêter. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Arrêter. Quitter le groupe. Je ne veux plus faire ça, plus rien de tout ça. Je l'ai jamais voulu. C'était l'idée de James. Je voulais faire un truc tout seul mais on devait le faire _ensemble_, on était meilleurs amis et on faisait tout _ensemble_. »

Son emportement l'avait laissé légèrement à bout de souffle, et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois tandis qu'il retrouvait son calme.

« Mais c'est ça. Ça a tout détruit. Ça nous a détruit. » marmonna-t-il. « Est-ce que tu t'es déjà soucié de quelqu'un, vraiment soucié de quelqu'un, et puis un jour, tu t'es rendu compte...que tu ne savais même plus qui c'était ? »

Silencieusement, Remus secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Sirius. Il tendit la main pour la passer dans les cheveux de Remus, répétant le geste une nouvelle fois, mais plus doucement, avec le dos de ses doigts. « Je ne veux pas mettre tout ça sur tes épaules. Tu n'es pas un journal. »

« Sirius. » Dans un élan d'hardiesse, Remus tendit la main et saisit celle de Sirius, serrant légèrement ses doigts. Il ne savait pas quels sujets étaient trop sensibles à aborder avec le bassiste, pas plus qu'il ne savait ce qu'il désirait entendre, alors Remus devait soit se taire, soit dire ce qu'il lui venait naturellement : « Je me soucie de toi. Si tu te sens mal, je veux savoir pourquoi. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Sirius, d'un ton faible, et puis, les surprenant tous les deux, ses yeux se remplirent soudain de larmes. « Merde ! » cracha-t-il, s'arrachant de leur étreinte et allant s'asseoir. « Oh pour..._merde_. »

« Tout va bien ! » Remus s'assit lui aussi, mais Sirius se retourna pour le confronter, les yeux humides et furieux, et il recula instinctivement.

« Non, ça ne va _pas_. Je suis tellement...je sais même pas pourquoi je...pleure, putain. » Il se frotta furieusement les yeux. « C'est juste...c'est _stupide_. » Les mots lui échappèrent en un grognement et il frappa les draps de ses poings fermés, et Remus recula un peu plus, malgré son envie de le consoler. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quel genre de réconfort avait besoin l'autre homme. S'il se rapprochait, il était certain que Sirius le frapperait.

Mais alors, les mains de Sirius se détendirent. La tension dans ses bras se relâcha. Il ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux brillaient et, plus que de la colère, il semblait surtout éprouver de la fatigue.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout est tellement merdique, Remus ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru, mais il poursuivit avant que Remus puisse songer à une réponse. « Je sais pourquoi. Parce que je n'ai rien gagné ces cinq dernières années, rien que du _fric_. J'ai perdu tout le reste. J'ai perdu mes amis. J'ai perdu mon intimité. J'ai perdu ma dignité. » Il cracha le dernier mot, et il avait l'air sur le point de s'énerver à nouveau, mais le bras de Remus sembla doté de sa propre volonté et s'enroula autour de celui de Sirius, forçant les longs doigts à se dérouler.

« Tu m'as gagné moi. » dit-il, ayant à peine le temps de réfléchir avant que les mots ne tombent gauchement de ses lèvres. « Je suis ton ami. »

Sirius resta immobile, pendant un instant. Il jeta un regard à la main qui entourait la sienne et ses doigts se fléchirent brièvement. Puis, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Remus, et en une seconde, il fut sur lui, l'embrassant avec tant de force que Remus eut l'impression d'être suffoqué. Leurs dents cognèrent et les doigts de Sirius le saisirent si brutalement par les épaules qu'il était certain qu'il aurait des bleus.

Et puis, aussi vite que c'était arrivé, Sirius se dégagea.

« Je ne _peux pas_. » fit-il, le ton étranglé.

« Ça va aller. »

« Je ne peux pas continuer... » Il luttait pour trouver ses mots.

« Je sais. »

Remus n'en savait rien, en réalité. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Une de ses théories était que Sirius était ivre, mais il n'en avait pas l'_air_. Il n'avait jamais été agressif ou contrarié, quand il avait bu. Il était toujours joyeux. Et puis, il ne sentait pas l'alcool. Son odeur était fraîche, une touche d'eau de Cologne et de pluie. Si la situation avait été différente, Remus aurait probablement aimé ce parfum.

Mais alors il regarda à nouveau Sirius, vit le dos courbé, les cheveux noirs qui tombaient devant son visage, et pour une fois, il se rendit compte qu'il était temps d'arrêter d'être si maladroit et timide et d'aider quelqu'un, pour une fois.

Alors, rassemblant tout son courage, Remus dit prudemment. « Tu peux m'en parler. Tu n'y es pas obligé, mais tu peux, si tu veux. Quand je me sens mal, je...j'écris tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment quelqu'un avec qui je peux partager tout ça. Ça m'aide à aller mieux. » Il déglutit. Sa voix sonnait étrange, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui avait parlé, mais Sirius ne lui dit pas de se taire, alors il continua. « Je sais que tu as dit que je n'étais pas ton journal, mais... » Il risqua un faible rire. « Je suis plutôt doué pour garder des secrets, pour un journaliste. »

Il vit les épaules de Sirius se détendre un peu. Puis, lentement, il se tourna pour à nouveau lui faire face, se mordant la lèvre. Aucun d'entre eux ne prononça un mot pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Sirius se rallonge et, avec hésitation, Remus le rejoignit.

« C'est juste qu'il me manque. » dit Sirius, après un long moment. « Je sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais...mes parents m'ont viré de chez moi quand j'avais seize ans. Ou j'ai fugué, je ne sais plus vraiment. C'est la famille de James qui m'a recueilli. » Il eut un petit rire, amer. « Comme un chien errant. »

Il ne lui avait pas dit, mais ce n'était pas tellement surprenant étant donné ce que Sirius _avait _dit sur sa famille.

« C'est plus ou moins comme ça que le groupe a commencé. Je lui ai tellement parlé, cet été-là, des trucs que j'avais jamais dit à personne. Il sait tout de moi. »

Sa voix se fit plus sérieuse et il se tourna dans le lit, de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Il tendit la main pour tenir Remus par la mâchoire, doucement, sans rien de l'agression de leur dernier baiser. Mais, après tout, c'était totalement Sirius. L'humeur toujours changeante. Imprévisible.

« Je pense que c'est pour ça que je t'apprécie tellement, Remus. Depuis James, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec qui je me suis senti assez à l'aise pour parler de moi...jusqu'à ce que je te connaisse, toi. Je ne déballe pas mon cœur devant n'importe qui comme je le fais avec toi. Pas devant les gars et certainement pas devant les intervieweurs. Tu me fais devenir niais. » Il sourit légèrement. « Et c'est ça le plus amusant ; tu es journaliste, et pourtant, tu es loyal. Je l'ai su, dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré. »

Son regard le perçait, tandis qu'ils se fixaient, et Remus sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que la conversation vire à son sujet.

« Tes yeux. » dit-il. « Ils sont tellement..._doux_. Personne n'est jamais doux, Remus. Tout le monde ne cherche qu'à te prendre une part de toi. Les gens veulent seulement te soûler, te sauter et puis vendre l'histoire, ou alors te soutirer directement de l'argent. J'essaie de rester en-dehors de ça. » Il secoua légèrement la tête. « Pas les autres. Pas James. Il s'en fout de qui lui pend au cou, tant qu'on lui dit à quel point il est génial. »

La cadence de sa voix commençait à s'accélérer et Remus devinait qu'il s'agitait à nouveau. Il referma une main sur le poignet toujours tendu vers sa mâchoire, mais Sirius ne s'arrêta pas.

« Et il n'était pas comme ça, avant. Je veux dire, il a toujours aimé l'attention, à l'école, mais jamais comme ça. Pas au point qu'il puisse...me _quitter_. »

Et puis, les yeux de Sirius brillèrent à nouveau et Remus se sentit impuissant, à seulement pouvoir le regarder. Pendant un instant fou, il pensa qu'une déclaration d'amour allait s'ensuivre – une déclaration d'amour pour _James_. Mais elle ne vint jamais. Il ne semblait pas que c'était ce vers quoi Sirius tendait, après tout.

« Je me sens tout le temps seul. Dans cette _foutue_ maison que je n'arrive pas à remplir. Je déteste être seul. Je suis juste un homme. J'ai juste envie d'avoir quelqu'un que je peux toucher. »

Sa voix était douce, à présent, et Remus devait se rapprocher pour être sûr d'entendre ce qu'il disait. Sirius ferma étroitement les yeux, comme s'il avait honte, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses paupières fermées, tandis qu'une respiration tremblante s'échappait de ses lèvres.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas coucher à gauche et à droite. Je sais que c'est risqué, et j'en suis désolé. Je le suis vraiment. Mais parfois, je me sens tellement _seul_. James a bien sûr le droit de le faire, de me dire que je me prostitue sans penser aux conséquences ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Il a Lily. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. La voix de Sirius craqua enfin, sur ces mots : « Qui est-ce que j'ai ? Personne ne veut me toucher, Remus. »

Pendant un instant, Remus fut confus. Au début, le journaliste en lui prit ce que Sirius disait au pied de la lettre ; sûrement _tout le monde _voulait le toucher. Mais ensuite, il vit l'expression de douleur dans les yeux de l'homme, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotante. Son apparence dure et ses manières insouciantes s'étaient volatilisées. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon.

« Moi, si. » répondit Remus d'une voix rauque. Cette fois, c'est lui qui tendit la main et caressa les cheveux noirs et épais de Sirius.

A cet instant, c'était comme si tout était devenu clair, aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître. Il ne se rendit pas soudain compte qu'il était _amoureux _de Sirius ou quoique ce soit, mais il se souciait de lui – suffisamment pour que ça le blesse de le voir ainsi. Il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti ça pour quelqu'un. Il avait toujours essayé d'aider les autres quand ils en avaient besoin, mais jamais de manière totalement désintéressée. Il ne s'était tout simplement jamais, supposait-il, senti connecté à une personne d'une telle façon auparavant.

Sirius le fixa. Il déglutit, son expression demeurant indéchiffrable. Remus attendit qu'il se mette à parler, vit les yeux de Sirius descendre jusqu'au torse de Remus, sa main suivant le même tracé. Et puis, lentement, comme si le moindre faux pas pouvait briser l'instant, il avança, centimètre après centimètre, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. Avec hésitation, il frôla de ses lèvres celles de Remus.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton tremblant.

Remus hocha la tête. « Je te le promets. »

Et puis, Sirius l'embrassa, doucement, lentement, sans meurtrir ses lèvres ou cogner leurs dents. Le baiser avait une subtile saveur salée, le goût des larmes, et ses mains s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Remus, le maintenant en place. Remus fut surpris de remarquer que ses propres mains s'étaient placées, comme de leur propre volonté, autour de la taille de l'autre homme. Pas de devinette de "où va quoi ?". Pour une fois, embrasser Sirius semblait naturel – et s'il n'avait pas été autrement occupé, il se serait frappé pour penser de façon aussi clichée.

Il ne paniqua même pas quand il sentit les mains de Sirius glisser et errer dans son dos, le rapprochant de façon à ce que leurs corps soient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Mais il pouvait sentir les baisers de Sirius gagner en ferveur, tandis que sa langue pénétrait dans la bouche de Remus pendant un moment étourdissant.

A un moment, Sirius le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et les fit rouler, de manière à renverser leurs positions. Mais un mauvais geste leur fit cogner leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre et leurs bouches se séparèrent pour éclater de rire. Quand Remus le fixa, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, grâce à la lumière du dehors, furent les yeux de Sirius. Ils étaient toujours brillants de larmes, malgré le rire.

Le sourire s'évanouit de ses lèvres tandis qu'ils se fixaient l'un l'autre. Remus pouvait sentir des doigts le caresser en gestes lents et circulaires, sur sa taille, tandis qu'il patientait, ne se tendant un peu qu'à cause de l'impression de chatouillis laissée par les doigts de Sirius – autrement, il était exceptionnellement détendu. Peut-être était-ce parce que, pour une fois, il se sentait en position de contrôle. Sirius n'était pas ivre ou même simplement en train de s'ennuyer. Ses yeux étaient sincères tandis qu'il le fixait, comme s'il le désirait réellement.

Enfin, Sirius s'humidifia les lèvres. « Touche-moi. » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres bougeant à peine. « S'il te plaît. »

Remus aurait menti s'il avait affirmé ne pas être au moins un peu troublé à cet instant, mais il ne l'était pas autant que l'autre jour. Il ne savait soudain pas quoi faire, mais il était beaucoup moins hésitant quand il fit courir ses doigts vers la ceinture de Sirius, se penchant pour déposer un rapide baiser dans son cou, tandis qu'il triturait le bouton.

Le bassiste portait un pantalon-cigarette aujourd'hui, au lieu de ce jeans insupportablement moulant, et il était bien plus facile pour Remus de déboutonner le premier bouton et faire glisser la fermeture éclair. Le seul point négatif, c'était qu'il était confronté bien plus rapidement à la tâche que s'il avait simplement dû avoir affaire à des boutons récalcitrants pendant un long moment – mais la respiration de Sirius avait commencé à s'accélérer, sa pomme d'Adam tressautant tandis qu'il déglutissait, et Remus se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas question ici de savoir s'il serait doué ou non pour faire jouir l'autre homme. Sirius voulait réellement simplement être touché.

Il réussit, avec l'aide de Sirius, à défaire les jeans et boxer en un seul mouvement, mais il se pencha en arrière une fois cela fait, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine.

« Est-ce que tu...est-ce que tu as du... ? »

Il ne savait pas réellement quel mot conviendrait le mieux, mais Sirius sembla tout de même comprendre parce que, dans un mouvement qu'on aurait pu considérer comme désespéré ou enthousiaste, il saisit la main de Remus, la lécha de la paume jusqu'au bout des doigts, avant de la lui rendre. C'était, possiblement, l'une des choses les plus ridiculement érotiques dont Remus ait jamais été témoin. Il serait probablement resté assis là, à cligner bêtement des yeux pendant un moment si Sirius ne l'avait pas incité à continuer avec un essoufflé « Vas-y. »

Timidement, Remus glissa sa main désormais humide sous les draps. Il ne lui fallut qu'un simple contact pour soutirer à Sirius un inspiration saccadée et brusque. Ce ne fut quand Remus l'entoura de sa main, doigt après doigt, qu'il grogna réellement, comme s'il recevait bien plus qu'un simple toucher de la main.

Pourquoi Remus était-il si surpris à cette sensation ? Il n'était pas certain de connaître la réponse. Mais quelque chose dans la façon dont il sentait Sirius – la combinaison de dureté et de chaleur – était incroyablement satisfaisante. Il fixa, fasciné, sa main faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, ses yeux remontant épisodiquement jusqu'au visage de Sirius pour voir ses changements d'expression quand Remus utilisait son pouce pour exercer une plus grande pression ou changeait de direction.

Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'étaient les sons que faisait Sirius ; les soupirs et grognements, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de vraiment spécial, même si l'homme avait reçu et fait bien plus dans le passé. Il ne semblait même pas se soucier du fait que Remus doive recracher dans sa main quelques fois, ne faisant que s'arquer sous le contact quand la main revenait.

Remus aimait la façon dont le torse de Sirius se soulevait et descendait, frémissant, et quand il plaça sa main sur le coton qui couvrait l'abdomen frissonnant, il fut fasciné par la façon dont les muscles se détendaient et se contractaient alternativement sous ses doigts.

« Remus. » débuta Sirius, mais quoi qu'il puisse avoir été sur le point de dire fut englouti quand il saisit Remus pour l'embrasser maladroitement, ses doigts s'enroulant et se déroulant dans ses cheveux.

« _Remus_. » répéta-t-il, et Remus fut presque assez stupide pour demander « quoi ? » avant qu'une soudaine secousse ne traverse le corps de Sirius et l'arrête. Il sentit le visage de Sirius contre son épaule, les bruits – qui ressemblaient presque à des sanglots – qu'il fit tandis qu'il s'agrippait à Remus, frissonnant tandis qu'il se répandait dans sa main.

Sa main s'immobilisa tandis qu'il fixait l'homme sous lui. Sirius haletait légèrement, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens, ses joues toujours mouchetées de larmes. Ce n'était que maintenant que Remus se rendait compte d'à quel point il avait chaud. Sa chemise lui collait à la peau, malgré le froid qui continuait de pénétrer par la fenêtre, et, pour une fois, il savoura le vent frais sur son visage.

Recouvrant rapidement ses facultés, Sirius se pencha en arrière et enleva son T-shirt.

« Tiens. » Il le pressa dans sa main collante et Remus se leva, pour la nettoyer avec précaution et du mieux qu'il put à l'aide du doux tissu.

« J'avais besoin de ça. » avoua Sirius, passant un bras derrière sa tête et fixant le plafond.

« Est-ce que c'était... ? Je veux dire...est-ce que ça allait ? » demanda Remus, timidement.

« Ouais. » murmura Sirius, fermant les yeux. « Je suis désolé. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Je sais pas. Je suis désolé. » Ils se fixèrent tous les deux. « Est-ce que tu vas dormir dans la chambre d'amis, cette nuit ? »

« Est-ce que tu le veux ? »

« Non. »

« Alors, je reste. » dit Remus, jetant un regard alentours, à la recherche d'un endroit où il pouvait déposer le T-shirt. Sirius le lui prit des mains et le jeta dans un coin, avant d'attirer Remus dans ses bras et ramener les draps sur eux. La chaleur s'estompait, à présent, le froid se faisant à nouveau présent, et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait se lever pour aller fermer la fenêtre.

« Je crois que j'ai pleuré. » murmura Sirius, au bout d'un moment.

« Seulement un peu. »

Sirius rit doucement.

« Et bien, merci de ne pas avoir fui quand j'ai pleuré. » dit-il, pressant un baiser contre la tempe de Remus. « Reste avec moi. »

« C'est ce que je fais. »

« Reste avec moi longtemps. »

Remus cligna des yeux.

« Et c'est combien de temps, longtemps ? »

« L'éternité, si tu veux. »

Sirius s'efforça de sourire, et Remus voulait rire à son tour, mais ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de l'autre homme l'attristait. Parce qu'il savait que, même si Sirius blaguait sur le moment, il _laisserait_ probablement Remus rester pour toujours à ses côtés s'il disait oui.

« Une semaine ? » répondit Sirius. « Reste le restant de la semaine. »

Il avait deux options. Il avait, bien sûr, du travail à faire, mais il supposait qu'il pouvait s'en occuper un peu n'importe où. Et puis, il y avait Alice, mais si elle laissait un message sur son répondeur, alors, sûrement, ça pouvait attendre.

« D'accord. » dit-il enfin. « Mais je ne pense pas avoir assez d'affaires pour une semaine. »

« Tu n'as qu'à porter mes vêtements. » répondit immédiatement Sirius. « Non. Attends. On a un show radio de prévu demain, à Oxford. Je pourrais t'emmener chez toi. Te reprendre sur le chemin de retour. » Il le poussa gentiment sur le flanc. « On pourrait prendre la moto. »

« J'en suis pas sûr, pour la moto. » dit Remus. « Mais le reste me va. »

Sirius ne répondit rien. Il lui sourit, comme s'il était sincèrement reconnaissant, comme si le fait que Remus ait accepté signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Et puis, il ferma les yeux.

Remus l'observa un moment. Il n'était pas du tout fatigué, mais Sirius s'endormit presque aussitôt. Remus ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il avait l'air exténué, et il avait l'impression que Sirius n'avait fait qu'effleurer le sujet qui le perturbait tant. Il décida d'oublier sa résolution antérieure de s'intéresser de plus près au passé de Sirius pour le moment – ce n'était pas à lui de s'immiscer dans sa vie.

Gardant ça à l'esprit, Remus se tourna de son côté et tenta de se détendre. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à effacer les images les plus récentes de son esprit ; les yeux humides de Sirius, l'expression sur ses traits tandis qu'il souhaitait désespérément qu'on le touche, la façon dont il s'était effondré sur Remus, par la suite, tremblant. Ce qui avait débuté comme une amitié – une amitié drôle, grisante, intimidante – avait soudain pris un virage...quoi ? Négatif, parce que Sirius démontrait qu'il avait plus de problèmes que Remus ne le pensait de prime abord ? Ou positif, parce que Sirius s'ouvrait à lui ?

Fixant l'homme en train de dormir à ses côtés, il décida que ça n'importait pas. Sirius redeviendrait rapidement lui-même, et ils pourraient en parler correctement alors. Jusqu'alors, il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter. Il n'y avait rien que Remus puisse faire. Il devrait attendre que Sirius vienne à lui.

* * *

**(1)** Gambit est un show de jeu télévisé basé sur le jeu de cartes blackjack. Le show fut diffusé sur CBS de 1972 à 1976.

**(2)** Doctor Fate est un personnage de comics, créé par Gardner Fox & Howard Sherman, apparu pour la première fois dans _More Fun Comics_ #55 en 1940 (Âge d'or des comics) publié par DC Comics.

**(3)**Au cas où vous ignoreriez ce qu'est le TARDIS...allez regarder un épisode de Doctor Who, vous comprendrez tout de suite.

**J'ai presque honte du temps mis pour publier. A ma décharge : les examens. Plus la démotivation totale dont je n'arrête pas de vous parler depuis plusieurs chapitres...ça n'arrange rien, n'est-ce pas ? Traduction terminée i peine quelques heures, relecture minimale parce que j'ai envie d'être débarrassée de ce satané chapitre, donc excusez les probablement nombreuses fautes. Aussi, si vous avez lu la version en anglais (je ne vous en blâmerais pas), vous aurez pu remarquer de subtiles différences, des phrases ajoutées/supprimées. L'auteure a apparemment modifié ses chapitres depuis que je les ai lus et je n'ai pas envie de tout repasser au peigne fin, donc acceptez ces légères divergences, elles ne sont pas fondamentalement importantes pour l'histoire. Oh, et FF a décidé de bazarder ma mise en page également donc si certains mots sont tronqués, blâmez le site.  
**

**Enfin, je réitère ce que j'ai déjà dit précédemment : je n'abandonne pas **_**No Expectations**_**, la fic sera bel et bien terminée, même si ce ne sera pas forcément fait rapidement.**

**La Folle Joyeuse**** : Tout d'abord...merci pour la dernière review et bonne année à toi aussi, même s'il est un peu tard pour ça^^ Je sais que pas mal d'auteurs n'achèvent pas leur travail. Pour les auteurs, je trouve ça tout à fait compréhensible, il peut toujours y avoir un manque d'inspiration, une lassitude, un blocage (je suis moi-même passée par là)...La traduction, on n'a pas vraiment d'excuse, à mon sens. Pour les notes : il s'agit en partie de toutes les choses que j'ai dû chercher, lors de ma propre lecture de **_**No Expectations.**_** Je sais à quel c'est ennuyant alors je vous épargne ce travail fastidieux (surtout que de très nombreuses sources ne sont qu'en anglais) ;) J'ai beaucoup aimé **_**No Expectations**_** quand je la lisais, mais la fin m'a laissé un goût amer en bouche (promis, ça se termine bien) et, du coup, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser quand je traduis.**

**Charlotte**** : Toujours contente de faire des heureux ;) Hm, **_**No Expectations**_** me demande pas mal de travail (en particulier pour les derniers chapitres), mais surtout, elle me demande du temps, que je n'ai pas toujours. Enfin, je suis heureuse si tu trouves la traduction à ton goût^^**


	13. Chapitre 13

Sirius parla peu, le lendemain matin. Il se leva tôt, laissa Remus dans le lit et partit prendre une douche. Vingt minutes plus tard, il revint les cheveux mouillés et peignés, avec deux tasses de thé dans les mains.

Marmonnant un merci, Remus prit une des tasses et s'assit dans le lit chaud et magnifiquement confortable, tout en matelas en mousse et oreillers bourrés de plumes d'oie. Il avait dormi en jeans et T-shirt, ce qui avait quelque peu raidi ses muscles, mais la chaleur agréable de la pièce compensait largement cet inconfort. Sirius avait fermé la fenêtre durant la nuit, ainsi, il faisait douillet dans la pièc, malgré le temps glacial et ensoleillé qu'on pouvait deviner par la fenêtre.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui. » mentit Remus.

Il ne voulait pas que Sirius croie qu'il avait mal dormi parce qu'ils avaient dormi dans le même lit. Malgré le confort somptueux du matelas et des draps et la sensation toute nouvelle et agréable d'un corps chaud contre le sien, il avait été agité. Il s'était réveillé plus d'une fois, s'attendant à trouver Sirius en train de pleurer ou tout simplement parti. Mais non, il avait été à ses côtés toute la nuit, respirant tranquillement tandis que Remus, comme toujours, était celui qui se tracassait pour rien.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Remus, observant Sirius se glisser à nouveau dans le lit, avec ses vêtements propres.

Il n'avait pas encore souri, sa seule réponse étant un simple "ouaip". Il ne regardait pas Remus tandis qu'il buvait son thé. On aurait presque dit qu'il était embarrassé.

Remus changea de sujet avec tact.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Presque neuf heures. » marmonna Sirius dans sa tasse, tandis qu'il s'éloignait du réveil sur la table de chevet.

« Et à quelle heure est-ce que tu dois être à Oxford ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Allez, quelle heure ? » le pressa Remus. Bon Dieu, on aurait dit sa mère.

« Une heure. »

« On ferait bien de démarrer, non ? »

« Non. » répondit Sirius, têtu.

« Si. » Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux et prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé. « Ça nous prendra deux heures pour aller à Gloucester et puis encore au moins une heure pour revenir à...en fait, c'est stupide. Ça sert à rien. Je pourrais tout aussi bien prendre le train. »

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'attendre à ce que Sirius l'emmène jusque chez lui et puis revienne le chercher. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui rembourser le prix de l'essence.

« Si on prend la moto, on sera là plus vite. » fit remarquer Sirius.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu dois toujours respecter les limitations de vitesse comme tout le monde. »

« On peut éviter le trafic. » rétorqua Sirius, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Je ne monte pas sur une moto avec toi, et surtout pas si tu évites le trafic. »

« Oh mais c'est trop bien. » Ça devait être vraiment trop bien, parce qu'un sourire venait enfin de s'afficher sur les lèvres de Sirius. « Quand le trafic commence à ralentir, tu n'as qu'à faire clignoter tes phares jusqu'à ce que les voitures s'écartent. Ils croient que t'es un policier à moto. »

« Puéril. »

« Génial, plutôt, oui. » Sirius donna un petit coup à la jambe de Remus de sa main libre. « Allez. Ça me mettra de bonne humeur. »

« Oh, c'est comme ça que tu t'y prends, pas vrai ? » dit Remus, avec un sourire bon enfant, mais il maintint son je-ne-veux-définitivement-pas-monter-sur-ta-moto-meurtrière pendant au moins vingt minutes avant de se retrouver dans le hall de Sirius, un casque bleu et argent dans les mains. Sirius se tenait devant lui, souriant, et tapa des doigts le haut du dur casque en plastique.

« Et voilà. » dit-il gaiement, enfilant sa veste et remontant la fermeture éclair. « Enfile-le. »

Au moins, raisonna Remus, c'était un de ces casques de sport qui couvraient tout le visage, plutôt qu'un de ces trucs ridicules qui laissaient votre visage à découvert et qu'il avait vu des gens porter sur des scooters – il n'aurait pas l'air trop stupide. Pourtant, il savait que son inquiétude se reflétait sur ses traits quand il suivit péniblement Sirius jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, casque en main, pour plonger dans le vent glacial de l'extérieur.

Il voulait que Sirius soit heureux – et son humeur s'était en effet immensément améliorée depuis que Remus avait finalement cédé à ses supplications – mais bon Dieu, il ne voulait pas monter sur cet engin. La conduite de Sirius était déjà suffisamment désastreuse.

Mais il était heureux, c'était le principal. Et qu'y avait-il de mal à monter sur une bête d'acier monstrueuse et rouler vers une mort certaine si cela voulait dire que Sirius Black était heureux ?

Quelqu'un – probablement George – avait recouvert la moto pendant la nuit pour l'abriter de la pluie. Elle n'avait pas tellement l'air garée mais plutôt simplement l'air d'être à l'arrêt. Sirius retira la bâche noire couverte de pluie avec un plaisir certain, la lançant par-dessus la porte du jardin, puis se tint pour admirer la moto dans toute sa gloire, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle était rouge, noire et blanche et très jolie, avec ses grands pneus massifs et sa machinerie étincelante.

« Elle est très...brillante. » dit Remus, se rendant compte rapidement d'à quel point il avait l'air d'un amateur. « Je veux dire, euh...qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sirius, à cet instant, avait déjà allumé sa cigarette du matin. Il recula pour se percher sur le mur de sa maison et admirer son véhicule dans son entièreté.

« Katana. Une japonaise. » dit-il fièrement. « On ne peut jamais se tromper avec des bécanes japs. Franchement, je comprends pas ces gens qui choisissent les classiques bécanes britanniques, pensant qu'elles sont vraiment chic. C'est vrai, elles sont plutôt belles, mais elles roulent comme de la merde. »

Il recracha lentement sa fumée, l'observant tandis qu'elle se mêlait au brouillard froid et vif.

« Je me rappelle. » dit-il, tandis qu'un nouveau filet de fumée s'échappait de ses lèvres. « Je me rappelle, quand j'avais seize ans, quand on traînait avec tous ces autres gars avec nos petites motos britanniques de seconde main. J'avais cette Ariel Arrow qui perdait de l'essence partout, j'en étais carrément_ fier_, ouais. »

Il tendit la main pour montrer à quel point la moto avait été basse et ricana.

« Et puis un jour, alors qu'on était tous dehors, devant le Hawaiian Eye – tu sais, le club de Camden – quand le frère de Fab, Gideon, s'est ramené à toute vitesse au coin de la rue, ses cheveux roux au vent – parce que, ouais, personne portait de casque, à l'époque – sur sa Honda Dream rouge vif. Il m'a laissé l'essayer et, franchement Remus, je ne suis plus jamais monté sur une moto brit' depuis. »

Remus ne comprenait pas exactement tout ce charabia – les seuls katanas qu'il ait jamais vu ou dont il ait entendu parlé étaient ceux qui étaient dans _The Master Gunfighter_** (1) **– mais il hocha néanmoins la tête, et Sirius sembla suffisamment satisfait qu'il ait compris.

« Techniquement, c'est une routière mais, hm, elle est un peu plus petite que les motos de type cruiser normales. » dit-il, tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. « Va falloir se serrer. » **(2)**

Remus le fixa tandis que Sirius jetait sa cigarette à terre et faisait tourner son casque entre ses mains avant de sauter du mur.

« Est-ce que je vais tomber du siège ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix ressemblant soudain à un couinement anxieux.

« Non. » Sirius s'avança vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Il plaça son propre casque sur le siège de la moto et prit celui de Remus de ses mains. « Pas tant que tu t'accroches. Allez, maintenant, enfile ça. »

Il le glissa lui-même sur la tête de Remus. La sensation était étrange, c'était lourd et chaud, comme s'il était soûl.

« Il est peut-être un peu trop large pour toi. » Tandis que Sirius resserrait les sangles pour lui, il surprit Remus en train de le regarder et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un bref sourire alors qu'il tapait légèrement le côté du casque avec sa paume. « Il te va bien. »

Se retournant, Sirius tendit la main vers son propre casque, l'enfila beaucoup plus adroitement et balança une jambe par-dessus la moto massive.

« Allez, monte. » dit-il, et, à contre-cœur, Remus lui obéit.

Le siège était bien plus petit que ce qu'il avait cru de prime abord, le cuir capitonné ne lui arrivant que tout juste dans le bas du dos, de telle façon à ce qu'il avale de travers à la vue du minuscule bout de métal qui restait derrière lui.

Il sursauta quand la moto rugit soudain, ses bras s'enroulant automatiquement autour de la taille de Sirius, ses doigts s'accrochant désespérément au cuir souple de sa veste.

« C'est ça. » entendit-il Sirius dire. « Accroche-toi. »

Comme si Remus allait faire autre chose que ça. Il serra un peu plus fort quand Sirius releva le pied de la moto et s'élança dans la rue. Son corps se projeta automatiquement vers l'avant, de façon à ce qu'il soit efficacement collé contre le dos de Sirius tandis qu'ils passaient en trombe dans la rue principale.

_Oh mon Dieu, oh Seigneur, oh mon Dieu_. C'était même pire que ce que Remus avait imaginé – et pourtant, étrangement excitant aussi. Pour quelqu'un qui avait tendance à se déplacer à pied ou, s'il se sentait généreux, en bus, c'était définitivement plus qu'un peu excitant de foncer dans les rues. Il se fichait même de l'air qu'il devait avoir, à serrer Sirius ainsi. On pouvait le prendre pour une fille, il s'en fichait. Il n'allait pas desserrer sa prise.

« Tu aimes ? » cria Sirius, une fois qu'ils furent enfin arrêtés devant leur premier feu rouge.

« Non ! » cria à son tour Remus, et il sentit le rire de Sirius vibrer entre ses bras.

Mais ça alla un peu mieux une fois sur l'autoroute. Sirius évita le trafic, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait probablement fait si Remus n'avait pas été là, et ils arrivèrent à Gloucester en un laps de temps bien inférieur à celui qu'ils auraient eu s'ils avaient pris la voiture ou le train.

C'était totalement irréel, de se garer en face de chez lui en moins de deux heures. Sirius avait vraiment accéléré dans les derniers kilomètres, sur les routes de campagnes désertes. Mais Remus était heureux, malgré le côté excitant de l'expérience, d'enfin pouvoir descendre de moto devant chez lui, manquant de peu de s'effondrer au sol.

« Ow. » fit-il faiblement. Il avait les fesses engourdies et il avait mal aux cuisses et il se demandait comment diable Sirius pouvait voyager sur ce monstre infernal régulièrement.

Sirius lui sourit tandis qu'il coupait le moteur, posant un pied sur le sol avant de retirer son casque. Remus le copia, savourant la brise fraîche qui passa dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Il vit Sirius descendre de moto.

« Alors. » dit-il lentement, accompagnant la démarche instable de Remus avec un petit sourire. « Arrange tes affaires et je passerais te chercher à trois heures. Je ferais aussi vite que je peux. »

Remus acquiesça, replaçant le casque en sécurité sous son bras.

« Et bien. On se voit à trois heures, dans ce cas. » dit-il avec un sourire, reculant d'un pas. Sirius haussa un sourcil, l'air peu impressionné. Sa main attrapa le bras de Remus, l'attirant vers lui, et il planta un baiser directement sur ses lèvres, juste là, au milieu de la rue.

« Sirius ! »

« Quoi ? Qui va nous voir ? » fit Sirius en riant. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière Remus. « Le clebs Cerbère ? » proposa-t-il, faisant un geste vers la fenêtre de la maison d'à côté où le chien se tenait, comme toujours, la bave aux babines, les yeux furieux.

« Je hais ce chien. » marmonna Remus, son regard scrutant toujours les alentours, par peur d'être vu embrassé en public. Sa ville natale était petite. N'importe qui pouvait les voir et il suffisait d'une seule personne pour que tout le monde en parle. Enfin, il était content que Sirius n'ait plus l'air dépité. Il était content qu'il ait envie de lui donner un baiser d'adieu, même s'il allait revenir dans seulement quelques heures.

Sirius n'avait pas l'air trop ennuyé par la réaction de Remus. Il pencha la tête de façon à ce qu'ils soient au même niveau et dit, très délibérément « Bye, Remus. » avant de renfiler son casque et remonter rapidement sur sa moto. Il remit le moteur en route et prit un virage serré tout en crissant les pneus avant de filer à toute allure sur la route qu'ils venaient juste d'emprunter, fonçant vers l'autoroute. Remus le regarda partir, remarquant qu'il roulait beaucoup plus vite sans Remus dans son dos, ce qu'il supposa être plutôt mignon.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il plaça le casque avec soin sur la table basse et appuya sur le bouton de son répondeur, comme toujours. Un message était annoncé et, y accordant peu d'attention, il le laissa jouer tandis qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine, à la recherche d'un verre d'eau. Toute la terreur accumulée lui avait donné soif.

C'était son père. Il le sut, avant même qu'il ne commence à parler, le reconnaissant juste par le raclement de gorge. Son père faisait toujours ça.

_« Remus ? C'est ton père. Euh...j'espère que tu recevras ce message avant de partir pour Londres. J'ai quelques mauvaises nouvelles, fils. »_

Remus s'arrêta dans son geste – chercher un verre sur l'étagère du haut – et se tourna vers le répondeur dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme si son père était réellement là.

_« C'est 'man. »_ continua le message. _« Elle a eu un petit accident à Tewkesbury hier, et...et bien, c'est son pied. » _

Remus se dirigea vers le répondeur, verre en main, laissant le placard grand ouvert.

_« Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. » _dit son père, comme s'il sentait que Remus s'approchait du téléphone. _« Le problème, c'est qu'elle va devoir rester au lit pendant quelques jours. Je fais de mon mieux, mais tu sais que je dois m'occuper de la ferme, fils, et j'ai peur d'avoir besoin de toi pour m'aider un peu. Elle ne peut rien faire. Ça nous ferait vraiment du bien si tu pouvais rester quelques jours, et je sais que tu peux travailler à domicile, alors... »_

Un autre raclement de gorge malaisé.

_« Enfin, j'espère que tu recevras ça avant de partir, parce que je ne peux remettre le travail à plus tard que pour le restant de la journée. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi ici, Remus. » _

Il y eut quelques autres petites choses, à propos de son ancienne chambre, puis un au revoir rapide, que Remus entendit à peine. Il fixait le téléphone, laissant les mots imprégner son esprit.

_Elle a eu un petit accident – __J'ai peur d'avoir besoin de toi pour m'aider un peu - __J'ai vraiment besoin de toi ici._

Dès que le message fut fini, il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de ses parents. Le téléphone sonna, sonna, sonna, et pendant un horrible moment, il crut que son père était parti et avait laissé sa mère seule, mais non, une voix essoufflée finit par décrocher.

« Allô ? »

« Papa ! Je viens juste de recevoir ton message. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton urgent.

« Oh, Remus. » fit son père, l'air soulagé. « Je suis content de t'avoir eu à temps. Tu n'es pas parti pour Londres ? »

« Non, je viens juste de revenir pour un...je...qu'est-ce qu'elle a, 'Man ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Son père soupira. « Elle a un peu trop bu chez Tilley et Michael. Elle est tombée dans les escaliers. »

« _Elle est tombée dans les escaliers ?_ » répéta Remus. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus...disons, aventureux. Pas qu'il s'en souciait moins pour autant mais tomber dans les escaliers était une histoire assez embarrassante à raconter.

« Sa cheville est totalement enflée, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. » expliqua son père. « Elle se l'est cassée, bien sûr, mais il faudra quelques jours avant qu'elle ne se sente capable d'utiliser les béquilles. J'aurais vraiment besoin d'un coup de main, fils. »

« Papa... »

Il savait quels horaires avait son père – et même s'il avait été retraité, Remus savait que l'homme se serait mal occupé de sa femme de toute façon – mais il avait quelque chose de prévu, pour l'amour du ciel. Pour ne pas mentionner qu'il avait aussi du boulot à lui (même s'il avait commodément ignoré ce fait quand Sirius lui avait demandé de passer du temps avec lui).

« Je sais que tu as du travail. » continua son père, comme s'il lisait son esprit. « Mais tu peux le faire à la maison. Notre maison est même plus proche de ton bureau que la tienne. Et nous avons toujours ton ancienne chambre à coucher, je peux la préparer pour toi. Tout ce dont elle a besoin, c'est quelqu'un qui fasse la cuisine et puisse lui apporter les petites choses dont elle a besoin. C'est tout. Ça ne prendra pas plus de quelques jours, une...une semaine au maximum. »

Une _semaine_ ? Remus ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, et son père, notant le silence, se racla la gorge.

« Bien sûr, je peux toujours demander aux voisins de veiller sur elle. Et je pourrais préparer ses repas avant d'aller à la ferme, le matin. Ce serait un peu juste, mais je pourrais y arriver. »

Il devait vraiment vouloir que Remus le fasse ; ce n'était pas le genre de son père de le faire culpabiliser pour le pousser à quelque chose.

Et bien sûr, Remus devait dire oui. C'était sa mère, pour l'amour de Dieu. C'était probablement entièrement sa faute, à avoir trop bu et être tombée dans les escaliers de la nouvelle maison chic de Tante Tilley et Oncle Michael à Tewkesbury, mais quel genre de fils sans cœur serait-il s'il ne veillait pas sur elle, en dépit de sa maladresse avinée ?

« Non. » dit Remus, à contre-cœur. « Non, ça va, papa. Je vais venir. Mais pas tout de suite. »

« Pas de problème ! » fit son père d'un ton précipité. « Vraiment aucun problème. J'ai quelqu'un qui s'occupe de la ferme, cet après-midi. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça trop de jours en suivant. »

Remus s'humecta les lèvres. « Non. » répondit-il. « Bien sûr que non. » Il plaça le verre sur la table pour se passer une main dans les cheveux. « Je te vois dans pas longtemps, alors. »

Après s'être dit au revoir et avoir raccroché, Remus se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un grand soupir. Il se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains, se creusant les méninges pour trouver ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Sirius.

Sirius. Est-ce qu'il serait arrogant de supposer que ça l'embêterait ? Il avait été tellement mal, la nuit passée. Il avait pleuré. Et maintenant, ce matin à peine, il avait commencé à retrouver sa bonne humeur et Remus allait rejeter son offre directement au visage. Il n'y pouvait rien, bien sûr, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être nerveux. Il ne voulait pas le contrarier encore plus.

Et puis, Remus avait réellement voulu passer du temps avec lui et il n'avait même pas le droit de reconnaître ce fait, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il s'emportait contre le fait que sa mère se soit blessée.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration tandis que ses pensées devenaient tellement confuses qu'elles lui donnaient l'impression d'être des cordes s'enroulant sur elles-mêmes en nœuds embrouillés dans sa tête.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il jeta un œil à la pile de travail qui l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine, mais il était trop stressé pour pouvoir se concentrer. Il essaya d'allumer la télé un moment, mais il ne fit que fixer l'écran, sans vraiment rien capter ce qui était diffusé. Au lieu de quoi, il n'arrêtait pas de se rappeler des bribes de sa conversation de la veille avec Sirius. Une phrase, en particulier, lui revenait : _« Je déteste être seul »_. Son estomac se retournait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Les deux heures passèrent à une vitesse d'escargot, bien entendu. Et, le temps qu'il entende enfin le bruit de la sonnette, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il allait dire, et quand il se leva, il était si tendu qu'il était sûr que Sirius serait capable de deviner ce qui n'allait pas avant même qu'il ne prononce un seul mot.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, cependant, Sirius ne fit aucun commentaire sur le comportement anxieux de Remus et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Hey ! » fit-il joyeusement. « Putain, que c'était casse-couilles. Le foutu mec de la radio n'arrêtait pas de nous confondre, James et moi. Heureusement que Fabian était complètement bourré, ils ont été obligés de raccourcir l'interview. T'as tout pris ? »

Remus ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Puis, il se força à dire : « Sirius, je ne peux pas venir. »

Sirius eut l'air étonnamment calme à ces mots.

« Et bien, dépêche-toi et prépare-toi, dans ce cas ! »

« Non, je veux dire que je ne _peux pas_. »

« C'est la moto ? » demanda Sirius. A présent, une pointe d'inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits. « Tu allais bien, pourtant, tout à l'heure. »

« Ce n'est pas la moto. » répondit Remus, ravalant la boule dans sa gorge. « C'est ma mère. Elle a eu une sorte d'accident. Je dois rester ici et m'occuper d'elle. »

Sirius le fixa. « Ta mère ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » s'empressa de dire Remus, commençant à retrouver sa voix. « C'est juste que mon père a une laiterie et il ne peut pas s'en éloigner trop longtemps et je n'ai pas de sœur ou de frère alors il n'y a que moi qui puisse m'occuper d'elle, tu vois ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Et bien...de ce que j'ai entendu, elle ne peut pas marcher. »

« Oh. » dit Sirius, l'air déçu qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une situation où il pouvait persuader Remus de se tirer. « D'accord. Ok, dans ce cas. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Ça ne fait rien. Je te verrais une autre fois, je suppose. » Et puis, juste comme ça, il tourna les talons.

« Attends ! » l'appela Remus, et Sirius se retourna, les sourcils haussés, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. « Euh, je ne dois pas y aller tout de suite. Mon père est à la maison pour l'après-midi, tu peux rester un peu, si tu veux ? »

Il lui adressa un regard suppliant. _Reste. Sois pas fâché contre moi. Reste._

« Non, je devrais y aller. J'ai pas envie de...tomber dans les bouchons. » répondit mollement Sirius, bien qu'on soit samedi. Il s'éloignait déjà du seuil de la porte. « A bientôt. »

Instinctivement, Remus s'avança, s'attendant à ce que Sirius l'embrasse à nouveau. Mais il avait déjà remis son casque et se dirigeait vers la moto dont le moteur continuait de tourner. Il ne lui fit même pas un signe d'adieu quand il dévala le long de la route, et Remus le regarda partir, hébété, serrant le chambranle entre ses doigts avec un air désespéré.

Quelque chose lui disait que ça aurait définitivement pu mieux se passer.

* * *

« Ça fait _affreusement_ mal. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, 'Man ? »

« Et bien, rien du tout. J'avais juste envie de le dire. »

Remus soupira et retourna vers la cuisinière, remuant la sauce bouillonnante de tomates et oignons qu'elle lui avait demandé dix minutes plus tôt. Enfin, ce n'était pas cette sauce-là qu'elle lui avait demandé – sa mère allait probablement se plaindre que les pâtes faisaient grossir quand elle verrait le plat – mais c'était le dîner.

La conversation qu'il avait avec elle se partageait entre la cuisine et le salon, sa mère l'appelant de temps en temps – la plupart du temps, pour se plaindre – et lui, lui répondait d'une voix aussi calme que possible. En arrivant à la maison, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit endormie, ou peut-être éveillée mais calme et morose, ne voulant rien faire de plus éprouvant que lire ou faire des mots croisés.

Mais non, quand il était arrivé en retard cet après-midi, après le retour de son père à la ferme pour quelques courses en début de soirée, elle avait été en train de se _maquiller_. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle s'était apprêtée ainsi. Sa réponse avait été un perçant _« Je vais avoir beaucoup de visiteurs, Remus ! »._

Et elle avait eu raison. Les gens du village ne cessaient d'entrer et sortir encore bien après une heure que Remus considérait socialement acceptable. En fait, il venait juste de réussir à se débarrasser de la petite vieille du marchand de fruits et légumes, qui avait insisté pour bombarder sa mère de paniers de fruits les plus frais.

C'était ridicule. Elle n'était pas en train de mourir, elle s'était juste cassé le pied, pour l'amour du ciel. C'était Remus qui aurait dû recevoir des cadeaux pour avoir abandonné Sirius afin de veiller sur elle.

Non, c'était méchant. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute si elle ne pouvait pas marcher. Enfin, _quand même_, elle exagérait...

« Remus ! Comment suis-je supposée aller mieux avec des pâtes ? » demanda-t-elle, quand il plaça un plat fumant devant elle, cinq minutes plus tard.

« 'Man, tu as un pied cassé, pas la maladie de Whipple **(3)**. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as toujours préparé ça pour moi. »

« Et bien, c'est parce que tu es maigre comme un clou, voilà pourquoi. »

Remus s'assit dans le fauteuil de son père tandis qu'elle mangeait, un œil sur _Coronation Street _**(4)**. Elle lui parla tout en regardant la télévision.

« Tu t'es bien amusé à Londres, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hm. »

« Où as-tu logé ? »

Remus ne répondit rien pendant un moment, trop occupé à regarder Ken se disputer avec Deirde au sujet de sa relation avec Mike pour pleinement enregistrer la question. Mais quand il la saisit, il cligna des yeux et se tourna vers sa mère.

« Oh, euh...chez Sirius. »

Elle trifouilla un peu avec sa fourchette, un sourcil épilé haussé.

« Chez Sirius ? »

« Et bien, dans quel autre endroit voudrais-tu que j'aille à Londres ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, se retournant vers la télévision. « Tu es sûr que Sirius voulait t'avoir sur les bras ? J'imagine qu'il a une femme, non ? Je me disais que tu aurais pu rester dans un hôtel chic de Londres. »

Remus résista à l'envie de se moquer du commentaire sur la femme. « Et d'où j'aurais eu l'argent pour me payer un hôtel chic ? »

« Oh oui. » fit sa mère, d'un air suffisant. « Je me demande bien d'où ? »

La remarque l'irrita, parce qu'elle essayait délibérément de lui faire admettre ses échecs.

« Est-ce que tu vas continuer de t'en prendre à moi ? » demanda-t-il. « Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » répliqua-t-elle d'une manière puérile, prenant une bouchée de pâtes.

« Et il n'a pas de femme. » ajouta Remus. « Il m'a demandé de rester. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien _faire _de vos journées, vous deux ? Tout ce qu'on peut décemment faire à Londres, c'est du shopping, et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais l'argent pour ça. Ou même l'envie. »

« On a regardé Gambit. » marmonna Remus.

Elle continua de jacasser encore un moment mais elle se calma un peu une fois que se faire servir perdit de sa nouveauté, et, quand Remus l'aida à aller au lit, elle était presque redevenue elle-même – elle était toujours autoritaire, mais au moins n'était-elle plus brusque avec lui. C'était un point positif, supposait-il, parce que si elle lui en voulait toujours à propos de l'autre jour, rester chez ses parents aurait généré beaucoup plus de tensions.

Une fois qu'elle fut installée aussi confortablement que possible avec le pied lourd et mutilé au bout de son corps, Remus descendit éteindre la lumière et la télévision, vérifia que le double de la clé était sous le pot de fleur devant la porte pour quand son père rentrerait, fit la vaisselle et puis alla s'enfermer dans son ancienne chambre.

Sa chambre était comme une petite boîte à l'arrière de la maison. Elle était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Il n'y avait même pas de poussière sur les meubles parce que sa mère – quand elle n'était pas immobilisée – continuait de l'inclure dans son ménage bi-hebdomadaire, comme s'il vivait toujours ici. Il y avait toujours le même papier peint jaune vif avec des motifs de coquillages, le même lit une personne en pin avec le couvre-lit en plaid, le même tapis à longs poils rouge qui avait caché toutes ses chaussettes, le tableau de liège rempli de tickets pour des concerts locaux, lettres d'amis, polaroids jaunis et dessins – et, là, dans le coin, le même bureau en pin couvert d'éraflures sur lequel il avait écrit ses tout premiers articles pour _Soundscape_.

Les disques n'étaient plus là, bien sûr – ainsi que sa platine – mais tout le reste était comme avant, de façon à ce que, quand il se laissa tomber sur le minuscule lit, il eut l'impression d'avoir à nouveau seize ans, allongé sous un énorme poster de _Beatles for Sale_ **(5)** et un appui de fenêtre couvert de babioles.

Il poussa un soupir tandis qu'il plaçait ses mains derrière sa tête, laissant son esprit divaguer. Il n'était que neuf heures. Trop tôt pour se coucher et son père ne rentrerait pas avant encore un bon moment. Ce serait bien plus faciles s'ils vivaient à la ferme, mais sa mère n'avait plus voulu vivre là-bas après la naissance de Remus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il aurait adoré grandir dans une ferme, plutôt que dans cette petite maison de campagne oppressante et trop décorée.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il voulait s'en éloigner. A cet instant précis, il aurait pu être chez Sirius, dans son grenier, dans sa chambre. Ça ne l'aurait même pas dérangé d'être dans la cuisine avec Achille qui lui tournait autour si ça voulait dire qu'il était là-bas. Il savait que ce n'était pas juste envers sa mère, mais tout le monde aurait préféré être avec Sirius Black plutôt que de s'occuper d'une mère qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre.

Remus se demandait ce que Sirius faisait, à cet instant. Il songea lui téléphoner, mais décida rapidement que non. Il était probablement sorti quelque part. Avec James, peut-être, s'ils avaient réussi à se réconcilier lors de l'interview. Ou peut-être avec...

Non. Sirius serait fatigué après le long trajet jusque chez lui. Il ne sortirait pas. Il serait chez lui. Seul. Peut-être, pensa Remus, qu'il _devrait _l'appeler. Il commença même à se lever du lit, mais s'arrêta, ferma les yeux avec résignation et se rallongea. A quoi ça aurait bien pu servir de lui téléphoner ? Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? _Ouais, ma mère m'a pris la tête quelques heures, on a regardé Corrie, et maintenant, elle dort alors que je suis dans mon ancienne chambre minuscule, en train de regretter d'avoir foutu nos plans en l'air._

Au final, il se roula en boule sur son minuscule lit, tira le plaid jusqu'à son menton comme il le faisait quand il était enfant et éteignit la lampe à lave orange qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Il était bien plus fatigué qu'à son accoutumée, à une heure pareille – c'était surtout dû au fait que sa mère l'avait gardé debout presque toute la soirée. Toutefois, il lui fallut une bonne heure avant que le sommeil ne le saisisse enfin – et même là, il fut agité.

Et il continua d'avoir un sommeil agité les deux jours suivants, alors que sa mère devenait de plus en plus irritable. Elle refusait carrément de sortir de son lit, de façon à ce que Remus soit obligé de tout lui _apporter_, ce qui lui allait au début mais devenait de plus en plus énervant au fil des jours. Et, bien sûr, le lundi était justement un de ses deux jours ménage-de-la-semaine, alors il fut aussi forcé de tout nettoyer.

Il se souvint que sa mère avait eu une blessure pareille pendant des vacances dans le Devon, quand il avait environ douze ans ; elle n'avait pas été aussi insupportable, alors. Peut-être que c'était simplement sa façon de le punir pour lui avoir jeté au visage ces foutus formulaires de demande d'emploi, l'autre jour, et avoir pris la mûre décision de ne pas rendre visite à son oncle et sa tante à l'âge de vingt-trois ans.

Quoi que ça puisse être, cela l'énerva tant que, le mardi matin, il dut s'échapper de la maison avec le vague prétexte d'aller chercher quelques vêtements et de quoi travailler. L'air frais fut comme un don du ciel – il ne s'était pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent à quel point l'odeur de fleur d'oranger avait obstrué ses sens – mais il ne se sentit en sécurité qu'une fois chez lui, derrière des portes fermées, à nouveau dans sa petite maison pourrie, à respirer le musc froid, pratiquement en train de danser dans la lumière grisâtre.

Et il y avait un message ! Un message sur son répondeur. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite à la pensée qu'il pourrait s'agir de Sirius, lui assurant qu'il ne le détestait pas, après tout.

Totalement fixé sur son idée, il fut assez déçu d'entendre la voix d'Alice retentir son salon. Son timbre clair lui demandait de lui retéléphoner dès qu'il aurait son message, mais il attendit un peu plus longtemps avant de la recontacter, afin d'être sûr qu'elle soit en pause de midi.

Elle décrocha après la seconde sonnerie.

« Remus ! » Il y avait toujours ce ton surpris chez elle. « Tu _es_ chez toi. »

« Euh, ouais. Changement de programme. »

« Génial ! Enfin, pas génial mais si quand même parce que ça veut dire que je peux te parler. C'est au sujet de ce que tu m'as donné l'autre jour. »

« Oh ? »

« Tout d'abord, l'éditeur – il s'appelle Will Kweller – a été _très _impressionné, tout comme moi. Il n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies de telles relations. »

Remus hésita. « Je n'ai pas vraiment de relations, c'était seulement Blue... »

« Et il aimerait s'entretenir avec toi, un jour, et il aimerait publier ta critique _et_ il aimerait que tu écrives quelque chose d'autre pour nous. »

« Quoi...vraiment ? » Remus se redressa de sa position affalée contre le mur, soudain intéressé.

« Tu as l'air surpris. »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas, je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse si rapide. »

« Il n'aime pas perdre son temps, Remus. J'ai directement été le trouver. Si tu nous as quelque chose d'ici, disons, demain – à temps pour le faire passer par un relecteur et Will – tu finiras probablement dans le prochain numéro. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je sais que c'est à la dernière minute. Tu seras payé, bien sûr. »

Remus s'en fichait que ce soit à la dernière minute. Il avait déjà écrit des articles publiables en quelques minutes, quand ça avait été nécessaire. « Que veut-il que j'écrive ? »

« Et bien, c'est toi le journaliste, à toi de voir. Je ne sais pas comment tu fonctionnes. Je veux dire, nous aimerions quelque chose de moderne, de toute évidence, quelque chose d'à la page. _Preacher_ couvre un large panel de genres différents. » Puis, Alice s'arrêta et Remus put l'entendre hésiter une brève seconde. « Bien sûr, si tu avais quelque chose d'autre sur Blue Stag... »

Remus fut silencieux quelques instants, considérant les mots d'Alice. « Je n'ai pas vraiment...autre chose sur eux. »

« Non ? » demanda Alice, l'air déçu. « C'est seulement que ce serait un moyen sûr de t'assurer d'être publié. Les potins sur ce groupe sont rares et on n'en a pas souvent, alors Will est prêt à sauter sur l'occasion dès qu'on nous en propose. »

C'était ce mot, _potins_, qui toucha Remus. Il ne partageait pas les potins. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais faire.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je pourrais écrire sur eux. » dit-il faiblement. « Je veux dire, j'ai d'autres trucs sur lesquels je bosse que je pourrais... »

« Remus. » dit Alice, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle avait l'air assez ferme. « Pense à ta carrière. »

« Je n'ai pas leur permission, Alice. » dit-il enfin, lui répétant les mêmes propos qu'il avait tenus à Dorcas. « Ce ne serait pas juste. Je ne peux pas les presser comme un citron pour tout ce qu'ils valent. »

« Tu es journaliste, c'est ton boulot d'être sans pitié. Et tu as dit qu'ils n'étaient pas tes amis. » rétorqua Alice. « Tu as vécu avec eux pendant un mois, pas vrai ? Il doit bien y avoir _quelque chose_. »

Il n'aimait pas son ton. _Preacher _ne lui avait jamais semblé être un magazine de potins, mais, après tout, chaque numéro était colossal. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que, peut-être, il zappait automatiquement les articles personnels pour s'intéresser à ceux qui parlaient de musique. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lisait chaque numéro de la première page à la dernière. Peut-être qu'il y avait toujours eu des potins dedans et qu'il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte.

Mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il devait forcément les rejoindre ?

« Je...je verrais ce que je peux faire. » dit-il finalement, enroulant le fil du téléphone autour de ses doigts.

« Fantastique. Est-ce que tu peux être à Londres demain ? Je te donne l'adresse de l'agence centrale. »

Elle la lui récita et, quand il en prit note, ils se dirent au revoir et raccrochèrent.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir pris une pause bien méritée, Remus se retrouva dans la maison de ses parents, à nouveau assis dans le fauteuil de son père, à fouiller dans sa charge de travail à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il pourrait piquer sous le nez de Frank. Il y avait bien quelques "peut-être" mais la recherche ne fit principalement que le stresser un peu plus en lui faisant réaliser combien d'articles pour_ Soundscape _il avait à rendre dans les délais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda sa mère, une fois son programme télévisé terminé et qu'elle se soit rendu compte du bruissement de papiers.

« J'essaie de trouver quelque chose. » marmonna-t-il distraitement. Il était présentement partagé entre une critique récente et à moitié terminée sur un festival de Bath – un événement assez populaire et quelque chose qui pourrait finir dans un numéro de _Preacher_, selon lui – et faire ce qu'Alice avait suggéré et utiliser une nouvelle fois Blue Stag, pour son propre bénéfice.

« Et bien, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas chercher un peu plus silencieusement ? »

Remus claqua le papier qu'il tenait sur ses genoux et la fixa. Son état s'était empiré depuis qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle, comme si la quitter durant quelques heures était une sorte de grande trahison.

« 'Man. » dit-il lentement, sentant là une autre manière de l'énerver. « J'ai presque oublié de te dire. Je repars à Londres demain. »

« _Encore_ ? » Elle se tourna dans son siège autant qu'elle le put sans devoir bouger la partie inférieure de son corps. « Remus, tu vis ici, pas à Londres. Et tant qu'on y est, non, tu ne pars pas. Je ne vais pas te laisser m'abandonner pour que tu partes voir des amis. »

« Je ne vais _pas _voir des amis. »

« Pourquoi tu t'en vas, alors ? Pour aller faire la minette devant la Reine ? »

« C'est pour un boulot, en réalité. » dit-il, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher ; il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui arracher cette expression de ses traits. Et ça fonctionna.

« Un boulot ? » répéta-t-elle, soudain alarmée. « A Londres ? Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Et bien... »

« Dans les affaires ? » le pressa-t-elle, comme si être "dans les affaires" était un travail en soi.

« Non. Toujours dans le journalisme, mais... » Elle avait commencé à rouler des yeux avant même qu'il termine sa phrase, alors il haussa légèrement la voix : « Pour un meilleur magazine. Un où les gens liront vraiment ce que j'écris. Pour ne pas mentionner que c'est aussi un magazine qui te donne un salaire avec lequel tu peux réellement vivre. »

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu es au courant ? »

« Je n'avais pas envie que tu places tes espoirs trop haut. Et puis, même maintenant, rien n'est encore gravé dans la pierre. Ce n'est jamais le cas avec le journalisme, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ils aiment ce que je leur ai montré et ils ont dit qu'ils aimeraient que je leur fournisse quelque chose d'autre, si... » Il fit un geste vers la pile d'articles sur ses genoux. « J'arrive à trouver quelque chose qui convient. »

Elle le regarda quelques moments. « Je ne me sens pas encore capable d'utiliser les béquilles, Remus. Je serais incapable de porter quoi que ce soit. »

En vérité, elle n'avait pas l'air trop ennuyée. En tout cas, sa réaction était totalement différente de celle de son père. Une fois qu'elle eut intégré sa déception à l'idée qu'il travaille pour encore un autre magazine, elle fut plus qu'excitée à la possibilité – ou, dans sa tête, plutôt la certitude – qu'il puisse travailler dans un endroit comme Londres, et n'avait définitivement pas d'intérêt à le faire rester dans sa ville natale.

Elle alla même jusqu'à éteindre la télévision et lire tranquillement pour le laisser terminer d'écrire son article. Il s'était décidé à donner la critique du festival de Bath, après tout (s'ils n'en voulaient pas, tant pis, mais il avait la ferme intention de ne pas écrire à nouveau sur Blue Stag sans même leur dire).

Bon, c'est vrai, elle se plaignit un peu le lendemain quand il enfila sa veste pour se rendre à la gare, mais ce n'était rien d'insupportable.

« Et si je tombe ? »

« Alors tu appelles Papa. J'ai dit à la voisine, Mrs Flook, que je ne serais pas là, elle va passer te voir à midi. »

« Oh, j'aurais préféré que tu ne le fasses pas, Remus ! » Sa mère le frappa depuis sa position sur le sofa. « Je ne peux supporter cette vieille harpie. »

Mais elle le laissa partir, une fois qu'il lui eut assuré qu'il allait, au bout d'un moment, revenir.

Et puis, il partit pour la gare dans l'air froid et piquant, avec son sac sur l'épaule et sa toute nouvelle détermination. Il partait un peu plus tôt qu'il n'était peut-être nécessaire pour attraper le train de dix heures ; sa seconde idée, en-dehors d'essayer d'obtenir un meilleur boulot, était de surprendre Sirius.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune garantie que Sirius serait chez lui (il était toujours occupé, après tout), mais on était mercredi matin et s'il allait à Londres de toute façon, ce n'était pas la fin du monde si Sirius n'était pas chez lui.

Il changea légèrement d'avis en descendant du train à la gare de Camden Road, mis devant le fait qu'il devait deviner où vivait exactement Sirius. Des panneaux réussirent à le diriger jusqu'à Kentish Town, mais une fois dans cette zone, toutes les rues lui semblaient être les mêmes : de sinueuses et étroites ruelles pavées remplies de maisons de rangée calmes, la seule différence semblant être la couleur des portes et le nom des panneaux de rues.

Remus se souvenait du nom de la rue de Sirius, mais ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment quand il n'avait pas de carte sous la main ou un très bon sens de l'orientation. Il venait d'un endroit si petit qu'il n'avait jamais dû améliorer ses capacités de navigation.

Mais il finit par la trouver – enfin – et il remarqua la voiture de Sirius dans la rue. Il leva la tête pour confirmer le fait qu'il se trouvait bien à Kelso Place et faillit pleurer de soulagement en remarquant que oui – il avait été sur le point d'abandonner. Malgré le temps glacial, la marche lui avait donné chaud et l'avait fait suer et la bretelle de son sac rentrait douloureusement dans son épaule. Il s'était aussi souvenu de prendre le casque de moto avec lui et, de façon embarrassante, même ça commençait à lui donner mal au bras. Il devait probablement avoir l'air fin mais qu'importe, il se dirigea vers la porte noire, la vue du numéro huit en lettres dorées étant plus que bienvenue.

Avant de pouvoir changer d'avis, il pressa rapidement son poids contre le métal glacé de la sonnette et attendit, aplatissant rapidement ses cheveux, ébouriffant sa frange et défaisant sa veste pour décoller sa chemise de sa peau humide, prêt à ce que Sirius ouvre la porte et pose les yeux sur lui.

Excepté que quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin – et cela prit tellement longtemps que Remus était sur le point de laisser tomber, malgré son long et minutieux voyage –, ce n'était pas du tout Sirius qui se tenait devant lui.

C'était Leo.

* * *

**(1)** _The Master Gunfighter_ est un film western sorti en 1975, écrit et produit par Tom Laughlin, qui joue également le rôle principal de Finley. Le film se déroule en Californie du Sud, près de Santa Barbara, peu après que la Californie s'intègre aux États-Unis. Il s'agit principalement d'un remake du film japonais de 1969, _Goyokin_, même si l'histoire se concentre sur un incident réel du début des années 1800, impliquant un massacre d'Indiens dans les environs de Goleta, en Californie.

**(2) **Si, comme moi, vous n'y connaissez rien en motos, vous apprendrez que les routières, aussi appelées GT (Grand Tourisme) sont des "motos massives, lourdes, très confortables, et généralement chères, particulièrement adaptées aux longs trajets routiers." Quant aux motos de type cruiser, pour faire très simple, c'est le style Harley-Davidson et autres motos américaines des années 30-60, imposantes et de grosse cylindrée. Généralement, pieds à l'avant, mains en hauteur et siège redressé ou légèrement en arrière.

**(3)** Maladie inflammatoire intestinale caractérisée anatomiquement par des dépôts de graisse et d'acides gras dans les macrophages, infiltrant les tissus lymphatiques intestinaux et mésentériques. Elle se traduit par une diarrhée graisseuse avec amaigrissement massif, pouvant s'accompagner de manifestations articulaires et d'adénopathies périphériques.

**(4) **Un soap-opera britannique diffusé depuis 1960 (et toujours d'actualité). Ce feuilleton suit la vie des habitants de la Coronation Street (rue imaginaire dans une ville imaginaire), et les personnages sont généralement issus de la classe ouvrière. Répliques et situations à l'humour très pince-sans-rire. Selon la très chère encyclopédie libre, un équivalent français serait _Plus belle la vie_. Un peu plus loin dans le chapitre, Remus s'y réfère comme à "Corrie".

**(5)** _Beatles for Sale_ est le quatrième album des Beatles, paru le 4 décembre 1964 au Royaume-Uni. Il contient notamment "I'll Follow The Sun", la chanson préférée de Remus dans _No Expectations._

**Je sais, c'est sadique comme cliffhanger. Je suis aussi passée par là. Bonne nouvelle : plus que deux chapitres et l'épilogue et la fic est finie ! Je vais essayer de traduire assez vite (c'est-à-dire : prochain chapitre en moins d'un mois) mais je ne promets rien. Comme toujours, je viens à peine de terminer la traduction et je n'ai que rapidement relu donc n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes s'il y en a.**

**Sorn**

**La Folle Joyeuse**** : Disons que j'ai été déçue par la fin de la fic, mais il s'agit de mon avis personnel, en général, la fin a été très bien reçue par les lecteurs. Oh mon Dieu, je n'ai strictement rien d'une Gryffondor, je serais plutôt Serpentard, pour tout dire xD Quant à toutes tes questions, elles trouvent réponse dans la suite donc je ne révélerais rien ;)**


	14. Chapitre 14

Remus cligna des yeux devant la haute silhouette qui le surplombait. Leo était nonchalamment appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un jeans délavé dont la braguette était ouverte. Il était encore plus grand que dans les souvenirs de Remus, mais ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi hirsutes, et il tenait une nectarine en main, tandis qu'il le fixait, avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Remus attendit qu'il prenne la parole en premier. Enfin, Leo mordit dans le fruit et fit un geste vers lui.

« T'es le gars de la tournée. » remarqua-t-il, tout en mâchant.

Il aurait pu y avoir une tonne de raisons pour lesquelles c'était Leo qui se trouvait devant Remus et pas Sirius, _même si_ il était torse nu. Ils étaient peut-être sorti la nuit dernière et Sirius avait permis à Leo de rester chez lui. L'homme blond aurait aussi bien pu passer ce matin et trouver la maison de Sirius si surchauffée qu'il avait ressenti le besoin de retirer ses vêtements. Ou peut-être avait-il simplement taché sa chemise et George était en train de la nettoyer tandis que Leo paradait tranquillement dans la maison à moitié nu.

Mais alors, Leo reprit la parole et toutes les théories bancales de Remus s'effondrèrent d'un coup.

« Je pense qu'il est encore au lit. » dit-il avec un petit sourire suffisant, et un signe de tête vers l'escalier derrière lui.

Remus eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre – et même un deuxième, pour faire bonne mesure. Leo n'avait même pas besoin de dire « Je me suis tapé Sirius Black. », son ton suffisant et le regard narquois jeté derrière lui suffisaient amplement.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » parvint à croasser Remus. « Je voulais juste lui donner ça. »

Il tendit le casque un peu brutalement vers Leo, qui le prit de sa main libre et y jeta un coup d'œil.

« Ah, oui. » dit-il, comme si le casque lui était familier, à _lui_ aussi. « Je manquerais pas de lui dire. »

A cet instant, des pas lourds se firent entendre à l'étage et Leo jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut, tandis que les lattes du palier craquaient et que Sirius lui-même déboulait des escaliers.

« _Leo._ » rabroua-t-il d'un ton sec et fatigué quand il ne fut qu'à mi-chemin. Remus grimaça, reculant déjà. « Leo, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de pas ouvrir cette putain de porte ? » Il était au niveau de l'épaule de Leo, à présent, et faisait au moins une tête en moins que lui. Il était vêtu de la même façon que l'autre homme : pieds nus et torse nu, avec un jeans noir si fripé qu'il était évident qu'il venait juste de l'enfiler.

« Ça pourrait être n'importe qui... » La voix de Sirius mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit que le "n'importe qui" en question était Remus.

Le "R" fut immédiatement visible sur ses lèvres, mais Sirius n'acheva jamais le nom de Remus. Il opta, au lieu de quoi, pour un « ça va ? » forcé.

Quand ni lui ni Remus ne fit signe de poursuivre la conversation, Leo tendit le casque vers Sirius, mâchant bruyamment. « Un cadeau pour toi. » dit-il.

Sirius garda les yeux fixés sur Remus pendant encore quelques secondes avant de lentement se tourner et prendre le casque des mains de Leo, le pressant contre son torse. « Je ne savais pas que tu venais. » fit-il prudemment. « Tu aurais dû téléphoner. »

_Pourquoi ? Comme ça tu aurais pu te débarrasser de Leo à temps ?_ songea Remus, sans pour autant le formuler à voix haute. Il haussa les épaules au lieu de quoi, essayant de prétendre qu'il n'était pas du tout touché par la présence du visiteur inattendu.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais rester. J'étais à Londres, de toute façon, et je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être récupérer ça. » Il fit un geste de tête vers le casque et Sirius le serra un peu plus entre ses bras. « Enfin. » continua Remus, tandis que Sirius gardait le silence. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller... »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » lâcha Sirius.

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Remus s'imprégna de la phrase clichée vieille comme le monde. Il cligna des yeux tandis qu'ils se fixaient, essayant de se décider sur une réponse. « Oh...et tu penses que je crois quoi ? »

Mais Leo intervint avant que Sirius puisse répondre : « Pourquoi lui mentir ? » Il avait l'air sincèrement curieux plutôt qu'ennuyé. Sirius tourna brutalement la tête vers lui, son expression nerveuse disparaissant au profit d'un air meurtrier.

« Tu peux t'en aller ? » fit-il d'un ton brusque.

« Laisse-le. » intervint Remus avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Je veux dire... » Il eut un léger rire. « Tu n'es de toute évidence pas d'humeur à dire la vérité. »

Sirius eut l'air réellement surpris. On aurait dit qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Remus ait les couilles pour lui répondre ainsi. Apparemment, le choc de la découverte de Sirius avec un nouveau jouet donnait à Remus assez d'assurance pour ne pas simplement rester là bouche bée.

Toutefois, l'expression anxieuse à laquelle il était présentement confronté ancrait un peu plus sa confiance en lui ; c'était l'audace effrontée de Sirius qui avait toujours intimidé Remus. Sa nervosité, en revanche, semblait avoir l'effet contraire.

Mais Leo obéissait déjà, faisant signe de rentrer avec un roulement d'yeux. Les muscles de son dos roulèrent quand il marcha, et Remus sentit une autre pointe d'envie le tirailler à cette vue.

« Viens à l'intérieur. » dit finalement Sirius, la voix tendue.

« Non, merci. »

« Sois pas ridicule. Viens. »

« Sirius. C'est bon, j'ai compris. » Même si ce n'était pas le cas. « Je dois y aller. Vraiment. » Il tourna les talons et Sirius laissa tomber le casque au sol avec un _crack! _tandis qu'il tendait la main pour l'attraper et le tirer à nouveau vers lui.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. » Les yeux gris étaient écarquillés, suppliants et rouges comme s'il avait passé une nuit agitée. Ou une nuit à se soûler. Ou une longue nuit. Probablement une combinaison des trois, pensa Remus avec amertume.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie que tu m'expliques. Tu peux me lâcher, s'il te plaît ? » Il essaya de garder un ton aussi raisonnable que possible, mais quand il fit signe de bouger son bras, Sirius ne fit que resserrer sa poigne, ses yeux brillant si dangereusement que, pendant un instant, Remus s'arrêta, alarmé.

« Laisse-moi juste _expliquer_. » grogna Sirius.

Remus déglutit. Ils se fixèrent pendant ce qui sembla être un très très long moment. « D'accord. » finit-il par répondre, et Sirius cligna des yeux, apparemment surpris que Remus ait accepté.

Il lâcha Remus et ramena ses mains sur ses bras, comme s'il ne se rendait compte de l'air froid sur sa peau nue qu'à présent.

« Je...Leo est passé, hier soir. J'étais seul et...je ne lui ai rien demandé. » ajouta-t-il précipitamment. « On a un peu bu. » Il s'arrêta, se gratta la nuque, évitant le regard de Remus. « Je n'avais _rien_ prévu. »

« Oh, alors tu as bel et bien couché avec lui, dans ce cas. »

« Remus... »

« Je pensais que tu ne trompais pas ? »

Sirius releva la tête vers lui, sourcils haussés, bras serrés autour de lui comme pour se protéger du vent froid. « Je ne...je ne pensais pas que toi et moi on... »

Soudain embarrassé, Remus souffla. Il sentit ses joues commencer à s'échauffer et il recula légèrement, afin de laisser son visage plus exposé à l'air froid.

« T'as raison. » fit-il, d'une voix tremblante. « Putain, je suis tellement con. Qu'est-ce qui a pu me prendre de croire qu'on était autre chose que des amis ? »

Sirius s'avança vers lui avec un grognement de protestation, laissant ses bras retomber à ses flancs. « Je ne le pensais pas comme ça... »

« Peut-être...peut-être que c'est juste une question de culture. » continua Remus. « Parce que tu sais...là d'où je viens, quand tu agis comme si tu appréciais quelqu'un, c'est parce que tu l'apprécies. Tandis qu'ici, c'est parce que tu veux t'envoyer en l'air, c'est ça ? »

« Non ! »

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu passer la semaine avec toi. » Son ton soudain ferme les surprit, Sirius et lui, mais il poursuivit avant que l'autre homme ne puisse l'interrompre. « Je voulais vraiment, mais tu vois, certains d'entre nous ont une vraie vie, à côté. De toute évidence, après cinq ans à vivre auréolé de célébrité et de luxe, tu es devenu totalement ignorant de ce fait, tout comme... » Sa voix commença à faiblir et il déglutit à nouveau. « Tout comme tu es devenu totalement ignorant des sentiments des autres. »

« Ne dis pas ça. » répondit faiblement Sirius. Toute la colère s'était évanouie de son visage. Il avait l'air désespéré, suppliant, mais il ne semblait avoir rien à dire pour sa défense. Et comment aurait-il pu ? Remus était arrivé si soudainement que, clairement, Sirius n'avait pas eu le temps de songer à un alibi en béton.

« Et tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé si je ne suis pas...assez _cool _pour toi. »

La voix de Remus craqua sur le mot "cool" mais ça n'avait aucune importance ; à présent que c'était au tour de Sirius d'être sans défense, il se rendait compte que, d'un coup, il avait sur le bout de la langue une centaine de choses qu'il avait toujours eu envie de dire. A présent qu'il avait commencé à parler, il semblait incapable de pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Je ne vis pas en ville et je n'ai pas un boulot intéressant et je...je ne sais pas comment faire des shots de tequila. Et non, je n'ai jamais couché avec un mec. Je suis vraiment désolé si je ne suis tout simplement pas assez _expérimenté_ pour toi. »

Il s'était rapproché sans même s'en rendre compte, de façon à ce que Sirius et lui se touchent presque.

« Mais surtout. » poursuivit-il, capable de voir son propre souffle danser entre eux dans l'air froid. « Je suis désolé d'avoir été suffisamment..._stupide_ pour croire que rien de tout ça n'aurait d'importance et que tu pouvais sérieusement en avoir quelque chose à foutre de moi. Tu sais... » Il eut un sourire triste. « Comme moi, je me soucie de toi. »

Durant tout son discours, Sirius n'avait même pas eu le cran de le regarder dans les yeux. Mais Sirius avait brusquement relevé la tête aux derniers mots, ses yeux s'ancrant dans les siens.

« Je me soucie de toi ! »

« Peut-être quand ça t'arrange. Quand tu es contrarié, quand tu t'ennuies, quand il n'y a personne de mieux disponible pour... » Remus leva les bras d'un air impuissant, cherchant ses mots. « T'envoyer en l'air... »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Ah bon ? Parce que, si je me rappelle bien, quand j'étais en tournée avec toi, c'était _lui _que tu sautais. » Il montra du doigt un point derrière la tête de Sirius, en direction de la cuisine où Leo s'était retranché. « Et quand je suis sorti l'autre semaine avec toi, c'était un p'tit ado maigrichon que tu as ramené chez toi. »

Sirius baissa à nouveau les yeux.

« Mais quand tu es chez _moi_. » reprit Remus, commençant à s'essouffler légèrement. « Et que tu sais que personne dans un endroit aussi "simple" que Gloucester ne va t'accorder de l'attention, tu essaies ton charme sur moi. »

« Je t'ai _toujours_ voulu. Je ne savais pas si t'étais homo, pas vrai ? Je ne savais pas si tu voulais de moi... »

« Tu ne m'as jamais demandé ! » s'exclama Remus. Un rire amer s'échappa de sa gorge et il continua, d'un ton plus calme : « Tu ne le fais jamais, pas vrai ? Tu fais juste ce que tu as envie de faire. Peut-être que ça dérange pas ton petit entourage parce que tu es célèbre et qu'ils pensent tous que tu es absolument génial. Mais tu avais raison l'autre jour : _rien _de tout ça ne m'impressionne. Alors, non, je ne vais pas simplement rester là pendant tu me prends pour un con. »

Sentant que c'était le moment approprié pour prendre congé, il tourna les talons. Il savait, cependant, qu'une part de lui voulait toujours que Sirius fasse une scène, dise quelque chose, essaie même de rattraper le coup. N'importe quoi qui montrerait que ça l'affectait.

Et Sirius parla. Mais seulement après un très long moment, et ce n'était que pour le supplier, dire d'un ton précipité : « Ne me quitte pas ! »

Remus s'arrêta, déjà à mi-chemin dans l'allée du jardin. Ses épaules se voûtèrent légèrement, ses doigts se fermèrent en poings. Il était satisfait, d'une certaine façon – un sentiment dégoûtant, doux-amer – parce que Sirius venait juste de rendre sa décision dix fois plus aisée. Sans même se retourner, sans même élever la voix pour s'assurer que Sirius l'entendrait, il répondit : « Je ne vais pas me faire avoir une deuxième fois. »

« Remus ! » l'appela Sirius. « Oh bon sang..._Remus_ ! »

Malgré ses appels, Sirius ne le suivit pas, et, le temps que Remus ait fait la moitié du chemin, il entendit, sans tressaillir, la porte claquer. Remus était déterminé à continuer d'avancer et son sac battait ses jambes tandis qu'il martelait le sol, tête baissée, en colère.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques instants qu'il entendit le son distinct de la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer à nouveau, suivi de lourds pas de botte derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait pas écouter Sirius. Il ne voulait même pas regarder Sirius à cet instant...

« Hey. »

Leo, encore une fois. Pas Sirius.

Il s'arrêta, se redressa mais ne se tourna réellement que quelques secondes plus tard. Même alors, il refusa de regarder le visage de l'autre homme.

« Remus, c'est ça ? Je viens juste d'appeler un taxi. » fit Leo, un peu essoufflé après l'avoir rattrapé. Il fit un geste derrière lui avec son pouce. « Tu veux partager ? »

Remus le fixa, puis souffla d'incrédulité et tourna les talons pour continuer son chemin, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

« Tu lui plais vraiment. » retenta Leo. Sa voix était bourrue, comme s'il essayait vraiment de réconforter Remus. Remus s'arrêta à nouveau. Cette fois, il ne se retourna pas.

« Vraiment beaucoup. » ajouta Leo, prenant apparemment le silence de Remus comme une invitation à poursuivre. « Il m'a fallu beaucoup de force et d'alcool hier soir pour qu'il me laisse... »

Remus se retourna à cet instant, ne voulant pas que l'homme – groupie, roadie, qu'importe ce qu'il était – termine sa phrase.

« Je ne te connais même pas. » fit-il d'un ton brusque. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me parler ? »

Leo eut l'air assez choqué, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que le petit écrivain effacé était capable de lui répondre.

« Ok, va te faire foutre, dans ce cas. » répliqua-t-il, l'air un peu énervé.

Remus n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois. Il se retourna à nouveau, reprit son pas rapide tout le long de l'avenue, laissant Leo attendre son taxi dans l'air glacé du matin. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'homme ne devienne qu'un petit point au loin avec une touffe de cheveux en broussaille.

* * *

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir réellement où il allait. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'enfuir, après tout. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait être seul, au calme, et préférablement avec une tasse de thé fort pour calmer ses nerfs.

Il n'avait jamais aussi..._en colère_. Et il avait besoin plus que tout de trouver un endroit calme où il pourrait comprendre exactement pourquoi il se sentait ainsi.

Après avoir marché pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il fut au centre de Kentish Town, avec sa petite parade d'échoppes placées sous de jolies maisons de rangée victoriennes. Le charme hivernal de l'endroit aurait pu plaire à Remus, en n'importe quelle autre occasion. Mais il remarqua à peine la beauté étrange de la rue quand il entra avec fracas dans le premier café sur son chemin. C'était le genre d'endroit avec de petites tables rondes et des nappes damées rouge et blanc, au bar totalement vide à l'exception d'une jeune femme lisant un livre de poche chiffonné, en bout de table. Il prit rapidement place près de la fenêtre et laissa tomber son sac sur la chaise qui lui faisait face, s'effondrant sur le banc capitonné avec un soupir.

Fermant les yeux, il se pinça le front, relâchant lentement sa respiration, et quand il entendit une voix à côté de lui, il sursauta de surprise. Une jolie serveuse au visage rond le fixait avec des yeux doux.

« Je peux vous apporter quelque chose, mon petit ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pendant un instant, il avait oublié qu'on était supposé commander quelque chose dans ce genre d'établissement et il s'embrouilla légèrement en essayant de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il était entré ici.

« Euh, juste un thé. S'il vous plaît. »

Quand elle fut partie, Remus émit un autre son mécontent, regarda fixement le menu plastifié et la salière et la poivrière aux motifs de chintz. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, incapable de se débarrasser de l'image de l'air défait de Sirius, qui n'essayait même pas de trouver une excuse pour justifier ses actions. Comme si les sentiments de Remus n'avaient aucune putain de valeur à ses yeux.

Mais, après tout, pourquoi auraient-ils eu une quelconque importance ? De toute évidence, Sirius Black ne se souciait de personne. De toute évidence, il ne voyait aucun problème à pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un une nuit, se _connecter_ à cette personne, et puis aller sauter un autre mec – un autre mec dont il n'avait jamais semblé se soucier vraiment – dès que cette première "personne" s'absentait pendant quelques jours.

Ce n'était pas un comportement normal, si ? Ou Remus était-il juste, comme il l'avait craint, trop dramatique ? Trop sensible ? N'était-ce pas ainsi que les rock stars étaient supposées agir, après tout ?

Mais Sirius avait eu l'air si sincère, ce soir pluvieux – _c'est pour ça que je t'apprécie tellement, je ne déballe pas mon cœur devant n'importe qui comme je le fais avec toi, l'éternité, si tu veux._ Et maintenant, Remus se sentait comme un parfait idiot. Il était en colère contre Sirius pour lui avoir menti mais plus que tout, il était en colère contre lui-même pour s'être laissé à croire que le musicien pourrait réellement l'apprécier.

Son thé arriva et il y plongea un, deux, trois morceaux de sucre. Il avait toujours affirmé qu'un thé chaud et sucré pouvait guérir n'importe quoi, même un thé aussi fade et crasseux que celui-là. Il resta là un moment, à boire et ruminer ses pensées. Il essayait de se forcer à oublier Sirius, se concentrant plutôt sur ce qu'il allait dire à Alice quand il la verrait plus tard et la façon exacte de comment il allait trouver les bureaux, mais l'insupportable bassiste n'arrêtait pas de revenir dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que, non seulement il soit frustré par la situation en elle-même, mais également frustré parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'y penser.

Il y avait une chose en particulier qui agaçait réellement Remus : ça ne faisait rien si Sirius le traitait comme le con naïf qu'il était, rien qu'un jouet avec lequel on s'amusait, dont il tirait avantage et puis qu'on jetait parce que Sirius _aimait_ le sexe. Sirius aimait même un peu trop ça, apparemment.

Mais Remus ? Il n'avait embrassé qu'un seul autre garçon avant de rencontrer Sirius, et cet événement avait fait partie des pires baisers possibles dans l'histoire de tout ce qui était humide et visqueux. Être avec un autre homme n'était peut-être Rien pour Sirius Black, mais pour Remus Lupin, c'était un énorme Quelque Chose et Sirius ne semblait même pas reconnaître ça. Il était de toute évidence incapable de se mettre à la place de n'importe qui, même pour un court instant.

Plus Remus y pensait, plus il s'énervait. Toutes les conneries qu'avait débité Sirius, toutes les conneries que Remus avait cru, tout ça pour une branlette. Il aurait juste pu lui demander, non ? Mais après tout, Sirius pensait sûrement que des paysans comme Remus avaient besoin de moyens désespérés.

Et Remus s'était vraiment senti _désolé _pour lui. C'était ça le pire. Il était tellement crédule. Comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ce qu'on le prenne au sérieux comme journaliste à Londres s'il n'était même pas capable de dire qu'une célébrité lui mentait comme un arracheur de dents ?

Sans même s'arrêter pour y songer, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait songer faire quand il était en colère, la seule chose à laquelle il avait jamais été doué : il prit son sac, en sortit son carnet et commença à écrire.

Il écrivit tout. Son stylo noir filait à toute vitesse sur les pages lignées en des gribouillis fervents mais toujours lisibles, voulant tout vider, s'arrêtant à peine un instant ; tout devait sortir de sa putain de tête.

Le papier et le stylo avaient toujours été son exutoire et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il le prouvait. Il commença à parler de la dynamique foireuse qui existait au sein le groupe, son style et son choix de vocabulaire un peu hésitants, au début. Une fois arrivé au cas de l'homosexualité cachée de Sirius Black, tout lui vint naturellement.

Il parla des fêtes, de la drogue, des groupies, du système pathétique des friends-with-benefits, des repaires miteux préférés de Sirius pour un coup rapide – Camden Palace en tête de liste –, de toutes les choses que Maugrey avait interdit dans le premier contrat de Remus, et puis de la médiatisation décroissante et du manque de publicité du groupe, dus à Sirius et son "secret honteux". Il parla aussi du fait que l'industrie de la musique était un _business _et que le groupe allait sûrement échouer s'ils persistaient à essayer de rester si ridiculement secrets parce que, vraiment, franchement, qui en avait quelque chose à _foutre_ s'il y avait un pédé au sein de Blue Stag ? Si le groupe pensait sérieusement qu'il s'agissait d'un problème et bien, de toute évidence – Remus griffonna la dernière ligne – ils ne comprenaient rien au _sens_ du rock'n'roll.

Puis, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un soupir de satisfaction, il laissa tomber son stylo et se renfonça dans son siège, faisant craquer ses doigts tachés d'encre et douloureux. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua la serveuse non loin, qui nettoyait les tables et lui jetait un regard bizarre et il se rendit compte à quel point il avait dû paraître étrange.

« Liste de courses. » expliqua-t-il rapidement, ramassant rapidement les pages de la table au cas où elle venait les inspecter.

Il les garda un peu sur ses genoux, les passant en revue. Il se sentait définitivement mieux et ça avait été l'effet voulu. Mais quand il relut les mots, il grimaça, il n'y avait pas eu besoin d'être aussi mauvais. Avec un soupir, il ouvrit son sac et y fourra les papiers, se résolvant à les déchirer dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, comme il le faisait avec tous ses diatribes écrites. Il n'y avait pas besoin de les garder, une fois qu'elles avaient rempli leur boulot.

Après cette décision, il prit deux autres tasses de thé avant de se sentir assez bien pour braver la ville de Londres.

* * *

Le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvaient les bureaux de _Preacher_ était en réalité plutôt facile à trouver, étant donné le mal que s'était donné Remus pour trouver la maison de Sirius. Le bâtiment était un grand complexe tout en verre situé près de Regent's Park, la moitié inférieure étant dédiée à _Preacher_ et la moitié supérieure – si Remus se rappelait correctement les mots d'Alice – à un magazine de guitare, dont le nom lui échappait à l'instant.

C'était un peu différent de l'agence centrale de _Soundscape_. Juste un peu.

Malheureusement, sa détresse actuelle ne lui permettait pas d'apprécier l'expérience à sa juste valeur quand il se fraya un chemin par les portes battantes, tout juste descendu du bus rouge rempli à craquer dans lequel il avait voyagé.

Ce fut un peu moins simple une fois à l'intérieur. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un sol en marbre, des escalators et une foule de gens affairés, se dirigeant tous vers un endroit ou un autre, l'air très important avec des attaché-cases en main. Certains arboraient même ces téléphones portables géants qui étaient le nec plus ultra chez les plus riches.

Remus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait un tel air d'affaires dans cet endroit. Ce n'était que le quartier général d'un magazine, pas une salle de tribunal ou quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que _Preacher_ était encore plus prolifique que ce qu'il avait cru initialement, et la pensée envoya un petit frisson de nervosité le long de son échine. C'était vraiment différent de simplement parler à Alice autour d'un repas.

Pendant quelques minutes, il erra là sans but, à la quête d'un signe. Il ne semblait n'y avoir rien pour lui indiquer où il devait aller et il était partagé entre demander de l'aide au solide garde de sécurité à la porte et simplement se plaindre à voix haute du manque d'indications. Actuellement, il penchait plutôt vers la dernière des deux options, puisqu'il était toujours en colère et avait l'impression qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour éveiller son comportement bagarreur, même après l'écriture de l'article brouillon.

Mais soudain, alors qu'il se tenait juste stupidement là, quelqu'un décida d'interrompre ses pensées en lui fonçant en plein dedans.

« Bordel de merde ! » bredouilla-t-il, titubant vers l'avant et ne réussissant à rester sur ses pieds que de justesse.

« Désolé, désolé. » fit une voix pressée, pas l'air désolée du tout. Remus cligna des yeux et se retourna rapidement.

James Potter se tenait derrière lui, l'air tout aussi troublé et perdu. En voyant Remus, cependant, son air confus se transforma en un air surpris.

« Remus ! » fit-il, poussant sur son nez les lunettes épaisses qu'il portait en-dehors de la scène. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Puis, il enregistra le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans un bâtiment abritant les agences centrales de deux magazines. « Question stupide. Sirius est avec toi ? »

A la mention de son nom, Remus tressaillit. « Non. » répondit-il, d'un ton un peu plus brusque qu'il ne l'avait voulu. James le remarqua.

« Ok, ok, excuse-moi d'avoir respiré. »

« Pourquoi tu t'en soucies, de toute façon ? Je pensais que vous vous étiez disputé, tous les deux ? »

Son ton brusque fit s'écarquiller un peu plus les yeux de James derrière ses verres épais. « Bon Dieu, depuis quand t'as une langue ? Et ouais, c'est vrai, on s'est disputé mais je lui ai parlé hier. Tout va...bien entre nous, pour l'instant. » Il lui lança un regard acéré. « Mais pas entre vous, apparemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Remus aurait pu se demander pourquoi James prenait même la peine de lui poser la question, s'il n'avait vu l'expression d'anxiété dans les yeux du frontman. De toute évidence, il était terrifié qu'il se doit passé un événement qui puisse ternir son "image". Seigneur, lui et Sirius étaient aussi égocentriques l'un que l'autre.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander toi-même ? » rétorqua Remus, ramenant la sangle de son sac sur son épaule. « Je lui laisserais une heure ou deux, par contre. Il est encore probablement avec _Leo_. »

James grimaça et secoua la tête. « Tu plaisantes. Merde. » Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille, puis la laissa tomber sur son flanc, se tournant vers Remus avec un air incrédule. « Leo ? Vraiment ? »

Il avait l'air encore plus contrarié que Remus ne l'avait été, et pendant un moment, Remus mis sa mauvaise humeur de côté.

« Qu'est-ce il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

James ne répondit rien pendant un instant. Il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées, déçu et sincèrement confus. Remus fut surpris aux prochains mots du guitariste : « Tu as déjà déjeuné ? »

« Non... » répondit-il lentement, ajustant la sangle de son sac.

« Écoute, j'ai une interview pour ce papelard de _Bridge_. Reste là après avoir avoir fini...qu'importe ce que tu dois faire, okay ? On ira se chercher à manger ou un truc du genre. »

Remus le fixa. « Pourquoi ? »

Pour une fois, James le regarda avec autre chose que du dédain. C'était plutôt une expression qui ressemblait presque à de la préoccupation. « Parce que je veux te parler. »

« Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de rester... » débuta Remus, mais juste à cet instant, son œil capta un éclair violet. Quand il se tourna, il vit Alice marcher à grands pas sur le sol marbré vers une rangée d'ascenseurs aux portes dorées. « Alice ! » Il se mit à lui courir après, James lui emboîtant le pas.

Elle fit volte-face en entendant son nom, l'air quelque peu troublée. « Oh ! Remus. » dit-elle, un peu essoufflée, quand elle le vit. « Tu es là. »

« J'allais venir plus tard mais... »

« Non, non, ça va. » Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. « C'est simplement que je suis un peu pressée pour le moment. Est-ce que tu pourrais... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens en voyant James. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. « Vous êtes James Potter ! Remus, tu as amené James Potter ? »

« Non. » répondit rapidement James. « Je donne une interview plus haut, je suis juste un peu perdu. Vous travaillez ici ? Vous pouvez me dire où je dois aller ? »

Alice avait toujours l'air un peu choquée de le voir, mais quand elle enregistra enfin ses mots, son expression passa à la déception.

« Prenez un de ces ascenseurs jusqu'au quatrième étage. Quelqu'un vous redirigera une fois là-bas. » expliqua-t-elle, et James la remercia avant de serrer une nouvelle fois l'épaule de Remus.

« Sérieusement. J'aurais fini dans moins d'une heure. Attends-moi ici. » Il fonça vers les ascenseurs avant que Remus ne puisse protester.

« Quelle coïncidence ! » fit Alice, avant de retourner son attention vers Remus. « Tu as quelque chose pour nous ? »

« Oui. »

Elle avait l'air partagée entre lui dire de l'attendre pendant qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle devait apparemment se dépêcher de faire et le voir maintenant.

« Okay, viens avec moi mais on doit se dépêcher. J'ai une réunion dans dix minutes. Tu dois juste signer quelque chose. »

Elle tira sur sa manche et il la suivit tandis qu'elle fonçait vers les ascenseurs, l'emmenant jusqu'au second étage et le tirant vers un grand espace de bureaux ouverts, tout en séparations couleur néon, papiers volants partout et ordinateurs. De vrais ordinateurs, bippant et clignotant comme des petits robots.

Alice se dirigea vers ce qui était vraisemblablement son bureau – décoré de post-it et de photos – et demanda son travail.

Voyant qu'elle était troublée et qu'elle avait peu de temps, Remus se dépêcha de fouiller son sac et brandir l'article. Elle le lui prit des mains et se tourna pour le placer dans un grand tiroir plein de papiers du même acabit.

« J'y jetterai un œil quand la réunion sera finie et le donnerai à Will, mais je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Tu as simplement besoin de... » Elle tendit un doigt en l'air pour indiquer qu'il devait l'attendre et fonça vers une lourde porte battante près de là.

Remus s'appuya contre le bureau, mains dans les poches et examina les riches environs pendant son absence. C'était un endroit incroyable. Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la ville grâce aux fenêtres teintées qui faisaient toute la hauteur de la pièce, et il y avait même plus d'une photocopieuse – et aucune d'entre elles ne semblait cassée.

Mieux que tout, personne ne le regardait d'un drôle d'air. C'était comme s'il appartenait réellement au milieu. Ou, plutôt, comme s'ils voyaient des gens comme lui tous les jours. Les deux options étaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre.

Alice revint une minute plus tard avec quelques papiers et un stylo d'un vif violet qu'elle cliqua avec un sourire. « Tu dois signer ça. » dit-elle, les déposant à plat sur son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est juste un mini contrat. Rien de permanent. Ça confirme seulement que nous pouvons publier la première critique et qu'importe ce que nous avons maintenant. » Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, bon enfant. « Si cela s'avère publiable, bien sûr. »

Il lui rendit son sourire et signa aux deux endroits que son long ongle couleur lilas lui pointait.

« Excellent ! » Elle ramassa à la va-vite les papiers du bureau et les plaça dans un grand bac à papier rose sur le côté. « Et bien, voilà qui est fait. Je m'en occupe dès que je reviens de réunion. Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien que tu reviennes aujourd'hui. Tu seras en ville demain ? Plus ou moins à la même heure ? »

« Je... » Il n'avait pas compté là-dessus. « Je suppose que je peux. » Ça voulait dire encore dix livres pour le train. Foutu Sirius. S'il n'avait pas tout ruiné, Remus aurait pu rester chez lui.

« Génial, c'est parfait. » Alice sourit. « Je dois filer. Tu retrouveras ton chemin tout seul, pas vrai ? Dis bonjour à James de ma part ! Dis-lui qu'il est le bienvenu s'il veut donner une interview, n'importe quand ! »

Tandis qu'elle partait à toute vitesse, c'est à cet instant que Remus se rendit compte qu'Alice était moins une journaliste qu'une assistante de direction – sans doute pour ce Will Kweller. Réunions ? Contrats ? Invitations à des interviews ? Et qu'en était-il d'interviewer les Seigneurs des Ténèbres et se plaindre d'à quel point ils étaient grossiers ?

Rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance. Alice lui donnait un coup de main, après tout. Pourtant, c'était quand même bizarre.

Il retrouva aisément son chemin jusqu'au foyer et il considéra sérieusement simplement s'en aller avant que James ne revienne. Mais il était sincèrement intrigué par ce que l'homme pourrait bien lui dire. Il n'avait jamais montré beaucoup de sympathie envers Remus, alors il était étrange qu'il manifeste soudain le désir de lui parler aujourd'hui.

A la gauche du foyer se trouvait une longue rangée de sièges à l'air moelleux, alors, sans y penser plus avant, Remus se laissa tomber sur l'un deux avec un lourd soupir, posant sa tête contre le mur et fixant les grands chandeliers qui décoraient le plafond.

Il lui fallut attendre des siècles avant que James ne revienne. Au moins quatre personnes différentes s'étaient assises à côté de lui durant ce temps-là, chacune tentant d'engager une conversation avec lui. Il fallut définitivement plus d'une heure avant que le chanteur n'apparaisse et même alors, il prit son temps pour traverser le foyer et se diriger vers la forme avachie et ennuyée qu'était Remus.

« Tu as attendu. » remarqua-t-il. « J'avais peur que tu tu sois parti. »

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Et bien, j'ai un peu faim. Je pensais qu'on pourrait en discuter autour d'un repas. Il y a ce bistrot génial à quelques rues d'ici... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas m'en parler ici ? »

James émit un grognement frustré, abandonnant la façade joyeuse et se laissant tomber sur le siège vacant à côté de Remus. « C'est au sujet de Sirius, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler dans un bâtiment plein de journalistes. »

Remus n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de Sirius, mais il se retrouva tout de même à suivre James hors du bâtiment, bien qu'à contre-cœur, et enfiler quelques blocs pour se rendre vers le café apparemment génial.

En réalité, c'était un café vraiment bizarre, une fois qu'ils furent sur place. Le genre de café avec un papier-peint de style géorgien et un menu chinois horriblement cher. Il s'assit sur une des tables en verre en face de James et le regarda avec méfiance. A peu près chaque conversation qu'ils avaient eu avait été pleine de gêne, alors pourquoi celle-ci serait différente ?

« Tu commandes quelque chose ? » demanda James, tirant un menu du support argenté qui se trouvait sur la table.

« Euh, non. »

« Les coquilles Saint-Jacques sont vraiment excellentes. »

« James. » fit doucement Remus. « De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ? »

James soupira et replaça le menu, posant sa main droite sur sa main gauche avant de faire l'inverse. Il avait exactement le même air que la première fois où Remus l'avait rencontré, dans le bar du Mayfair : anormalement nerveux à l'idée de devoir parler.

« J'imagine que c'est quelque chose que j'essayais d'éviter. Je pensais que ça passerait, avec le temps. »

« Tu pensais que _quoi _passerait ? »

James le fixa pendant un long moment. « Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sirius. » fit-il enfin.

« Il ne s'est rien passé avec Sirius. »

« Et bien, de toute évidence, il y a eu quelque chose, tu l'as dit toi-même. Je lui ai parlé hier, je sais qu'il... » James s'humecta les lèvres et se renfonça dans son siège. « Je sais que vous vous êtes vus et que vous... » Il hésita. « Avez couché ensemble ? »

« Non ! » répondit vivement Remus. « Je veux dire, on... » Il toussa, ne désirant pas vraiment parler de ça à James, entre tous. « On a fait des _trucs_ mais pas ça. » finit-il, à la hâte.

Ses joues avaient considérablement rougi, mais au moins, James avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise que lui à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose qu'avoir l'air idiot sous le regard pénétrant de Sirius.

« D'accord et tu...tu l'aimes bien, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, il te plaît. »

Remus haussa les épaules. Il avait été plutôt sûr d'avoir atteint ce stade mais en quoi était-ce important, à présent ? Sirius avait clairement fait comprendre ce qu'il préférait.

« Je pensais qu'il me voulait. » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton bourru. « Je sais à quoi m'en tenir, maintenant. »

De l'autre côté de la table, James jouait avec les couverts, l'air de consciencieusement peser ses mots avant de prononcer sa phrase suivante.

Il finit par soupirer.

« Je savais qu'il te ferait la même chose qu'à Max. » murmura-t-il.

« Max ? »

James fit un geste évasif de la main. « Son premier, tu sais. Petit ami. »

Remus se moqua presque de la difficulté qu'avait James à dire ces mots, comme s'ils le blessaient physiquement.

« Ce mec qu'il a rencontré à Crawley. » poursuivit James. « Un gars sympa. Il te ressemblait beaucoup. »

Il s'en rappelait. La nuit sur le balcon, ce petit ami – ce "Max" – avait été celui auquel s'était référé Sirius, même si ça n'avait été que très brièvement. Remus n'y avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance jusqu'à présent.

« D'accord. » fit-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Max ? »

James haussa les épaules. « On était en tournée. Sirius n'a pas réussi à garder ses mains chez lui. »

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, d'un air entendu, et c'est Remus qui détourna les yeux en premier. D'une certaine façon, voir la pitié dans les yeux de James était encore pire qu'y trouver du mépris.

« Je ne vais pas prétendre que j'étais complètement à l'aise avec le fait qu'il soit gay, à l'époque. » dit James, comme s'il n'était pas toujours mal à l'aise aujourd'hui. « Je veux dire, on avait quoi, dix-sept, dix-huit ans ? On était jeunes, ça, je m'en rappelle. J'essayais toujours de m'y faire. Et, bordel, Sirius ne me facilitait pas les choses. » Il émit un léger rire et se gratta la nuque. « J'avais à peine embrassé une fille quand Sirius faisait tous ces trucs de dingue avec toutes sortes de gars bizarres qu'il rencontrait dans des concerts et tout ça. »

Remus se racla légèrement la gorge, faisant comprendre à James qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de s'étendre sur ce sujet en particulier s'il n'en avait pas envie. Étonnamment, James saisit l'allusion.

« Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas bien. » ajouta-t-il rapidement. « Ce qu'il faisait à Max. Pédé ou pas, le gars ne méritait pas ça. Il était honnête. Il suivait une formation pour être auditeur, Sirius te l'a dit ? Il n'était pas souvent _là_. Je lui ai dit, Remus, je lui ai dit que s'il continuait à pratiquement se prostituer, la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire, c'était de rompre avec Max d'abord mais Sirius... »

Il baissa la tête et la secoua légèrement.

« Sirius s'accroche. Il l'a toujours fait, depuis qu'on était gamins. Il déteste devoir céder quoi que ce soit, il est tellement _buté_. Ça a empiré quand ses parents l'ont viré de chez lui, les salauds qu'ils étaient. J'imagine qu'il t'a parlé de ça. »

Remus acquiesça, et James eut l'air amer.

« Ils l'ont foutu royalement en l'air. D'un côté, ils l'ont tellement gâté qu'il n'a jamais appris à devoir faire quelque chose lui-même – je veux dire, il a un domestique, bordel – mais d'un autre côté, ils ne lui ont démontré aucune affection. Niet, nada. Ils l'enfermaient dans sa chambre, ne le touchaient jamais, le rabaissaient toujours, même devant moi. Je me rappelle de sa mère qui n'arrêtait pas de me demander mes points à l'école et qui disait à quel point Sirius était stupide, en comparaison, même s'il ne l'était pas. Ça le touchait profondément. »

Il lança un regard perçant à Remus.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Je suppose. » marmonna Remus. Il n'avait jamais réellement songé aux raisons derrière les mauvaises relations de Sirius avec ses parents. Sirius avait dit qu'ils étaient "autoritaires", qu'ils l'avaient viré de chez lui et c'était tout. Remus n'avait jamais pris la peine de le questionner à ce sujet et il commençait déjà à se sentir mal de ne jamais l'avoir fait.

« Certaines personnes se retirent. Je sais que c'est ce que j'aurais fait, putain. Mais Sirius a fait l'inverse ; il a cherché l'affection partout. J'arrivais toujours à le contrôler, au début. J'étais là pour lui. Il vivait avec moi, après tout. On parlait. »

Il s'arrêta, fixa la table, comme s'il revivait les souvenirs dans son esprit, essayant de se rappeler. Enfin, il haussa les épaules.

« Ça suffisait. » dit-il simplement. « Mais alors on a démarré le groupe, bien sûr, et je suis sorti avec Lily. J'avais d'autres choses à penser, tu vois ? Ce n'était pas que je l'oubliais, Dieu, non. Je me souciais toujours de lui, il était mon frère. Mais il a arrêté de venir me voir. Je pense qu'il croyait que je l'avais abandonné ou un truc du genre. J'imagine que quand je lui ai dit de rompre avec Max, ça a tout bouclé. Il ne m'a jamais...vraiment pardonné, pour ça. Je pense qu'il l'a pris dans le mauvais sens. Je pense qu'il croyait que je détestais le fait qu'il soit gay, que je m'en prenais au fait qu'il avait une relation, que j'avais honte de lui ou un truc du genre. Et non, je n'étais pas à l'aise avec ça à l'époque, mais plus que tout, je voulais simplement qu'il fasse ce qui était correct. Et il l'a fait. A la fin. »

« Il a dit... » débuta Remus, mais sa gorge était sèche et sa voix, rauque, et il dut se racler la gorge avant de reprendre la parole. « Il a dit que tu avais forcé leur rupture, pour le bien de l'image du groupe. »

James eut l'air un peu troublé, à ça. « Je ne vais pas mentir. » ajouta-t-il, un peu embarrassé. « Il n'a pas complètement tort. Je n'étais pas emballé par l'idée qu'il emménage avec un autre gars alors qu'on essayait de se faire un nom. Qui le serait ? Tu es journaliste, tu peux me comprendre. »

Remus leva les mains en l'air, restant en-dehors du sujet.

« Il a toujours été ma principale priorité. » insista James, s'appuyant contre la table. « Pour moi, il est toujours passé avant le groupe. Mais il ne l'a jamais vraiment _compris_. C'est comme si, malgré toute son assurance, ses parents avaient vraiment réussi à lui faire croire qu'il ne vaut rien, que tout le monde est là pour l'attraper, tu vois ? C'est ce que je pense, en tout cas. Il est paranoïaque, en fait. Destructeur. Il a probablement cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais. »

« Ma mère...je lui ai _dit_... »

« Je sais, je sais, mais c'est Sirius. Quand est-ce que ça lui arrive de bien réfléchir ? Il est totalement instable, totalement impulsif. »

Remus, pour toute sa colère précédente envers Sirius, devait lui accorder ça. Ça ne servait à rien de nier la vérité dans les mots de James : Sirius était totalement impulsif. Et pourtant, ça n'empêchait pas Remus de se sentir vachement contrarié.

« Il ne te blesserait jamais intentionnellement. » fit James, lisant apparemment dans ses pensées. « Il est fou de toi, franchement. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que j'arrêtais pas de râler sur vous deux pendant la tournée. Je voyais qu'il tombait amoureux de toi, bien avant que tu te rendes compte de quoi que ce soit. Il te suivait partout, te parlait pendant des heures de...putain, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Il essayait de toujours te faire rire...Sirius n'agit pas comme ça avec n'importe qui, mec. Il ne le fait plus, plus depuis l'école. Tu l'as déjà vu parler à Leo ? »

Remus tressaillit automatiquement à la mention de son nom.

« Non. Tout ce qu'ils font c'est baiser. » déclara crûment James. « C'est ça le truc, avec Sirius. Il peut séparer le sexe et les émotions alors que la plupart des gens n'y parviennent pas. Et c'est ça...c'est pour ça que tu dois comprendre. Tu l'as trouvé avec Leo, mais Leo n'est _rien_ à ses yeux. Je sais que c'est difficile de ne pas être blessé par ça, n'importe qui réagirait de la même façon, mais tu dois comprendre que c'est toujours toi qu'il...veut. »

« Et comment tu le sais ? » ironisa Remus.

« Parce que je connais Sirius. » répondit aisément James. « Et euh...il l'a peut-être mentionné quelques fois. » ajouta-t-il, ruinant l'effet émouvant de sa première déclaration. « Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner, Remus. Tu dois le laisser s'expliquer, s'excuser et réessayer. »

« Écoute, je sais que tu as de bonnes intentions. » répondit Remus. « Et je sais que tu essaies d'aider ton meilleur ami. C'est bien de ta part de me dire tout ça, mais je ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui va sauter n'importe quel mec à chaque fois que je tourne le dos cinq minutes. »

« Tu dois regagner sa confiance. Lui faire savoir que tu es là pour lui et que tu vas vraiment revenir. »

« Tu le fais passer pour un animal domestique. »

James ne dit rien, n'adressant qu'un petit sourire à Remus qui n'obtint pas de réponse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es tellement déterminé à ce que je lui pardonne ? » finit par demander Remus.

L'autre homme ne répondit rien pendant un long moment. Son long discours décousu l'avait laissé perturbé et essoufflé – pas étonnant, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais adressé plus de deux mots à Remus avant aujourd'hui – et à présent, il avait l'air de se recomposer tout en se décidant sur ses prochains mots.

« Quand j'avais seize ans. » débuta-t-il lentement. « Je voulais Sirius dans le groupe parce qu'il était mon meilleur pote au monde et parce que c'est un musicien incroyable. » Il soupira. « Mille fois mieux que moi, et n'ose pas raconter à quelqu'un que je t'ai dit ça. Mais il avait aussi besoin du groupe pour son propre bien. Il avait besoin d'être quelque part où je pouvais garder un œil sur lui. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que Sirius voulait se lancer en solo ? Qu'il le veut toujours ? Bien sûr que je le sais, bon Dieu ! Mais je devais veiller sur lui, alors je l'ai fait rester. J'imagine que j'ai fait paraître ça comme une sorte de trahison s'il ne le faisait pas. »

Quand il s'arrêta, Remus jeta un coup d'œil alentours, confus.

« Okay, mais...pourquoi est-ce que... ? »

« On ne vit plus ensemble, aujourd'hui. J'ai Lily, je pourrais vouloir fonder une famille, un jour. Je ne peux pas le surveiller tout le temps ! J'aimerais pouvoir le faire, mais je ne peux pas et je ne peux pas non plus faire comme si j'avais fait un bon boulot jusqu'à présent. Parfois, il me frustre tellement que j'ai seulement envie de... »

Il enroula ses doigts, presque en poings, mais relâcha rapidement la pression avec un soupir.

« Il a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, Remus. » dit-il d'un ton bourru. « Quelqu'un de bon et loyal qui ne le voit pas comme une "rock star" mais seulement pour la personne qu'il est, avec tous ses putains de défauts, et qui l'accepte. Il a besoin de toi ou il va redevenir comme avant. Parce que, crois-moi, il était bien pire avant de te rencontrer. Il s'est calmé ces derniers temps. C'est un putain de miracle que son homosexualité n'ait jamais été révélée, je te le jure ! »

Comme par enchantement, un groupe de touristes entra soudain dans le café et, après un rapide coup d'œil, James posa sa joue sur sa main, coude sur la table et baissa le ton.

« Je sais qu'on dirait qu'on dirait une grosse responsabilité comme ça, mais je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas pour toi. Je vois bien que tu te soucies de lui aussi. »

Sans y penser, Remus acquiesça légèrement.

« En fait. » poursuivit James. « Toute cette conversation prouve à quel je suis sûr de ce que je dis. Tu es un putain de journaliste et je ne serais pas en train de débiter tout ça si je pensais que tu étais juste là pour le vendre. Te méprends pas, c'est vraiment trop bizarre, mec, c'est ce que tu me parais être. Tu accordes plus d'importance aux sentiments des gens qu'à une histoire. Quelqu'un comme toi lui ferait vraiment du bien. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. » marmonna Remus, mais James ne semblait pas l'entendre.

« Ne laisse pas une erreur tout foutre en l'air, d'accord ? Sirius n'est pas parfait, mais il apprend. Et quand il a retenu la leçon, il est loyal jusqu'au bout, je le jure. »

Il avait l'air si sincère...mais après tout, Remus avait récemment parlé à d'autres gens qu'il avait pensé sincères et qui en réalité ne l'étaient pas.

Mais si James était honnête à cet instant, alors ça voulait dire que peut-être Sirius l'avait été lui aussi, puisque James avait dit la vérité sur la personnalité de Sirius et ses penchants ? La pensée embrouillait tellement les choses que Remus dut physiquement secouer la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées, l'autre homme face à lui lui jetant un drôle de regard à ce geste.

Il y avait autre chose qui retenait Remus, cependant. Pendant tout son discours – et James Potter avait certainement eu plus d'une occasion de s'améliorer à raconter des conneries depuis qu'il était célèbre – James n'avait pas semblé reconnaître une chose : que lui et Sirius étaient amis depuis treize ans et que pourtant, il leur arrivait encore d'avoir des disputes si violentes que Sirius, un adulte, en fondait en larmes. Si leur propre amitié était encore endommagée, en dépit de toutes leurs séquences de "revenir, s'excuser et réessayer", combien de temps faudrait-il avant que Remus et Sirius ne se fassent mutuellement confiance ? Combien de temps faudrait-il pour que Sirius "apprenne" ?

Il regarda James, et James le fixait avec un air si suppliant que cela perturba un peu Remus. Sûrement, raisonna-t-il, personne ne subirait une telle transformation pour quelque chose qui n'était pas vrai.

James Potter l'avait tiré dans un café excessivement cher et mis de côté sa commande de coquilles Saint-Jacques réellement excellentes pour lui raconter son histoire à lui et Sirius – James Potter, qui avait à peine adressé un sourire à Remus avant aujourd'hui. S'en serait-il donné la peine s'il n'y avait pas eu un fond de vérité dans tout ce qu'il avait dit ?

« D'accord. » répondit enfin Remus, obligé d'élever la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme dans la pièce qui semblait avoir décuplé ces dernières quelques minutes. « Je...je lui téléphonerais ou un truc du genre. »

« Non. » fit James d'un ton ferme. « Va chez lui maintenant. Ne laisse pas traîner ça plus longtemps. »

* * *

**Ça va, j'ai traduit relativement vite, non ? Anyway, je ne suis plus en vacances et c'est le mieux que je puisse faire, à ce stade-ci. Traduction bâclée, finie aujourd'hui, à peine relue...parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez de cette fic et que j'ai mal au crâne. Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue et la fic est finie, alléluia !**

**Sorn**

**La Folle Joyeuse**** : J'espère que ton bac blanc s'est bien passé. Les fics sont un très bon moyen d'apprendre du vocabulaire même s'il faut savoir trier bonnes et mauvaises fics, ce serait dommage d'apprendre des erreurs ;) Par contre, même si je comprends tout à fait qu'on puisse être impatient, je n'aime pas du tout être "forcée" par mes lecteurs donc...évite de me presser la prochaine fois, s'il te plaît ;)**

**kikou**** : Merci pour ta review ;)**


	15. Chapitre 15

Remus pressa un doigt sur la sonnette et attendit, nerveux et tendu ; ses paumes suaient déjà dans l'air froid de l'après-midi. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que George se tienne devant lui.

« Bonjour, Remus. » dit-il, n'ayant pas du tout l'air surpris de le voir. Il était habillé d'un manteau d'aspect cher et lourd. « J'allais justement me rendre au supermarché. »

« Puis-je entrer ? »

George recula immédiatement pour le laisser entrer dans le hall. « Il est en haut. » indiqua-t-il, avant de sortir dans l'air glacé et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Soudain, le hall lui parut fort sombre et silencieux ; un silence seulement perturbé par le bruyant _tic-tac_ de l'horloge et l'écho assourdi de la musique qui venait d'au-dessus. Il leva la tête vers la cage d'escaliers plongée dans le noir et réalisa, la gorge serrée, qu'il allait être confronté au célèbre tempérament impétueux de Sirius Black, oubliant apparemment qu'avant cela, ils avaient été amis. C'était comme le rencontrer à nouveau pour la première fois.

Une voix au fond de on esprit lui souffla que Sirius allait mal réagir mais Remus était déjà là, de toute façon, il pouvait tout aussi bien voir ce qui allait se passer avant de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait plus envie d'être en colère contre Sirius. Rassemblant tout son courage, Remus prit une profonde inspiration et gravit les marches.

Quand il parvint au premier étage, il se rendit compte que Sirius était dans le grenier ; c'était de là que la musique venait, suffisamment forte pour qu'il puisse reconnaître de quoi il s'agissait – "Have a Cigar" de Pink Floyd.

Se forçant à abandonner tous ses plans de faire demi-tour, Remus monta sur la première marche et parcourut le reste du chemin jusqu'au grenier.

La première chose qui le frappa fut à quel point l'air était épais. Quand ses yeux scannèrent la pièce, il vit Sirius allongé, le dos sur l'un des canapés, en train de fumer. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Le volume était bas, et Sirius avait sûrement dû l'entendre monter, mais il n'avait pas réagi pour autant.

Remus l'approcha prudemment. Au bout d'un moment, quand ni l'un ni l'autre ne se fut décidé à prendre la parole, il se percha sur l'accoudoir du canapé, mains dans les poches.

« J'ai toujours préféré _Dark Side of the Moon_. » finit-il par dire. Sa voix rompit maladroitement la lourde atmosphère, lacée de nervosité. « De meilleures paroles, je trouve, plus de tranchant... »

« Je ne l'ai pas. »

Baissant la tête, Remus acquiesça. « Je sais. Ta mère l'a cassé. »

Sirius porta la cigarette à ses lèvres, ses sourcils se fronçant quelque peu et il souffla légèrement de dédain. « Tu te rappelles de choses stupides. » marmonna-t-il, faisant écho aux mots prononcés par Remus, une semaine auparavant.

« Je me rappelle de tout ce que tu me dis. » rétorqua Remus, jouant le jeu. Il tenta un petit sourire. « Mais il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne t'ai pas demandé. »

Pour la première fois depuis que Remus était entré, Sirius le regarda. Il fit rouler le bout de sa cigarette contre sa lèvre inférieure d'un air distrait. Il avait l'air mal en point.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il doucement, mais ce fut tout.

Sentant qu'il n'allait pas se faire attaquer s'il avançait un peu plus, Remus glissa prudemment de l'accoudoir du canapé pour s'y asseoir convenablement, perché de façon à ce que les jambes de l'autre homme soient toujours tendues derrière lui.

« Je le suis vraiment. » insista-t-il. « Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus sans connaître toute l'histoire. Mais après tout, je suis journaliste. On aime sauter aux mauvaises conclusions, pas vrai ? »

Sirius ne sourit pas. « Mais tu n'as pas eu tort. »

« Pas sur la raison pour laquelle Leo était ici, peut-être. Il a été très clair. »

Exhalant doucement, Sirius ferma les yeux.

« Mais j'ai supposé que tu m'avais menti, la nuit dernière. » poursuivit Remus. « Que tu m'avais en quelque sorte...utilisé. »

Sirius garda le silence pendant quelques instants, fixant Remus à travers des paupières à moitié fermées, son expression ne laissant rien paraître. Sa cigarette continuait de se consumer seule, abandonnée. Puis, il s'assit brusquement. Il écrasa la clope dans le cendrier à ses pieds et regarda Remus.

« Non. » répondit-il sincèrement. « Je ne ferais pas ça. Pas à toi. Tu m'as vraiment aidé, je te le jure. Ta simple présence m'a aidé. »

Sans même y penser, Remus plaça sa main sur celle de Sirius. « C'est bon, c'est rien. Tu ne dois pas t'expliquer. » Il s'humecta les lèvres, passa avec hésitation un pouce sur l'os qui ressortait sous la peau du poignet de Sirius. Sirius ne se déroba pas au contact. « J'ai parlé avec James, tu vois. »

« James. » répéta Sirius, ses lèvres bougeant à peine. Il déglutit, et une lueur de quelque chose passa dans ses yeux ; de la peur, peut-être. « De quoi as-tu parlé avec James ? »

« De toi. » Remus hésita. « Max. »

A la mention du nom, la tête de Sirius se releva soudain.

« Max. » Son ton était presque acerbe, comme si c'était le dernier nom qu'il avait envie d'entendre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à dire sur Max ? »

« C'était... » Remus s'arrêta et secoua la tête, regardant ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas mettre Sirius en colère ou provoquer une nouvelle dispute. Mais Sirius le poussa des doigts, durement, le pressant de continuer et Remus poussa un soupir. « Il m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous. Pas pour te discréditer, mais pour me faire comprendre. Je ne te juge pas... »

« Il t'a tout dit ? »

« Je pense, oui. »

Les yeux de Sirius le perçaient, et son regard était beaucoup trop intense pour que Remus reste à l'aise sous leur pression. Mais alors, son expression changea et passa au désespoir tandis que Sirius laissait soudain échapper : « C'était juste tellement _dur_. Il comptait pour moi, vraiment, mais... » Il haussa les épaules, impuissant. « Je ne le voyais jamais et...c'est difficile quand quelqu'un te donne l'occasion de ne pas être _seul_, même si ce n'est que pour un court instant et...et je sais que ça ne justifie pas le fait de coucher à droite et à gauche mais parfois, c'est tout ce que les autres ont à offrir. » Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux yeux de Remus avant d'une nouvelle fois dévier le regard. « Parfois, c'est tout ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Je sais. Je ne _savais_ pas alors, mais j'y ai pensé, à ma façon. Je ne te connais que depuis quelques mois. Ce n'est pas juste de ma part de te juger là-dessus, quand je ne connais en réalité pas grand-chose sur toi. »

« Même. » marmonna Sirius. « Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. »

« J'ai réagi de manière excessive. »

« Non. Tu étais là quand j'avais besoin de toi et puis je t'ai fait ça. Je...je n'avais pas les idées claires. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas rester avec moi. »

Remus le regarda d'un air triste. « C'est vraiment neuf pour moi, tout ça. » dit-il doucement. « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais mais je...je ne compte pas te quitter jusqu'à ce que tu me dises de m'en aller. Je ne te ferais pas ça. »

Dans le fond, le solo de guitare farfelu de "Have a Cigar" s'évanouit lentement et les premiers accords de "Wish You Were Here" se firent entendre. Remus frissonna légèrement tandis que les cordes se réverbéraient dans le grenier et ce fut avec un sourire forcé qu'il reprit la parole : « Tu te souviens...tu te souviens cette nuit, dans le bus ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit doucement Sirius. « Il faisait très chaud. Tu ne voulais pas monter, au départ. Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas. »

« Pourquoi tu pensais ça ? »

« Tu étais toujours tellement silencieux. »

« J'étais nerveux. »

« A cause de moi ? »

« A cause de tout. » fit Remus. « Je n'avais jamais été plus loin que Devon, auparavant. »

Ils étaient seuls, mais bizarrement, ils gardaient un ton doux et bas, et Remus trouvait ça relaxant, moins menaçant, comme pour lui assurer que revenir chez Sirius n'avait pas été une erreur.

« Si ça peut te consoler. » ajouta-t-il sur un ton léger. « J'étais moins nerveux avec toi. »

Pour la première fois, Sirius sourit, d'un sourire lent et sincère, et Remus ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre.

« Avec qui tu étais le plus nerveux, alors ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je...James. Excepté qu'il est pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais. » Remus s'arrêta. « Il tient beaucoup à toi. »

« Je tiens à lui. » répondit immédiatement Sirius.

Enfin, leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« Et à toi aussi. » fit Sirius. « J'ai vraiment tout gâché, pas vrai ? »

« Non. »

« Si. Je ne t'ai donné aucune raison de me faire confiance et j'ai tellement envie que tu me croies. J'ai tout gâché. »

« Et bien, si tu as tout gâché. » fit doucement Remus. « Alors, je t'ai pardonné. »

On aurait dit qu'on n'avait jamais pardonné quoi que ce soit à Sirius dans sa vie. Une lueur étrangement intime teintait ses yeux, presque enfantine dans son innocence. Toutefois, cette pensée s'évanouit aussitôt de la tête de Remus quand Sirius se pencha vers lui, prit le visage de Remus entre ses mains et l'embrassa de façon qui était tout sauf innocente.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Remus pour réagir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sirius l'embrasse mais ce qui avait démarré comme un baiser doux devint soudain un baiser fervent. La respiration laborieuse de Sirius faisait écho dans ses oreilles, ses lèvres se pressant avec force contre les siennes, comme s'il avait peur que Remus puisse le repousser. Puis, quand ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur respiration, ils étaient tous deux essoufflés et, sans qu'ils ne sachent comment et très étrangement, presque à cheval sur l'autre.

« Bien sûr. » fit Remus, à bout de souffle, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « J'ai aussi une part de responsabilité. Je n'aurais pas dû dire que tu étais ignorant. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû dire que tu étais égoïste. »

Sirius l'embrassa à nouveau, avec force, saisissant par poignées la chemise de Remus.

« Et... » Remus rompit le baiser tandis que Sirius le poussait contre le divan, sans qu'aucun mot de protestation ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. « Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai réagi de manière excessive, c'est...ce n'est pas comme si on avait une relation. »

« J'en ai envie. » lui dit Sirius, si près que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à nouveau. « J'ai été un salaud avec toi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je...Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a fait penser... » Avec un soupir frustré, il abandonna la communication par la parole et embrassa à nouveau Remus, coupant toute pensée chez celui-ci.

Se laissant enfin aller, il laissa son corps se détendre et permit à Sirius de l'allonger. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux noirs, ses lèvres s'ouvrant pour permettre à la langue de Sirius de pénétrer dans sa bouche. Ses doigts tremblants trouvèrent la mâchoire saillante de Sirius, et il inhala le parfum du savon sur sa peau...

« Attends, attends, je... » Remus recula abruptement. « J'ai mes chaussures sur ton sofa. »

Sirius le fixa, éberlué.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas poli de mettre les chaussures sur les meub... »

Sirius l'embrassa à nouveau avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Il se déchaussa rapidement du pied quand même alors que ses bras se nouaient autour du cou de Sirius pour l'amener plus près et quand il leva ses pieds du sofa, les genoux pliés, leurs parties inférieures entrèrent durement en contact et Sirius gémit doucement dans sa bouche.

Ses entrailles se tordaient d'appréhension et pourtant, son corps répondit automatiquement et s'arqua avec impatience contre Sirius. Il n'était pas venu ici avec cette intention et il n'était pas sûr que Sirius en soit conscient mais il laissa faire. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il était capable de protester, pas quand la main de Sirius parcourait sa jambe, pas quand ses doigts chauds parcouraient sa taille de façon tentatrice et pas quand sa paume se pressait fermement contre le devant de son jeans, soutirant un doux gémissement aux lèvres de Remus.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Sirius ne rompe le baiser pour enfouir sa tête dans l'espace entre le cou de Remus et le dossier du divan, embrassant, mordillant et parlant d'une voix basse et rauque, juste dans son oreille.

« Est-ce que tu sais... » souffla-t-il, ses mains passant sur le torse de Remus, ses longs doigts glissant sous la veste ouverte. « Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai d'abord aimé chez toi ? »

« Quoi ? » parvint à dire Remus, le corps parcouru de frissons pendant que Sirius déposait un autre baiser derrière son oreille et en mordillait gentiment le lobe.

« Ton accent. » lui dit Sirius, sa respiration chaude dans l'oreille de Remus. « J'aime ton accent. J'aime la façon dont tu parles, Remus. »

Les mots le surprirent et le feu dans les yeux de Sirius fit frisonner la peau de Remus, lui donnant la chair de poule quand leurs lèvres se pressèrent à nouveau les unes contre les autres. Il savait que le Remus normal mettrait en question la situation. Il savait que le Remus normal se demanderait si Sirius ne faisait qu'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais à cet instant, pour une fois, Remus Lupin se fichait éperdument du pourquoi du comment.

Sirius _avait_ tout foutu en l'air, mais seulement brièvement et ils s'étaient excusé et, pour une fois, Remus était déterminé à ne pas se tracasser comme une nana frigide. Parce qu'il avait le choix entre avoir le corps chaud de Sirius pressé contre le sien, ses lèvres fiévreuses contre les siennes, ses doigts effleurant l'érection évidente entre ses jambes ou repousser Sirius pour parler plus longuement.

Oh et puis merde. Ils avaient dit qu'ils étaient désolés. Si ça ne marchait pas, ils feraient ce que James avait préconisé : ils essaieraient à nouveau.

A présent, c'était lui qui cherchait les lèvres de Sirius, le maintenait en place avec une prise aussi ferme qu'il en était capable. Le désir bouillonnait dans son bas-ventre, la chaleur se répandant en lui tandis que les mains fermes de Sirius glissaient sous sa chemise, à la recherche avide de contact, ses pouces frôlant ses tétons, pétrissant doucement sa cage thoracique, encerclant son nombril. Et puis, les doigts quittèrent le dessous de sa chemise pour tracer un parcours brûlant jusqu'à son cou, caressant sa mâchoire et une paire de lèvres pleines se mouvant en parfait accord avec les siennes. David Gilmour continuait de leur chanter la sérénade, depuis le tourne-disque. C'était étourdissant. Si se rouler des pelles sur The Doors était bon, se rouler des pelles sur Pink Floyd était encore meilleur.

« Laisse-moi. » murmura Sirius quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin. « Laisse-moi me racheter. »

Remus se figea. Il enregistra à peine le contact chaud des pouces de Sirius qui traçaient des cercles sur ses flancs, le fantôme d'un souffle sur son oreille.

« Non, je...je ne peux pas. » bredouilla-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais...pas _ça_... »

« Non. » le coupa gentiment Sirius, pressant un autre baiser rapide au coin de sa bouche. « Pas ça. »

Remus se hissa sur ses coudes, déglutissant, regardant, étourdi, Sirius glisser tout le long de son corps avec une facilité acquise par l'habitude.

« Sirius... »

Sirius le fit taire avec douceur. D'une main, il repoussa la chemise de Remus jusqu'au milieu de son torse, tandis que son autre main se tenait à sa cuisse pendant qu'il s'installait entre ses jambes. Il pressa trois lents baisers, l'un à la suite de l'autre, le long du ventre de Remus, le faisant se tordre légèrement d'anticipation. La boule dans son ventre ne fit que grandir un peu plus.

Transpirant légèrement, Remus regarda Sirius abaisser sa braguette et déboutonner le bouton avec un mouvement expert du pouce. Tandis qu'il lui retirait son pantalon, Sirius continuait son assaut passionné sur son ventre, léchant la peau de chauds coups de langue, plongeant occasionnellement dans son nombril, faisant agréablement se tordre l'estomac de Remus.

Et puis, une bouche fut sur lui, les lèvres flottant au-dessus du coton de son boxer en des mouvements atrocement lents. Remus aurait été embarrassé d'être pratiquement en train de trembler sous les caresses imperceptibles des lèvres de Sirius s'il n'avait pas été aussi excité. Pourquoi était-il ici, déjà ? Il était vaguement conscient de la réponse, mais toute pensée lui disant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ne tenait pas la distance en comparaison au mélange confus de plaisir et d'incrédulité qu'il ressentit quand Sirius abaissa enfin son boxer et le prit lentement en bouche.

En fond sonore, "Shine On" avait démarré, dérapant sur le tourne-disque. L'ouverture sinistre et mystique de la chanson d'une demie-heure jurait totalement avec ce qui se passait entre les jambes de Remus et pourtant, en dépit de l'acuité de ses sens – il était conscient à l'extrême de la chaleur humide et merveilleuse de la bouche de Sirius, du contact des doigts chauds contre ses hanches, du contact dur de l'accoudoir du divan derrière sa tête, de la musique dans ses oreilles – il ne parvenait pas à se dire que la chanson en fond n'était pas appropriée.

Ses mains s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux noirs tandis que la langue de Sirius léchait, lapait et taquinait et que des lèvres rouges et expertes lui faisaient subir d'incroyables choses. Trop incroyables. Le sang rugissait dans la tête de Remus, son cœur battait furieusement ; les petits coups de la langue de Sirius étaient presque trop brusques pour être agréables et pourtant, quand sa bouche se déplaça pour se concentrer sur d'autres zones, un ridicule et léger soupir de déception s'échappa des lèvres de Remus. Il sentit la vibration du rire de Sirius contre lui.

« Comme ça ? » murmura-t-il, sa main faisant à présent des mouvements lents et mesurés tandis qu'il mordillait l'intérieur de la cuisse de Remus.

Le désir engourdissait Remus et il ne parvint à marmonner qu'un incohérent _ngh_ en guise de réponse. Il sentit le mouvement de la tête de Sirius et se délecta de la sensation du souffle chaud qui le chatouilla à nouveau. Mais alors, Sirius stoppa tout mouvement.

« Tu as l'air magnifique, au fait. » dit-il doucement.

Fermant les yeux, Remus parvint enfin à dire un mot. « Arrête. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Parce que si Sirius ne parlait pas, Remus pouvait oublier que quelqu'un le voyait dans son état le plus vulnérable.

« Parce que...arrête. »

Prenant peut-être ses mots pour de l'impatience, Sirius éclata à nouveau de rire et baissa la tête. Petit à petit, il prit Remus plus profondément, soufflant par le nez, tandis que Remus pouvait se sentir au fond de sa gorge. Puis, il se retira et répéta la même action, encore et encore et encore, la soie liquide de sa gorge amenant Remus un peu plus près, toujours plus près du bord, jusqu'à ce qu'il se torde sous lui, résistant de toutes ses forces à l'envie de donner un coup de rein.

« God. » souffla-t-il, et puis, parce que ce mot ne parvenait pas à exprimer correctement ce qu'il ressentait, tandis que Sirius le pressait avec ses lèvres et sa langue, il jura : « _Putain_, S-Sirius. » Il déglutit difficilement. « C'est tellement bon. »

Sirius émit un bruit au fond de sa gorge, la vibration soutirant un halètement de la part de Remus tandis que la tension dans son bas-ventre atteignait le point de rupture. Ses orteils fléchirent contre le divan sous lui, ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux cheveux de Sirius.

« God, je vais...tu dois... » Le prochain mot sur ses lèvres – _bouger _– fut promptement oublié, perdu quelque part entre son dernier mot et le brusque sursaut de son corps quand il arqua le dos, se déversant avec un grognement guttural directement dans la bouche de Sirius, son esprit embrumé par un plaisir incandescent.

Il frissonna sous le coup de l'intense sensation, relâchant sa respiration uniquement quand il s'effondra sur le divan. Son corps semblait s'être liquéfié. Ce ne fut que quand il regagna le contrôle qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait et il trouva l'expérience presque aussi mortifiante que quand il avait mordu les lèvres de Sirius.

« Merde. » grogna-t-il, sentant Sirius remonter le long de son corps. « Je suis désolé. »

« C'est rien, tu m'as prévenu. » murmura Sirius, embrassant sa mâchoire. « J'en avais envie. »

Sirius s'installa sur lui, alors, la tête sur son torse. Le cœur de Remus continuait à battre la chamade. Il se sentirait idiot si Sirius pouvait l'entendre.

« Tu me pardonnes, alors ? »

« Je t'avais déjà pardonné. » rétorqua Remus. Il enchevêtra ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius, appréciant la chaleur agréable contre son torse, tandis que ses membres lourds continuaient de le picoter.

« Mais c'était mieux que des mots, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça Remus, exténué. « Et toi ? » Il patienta, s'attendant à ce que Sirius s'asseye et déboucle sa propre ceinture.

Mais il secoua la tête. « Je voulais faire ça pour toi. » murmura-t-il. Après quelques instants de silence, il poursuivit, d'un ton bien trop naturel pour l'instant. « Je n'ai jamais sucé quelqu'un sur du Pink Floyd, auparavant. »

Remus faillit éclater de rire, mais il était soudain trop fatigué et trop distrait par les implications. « J'avais vraiment besoin de savoir ça. » rétorqua-t-il.

Sirius ne répondit rien et choisit d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux du cou de Remus, ses doigts battant doucement la mesure du lent instrumental de neuf minutes de "Shine On" sur son torse.

Et puis, Gilmour reprit le chant et Sirius, de sa voix basse, essoufflée, l'accompagna.

_« Remember when you were young, you shone like the sun. »_ murmura-t-il. Sa voix ne parvenait à émettre que la moitié des notes. _« Shine on, you crazy diamond. »_

Poussant un soupir satisfait, Remus laissa ses doigts se relâcher dans les cheveux soyeux, ses paupières se fermer. C'était difficile de se rappeler, à présent, pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés en premier lieu et, même si ce n'était que le résultat de la bouche talentueuse de Sirius et d'une chanson vraiment géniale, Remus ne pouvait, à cet instant-là, trouver la force de s'en soucier le moins du monde. Son corps était tellement chaud et la voix douce et éraillée de Sirius le berçait gentiment.

_« You were caught on the crossfire of childhood and stardom, blown on the steel breeze. »_

Petit à petit, battant toujours la mesure sur son torse en un rythme régulier avec ses longs doigts, Sirius chanta jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

_« You reached for the secret too soon, you cried for the moon. »_ souffla-t-il. _« Shine on, you crazy diamond. »_** (1)**

* * *

Le calme régnait, quand il se réveilla. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait apercevoir un ciel gris et pluvieux. On avait déposé sur lui une douce couverture et, alors qu'il était allongé sur le côté, il sentait l'étreinte ferme de deux bras autour de sa taille. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler où il était, ne reconnaissant pas le meuble dur sous lui.

A peu près au même instant, Remus enregistra le fait qu'il était toujours dans le grenier et que Sirius était derrière lui, en train de dormir. Un lourd battement venait d'au-dessus d'eux et des oiseaux s'envolèrent soudain du toit en battant follement des ailes, le bruit se réverbérant dans tout le grenier.

Il sentit Sirius bouger et inhaler brusquement quand il se réveilla et Remus se tordit presque pour le regarder, juste pour vérifier qu'il n'y aurait pas d'expression de surprise ou, pire, de regret, sur son visage.

« Remus ? » murmura Sirius, sa voix rendue encore plus rauque par le sommeil. Remus plaça une main hésitante sur celle que Sirius avait passé autour de sa taille.

« Bonjour. » murmura-t-il. « Il est quelle heure ? »

Il sentit Sirius bouger derrière lui. « Je ne sais pas. Quatre heures ? Cinq heures ? Il est tôt, en tout cas. »

« Je ne sens plus tout mon côté droit. » avoua Remus.

« Désolé de pas t'avoir réveillé la nuit dernière. T'avais l'air tellement tranquille. On peut aller dans la chambre, si tu veux. »

« Non. » répondit Remus. « Restons ici encore un peu. »

En vérité, il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à affronter la réalité de la journée. La journée de la veille avait été étrange, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à succomber à Sirius ainsi, et d'une certaine manière, il avait toujours l'impression qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à se dire, que d'autres choses les avaient empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout du sujet. Il ne voulait pas se lever et voir l'expression de Sirius, pas à présent que la passion du moment était passée.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu. » finit par dire Sirius. « Je pensais ne jamais te revoir ! »

« Je pense que tu savais que je reviendrais, Sirius. »

Sirius s'arrêta. « Peut-être, si tu avais fait ça quelques mois plus tôt. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te mettre autant en colère. » Il était difficile de savoir s'il était amusé, surpris ou ennuyé sans voir son expression.

« Ça ne m'arrive pas, en général. » Remus laissa échapper un petit rire. « Tu vois l'effet que tu as sur moi ? Tu me rends dingue. »

Sirius rit à nouveau contre sa nuque. Remus pouvait sentir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Puis, ils arrêtèrent tout mouvement. « Tu étais vraiment en colère ? »

Remus y songea, jouant distraitement avec la main que Sirius avait toujours autour de sa taille.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il sincèrement. « Je pensais l'être, à ce moment-là, mais maintenant que j'y pense, je me sens juste un peu stupide. »

« Stupide ? »

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. »

« Comme moi ? »

« Quelqu'un de différent. Je ne connais vraiment que des fermiers. »

Sirius souffla de dédain.

« Non, c'est vrai. » insista Remus. « Des fermiers et des commerçants. Et puis tu es arrivé et tu...m'as donné le goût de vivre. Et en même temps, tu m'as transformé en cet..._idiot_ timide et bizarre qui... » Sirius était déjà en train de rire et Remus ne put s'empêcher de pouffer lui aussi. « Qui dit toujours ce qu'il ne faut pas. » Il se contorsionna légèrement de façon à pouvoir voir le visage de Sirius. « Je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir m'affecter comme ça. »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes stupide. » marmonna Sirius, ses lèvres frôlant la nuque de Remus tandis qu'ils se repositionnaient dans le divan. « Je ne voulais rien te faire de mal. »

« Ouais. » murmura Remus. « Ouais, je sais. »

« Tout va bien entre nous maintenant, Remus ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas exactement dire non. Sirius lui avait taillé une remarquable pipe, après tout, et il lui semblait qu'il se rappelait que tous les deux s'étaient excusé hier aussi. Pour ne pas mentionner James qui avait déjà essayé d'expliquer les actions de Sirius et si c'était une explication qu'il avait accepté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier toujours un peu. James avait semblé indiquer qu'il devait s'attendre à ce qu'une telle chose se reproduise.

Lentement, il se tourna sous la couverture de sorte qu'ils soient face à face.

« Je...t'aime bien. » dit-il d'un ton hésitant. « Et ça rend les choses un peu difficiles. »

« Difficiles ? » Sirius avait l'air anxieux.

Une voix dans la tête de Remus lui dit qu'il devait arrêter à présent, arrêter de tout gâcher, mais à quoi ça pouvait bien servir ? Il avait déjà dérogé à ses principes hier en laissant Sirius le gagner physiquement. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de penser de façon aussi inhabituelle avant qu'ils ne mettent réellement la situation au clair.

« Et bien, d'un côté, je t'aime bien donc je veux, je ne sais pas, être avec toi ? Et d'un autre côté, je t'aime bien donc je n'ai pas envie que tu me blesses. »

Il sentit soudain des doigts saisir les siens quand Sirius trouva sa main sous les couvertures.

« Et si je promets de faire tout ce que je peux afin de m'assurer que je ne te blesserais plus jamais ? » dit-il avec sérieux.

« Et bien, tu perdrais ton temps à faire des promesses à une personne bien peu appropriée. » dit Remus avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Sirius eut l'air confus. « Je ne suis pas comme les autres, Sirius. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que les autres mecs peuvent t'offrir. »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas comme les autres. C'est pour ça que je t'apprécie. »

Remus se mordit la lèvre. « C'est bien de dire tout ça maintenant, quand on est tous les deux mais que se passera-t-il quand je ne serais pas là ? Ça vaut quoi, des rires et des conversations face à... » Il haussa les épaules, évitant le regard de Sirius. « Face au sexe ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, ce n'est pas de ça dont il est question. » répondit fermement Sirius. « Quand je ne veux pas être seul, le sexe est un bon moyen de m'assurer que je ne le suis pas. C'est pas que j'en ai besoin, pas..._autant_. Je ne te ferais jamais faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie. J'aime juste passer du temps avec toi, Remus. Et ne dis pas que tu ne conviens pas, parce que...parce que tu es la seule personne qui me fasse me sentir bien. La seule qui me donne l'impression que je ne vire pas fou. »

« On ne se connaît pas depuis si longtemps. » marmonna Remus.

« Suffisamment longtemps. » fit Sirius, désespérément. « Tout allait bien, hier, tu as dit que tout allait bien. »

« Tout _va_ bien, c'est juste...je ne sais pas vers où on va. »

Sirius pressa ses doigts un peu plus fort, ses pouces parcourant le menton et les mâchoires de Remus, ses yeux gris le sondant.

« Reste avec moi. » dit-il fermement. « Je sais que j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Je...je suis désolé, à propos de Leo, vraiment désolé, et je sais que tu es au courant de la façon dont j'ai traité Max mais ça ne veut pas dire que les choses ne peuvent pas changer, que je ne peux pas changer. Je suis un vrai connard, un salaud et tu ne mérites pas ça alors je ne te ferais _pas_ ça. Je te le promets. »

Remus ferma les yeux. Quand est-ce que sa vie était-elle devenue si compliquée ? Il n'avait jamais dû prendre de telles décisions auparavant. « Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Sirius. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Remus rouvrit les yeux. « Imagine que je rentre à Gloucester et que je dise à tout le monde que je suis tout d'un coup devenu homo. Que je sors avec une rock star. Ils vont faire une attaque ! »

Sirius haussa les épaules, comme si la solution était évidente. « Tu n'es pas obligé d'y retourner. »

« J'ai une _famille_, Sirius. J'ai un boulot et une vie qui sont complètement différents des tiens. » A chaque mot, il pouvait voir le visage de Sirius de plus en plus défait, sa silhouette se renfoncer dans le canapé. « Je ne dis pas que je ne changerais pas tout ça, simplement que ça prendra du temps. Ça n'arrivera pas du jour au lendemain et j'ai peur que tu ne pourras pas attendre aussi longtemps. » _Si tu n'as pas réussi à attendre cinq malheureux jours_, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

Remus hésita. « Il faut du temps pour faire confiance. »

« On pourrait au moins _essayer_, sinon, comment peut-on savoir ce qu'il va se passer ? Au moins, laisse-moi te prouver que je peux tenir mes promesses. » Sirius déglutit, le fixant avec des yeux bien trop alertes quand on songeait à l'heure qu'il était. « Il faut une première fois à tout. »

Finalement, Remus sourit. « Il me semble que je me rappelle que la dernière fois où tu as dit ça, on s'est aussi retrouvés au petit matin sur un canapé. »

Il fallut quelques instants avant que Sirius ne lui rende son sourire et, quand il y repensa plus tard, Remus se rendit compte que c'était probablement ça qui avait tout scellé. Ce sourire stupide et fantastique. On aurait dit qu'il avait la faculté de le faire dire et faire des choses ridicules quand il le voyait en personne, ce sourire qui s'étirait lentement sur les traits de Sirius, plutôt que sur la couverture d'un magazine. C'était un talent, ce sourire, et c'est ce qui lui fit mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un autre sourire, ainsi qu'un petit soupir. C'était ce sourire qui lui faisait penser qu'il serait idiot de dire non. Et c'est ce sourire qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer les mots qu'il savait que Sirius voulait entendre et il savait aussi, profondément, qu'en dépit de tout, que c'étaient aussi les mots que lui voulait dire.

« Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être qu'on pourrait au moins essayer. »

Sirius rit doucement, la langue entre les dents. « Je savais que tu dirais ça. » Il sourit, mettant fin à la distance entre eux pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Remus. Il eut l'air confus quand Remus le repoussa.

« Je ne me suis pas brossé les dents. » protesta-t-il.

« Je m'en fous. » Sirius essaya à nouveau de l'embrasser mais Remus le repoussa, une main sur le torse.

« Et bien _moi_, non. » Il rit, mais il fut interrompu par le retroussement de ses lèvres quand il considéra ce qu'il venait juste de dire. « Sirius, tu sais que ça ne fait pas automatiquement tout revenir à la normale, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius continuait de déposer de rapides baisers dans son cou comme un petit oiseau. « Oui, oui. » **(2)**

« Et tu sais que je n'ai pas eu de relation depuis un moment. »

« Je sais. »

« Et tu sais qu'il nous faudra du temps. »

« Remus. » Sirius releva les yeux et un autre rire doux s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Je sais. On arrangera tout. »

Aussi simple que ça. _On arrangera tout._ D'une manière ou d'une autre, Remus parvint à le croire.

* * *

« Bonjour, les garçons. » fit George, quand ils descendirent à la cuisine, quatre heures plus tard. L'intendant y regarda par deux fois quand il vit les sourires stupides étalés sur leurs visages. « Le temps est sûrement bien trop gris pour de tels sourires. »

Ils tournèrent un sourire de connivence l'un vers l'autre.

« Enfin. » poursuivit joyeusement George, les poussant vers la table du petit-déjeuner et jetant un coup d'œil au jardin par les portes-fenêtres. « La pluie a fait un bien fou à tes gardénias, Sirius. »

« Oh, euh...chouette. » fit Sirius, comme s'il n'était pas capable de faire la différence entre une gardénia et un nain de jardin. Il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises et commençant à fouiller le bol de fruits, à la recherche d'un briquet.

Prenant l'action pour une quête plus saine, George dit : « Je peux te préparer quelque chose à manger. »

« Tu as faim, Remus ? » demanda Sirius, ce à quoi Remus acquiesça. Leur baiser passionné l'avait affamé. Son manque d'habitude à de longues séances de baisers passionnés ajoutait un peu plus à sa fatigue.

Il semblait que tout le monde obtenait ce qu'il voulait, aujourd'hui. George avait l'air aux anges à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir préparer un petit-déjeuner et, résultat, il en fit des tonnes. Ils furent obligés de donner la majeure partie de la nourriture qu'ils n'étaient pas capables d'ingurgiter à Achille quand George ne les regardait pas, ce qui fit presque pousser un miaulement de plaisir au chat, petit rayon de soleil dans une vie qui semblait sinon bien triste.

Une fois qu'ils furent parvenus au bout de leur assiette, Sirius mordit dans une pomme avec bruit, demandant tout en mâchant : « Tu veux faire quoi, aujourd'hui ? » Un peu de jus coula le long de son menton et Remus fut momentanément distrait jusqu'à ce que Sirius passe sa main sur son visage.

Remus n'arrivait pas à arrêter de le _regarder_. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé. Qu'il était passé de la colère au pardon, à la confusion à...la couple-attitude ? Le début d'une sorte de vraie relation ? C'était bizarre et il craignait que s'il y songeait trop longtemps, il trouverait une autre raison pour justifier que lui et Sirius ne pouvaient être ensemble.

Il était temps de suivre le conseil de Sirius, toutefois. Il était temps de se détendre, de vivre spontanément._ Il est temps, Lupin, de mettre de côté thé et coupes de cheveux stupides et tous les préoccupations que tu as eu pour tout ce qui est de près ou de loin banal. Temps d'entrer dans un monde de "isme"s rebelles : Hédonisme. Libéralisme. Exotisme._

Enfin. Il pouvait mettre de côté le thé au moins métaphoriquement. La ré-évaluation de sa vie faite, il fixa Sirius.

« Hm. Et bien, je dois voir Alice cet après-midi. »

« Alice ? »

« Tu sais, la fille du magazine. »

« Oh, d'accord, Alice. » dit Sirius, comme si elle ne lui disait toujours rien.

« Mais à part ça, c'est à toi de voir. »

Sirius hocha lentement la tête, croquant dans sa pomme. « Et bien, en fait, j'avais pensé te montrer quelque chose. »

Remus leva la tête de son assiette. « Ah bon ? »

« Je bosse sur un truc, de la musique. En solo, je veux dire, pas un truc pour le groupe. Un second avis sur ces chansons ne serait pas de refus. »

« Vraiment ? » Remus sourit, soudain excité. Il savait que Sirius savait écrire – pratiquement tous les hits de Blue Stag étaient de sa composition – mais il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose de personnel auparavant. L'idée que Sirius voulait volontairement lui en faire part était géniale.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Sirius avec légèreté. « Je veux dire, si tu vas être mon _petit ami_, tu devrais être le premier à l'entendre. »

Remus était certain que le sourire sur son visage était stupide mais, pour une fois, il s'en fichait. Même quand George se racla bizarrement la gorge avant de reprendre leurs assiettes, Remus ne parvint pas à être embarrassé. Il était toujours nerveux, repassait toujours les événements récents dans son esprit, mais quand il repoussait au fond de son esprit Leo, Jake, Max et tous les événements négatifs qui étaient revenus à la surface, il était en réalité assez heureux. C'était un fait rare dans la vie de Remus Lupin.

Ce fut Sirius qui l'emmena chez _Preacher_, cet après-midi-là. Ils y allèrent en voiture plutôt qu'en moto, cette fois, même si, vu le trafic londonien qu'ils durent subir, ils avaient probablement dépensé beaucoup d'essence.

« Tu veux que je t'attende ? » demanda-t-il, une fois qu'ils réussirent à se garer dans le parking bondé des bureaux.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre. » fit gaiement Sirius. Il semblait être d'une particulièrement bonne humeur. « Allez, vas-y. »

Remus lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité et se pencha pour déposer le plus rapide des baisers sur ses lèvres. Du moins, il essaya d'en faire un rapide. Sirius le saisit par la nuque et avala sa protestation avec un baiser plus long et bien plus passionné.

« Sirius. » marmonna Remus contre ses lèvres. « Tes vitres ne sont pas teintées. »

A contre-cœur, Sirius le lâcha.

« Bonne chance. » lança-t-il. « Si c'est un truc qui nécessite de la chance. Je sais pas. Bonne chance quand même. »

Remus sourit et le remercia avant de sortir, faisant le tour du bâtiment pour trouver la porte d'entrée. Cette fois, le trajet fut beaucoup plus aisé une fois à l'intérieur ; grâce à sa première venue plutôt confuse, il savait maintenant où aller. L'endroit était encore plus animé qu'il ne l'avait été la dernière fois mais il parvint à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule vers les escaliers, optant pour ceux-ci plutôt que pour les ascenseurs qui étaient tous remplis d'hommes d'affaires.

Il regretta sa décision dès qu'il se rendit compte de tous les étages qu'il devait gravir mais, qu'importe, il parvint au bon étage, bien qu'un peu débraillé. Jetant un coup d'œil alentours, essoufflé, il chercha une sorte de bureau d'accueil mais l'étage semblait bourdonner d'activité, plein à craquer de gens et ce ne fut que quand il entendit son nom qu'il bougea du haut des escaliers.

Sortie de nulle part, Alice apparut en costume rose.

« Remus ! » s'écria-t-elle, refermant sur ses épaules ses doigts aux longs ongles. « Remus Lupin. »

Il lui rendit un sourire confus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle paraissait si heureuse de le voir. Peut-être qu'Alice aimait juste énormément les jeudis.

« Tu es une vraie _star_. Viens avec moi ! » Elle le prit par la main et le tira littéralement jusqu'à son bureau.

Personne ici ne l'avait regardé, l'autre jour. A présent, on aurait dit que tout le monde le fixait et, tandis qu'il observait son entourage, son sourire commença à se faner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

« Ce qu'il se... ? Oh, Remus, tu es drôle. » Alice tira une chaise depuis un bureau vide derrière elle et le fit s'y asseoir, se perchant sur l'autre en face de lui et prit ses mains, se penchant avec enthousiasme vers lui. « Allez. » dit-elle. « Dis-moi comment t'as fait. »

Il commençait à être nerveux, à présent, et esquissa un sourire inquiet. « Fait quoi ? »

« Découvrir la vérité sur Sirius Black, bien sûr ! » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton excité. Elle se rapprocha encore plus près, parlant à voix étouffée. « Qu'il est, tu sais, _gay_. »

Remus la fixa, son sourire toujours fixé sur son visage. Et puis, lentement, lentement, il commença à s'évanouir. Sa bouche était soudain très sèche et il déglutit difficilement, une façon de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda-t-il, hébété, ses lèvres se mouvant à peine.

Pour la première fois, l'expression lutine d'Alice vacilla. « Allons, Remus. Ne joue pas les idiots. » Elle se tortilla dans son siège et fouilla une pile de papiers sur son bureau, extrayant de celle-ci un brouillon horriblement familier. Remus avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

« Comment est-ce que tu l'as eu. » dit-il, plus qu'il ne le demanda, la voix basse. Parce qu'il était là. Son article. Son brouillon. Celui qu'il allait détruire.

« Tu me l'as donné. » dit Alice, l'air inquiète, à présent.

Secouant la tête, Remus ferma étroitement les yeux, ne les ouvrant que quand il fut parvenu à une conclusion raisonnable.

_Okay, Lupin, c'est juste un bout de papier. Ce n'était que sur son bureau. Rien de grave. S'il n'y a qu'Alice d'au courant, ce n'est rien. Alice ne dira rien. Je peux la supplier de ne rien dire. Ou je peux toujours mentir !_

« Écoute, c'est stupide, ce n'est même pas... » Quand il tendit la main vers l'article, elle l'éloigna rapidement hors de portée.

« C'est une exclu vraiment géniale. » dit-elle lentement. « Tu vas recevoir beaucoup d'argent pour ça. »

Il secoua à nouveau la tête. « Non. » souffla-t-il. « Non, tu ne peux pas publier ça. Je ne voulais même pas te le donner, c'était une erreur et ce n'est pas...ce n'est même pas vraim... »

« Remus... »

« C'est une blague, c'est juste une blague...Alice, s'il te plaît, rends-le moi... »

« Remus, c'est...c'est fait, mon chou. »

Il la fixa, la main toujours tendue. Lentement, il replia ses doigts en un poing.

« C'est fait. » répéta fermement Alice, et toute trace de joie avait totalement disparu de son visage. Elle semblait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Le franc était enfin tombé ; pas que ça puisse changer quoi que ce soit. C'était fait ? Comment est-ce que cela pouvait être fait ?

« Tu ne comprends pas. » gémit désespérément Remus. « Je l'ai écrit en cinq minutes, ce n'était même pas...ce truc n'était même pas censé être lu. »

« Il a déjà été envoyé en relecture et tapé, c'est bon. »

Remus répondit d'un ton brusque, la faisant sursauter : « Non, ce n'est _pas_ bon. Ce n'était pas censé être publié. Vous ne _pouvez pas_. »

« Remus, c'est fait. » répéta-t-elle à nouveau, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu les mille premières fois. « Tu as déjà signé un contrat disant que nous pouvions utiliser tout ce que tu nous donnais. Je veux dire, soyons réalistes : on n'allait pas ne pas le publier, pas vrai ? »

« Oh mon Dieu. » gémit-il. Il se sentait malade. Un sentiment de malaise brûlant et piquant remuait ses entrailles, dangereusement proche. Il passa ses bras sur son ventre, convaincu qu'il pourrait bien vomir juste là.

« Remus, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« Quand est-ce qu'il va être vendu ? »

« Demain. »

« Dem... ? Oh Seigneur. Oh merde. Il va me tuer. »

« _Qui ?_ »

« Sirius ! »

Alice laissa échapper un rire soulagé, plaçant ce qu'elle pensait probablement être une main réconfortante sur son genou. « Oh, mon chou, c'est tout ce qui te tracasse ? Ne t'en fais pas ! On a une protection pour ce genre de choses, tu seras parti bien avant que Sirius Black ne... »

« _Non_, c'est mon... » Remus s'agita. « _Ami_. C'est mon ami. »

Alice se rassit, peu impressionnée. « Ce n'était pas un article très amical. »

Il laissa échapper un soupir frustré. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans ce qu'il disait ?

« Tu ne comprends pas. Alice, s'il te plaît, tu peux faire quelque chose. Je ferais n'importe quoi, juste...s'il te plaît. _S'il te plaît_. Ne le publie pas. »

Elle le fixa avec des yeux soulignés de khôl ébahis, ses dents s'enfonçant dans des lèvres d'un rose vif, son expression déchirée. « Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte...c'est juste...il est déjà quasiment publié. Je ne pourrais rien y changer maintenant, même si je le voulais. Je suis tellement désolée, Remus. Je n'en avais aucune idée. »

Il la regarda, suppliant.

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. » lui dit-elle, solennellement.

Soudain, ses traits se tordirent brusquement en un air venimeux, le malaise dans son ventre se transformant en une fraîche bouffée de rage. « Comme si t'allais faire quoique ce soit même si tu le pouvais. » cracha-t-il, s'éloignant d'elle brutalement et se relevant si abruptement que la chaise faillit se renverser. Ignorant ses appels, il sortit en trombe, se précipitant parmi la foule pour atteindre les escaliers, se lançant pratiquement vers eux. S'il ne pouvait pas les empêcher de publier l'article, il pouvait au moins être celui qui allait annoncer ça à Sirius.

Ce ne fut pas aussi facile une fois qu'il eut atteint la sortie, toutefois. Son souffle semblait s'être arrêté une fois qu'il fut sur le parking et qu'il vit Sirius, appuyé contre sa voiture, en train de fumer. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement et un homme en costume-cravate passant à côté de lui lui jeta un drôle de regard que Remus était trop terrifié pour analyser.

Il se dirigea d'abord vers la voiture, se forçant à avancer. Mais plus il s'en approchait, plus son pas ralentissait et il traîna les pieds sur les derniers mètres comme un enfant fautif. L'air joyeux de Sirius, tandis qu'il crachait de la fumée du coin des lèvres, ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

« Hey, tu vois, t'as pas pris trop longtemps au final. » dit-il, mais son sourire s'évanouit rapidement. « Tout va bien ? »

Comment Remus était supposé lui dire que non ? _Putain_, comment était-il supposé lui dire ?

« Pas vraiment. » Ouais, c'était une façon comme une autre.

Sirius tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter par terre, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Sirius, j'ai fait une chose vraiment horrible. » finit par dire Remus, sa voix calme craquant un peu. « Mais d'abord, tu dois me croire...je le jure devant Dieu, je n'ai pas voulu ça. »

« Crache le morceau. » fit Sirius.

Il s'humecta ses lèvres tout en se forçant à fixer Sirius dans les yeux. « Hier, quand j'étais en colère, j'ai écrit un article sur toi. Sur...tout. »

« Tout ? »

Remus détourna le regard, serra les mâchoires. Il acquiesça. « Ils vont le publier. »

« Oh. Quand ? »

« Demain. » murmura Remus, grimaçant, s'attendant à recevoir un coup de poing au visage.

Sirius acquiesça brièvement en réponse. Remus aurait pu être légèrement soulagé par le manque apparent de fureur immédiate, s'il n'était conscient que c'était de cette façon dont les colères de Sirius commençaient en général. Remus l'entendit prendre une brusque inspiration.

« Alors, quand tu dis tout... »

« Je veux dire...tout. » Il ne pouvait pas le regarder. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il attendit, attendit, attendit. L'air froid lui piquait le visage tandis qu'il fixait ses chaussures, le corps parcouru de frissons, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. Et voilà. Il avait tout gâché. Toutes ces heures passées ensemble ce matin ; à parler, s'embrasser, agir comme s'ils étaient vraiment _amants _– aussi embarrassant que ce mot lui ait toujours paru – venaient de se réduire à ça : deux hommes adultes se fixant en silence, les traits immobiles et impassibles comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vu auparavant.

Enfin, Sirius prit la parole.

« Et bah putain. » Il éclata de rire. « C'est la merde, hein, Remus ? »

Sa voix était pleine de sarcasme. Remus ferma les yeux.

« Entre tous, hein ? » Sirius se retourna et donna un coup de pied à sa bagnole, faisant tressaillir Remus. « Entre tous. »

« Je suis désolé. Je suis _désolé_. Si tu pouvais juste m'écouter... »

A sa surprise, Sirius se retourna et planta son regard dans le sien. Il était silencieux, un fait qui rendait Remus nerveux ; il ne savait soudain pas par où commencer. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son jeans, les tortilla, se gratta le bras.

« Tu...tu m'as vraiment blessé. » dit-il maladroitement. Sirius laissa échapper un grognement de colère et fit signe de tourner les talons mais Remus l'attrapa par l'épaule et le retint, déterminé à lui donner sa version des faits. « Tu sais que j'ai pas eu une tonne de relations et...et peut-être que je ne suis pas trop au courant de l'étiquette de tout ce fatras mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu foutes le camp et fasses ce que tu as fait dès que j'avais le dos tourné. Et j'étais _blessé_, okay ? Je veux dire, tu sais, j'avais cette idée ridicule qu'avec moi, tu changerais. »

« Oh, s'il te plaît. N'essaie pas de faire genre que tu es celui qui as été trahi. » cracha Sirius.

« Je suis parti et il t'a fallu, quoi ? Moins d'une semaine pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre à amener dans ton lit ? Comment tu crois que je me suis senti, après ça ? »

« Oui, je comprends ça, Remus. Et oui, j'ai conscience que j'ai agi comme un complet crétin. Mais on en a parlé. Ça ne te donnait pas le droit d'aller cafarder... »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est justement ça le truc ! »

L'expression de Sirius ne laissait rien paraître mais au moins, il était toujours là, l'oreille attentive.

« J'étais en colère. » poursuivit Remus. « Et je voulais parler à quelqu'un mais je ne _pouvais pas_. Je ne pouvais parler de toi à personne alors j'ai écrit parce que... » Il pouvait sentir ses yeux le picoter, vaincus par la fatigue d'essayer de se justifier. « Parce que c'est la seule chose que je sais comment faire. »

Sirius était toujours en train de calmement le fixer, une invitation silencieuse à continuer.

« Et puis j'ai foutu ce papier dans mon sac et je l'ai totalement oublié et, le temps que je doive le donner à Alice, j'ai...j'étais pressé, je n'ai pas regardé ce que je faisais et je le lui ai donné et c'était le mauvais article mais le fait est que je n'ai jamais _voulu _faire ça, Sirius. C'était un bout de papier stupide, horrible, un défouloir qui n'était même pas_ bon_. J'allais m'en débarrasser, je te le jure. »

Sirius ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il fixait le sol, les jambes légèrement écartées, ses doigts se pliant et se dépliant. Puis, il acquiesça légèrement la tête, comme s'il était parvenu à une conclusion.

« Alors, en fait, t'es en train de dire... » fit-il lentement. « ...que tu as ruiné ma carrière parce que tu as été trop négligent_._ »

A ces mots, et à sa propre surprise, Remus fut soudain saisi d'une rage stupéfiante. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait même pas ressenti quand il avait découvert que Sirius avait couché avec Leo ; dévasté aurait été un terme plus approprié pour décrire les sentiments de Remus pendant _cet _incident. Mais à présent, il sentait la sensation brûlante et écœurante éclater dans sa poitrine avant même qu'il puisse songer essayer de l'arrêter.

« Moi ? C'est _moi_, le négligent ? » Il eut un rire creux, plein d'incrédulité. « Qui a laissé savoir à un journaliste qu'il était gay, à peine deux semaines après l'avoir rencontré parce qu'il n'était pas capable de garder ses mains chez lui pendant un mois ? Qui boit trop et fume Dieu-sait-quoi et couche avec...avec des p'tits ados squelettiques dans des clubs horribles, en dépit de la terreur qu'il éprouve à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre son énorme – son énorme et _bouleversant_ secret ? »

Sirius le fixa, la surprise se lisant clairement sur ses traits.

« Ce n'est pas moi, pas vrai ? C'est toi, Sirius, _toi_. C'est toi qui as fait tout ça et pourtant, tu as l'_audace_ d'être planté là et de me dire que c'est _moi_ qui suis négligent ? »

Il se rapprocha un peu plus et, si Sirius ne recula pas, il tressaillit de façon évidente. Le cœur de Remus cognait dans sa poitrine, sa voix craquait. Il essaya de prendre une profonde inspiration mais cela ne servit à pas grand-chose pour réprimer l'étrange sensation de libération qui le saisissait soudain.

« Laisse-moi te dire une chose, Sirius. » dit-il, à voix basse. « Il faut pas mal d'arrogance pour croire que les gens en ont quelque chose à foutre de si tu couches avec des hommes ou des femmes. Tu es bassiste dans un médiocre groupe de rock. Ça ne fera sûrement pas la première page. »

Il s'attendait réellement à ce que Sirius lui crache quelque chose à cet instant, ou lui crie dessus, ou le frappe, même. Il fallut quelques instants avant que l'homme ne relève enfin les yeux vers Remus et son regard ne cilla pas un instant. A présent, c'était au tour de Remus d'hésiter.

« Et bien, c'est cool d'enfin savoir ce que tu penses vraiment. » fit Sirius d'un ton étrangement normal.

« Je... »

« Tu sais, je pensais vraiment que t'étais différent. » Sirius secoua légèrement la tête, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Remus. « Mais j'avais tort. Tu _es_ comme tous les autres journalistes, à mentir pour te frayer un chemin dans la vie des gens et puis les foutre en l'air juste pour ton propre bénéfice. »

« Je n'ai jamais menti... »

« Non, peut-être pas. Mais tu as tout gardé sous silence, pas vrai ? T'es très doué pour ça. » Il lâcha un petit rire. « Et moi qui avais l'_audace_ de croire que j'étais plus...qu'un bassiste dans un médiocre groupe de rock. » Il prononça les derniers mots avec raillerie, d'un ton si acerbe que Remus pouvait pratiquement voir le poison qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres.

Il fixa silencieusement Sirius fouiller ses poches, à la recherche de ses clés. Il déverrouilla la porte avant de s'arrêter. « C'était bien quand même, pas vrai ? » fit-il doucement. « Pendant que ça durait. D'ailleurs, combien de _temps_ ça a duré ? Quelques heures ? Et bien, y'a au moins quelque chose de bien que j'ai pu en tirer. J'ai réussi à avoir une relation entière sans tromper. » Il eut un sourire amer. « Fier de moi ? »

Et ce fut à cet instant que Sirius Black entra dans sa voiture, claqua la portière et s'en alla. Probablement pour de bon.

Avec un grognement frustré, Remus se laissa tomber au sol et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Merde. Merde, merde, merde. Tout était foutu, envolé. Tout. _Et tout est ta faute, Lupin, putain d'imbécile. Tout est ta faute._

Tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois, tout ce qui avait été dit, fait, ressenti, vécu en était réduit à ça : gâchis. Un foutoir abyssal d'une situation qui était entièrement sa faute. Et ça ne servait à rien de penser que tout allait se régler comme avec Leo ; ce n'était pas un dérapage éphémère et dû à l'alcool. C'était la vie de Sirius, le secret de Sirius, la _carrière _de Sirius. Et qui pourrait bien être Remus Lupin s'il pensait qu'on pouvait lui pardonner quelque chose d'aussi monumental ?

* * *

Il rentra chez lui vers six heures. Le train était bondé. La gare était bondée. Les rues menant à sa maison étaient pluvieuses, vides et grises. Le chien d'à côté aboya quand il se traîna jusqu'à la porte du jardin, la clé se coinça dans la serrure et il faisait froid dans le salon, quand il parvint enfin à rentrer chez lui. Épuisé, Remus se laissa tomber sur le divan.

C'était difficile d'accepter le fait qu'il allait vraiment passer le restant de ses jours ici, après tout. Ici, avec le radiateur à gaz cassé et sa télévision qui rendait l'âme, les surfaces éraflées, les piles de travaux inachevés, les délais, la lumière grise et morne. Ici, la maison qu'il n'avait jamais appris à aimer, dans un endroit où il n'avait jamais semblé réellement à sa place, avec des amis avec lesquels il ne s'était jamais totalement lié, qui ne s'étaient pas non plus réellement liés à lui. Avec ses parents, avec la ferme, avec le chenil d'Alfie Fletcher où il finirait sans aucun doute par travailler. Gloucester ; jolie petite ville des neuf-dix-sept-heures, les gens banals. Il n'y avait pas de glamour, ici, pas de lumière. Il n'y avait pas de Sirius.

C'était marrant, d'une certaine manière, la façon dont ils ne s'étaient connu que pendant une brève période et pourtant, Remus sentait que sa vie ne serait plus jamais pareille, quoi qu'il fasse. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se l'imaginer à présent ; il n'en avait pas envie. Il savait que si quelqu'un était là, à l'écouter déblatérer ses malheurs, il ne ferait que lui dire qu'il était jeune. Mais reconnaître sa jeunesse ne faisait qu'empirer la chose ; sa vie semblait s'étendre encore longtemps devant lui, ainsi.

Des occasions comme celles qu'on avait présenté à Remus ne se rencontraient qu'une fois. Si elles se présentaient à vous, vous les saisissiez ou vous le regretteriez toute votre vie. Pour sûr, il s'était garanti un job avec _Preacher_, mais en avait-il encore envie, maintenant ?

Et Sirius. Sirius, avec son impulsivité, sa mauvaise humeur et ses coups d'un soir. Sirius, avec son rire contagieux et son doux demi-sourire et ce tatouage stupide et sentimental, ce piercing dans son flanc. Sirius, avec son chat obèse et son intendant affairé, avec son grenier secret et sa vulnérabilité encore plus secrète. Sirius, disparu en un éclair. Tout ça, disparu.

Sirius n'était pas la seule chose, cependant. Qu'en était-il du reste du groupe ? Il n'avait pas ruiné juste une carrière, il en avait ruiné quatre. Cinq ans auparavant, quand il avait commencé à vouloir sérieusement être journaliste, il s'était promis de glorifier les groupes, les célébrer. Pas ruiner leur vie. Non, jamais ruiner leur vie.

Cette pensée lui donnait envie de pleurer, de hurler ou de casser quelque chose. Au lieu de quoi, il mit la bouilloire sur le feu.

Appuyé contre le plan de travail en attendant que l'eau bouille, il fixa le numéro de téléphone sur le frigo, de la même façon qu'il l'avait ces trois derniers mois. Il se rappelait avec clarté l'excitation qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait, la déception quand il se rendait compte que c'était l'un de ses parents ou quelqu'un du boulot ou Alice. Il pouvait l'imaginer, à présent, la rapidité avec laquelle il décrochait. Il l'imaginait de façon si saisissante qu'il pouvait même l'entendre sonner à présent, résonnant dans la cuisine vide pour se mêler au chuchotis des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du robinet et au crépitement de la pluie contre la fenêtre.

Non. Ce n'était pas son imagination. Ça sonnait _vraiment_.

Remus cligna des yeux et la bouilloire siffla, oubliée. Il laissa le téléphone sonner deux, trois, quatre fois avant de finalement assimiler le fait que quelqu'un voulait lui parler et c'est avec un lourd soupir qu'il se traîna dans la cuisine et tendit lentement la main pour décrocher.

« Allô ? » marmonna-t-il, s'attendant à l'inévitable voix de crécelle de sa mère ou le babillage lutin d'Alice.

« Hey. » fit la voix au bout du fil, avec un familier accent traînant du sud, continuant avant que Remus ne puisse même ouvrir la bouche. « Je ne mentais pas, tout à l'heure. »

Remus s'immobilisa, ses doigts perdus dans les nœuds du fil. Il ne dit rien et ferma les yeux, vaincu. Et voilà. Il allait avoir droit à tout ce que Sirius avait oublié de lui dire, plus tôt. Tout ce qu'il méritait, en réalité. Il retint son souffle, attendant la suite.

Seulement, les insultes ne vinrent jamais. Ou les cris ou les mots que Remus pensait réellement mériter. Après une inspiration tremblante, Sirius dit une simple phrase, et ce ne fut que quand les mots pénétrèrent son esprit que Remus s'effondra contre le frigo, passa une main dans ses cheveux, sourit et se souvint comment respirer.

« Un second avis sur ces chansons ne serait vraiment pas de refus. »

* * *

**(1) **Extrait de "Shine on You Crazy Diamond", de Pink Floyd, présente sur l'album _Wish You Were Here_. Traduction : _« Souviens-toi, quand tu étais jeune Tu brillais comme le soleil Brille, toi, le diamant fou Tu as été pris entre deux feux Ceux de l'enfance et de la célébrité Soufflé par la brise d'acier Tu as trop rapidement découvert le secret Tu as hurlé à la lune Brille, toi, le diamant fou. » _Le sens de la chanson peut être rapproché à l'histoire de Sirius Black, dans la fic, même si originellement, la chanson a été composée pour Syd Barrett, membre fondateur de Pink Floyd qui dut en être écarté, à cause de son comportement instable dû aux drogues.

**(2)** "Sirius was still pecking at his neck like a little bird." Polysémie de "to peck" en anglais, qui veut aussi bien dire donner de petits coups de bec que donner de rapides baisers.

**Désolé pour le délai de publication, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête aux fics ces derniers temps. Traduction finie hier, quasiment du premier jet, relecture ultra-minimale...vous prenez l'habitude, maintenant, hein ? Si jamais vous voyez des fautes (et il y en a certainement des tonnes), n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. En tout cas, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue et il devrait arriver sous peu. Moins d'une semaine, normalement.**

**Pour ceux qui suivent mes propres fics (je pense à toute la série **_**Vampire Heart/Killing Loneliness**_**), comme je l'ai dit au-dessus, je n'ai plus vraiment la tête aux fics. J'essaierais de terminer au moins **_**Deeper Down**_** et peut-être **_**Hide From The Sun**_** mais je ne promets strictement rien. Que je termine No Exp' est déjà un miracle en soi.**

**Sorn**

**La Folle Joyeuse**** : **Ne t'en fais pas trop, c'est oublié. Je me vexe malheureusement assez facilement et j'ai tendance à prendre à cœur toutes les petites remarques, même quand elles n'ont pas pour but de fâcher. J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu n'as pas dû trop patienter pour ce chapitre.

**MoonyA**** :** Merci pour tes compliments ;) Tu as sûrement déjà dû finir la VO à l'heure qu'il est mais je te remercie tout de même pour l'attention que tu as accordé à ma traduction.

**LoreileiBlackSnow :** Je viens de voir que tu as désactivé les réponses via MP donc...je te remercie ici. Et te dis que tu as une chance de fou pour commencer la fic quand je publie un nouveau chap XD Et c'est ce que j'ai aimé dans No Exp', le fait que la romance est loin d'être le cœur de la fic ;)


	16. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Il neigeait à Londres. Pas de jolis petits flocons pirouettant contre les fenêtres en petites volutes et couvrant les pavés d'un fin voile blanc. Non, c'était de la vraie neige. De la neige de ville, comme l'appelaient les gens de la campagne : de la neige qui coupait le trafic, ruinait les chaussures et transformait Regent's Canal en patinoire.

Remus adorait cette neige. Elle arrêtait la vie de toute la ville et pourtant, personne n'était à blâmer. Sa vie était tellement remplie, tellement mouvementée, à présent ; ça faisait du bien de pouvoir de ralentir la cadence, pour une fois, et d'avoir une excuse pour ça.

Ça lui donnait plus de temps pour des moments comme ceux-là ; s'asseoir au Camden Head, boire du cidre chaud et du rhum au beurre, le corps réchauffé par la tuyauterie en cuivre à côté de ses jambes, un stylo entre les doigts. **(1)** Il écrivait une critique mais c'était quelque chose à lui, il n'avait pas de délai à respecter et il se poserait la question de la donner ou non à son éditeur seulement une fois qu'il l'aurait totalement terminée.

_Preacher_ faisait partie du passé, à présent. Toutefois, Alice avait été assez gentille pour lui donner une référence, ainsi que Frank, après quelques délibérations. Ses anciens amis avaient accepté qu'il était temps pour Remus de partir ailleurs, une révélation assez touchante. Ils lui manquaient, parfois. Quand il ne faisait pas chaud à l'intérieur, neigeait à l'extérieur et que tout allait bien dans son nouvel appartement à Somers Town **(2)**. Quand il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il se surprenait à soudain conjurer une image de Dorcas en train d'enflammer la photocopieuse et il se mettait à rire tout seul dans le calme de sa petite cuisine étincelante.

Non pas qu'il ne reviendrait à Gloucester pour plus qu'une visite. Remus Lupin était heureux.

Présentement, le patron du Head, Tom, s'approchait de lui, essuyant une chope avec un torchon. « Je t'en sers un autre, Remus ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plaisant. Après quatre mois, ils étaient devenus assez familiers l'un envers l'autre. Remus fréquentait souvent ce pub accueillant pour écrire ses articles.

« Merci, Tom. » répondit-il. Il supposait qu'il allait encore rester là un moment.

Tom prit son verre vide et fit un signe de tête vers la petite scène. « Pas mal, celui-là, pas vrai ? »

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit. « Pas trop mal. »

« Fleetwood Mac. J'avais pas entendu ça depuis des années. » fit joyeusement Tom. « Et moi qui pensait que les gosses d'aujourd'hui ne savaient rien sur la musique. »

Il s'éloigna, sifflotant en rythme avec la mélodie émanant de la scène plongée dans la pénombre. Remus, lui aussi, tourna son attention vers elle, tapant son stylo en rythme. Il était difficile de véritablement voir la scène avec autant de gens rassemblés devant mais il pouvait assez bien entendre. Avec cette voix imparfaite et rauque et le jeu de guitare parfait et complexe remplissant ses oreilles, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de voir.

Après qu'il ait rédigé quelques rapides lignes en plus –_ naturel, dans son élément, unique_ –, sa boisson arriva et le set se termina par des applaudissements enthousiastes. Dix minutes plus tard, quelqu'un se glissait sur le siège face à lui.

« Alors, vas-y, qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? Quatre étoiles ? Cinq ? »

Remus ferma son stylo et le déposa, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. « J'aurais plutôt considéré trois, mais tu n'as pas joué "I'll Follow The Sun". »

« Je joue _tout le temps_ "I'll Follow The Sun"_._ »

Remus le fixa à travers ses cils et sourit à Sirius, qui lui sourit en retour.

« C'est ma préférée. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Ouais et bien, écris quelque chose de sympa sur moi et je l'inclurais dans le prochain set. » suggéra Sirius, un brin effronté, mais il dut se tourner avant que Remus ne puisse répondre ; un groupe d'environ cinq personnes s'était approché de leur table afin de se répandre en effusions sur le set. S'ils se rappelaient de son ancienne carrière, ils n'en dirent rien. Les seuls mots qu'ils lui adressèrent étaient plein de sympathie et d'admiration, ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur le fait qu'il était fantastique aujourd'hui.

Une fois le groupe parti, Sirius marmonna _« les fans »_ avec un roulement d'yeux, essayant en vain de retenir un sourire de fleurir sur son visage.

« C'est dur d'être bon, pas vrai ? »

« Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? » acquiesça Sirius. Il tendit la main vers le cidre de Remus, en but une gorgée, se lécha les lèvres, appréciant de toute évidence le breuvage, avant d'en reprendre encore un peu.

« Je peux t'en chercher, si tu veux. » proposa Remus, mais Sirius secoua simplement la tête, tout en avalant sa gorgée.

« Je dois y aller. » dit-il.

« La réunion à propos de l'EP ? Je pensais que c'était à quatre heures ? »

« Ouais mais je dois te raccompagner chez toi d'abord _et_ me laisser du temps au cas où tu m'inviterais prendre un café. »

Remus haussa un sourcil.

« Pardon. » fit Sirius. « Un thé. »

Remus rit, ne manquant pas l'air satisfait de Sirius et sentant le rythme de son propre cœur s'accélérer. Finissant son cidre, il rangea son carnet et son stylo et enfila son manteau pendant que Sirius allait chercher sa guitare. Puis, se préparant mentalement à affronter le froid, ils sortirent sous la neige de février. Sirius passa la guitare acoustique sur son dos, adressant à Remus un sourire délibérément impatient quand les flocons commencèrent à colorer en blanc ses courts cheveux ordinairement noirs. Ils se mirent en marche vers la rue qui les menait vers Somers Town.

Dans l'ensemble, ils prenaient leur temps dans leur relation, avançaient lentement et Remus aimait les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Depuis ce fatidique jour de septembre, ils s'étaient excusé et depuis lors, avaient connu d'autres dérapages mais on était aujourd'hui en février et les dérapages semblaient de moins en moins fréquents. En réalité, les choses allaient si bien entre eux que Sirius, autour d'un verre célébrant son prochain double EP, avait subtilement proposé qu'ils passent la Saint-Valentin ensemble, en-dehors de Londres.

La Saint-Valentin était dans une semaine et Remus l'attendait franchement avec impatience. Ils avaient également passé Noël ensemble, mais ils avaient été accompagnés du groupe alors, incluant James et sa à-présent-fiancée, Lily. Cette fois, ils seraient seuls et ça le rendait un peu nerveux, mais l'excitait également, comme s'ils avaient atteint un nouveau stade de leur relation. En tout cas, Remus pensait que ça pourrait un peu solidifier les choses. Aucun d'eux n'était très sûr de savoir où ils en étaient tous les deux.

Sirius lui avait pardonné, c'était le principal. James, Fabian et Peter aussi. En fait, plutôt que de nuire à Blue Stag, l'article leur avait fait un bien fou. Soudain, tout le monde savait qui ils étaient et tout le monde semblait les acclamer comme des pionniers, comme Queen ou Bowie, les félicitant de montrer le "vrai esprit rock'n'roll" en se fichant de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser. Aucun des membres du groupe ne fit remarquer que Sirius n'avait pas fait son coming-out de son plein gré ; James, en particulier, aimait trop l'attention pour gâcher les choses. Et puis, tout le monde était plus heureux ainsi.

La révélation avait même contribué à raccommoder les liens entre Sirius et James. Dès que l'article avait circulé, Sirius avait quitté le groupe sur un coup de tête mais, voyant le bien que ça avait fait à sa relation avec son meilleur ami, ils avaient décidé de garder les choses telles quelles. Le frère de Fabian, Gideon, avait intégré le groupe en tant que bassiste et Sirius faisait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire : faire cavalier seul.

Enfin, pas _tout à fait _seul. Remus allait religieusement à chaque concert, comme il avait vu Lily faire pendant la tournée de l'été dernier. Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il écrivait un article sur Sirius dans le magazine pour lequel il travaillait dorénavant ; une revue simple et totalement centrée sur la musique basée à St Pancras, à même pas dix minutes de son nouvel appartement.

Tout allait bien, et, à cet instant, marchant côte à côte avec Sirius dans la neige de ville, Remus avait l'impression que tout ne pouvait aller que mieux. Alors qu'ils avançaient péniblement avec des chaussures totalement inadaptées, riant de leur manque de vêtements pratiques et de moyen de transport, il pouvait sentir les yeux de Sirius posés sur lui. Il sourit.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, se tournant pour lui faire face.

Détournant prestement le regard, Sirius secoua la tête. Mais quand il tenta un autre coup d'œil et qu'il vit que Remus le fixait toujours, il s'arrêta dans la rue. Le regard interrogateur de Remus s'évanouit promptement de son visage quand Sirius s'arrêta pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

Il leva immédiatement la main pour toucher le bout de peau momentanément réchauffé par les lèvres de Sirius en un plaisant contraste avec la piqûre glacée de la neige. Il était heureux que le temps hivernal ait rougi ses joues par avance, surtout quand il baissa les yeux vers l'espace entre eux.

Timidement, Sirius lui tendit la main.

Remus mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour empêcher un sourire joyeux et heureux de fleurir sur ses lèvres. « Oh, allez. » dit-il, entremêlant leurs doigts gelés. Il sentit Sirius serrer gentiment ses doigts. Ensemble, ils reprirent leur route.

C'était amusant, la façon dont les choses tournaient, pensa Remus à cet instant. Au même moment, l'année dernière, il était en train d'écrire sur des musiciens de Londres et aujourd'hui, il tenait la main de l'un d'entre eux exactement au même endroit. Il ne se posa pas de question. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était Sirius qui lui avait fait savoir qu'il ne servait à rien de regarder en arrière. Si on voulait aller quelque part, il fallait aller de l'avant. Parfois, il fallait être spontané et parfois il fallait prendre les choses comme elles venaient, saisir les occasions quand elles se présentaient. Si il y avait bien une chose que Sirius Black lui avait appris, c'était qu'il y avait une première fois à tout et penser de cette façon rendait le monde bien plus excitant. Remus faisait de son mieux pour tâcher de s'en souvenir.

**FIN**

* * *

**(1) **The Camden Head ou tout simplement Camden Head est un des plus vieux pubs de Camden (Londres), ayant été construit en 1787. C'est également une salle de concert et le pub accueille occasionnellement des événements comiques. Quant au "rhum au beurre" (buttered rum), c'est apparemment une boisson qu'on consomme généralement chaude et qui contient un mélange de rhum, beurre, eau chaude ou cidre, un édulcorant et des épices diverses (généralement de la cannelle, de la noix de muscade et des clous de girofle). C'est une boisson particulièrement populaire en automne et hiver et elle est traditionnellement associée aux vacances.

**(2)** Somers Town est un district dans le centre de Londres.

**Même si ce n'est pas ma fic à proprement parler...oh God, ça fait du bien de mettre "fin" à quelque chose ! Je ne me relancerais pas dans la traduction de fics longues de sitôt. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé **_**No Expectations**_** autant que moi et que la traduction vous aura plu =)**

**Pour mes propres fics, comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, je suis un peu en "pause" pour le moment donc je ne sais pas quand (ni même si) je reprendrais l'écriture, malgré mes très nombreux projets en cours (publiés comme non publiés). Pour avoir de mes nouvelles, vous pouvez toujours vous rediriger vers mon LJ ou m'envoyer un MP. Sachez que je réponds toujours aux reviews et MPs, même si je ne publie plus.**

**Sorn**

**La Folle Joyeuse**** :** Merci encore pour ta review et quant à la fin...et bien, tu as pu voir par toi-même ce que ça donnait ;)

**MoonyA**** :** Le niveau de langue de _No Expectations_ peut être parfois un peu ardu donc c'est tout à fait compréhensible que tu n'aies pas tout saisi en VO. J'espère que cette traduction t'aura plu jusqu'au bout ;)


End file.
